


Dom Zakurzonych Wspomnień

by bumble_bumble_bumblebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of LOOOOVE, Depression, M/M, Protective!Louis, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Very Strange Elder Ladies, dom zakurzonych wspomnień, dzw, larry stylinson - Freeform, shy!harry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 87,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_bumble_bumblebee/pseuds/bumble_bumble_bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis cieszy się życiem i chwyta każdy dzień. Harry marzy o śmierci. Zwykłe spotkanie w niezwykłych okolicznościach wywraca ich światy do góry nogami. Niestety, nieprzewidywalny student + zamknięty w sobie chłopak po przejściach = mieszanka wybuchowa. Wiele ostrych słów, kłótnie, żal, złość i łzy, kłamstwa, złe decyzje i BARDZO złe decyzje… Czy ta historia ma szansę na happy end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

_Harry_

Wypuściłem z ust obłoczek pary. Obserwowałem ją, gdy oddalała się ode mnie białym kłębem. Było w tym coś fascynującego... coś, jakby... wolność? Po prostu zerwać się i odlecieć, nie zważając na nikogo i na nic. Uciec od wszystkiego, nie martwiąc się o konsekwencje. Nie martwiąc się o nic.

Marzenia.

Czasem łatwiej jest zapomnieć o rzeczywistości i po prostu w nich zatonąć. No, właśnie, łatwiej. Tylko że kiedy w końcu przychodziło co do czego, trzeba było stawić czoła realnemu światu i problemom. Co za każdym razem okazywało się coraz trudniejsze.

Czasem jednak przychodził moment, w którym człowiek nie jest już nawet w stanie marzyć.

Potrząsnąłem głową, by pozbyć się niechcianych myśli. Po co zadręczać się czymś, co i tak nie ma już znaczenia? Jedynie psułem sobie nastrój; to nie było dobre. Tym bardziej, że czułem, że to właśnie dziś jest TEN dzień.

W sumie lubiłem zimę. To taka ładna pora roku. Biały puch pokrywał wszystko, kryjąc przed ludzkim wzrokiem brudy cywilizacji. Śmieci i nieczystości chowały się pod śniegiem, pozwalając nacieszyć oczy idealną, niezmąconą czystością i niewinnością. Ja – ja nie byłem ani czysty, ani niewinny, na pewno nie bardziej niż ulice tętniącego o tej porze życiem Londynu. Tutaj już nawet śnieg zdążył utracić swą nieskazitelną biel, to nie było to samo, co w Holmes Chapel, ale i tak uważałem, że jest pięknie. Taaak, to był idealny dzień.

Chociaż w sumie każdy dzień jest dobry, by umrzeć.


	2. Rozdział 1

Harry

Uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem, ruszyłem przed siebie raźnym krokiem. Tak, to mogło być dziś. Wiele na to wskazywało. Nie mogłem powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi. Dziś dziś dziś, dziś wreszcie będę mógł zostawić to swoje nędzne, pełne bólu życie i UMRZEĆ. Czekałem na tę chwilę, odkąd skończyłem 10 lat. Potrzebny był mi tylko znak... jakiś znak, że to dziś...

Gdyby ktoś w tym momencie usłyszał moje myśli, doszedłby pewnie do wniosku, że ma do czynienia z jakimś groźnym szaleńcem i zaraz zadzwonił na policję. Lub przynajmniej pogotowie. Ale miałem to w nosie. Ci ludzie mnie nie znali, nic nie wiedzieli o mnie i o moich problemach, nie wiedzieli, co sprawiło, że moim największym marzeniem było wreszcie wynieść się z tego świata, że właśnie śmierci pragnąłem najbardziej przez ostatnie dziewięć lat. Nie wiedzieli, czemu najgorszy koniec wydawał mi się tysiąckroć lepszy od życia tutaj. Życia gdziekolwiek.

''Zdesperowany samobójca'' – taką nalepkę by mi przylepili. Chociaż może nie tak zdesperowany, skoro przez dziewięć lat tylko marzy o śmierci, zamiast faktycznie coś w tym kierunku zrobić...

Gdyby tylko wiedzieli...

Zamknąłem oczy. Zimne powietrze zaszczypało mnie w nos. Nie mogłem powstrzymać śmiechu. Boże, kiedy ja ostatnio się śmiałem? Z wrażenia przystanąłem na środku chodnika. To było... jeszcze zanim... Och. Bardzo dawno, w każdym razie.

Czy to nie zabawne, że radość życia ogarniała mnie na myśl, że zaraz to życie się zakończy?

Usłyszałem jakiś huk i uniosłem powieki. Na lodzie, jakieś trzy metry ode mnie, siedziała staruszka z bardzo nieszczęśliwą miną. Wokół niej leżały porozrzucane torby z zakupami. Pewnie biedaczka się poślizgnęła... Zrobiło mi się jej szkoda. Ludzie mogli myśleć o mnie co chcieli, nawet, że jestem niebezpiecznym, chorym człowiekiem, ale ja przecież nie byłem do końca zły. Po prostu życie obchodziło się ze mną niezbyt delikatnie. Jednak ja też miałem serce, a przynajmniej jakąś jego namiastkę.

Podszedłem do babci i zaoferowałem pomoc, za co otrzymałem pełen wdzięczności uśmiech. Już chwilę potem wędrowałem tuż obok niej, niosąc w obu dłoniach zakupy. Odprowadziłem starszą panią pod same drzwi starej kamienicy. Szliśmy przez jakieś piętnaście minut, ja się nie odzywałem, staruszka trajkotała jak najęta. Nie słuchałem jej zbyt uważnie, ale zdawało się jej to nie przeszkadzać. W końcu zatrzymała się, odebrała ode mnie toboły, postawiła koło swoich stóp i wspięła się na palce, by pogłaskać mnie po głowie. Zdziwił mnie ten gest i trochę... zasmucił, ale tego nie okazałem.

– Bóg ci zapłać, synku – powtórzyła, rozczulona. – Takie dobre dziecko! Nie pozwoliło niezdarnej babie leżeć na ziemi z obtłuczoną dupą.

Popatrzyłem na nią, zaskoczony. Babinka uśmiechała się do mnie z niesfornymi ognikami w oczach. Nie wiedziałem, co powiedzieć.

– Drobiazg – wymamrotałem w końcu. – Do widzenia – pożegnałem się uprzejmie, ponieważ nie widziałem powodu, by nadal tam stać.

– Do widzenia, do widzenia. Patrzcie państwo. Może to i ten świat nie jest taki zły do końca, póki są na nim tacy ludzie jak ty, chłopcze.

– Ja już niedługo – mruknąłem pod nosem, gdy już nie mogła mnie usłyszeć. A potem uśmiechnąłem się. Tak, myśl o własnej śmierci zdecydowanie podnosiła mnie na duchu.

 

Zawędrowałem do parku, nie myśląc właściwie o niczym. Dopiero gdy mijałem jakiegoś starszego pana, rzucającego śnieżką w stronę roześmianej dziewczynki, przypomniało mi się to dziwne uczucie, które pojawiło się w moim strzępku serca wraz z niecodziennym gestem tamtej kobiety. Nie umiałem tego nazwać. Staruszka chciała tylko mi podziękować, a spowodowała ucisk w gardle i wrażenie, jakby ktoś wyrywał mi z piersi to, co jeszcze mi z serca zostało i na moich oczach rozrywał na kawałki. Ech. Teraz znów to poczułem, chociaż mniej silne.

Tęsknota?

_Nonsens_ – pomyślałem. Niby skąd miałaby się wziąć, skoro zarówno tę babcię, jak i obecnego tutaj dziadunia widziałem po raz pierwszy w życiu?... Ale moje drugie ''ja'' podpowiadało:  _Wysil mózgownicę, a na pewno cię oświeci. Za czym może tęsknić ktoś taki jak TY?_

Westchnąłem ciężko. Racja. Więc to jednak była tęsknota. Tęsknota za czymś, czego już od dawna nie było w moim życiu.

Czułość. Słowo-klucz.

Pokręciłem głową, by wszystkie ponure rozważania wyleciały z mojej głowy. Trochę przydługie loki wpadły mi do oczu, ale odgarnąłem je pojedynczym ruchem dłoni. Byłem trochę jak dziecko we mgle. Tak jakby wystarczyło nie myśleć o czymś, by problem zniknął... Figa!

Wystarczyło...?

– Daj sobie do cholery spokój z filozofowaniem – warknąłem sam do siebie. – Co się z tobą dzieje, Styles? Miesza ci się w głowie przed śmiercią... – mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się.

Moja kieszeń zaczęła wibrować, uświadamiając mi tym samym, że ktoś właśnie usiłuje się ze mną skontaktować. Wygrzebałem telefon z kieszeni i zerknąłem na wyświetlacz. Blond włosy, niebieskie oczy i krzywe zęby.

– Co jest, Niall? – powitałem kumpla, przykładając sprzęt do prawego ucha.

– Gdzie jesteś, Hazz? – spytał niecierpliwie chłopak, chyba trochę zaniepokojony.

– Czy to ważne? – westchnąłem. – Spaceruję sobie. Poznałem bardzo miłą panią... – powiedziałem tajemniczo. Liczyłem na to, że odciągnie to myśli Horana od miejsca mojego pobytu. Nie potrzebowałem teraz towarzystwa. Nie dziś.

Czyli, jakby nie patrzeć, już nigdy. Miejmy nadzieję.

Kim był dla mnie Niall?... Ostoją. Ostatnią osobą na tym cholernym, ziemskim padole, którą choć trochę obchodził mój los. Jedynym przyjacielem, jakiego miałem. Inni już dawno odeszli, już wtedy, gdy załamałem się po raz pierwszy. On trwał przy moim boku, Niall, z tym swoim irlandzkim akcentem, dużym poczuciem humoru i głośnym usposobieniem. Zupełne przeciwieństwo mnie. Ha. Powiadają, że przeciwieństwa się przyciągają... Mniej-więcej dwa lata temu, kiedy uciekłem z domu, zamieszkaliśmy razem... i tak już zostało.

– Znaczy... dziewczynę? – zainteresował się teraz. Mogłem z łatwością wyobrazić sobie, jak jego oczy zalśniły, kiedy o tym usłyszał. Myślał, że nie wiem, jak martwi go to, że ciągle jestem sam i nie zanosi się na zmianę.

– Rzekłbym, nawet kobietę – stwierdziłem jakby z namysłem, jedynie rozbudzając jego ciekawość.

– Czyli... hmm... doświadczona? – zapytał ostrożnie.

– Mniemam, że nieźle – odpowiedziałem, zgodnie z prawdą. Trudno nazwać siedemdziesięciolatkę ''świeżą gąską''.

– Ładna?

– Sympatyczna – wymamrotałem.

– Czyli paszczur – zmartwił się Niall.

– Nie, po prostu nie patrzyłem na nią w ten sposób.

– Co z ciebie za facet? – oburzył się chłopak, po czym przypomniał sobie, z kim rozmawia. – O Jezu, sorry, Harry, niespecjalnie...

Jego zmieszanie było na swój sposób urocze.

– Nie byłbyś sobą, gdybyś czegoś nie palnął, Horan – westchnąłem. – Dobra, jak mam być szczery: miła babka, ale z siedemdziesiątką na karku co najmniej. 

Na chwilę po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza, po czym Nialler parsknął głośno.

– Coś czułem, Hazza, że to jakiś przekręt, jeszcze wczoraj przecież byłeś gejem – zaśmiał się mój przyjaciel. – Nie wiem, czemu miałoby się to zmienić.

– Ha. Ha. Ha – wycedziłem. – Ale się uśmiałem. Seeerio.

– No, już, nie gniewaj się, młody. Chciałem tylko...

– Przepraszam, muszę już kończyć, Blondie. Zaraz stracę zasięg – skłamałem. Kochałem Nialla jak rodzonego brata, ale nie chciałem, by teraz tu przychodził. Potrzebowałem... samotności.

– Ale Harry... – próbował dyskutować, ale urwał i westchnął. – Dobra. Kiedy wracasz?

– Późno, Ni. Mam jeszcze parę rzeczy do ogarnięcia – powiedziałem, choć przecież jedynym planem na dziś było tylko wyczekiwanie znaku, że wreszcie nadszedł TEN czas.

– To widzimy się wieczorem. Nie, czekaj. Ja dzisiaj wychodzę. No to do jutra, Hazz.

– Do jutra. Baw się dobrze.

– Ty też – odparł chłopak radośnie.

– O, tak. To będzie dobry dzień – nie mogłem się powstrzymać, by tego nie dodać. Ugryzłem się w język o sekundę za późno. Zakląłem w duchu.

Tym razem jednak mi się udało i nawet ta moja tajemnicza odpowiedź nie wzbudziła niepokoju przyjaciela. Myślami już zapewne był na wieczornej imprezie. Miałem szczerą nadzieję, że naprawdę miło spędzi wieczór. Tym bardziej, że... Nie byłem pewny, jak zareaguje, gdy jutro dowie się, że ja... No, cóż. Podejrzewałem, że nie będzie to pozytywna reakcja.

Wracając do swoich rozmyśleń, ruszyłem przed siebie. Schowałem zmarznięte dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza. Znów zapomniałem rękawiczek. Niektóre rzeczy nie zmieniają się mimo upływu lat – Niall ma za długi język, a moje palce przerąbane, taka kolej rzeczy.

Usłyszałem dobiegające gdzieś z oddali śmiechy. Odruchowo spojrzałem w tamtą stronę, by ujrzeć grupkę radosnych dzieciaków, bawiących się na zamarzniętym stawie. Nie byłem pewny, czy to dobry pomysł, lód zdawał mi się zbyt cienki na tego typu harce, ale nie umiałem się nie uśmiechnąć na widok tej wesołości. Zadziwiałem sam siebie. Czemu tak dopisywał mi humor? Gdzie podział się ten ponury mruk, z którym nie dało się normalnie pogadać, jakim byłem przez ostatnie cztery lata?... Szczerze mówiąc, kiedy patrzyłem na siebie dzisiaj, widziałem kogoś... kogoś, kto przypominał bardziej mnie sprzed dziewięciu lat. No, dobrze, może nie zmieniłem się z dnia na dzień z powrotem w tryskającego energią, roześmianego dzieciaka, ale zdecydowanie, zdecydowanie nie czułem się tak  _dobrze_ od czasu, gdy... od TAMTEGO czasu.

_A ty znów o tym myślisz, Harry_ , skarciłem się w myślach.  _Czemu po prostu nie zapomnisz?... Czemu nie zaczniesz żyć od nowa? Może byłoby ci łatwiej, gdybyś zwyczajnie... odciął się od tego?_

Zaśmiałem się gorzko, wybijając sobie jednocześnie z głowy takie bezsensowne bzdety. Gdybym umiał zapomnieć, przecież bym to zrobił. Nie byłem głupi, nie aż tak, by sam siebie do tego stopnia torturować. Ale to wcale nie takie łatwe. Mogłem starać się z całych sił, niektórych rzeczy nie da się wyrzucić z pamięci. Gdyby moje serce (ten ostatni skrawek, który z niego pozostał...) było domem, tkwiłyby tam na strychu. Wspomnienia. Nie te miłe. Wręcz przeciwne. Okropne, przerażające, wywołujące obrzydzenie, żal, smutek, ale przede wszystkim ból – prawie tak samo mocny, jak WTEDY. Może i zamknięte na klucz, zakurzone, ale obecne i niepozwalające się wyrzucić. Niczym niechciani, dzicy lokatorzy.

Chyba wolałbym, żeby w tym domu zamieszkała rodzina szczurów niż one.

_Czy ty naprawdę myślisz, że sobie pomożesz, ciągle do tego wracając?_ , cedzi cichutki głosik w mojej głowie.

_Może,_ stwierdzam.

_Gdybyś nie rozdrapywał ciągle tych ran, może nie cieszyłaby cię tak bardzo wizja własnej śmierci, głupku._

_Taa, no, cóż, co poradzić_ , wzdycham sam do siebie, sam czuję ironię w swoich myślach.  _Tylko wiesz co, stary? Ta, jak to nazywasz ''wizja własnej śmierci'' to jedyne, co przez ostatnie dziewięć lat utrzymywało mnie przy życiu._

Głosik milknie. Parskam gorzkim śmiechem, śmiechem, który powoli przeradza się w szloch, mój Boże, gdyby Niall mnie teraz widział, czemu akurat mnie to wszystko spotkało? Zadaję sobie to pytanie od lat. Nadal nie znam odpowiedzi.

Mijający mnie ludzie patrzą na mnie jak na wariata, nie mam siły ani ochoty się im dziwić. Muszę wyglądać jak kupka nieszczęść. Ech. To w tym momencie chyba moje najmniejsze zmartwienie. Zaczynam wątpić.

A co, jeśli to wcale nie będzie dziś?...

_Uspokój się Styles do cholery._

Kantem dłoni otarłem łzy z twarzy, unormowałem oddech, a potem... potem wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko.

Nawet nie wiem, co zaalarmowało mnie najpierw: dziecięcy krzyk czy dźwięk pękającego lodu. Odwróciłem się szybko w stronę stawu i czas jakby się zatrzymał. Przez ułamek sekundy, który mi zdawał się być całą wiecznością, wpatrywałem się w załamującą się taflę i uciekające w popłochu maluchy, te, które wcześniej wesoło dokazywały, wygłupiając się na ''lodowisku''. Była ich piątka; wszystkie teraz rzuciły się na brzeg i wszystkie, zapłakane, wypadły na śnieg, w ramiona roztrzęsionych matek. Wszystkie, oprócz jednej, małej dziewczynki. Widziałem, jak rozpaczliwie biegnie za towarzyszami, ale biegnie zbyt wolno, a zdająca się gonić ją rysa, pędząca po idealnie gładkim lodzie, zbyt szybko, nie pozostawiając wątpliwości, że...

To jest mój  _znak_ . Ten, na który tyle czasu czekałem.

To TEN dzień, przeczucie mnie nie myliło.

Bez zawahania rzuciłem się z tamtą stronę, mijając stojących niczym słupy soli ludzi, którzy robili jedno wielkie NIC, by pomóc małej. Spisali ją na straty. Lód pękał nawet pod jej drobnym ciałkiem, więc żaden dorosły nie mógł jej uratować, nie zapadając się tym samym pod jego taflę. Ale ja, ja byłem tutaj dla niej i zrozumiałem to od razu. Śmierć, życie. Ona nie miała umrzeć. Wiedziałem doskonale, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Życie za życie.

Wypadłem na zamarzniętą powierzchnię stawu, nie zważając na przerażone okrzyki:

– Co ty robisz, wariacie! Zabijesz się!

Teraz liczyła się tylko Ona. Dopadłem do niej najszybciej, jak mogłem – wyrwa w lodzie już ją pochłaniała, dziecko wyglądało, jakby zaraz miało umrzeć z przestrachu. Działałem instynktownie. Może jednak na coś przydały się te lekcje fizyki w szkole, na które wszyscy tak bardzo narzekali. Teraz wszystko samo układało mi się w głowie.

Zwiększając powierzchnię styku, zmniejszasz nacisk na podłoże.

W ułamku sekundy przewróciłem małą na brzuch (miałem nadzieję, że nie wybiłem jej przy tym zębów, ale ważniejsze było to, by wyszła z tego cało) i mocno pchnąłem do przodu. Na szczęście jej kurtka była wykonana ze ''śliskiego'' materiału, co tylko nam pomogło. Chwilę potem zobaczyłem, jak moja mała podopieczna uderza wyciągniętymi rączkami w lini ę brzegu, skąd szybko zabrała ją zapłakana matka.

W momencie, w którym drobne ciałko dziewczynki opuściło moje ręce, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, że mógłbym jeszcze uciekać. Byłem dobrym biegaczem. Mógłbym dobiec do brzegu nim lód zupełnie by mnie przykrył.

Mógłbym.

Ja jednak stałem spokojnie, wpatrując się we wzruszającą scenę przede mną i uśmiechając się delikatnie, a zimne podłoże załamywało się pode mną. Ostatni raz spojrzałem na słońce, po czym zamknąłem oczy. Właśnie tak chciałem odejść. Życie za życie. Ona za mnie. Życie za życie.

I w tym momencie lód pod moimi stopami pękł, a ja poszedłem pod wodę.

Otoczył mnie przeraźliwy chłód, gdybym mógł, pewnie szczękałbym zębami, no, ale nie mogłem, mimo że zimno przeszywało m nie od stóp do czubka głowy . Czułem wyraźnie, że moje ciało bardzo szybko drętwieje, a lodowata woda wlewa do ust i nosa. Zacząłem odpływać – w przenośni i dosłownie. Powoli opadałem na dno i traciłem świadomość. Na moje wargi wpłynął błogi uśmiech.

_Witaj, Śmierci, stary przyjacielu. Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie i tym razem. Zbyt długo już czekałem. Tym razem... tym razem zabierz mnie ze sobą._

Wypuściłem nosem parę bąbelków i zachciało mi się śmiać. Żegnaj, świecie!

_Przepraszam, Niall,_ pomyślałem jeszcze.  _Wiem, że cię to kurewsko zaboli. Nie umiałem inaczej._

I kiedy już poczułem, że uchodzi ze mnie życie, czyjaś dłoń zacisnęła się na moim nadgarstku i pociągnęła w górę.

Zajęło chwilę, nim mój otumaniony umysł skojarzył fakty i zrozumiałem.

Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Nie pozwolę, żeby znów ktoś mi to zepsuł. Było IDEALNIE, do cholery! Chciałem wyrwać rękę, ale uścisk był zbyt mocny. Kiedy mój  _wybawiciel_ poczuł, że się szamoczę, przyciągnął mnie bliżej siebie i zamknął w żelaznym uścisku, wciąż płynąc do brzegu. Miałem ochotę się rozpłakać.

Chwilę potem oboje – obaj? – wypadliśmy na zaśnieżony brzeg, czułem się, jakby ktoś mnie przeżuł i wypluł. Dlaczego? Dlaczego, kiedy było już tak blisko?... Dlaczego znów nie pozwoliłeś mi odejść, Boże?...

Słyszałem jakieś rozemocjonowane krzyki i ciężki oddech osoby, która mnie wyłowiła. Osoby, która zniszczyła moją idealną chwilę. Ze złością uniosłem głowę, by popatrzeć w oczy temu  _barbarzyńcy..._ i zatonąłem w najpiękniejszym odcieniu błękitu, jaki kiedykolwiek dane mi było oglądać. Piękniejszym niż zimowe niebo, piękniejszym niż jakiekolwiek niebo, choć tak do nieba podobnym, jednocześnie łagodnym i zadziornym i, o, Boże, nigdy dotąd nie podejrzewałem, że  _kolor_ może być  _łagodny_ albo  _zadziorny_ , ale ten właśnie taki był, z domieszką czegoś morskiego, wyciszającego...

Właściciel błękitnych tęczówek spojrzał na mnie zmęczonym wzrokiem, w którym mieszało się oburzenie, irytacja i niedowierzanie, ale też jakiś rodzaj ulgi; i z trudem wykrztusił:

– Zgłu... zgłupiałeś?

 

 


	3. Rozdział 2

_Louis_

Ujmijmy to tak (żeby nie było, że jej nie ostrzegałem): od samego początku czułem, że pozwalanie Daisy na zabawę na zamarzniętym stawie jest CHUJOWO złym pomysłem i właśnie to powiedziałem matce, no, może ubierając przekaz w nieco delikatniejsze słowa. Ona jednak jakby zupełnie ogłuchła na moje rozsądne argumenty, że lód jest cienki i w każdej chwili może pęknąć, a moja siostra przecież nie umie pływać, poza tym, nawet gdyby umiała, o tej porze roku woda jest  _lodowata_ . Nie rozumiałem, jak może być tak uparta, by ryzykować życie własnego dziecka. Pff... Za to doskonale wiedziałem, CO było powodem faktu, iż w ogóle nie chciała mnie słuchać, niezależnie od tego, co miałem jej do powiedzenia.

Jak na swój wiek, teraz zachowywała się wyjątkowo dziecinnie. Bo prawda był taka, że zwyczajnie się na mnie... obraziła. Tak zwany  _foch_ . A wszystko dlatego, że wydawało jej się, że wciąż jestem dzieckiem i ma prawo wtrącać się do mojego życia. Cholera jasna. 

Poszło oczywiście o moją dziewczynę. Czy też, powinienem powiedzieć,  _byłą_ dziewczynę. Eleanor była śliczna i mądra, pełna optymizmu i naprawdę świetnie się ze sobą dogadywaliśmy przez te pół roku, kiedy byliśmy parą. I to wcale nie prawda, że któreś z nas skrzywdziło to drugie. Po prostu ostatnio oboje zauważyliśmy, że to już nie jest to samo, dlatego wspólnie postanowiliśmy zostać przyjaciółmi. Jakiś czas temu El zaczęła spotykać się z kimś nowym i bardzo mnie to cieszyło, bo widziałem, że przy Danielu jej oczy błyszczą tak, jak nigdy przy mnie. Może czasem, czasem zastanawiałem się, czy to moja wina, że nam nie wyszło, ale cóż.

Problem zaczyna się tu, że podczas kilku rodzinnych spotkań, na których Eleanor pojawiła się razem ze mną, moja matka bardzo ją polubiła. Wtedy wydawało mi się, że to świetnie. Ale w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni diametralnie zmieniłem zdanie. Bo gdy rodzicielka przyjechała do mnie w odwiedziny razem z Daisy i Phoebe, dowiedziała się, że nasz związek dobiegł końca... i wpadła w szał. Dawno nie widziałem jej tak wściekłej. Krzyczała, że jestem głupi i nie myślę, że powinienem się wstydzić, że pozwoliłem  _takiej_ dziewczynie odejść... Mm, sporo było tych wyrzutów. Po jakimś czasie doprowadziło to do tego, że ja byłem gorzej wkurzony niż ona i możliwe, że powiedziałem o parę słów za dużo. Nie pamiętam, bym kiedykolwiek tak się z nią pokłócił. Ugh. 

Od tamtej pory matka ostentacyjnie dawała mi do zrozumienia, że cały czas jest na mnie obrażona. Przyznaję ze wstydem, że nie mogłem doczekać się, aż wreszcie wróci do Doncaster.

W każdym razie, myślę, że pozwoliła małej bawić się na tym stawie tylko po to, by zrobić mi na złość. Gorzej niż z dzieckiem, huh. Wiedziałem, że stanie się coś złego, a ja to ja. Jak zaczynam krakać, to na ogół wykraczę. No i proszę bardzo. Lód pękł.

Kiedy spojrzałem w tamtą stronę i zobaczyłem rozpaczliwie przebierające nóżkami dziecko, serce we mnie stanęło i przez jedną, straszną chwilę myślałem, że... Ale nie, Day, cała zapłakana, wypadła na brzeg, ginąc w objęciach przerażonej matki. Nie wiedziałem, czy jestem bardziej wściekły na rodzicielkę, czy szczęśliwy, że siostrze nic się nie stało.

– Mówiłem ci, że to się tak skończy! – krzyknąłem. – Jesteś zupełnie nieodpowiedzialna! – dodałem ze złością, a potem, jakby zaprzeczając gniewowi w swoich słowach, mocno przytuliłem mamę, roztrzęsioną Daisy i kompletnie zdezorientowaną Phoebe.

– Przepraszam, Louis, ja... Mój Boże, Daisy, kochanie – zaszlochała matka i w sumie oznaczało to zakopanie topora wojennego.

Nagle stojący tuż obok mnie Liam, czyli mój najlepszy przyjaciel i kolega z roku, wywalił się w śnieg, popchnięty przez jakiegoś faceta. Mimowolnie podążyłem wzrokiem za kolesiem, który, potrącając jeszcze kilka osób, wypadł na lód i pobiegł w stronę nadal szamoczącego się dziecka.

– Co on wyrabia... – wymamrotałem pod nosem. – Przecież się zabije.

Sądząc po okrzykach tłumu, inni ludzie byli tego samego zdania. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem, do czego nieznajomy zmierza. Zahamował gwałtownie koło zrozpaczonej dziewczynki, chwycił ją, położył na brzuszku i posłał prosto do brzegu.

Teraz powinien uciekać.

Uciekać.

Cholera, ratować się!

Dlaczego ten chłopak stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w nas i uśmiechając, zamiast zwiewać, nim pochłonie go lodowata woda? Czy on do kurwy nędzy chciał się zabić? Co go powstrzymywało przed ucieczką? Coś najwyraźniej tak, bo już po chwili zaczął znikać pod powierzchnią popękanego lodu.

– Louis, co ty wyprawiasz?! – wykrzyknął Liam, gdy pod wpływem impulsu zrzuciłem kurtkę i skoczyłem w stronę stawu. – Cholera, wracaj! Louis! – próbował złapał mnie za ramię, ale ja już zdążyłem wskoczyć do wody.

Było zimno. Zakurwiście zimno. Ale czułem, że muszę uratować tego gościa, tak, jak on uratował tamtą dziewczynkę. Co mnie do tego pchnęło? Nie miałem pojęcia.

Omijając większe bryły lodowe, dopadłem do niego, gdy był jakieś dwa i pół metra poniżej powierzchni. Chwyciłem go mocno za rękę i pociągnąłem w górę, szczękając zębami. A potem ruszyłem do brzegu, cały czas mając przed oczami zdezorientowane spojrzenie przyjaciela. Nawet bym nie podejrzewał, że dopłynięcie do lądu będzie tak trudne, ale najważniejsze było, by po prostu to zrobić. W pewnym momencie chłopak zaczął się szamotać, co oznaczało zapewne, że wraca mu świadomość. Przyciągnąłem go bliżej siebie, tak, że zamiast holować go z tyłu, przyciskałem go mocno do piersi. Zmieniłem trochę swoją pozycję, by łatwiej było mi płynąć. Mniej-więcej metr od brzegu, moje mięśnie odmówiły posłuszeństwa, ale tutaj pojawił się Liam i kilku nieznanych mi mężczyzn, którzy wyciągnęli nas na zaśnieżony trawnik. Kiedy minął pierwszy szok, poczułem, jak przeraźliwie jest mi zimno. Moja szczęka latała w górę i w dół niczym oszalała, dzwoniąc moimi zębami. Cały się trząsłem. Popatrzyłem na chłopaka, którego uratowałem. Przez moment myślałem, że już nie żyje, ale potem poruszył się. Miałem do niego wiele pytań, ale wszystkie w zasadzie sprowadzały się do: ''CZY TY KURWA CHCIAŁEŚ SIĘ UTOPIĆ?!''. Miałem ochotę wykrzyczeć mu to w twarz, lecz gdy wreszcie na mnie spojrzał i zobaczyłem jego oczy... jego zadziwiająco zielone niczym dwa szmaragdy albo świeżo skoszona trawa oczy, w których można by tonąć i tonąć, bo były zupełnie jak zielony ocean, po brzegach ciemniejsze, w środku jaśniejsze, gdzie wszystko jednocześnie kończyło się i zaczynało... zdołałem wykrztusić tylko:

– Zgłu... zgłupiałeś?

Nieznajomy spuścił wzrok i nic nie odpowiedział. Odezwał się za to Liam.

– On może nie, ale ty na pewno – warknął szatyn, klękając za mną i rozcierając moje zesztywniałe ramiona. – Co ty sobie myślałeś? Mogłeś zginąć. Gdybyś tylko zobaczył swoją matkę, myślałem, że wyzionie ducha na miejscu, dobrze, że maluchy nie zakumały, o co chodzi. Nastraszyłeś nas, idioto!

– Li, proszę cię, odłóżmy kazanie na potem, dobrze? – błagalnie popatrzyłem w jego czekoladowe ślepia. – Zimno mi jak cholera.

– Nie ma się co dziwić, kurde. Stary, nie wiem, czy zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie wylazłeś z zamarzniętego stawu.

– Wiem, Liam, wiem. Po prostu stąd chodźmy, okej? _Zamarzam_ , stary, _zamarzam_.

– Dokąd idziemy? – spytał, zrezygnowany.

– Do mnie jest najbliżej – wymamrotałem.

– Dobra, zbieraj się, bohaterze. Powiem twojej szanownej rodzicielce, żeby się nie martwiła – mruknął, wstając.

Chwilę potem znów pojawił się koło mnie i pomógł wstać, by potem poprowadzić w stronę samochodu. Zatrzymałem się jednak w pół kroku.

– Nie, czekaj – zaprotestowałem. – On też idzie – wskazałem na wciąż leżącego w śniegu chłopaka, który nadal się nie odzywał i uparcie wbijał wzrok w swoje sine dłonie.

– Przecież my nawet nie wiemy, kto to jest – wyszeptał Li, zaniepokojony.

– Oh, przestań, Liam – żachnąłem się. – Przecież po tym, jak go uratowałem, nie zostawię go tu, żeby zamarzł, prawda?

Widziałem w oczach kumpla, że w dalszym ciągu się waha, dlatego, nie zważając na jego wątpliwości, sam podszedłem do nieznajomego i wyciągnąłem do niego rękę. Minęła chwila, nim ją zauważył. Podniósł na mnie zaskoczone spojrzenie. Starałem się posłać mu uśmiech, ale raczej wyszło to słabo, zważywszy, że wciąż szczękałem zębami i trzęsłem się z zimna. Prawie całą twarz chłopaka zakrywały mokre, smętnie zwisające włosy, ale nawet na tym widocznym skrawku wyraźnie dominował niepokój.

– Nie wygłupiaj się, chodź – powiedziałem. – Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

W końcu dzieciak przełamał się i razem ze mną skierował się do auta Liama. Wciąż jednak miałem wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Był wyraźnie... spięty. Postanowiłem jednak nie naciskać, choć na usta cisnęły mi się tysiące słów, głównie pytań. Taka już moja natura. Zacisnąłem dłonie na włosach, niemal wyrywając je sobie. Westchnąłem i przeniosłem palce na kolana. Ładnie bym wyglądał z łysym plackiem na głowie...

Cały czas jedyną myślą w moim umyśle było:  _Dlaczego on do cholery nie uciekał?_ I jedno wiedziałem na pewno: dopóki nie znajdę odpowiedzi, nie zaznam spokoju. Zdecydowanie nie.

Li zatrzymał samochód przed moim domem. Czułem się beznadziejnie, mokry i przemarznięty, a nieznajomy zapewne podobnie, więc jak najszybciej wpadłem do środka.

– Idź wziąć prysznic – nakazał Liam stanowczo. Skinąłem głową, ale... Przeniosłem wzrok na obcego chłopaka. Li ledwo zauważalnie się uśmiechnął. – Spokojnie, Lou. Zajmę się twoim gościem.

Tak, jak mi kazał, skierowałem się do łazienki. Wiedziałem, że z Payne'm mojemu ''podopiecznemu'' nic nie grozi. Usłyszałem jeszcze, jak mój przyjaciel mówi:

– …masz, okryj się tym, zaraz dam ci coś do przebrania. Też powinieneś się wykąpać...

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Liam i ta jego nadopiekuńczość. Być może w tym momencie dzieciakowi właśnie tego było potrzeba.

Dopiero, gdy otuliła mnie gorąca woda, zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, jak bardzo zimno mi było. Dżizas krajst. Masakrejszon.

– Kim jesteś? – zastanawiałem się, myśląc o nieznajomym. Nie wiedziałem nawet, jak ma na imię. Człowiek-zagadka. Nie lubiłem tajemnic, byłem zbyt niecierpliwy na rozwiązywanie ich. Nie dawało mi spokoju to, że rozwikłanie tej, związanej z moim gościem, zapowiada się na wyjątkowo żmudną robotę. W ciągu ostatnich trzydziestu minut, bo tyle czasu się znaliśmy, chłopak nie odezwał się do mnie ani słowem. Chyba nie należał do zbyt ufnych.

Doprowadziłem się do jako-takiego porządku, ubrałem w suche ciuchy i zbiegłem na dół.

– Łazienka wolna! – zawołałem.

Li popatrzył znacząco na chłopca, tamten zmieszał się i posłał mi niepewne spojrzenie tych cudownych, zielonych tęczówek.

– Mmm... Trzecie drzwi po prawej – wymamrotałem, jakby w transie.

Chłopak skinął głową i bez słowa powędrował do wskazanego pomieszczenia. Nie mogłem oprzeć się ochocie odprowadzenia go wzrokiem do samych drzwi. Nie uszło to uwadze mojego przyjaciela, ale ten tylko zmarszczył brwi i podał mi kubek gorącej herbaty.

– Dzięki – wymamrotałem, od razu zanurzając w nim usta i od razu parząc sobie język. Jak zawsze.

– Nadal uważam, że to była głupota z twojej strony – oznajmił Li.

– Liam...

– Mogłeś zrobić sobie krzywdę, Lou. Mogłeś zginąć.

– Wiem przecież – westchnąłem. – Ale co? Miałem pozwolić mu się utopić? Przecież to jeszcze dziecko.

– Chciałbym powiedzieć ci, że to mógł zrobić ktoś inny, ale, jeśli mam być szczery sam ze sobą, nikt się nie palił, by mu pomóc – przyznał szatyn. – To nie zmienia jednak faktu, że wszyscy najedliśmy się przez ciebie strachu, Tomlinson.

– On uratował tę dziewczynkę – powiedziałem cicho, spoglądając odruchowo na drzwi, za którymi zniknął zielonooki.

– Widziałem – zauważył Liam. – Ale potem... Dziwny jakiś jest.

– Może – mruknąłem pozbawionym emocji głosem. – Tylko że to niczego nie zmienia. Nie umiałem po prostu patrzeć, jak umiera, Li.

– Przecież ty nawet nie wiesz, kto to jest.

– Człowiek, Liam, człowiek. To wystarczy – stwierdziłem, ale tak naprawdę chodziło o coś więcej. O coś, czego na tamtą chwilę nie umiałem nazwać. Coś, czego, nawet gdybym umiał, nie byłem gotów powiedzieć przyjacielowi. Po prostu... nie.

Chłopak przez chwilę przyglądał mi się w milczeniu.

– Ciągle mnie zaskakujesz, Lou – westchnął. – Czy też, może powinienem powiedzieć: bohaterze Lou.

– Teraz to już się ze mnie nabijasz.

– Może troszkę – przyznał ze śmiechem. Zerknął na zegarek. – Muszę już iść. Poradzisz sobie sam? – zapytał z troską.

– Tak, tatusiu – wymamrotałem, przewracając oczami. – Leć, bo się spóźnisz.

Li skinął głową i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Zatrzymał się jeszcze przed wyjściem, z dłonią na klamce.

– Louis?

– Tak?

– Uważaj na niego, okej?

Chciałem się z nim kłócić, że skoro chłopak uratował tamto dziecko, nie mógł być kimś złym, ale w końcu dałem sobie spokój.

– Okej, Liam. Baw się dobrze.

 

Gdy nieznajomy wyłonił się z łazienki, wreszcie mogłem mu się przyjrzeć. Był dość wysoki, ale najwyraźniej trochę ode mnie młodszy, poza tym bardzo chudy, co uwydatnił mój zbyt duży T-shirt, który miał na sobie. Dość ostre rysy twarzy, ale niewątpliwie przystojny, nawet ja umiałem to stwierdzić. Sięgające ramion ciemne włosy wciąż były mokre, ale zaczynały już lekko się kręcić. Nie uszło mojej uwadze, że wciąż miał sine usta.

No i te oczy.

Widząc, że niepewnie stoi w progu, przesunąłem się kawałek i poklepałem miejsce obok siebie. Kiedy nadal był niezdecydowany, odezwałem się:

– No, chodź, siadaj. Co będziesz tak sterczał? 

Mimo tego, że wciąż wyraźnie się wahał, podszedł bliżej i usiadł na samym brzegu sofy. Z trudem stłumiłem rozanielone westchnienie, gdy jego piękne tęczówki znów znalazły się tak blisko mnie. Cholera, co się ze mną dzieje?...

– Jestem Louis – przedstawiłem się, wyciągając do niego dłoń.

Uścisnął ją bez przekonania, po czym wymamrotał:

– Harry.

Jego głos był zaskakująco niski i zachrypnięty. Może to wina tej kąpieli w stawie?... Hm.

– A więc, Harry – zacząłem, siląc się na lekki ton. Nie było to trudne; zawsze miałem gadane. – To, co zrobiłeś, było bardzo bohaterskie.

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Może – mruknął.

– Uratowałeś tę dziewczynkę, chociaż sam mogłeś zginąć... – kontynuowałem, powoli zmierzając do nurtującego mnie _znaku zapytania_ w tej sprawie.

– Nie zasługiwała, by teraz umrzeć – powiedział cicho.

– Masz rację – zgodziłem się. – Teraz jesteś bohaterem, co nie?

Harry prychnął.

– Wcale nie chcę być bohaterem. Ja chcę tylko... – ugryzł się w język. Intrygujące. – Nie zrobiłem tego dla sławy czy nagrody. Po prostu liczyłem na to, że...

– Że...? – zachęciłem go.

– Że to będę ja, a nie ona!

Zamrugałem, zszokowany.

– Chciałeś się utopić?

– Może – mruknął znów.

– Ale... dlaczego? Mam na myśli... Mogłeś jeszcze uciec. Widziałem to. Więc czemu tam sterczałeś jak słup soli?

– To nie twoja sprawa – warknął, ale mnie to nie zraziło.

– Ja cię uratowałem, więc trochę jednak moja – odparłem spokojnie.

– Może popełniłeś błąd – powiedział, nie patrząc mi w oczy.

– Co ty mówisz? – przestraszyłem się. – Przecież chyba...

– Czasem śmierć bywa wybawieniem – wymamrotał tylko.

Tego zupełnie się nie spodziewałem. Więc... uratowałem samobójcę? Targały mną sprzeczne uczucia. To wszystko było w chuj pochrzanione. Ale jednego byłem pewny: dobrze zrobiłem, nie pozwalając mu utonąć.

– Chcesz ze mną o tym pogadać? – zaproponowałem.

Chyba go rozbawiłem.

– Pogadać? Z tobą? O tym? – powtórzył, a potem zaśmiał się. – Chyba nie.

– Czemu?

– Bo to moje życie?

– Które ja ocaliłem?

– A prosił cię ktoś?

Trochę mnie to zabolało. Ale mimo tego nie chciałem odpuścić. Sam nie wiedziałem, czemu, ale zdążyłem już przywiązać się w jakiś sposób do tego zamkniętego w sobie chłopaka. Nie rozumiałem, czemu chciał się zabić.

A bardzo chciałem zrozumieć.

– Zrobiłem to, bo tak było trzeba. Myślisz, że mogłem tak po prostu patrzeć, jak się topisz? – popatrzyłem mu w oczy.

– Inni jakoś mogli – prychnął.

– Ja nie jestem inni. Powiedz mi tylko... Nie zrobisz tego więcej, prawda?

Wiedziałem, że pewnie mnie okłamie, ale tak bardzo pragnąłem w tamtym momencie usłyszeć ''prawda''.

Harry jednak spuścił wzrok i odpowiedział:

– Czy to ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Nawet mnie nie znasz.

Przełknąłem ślinę. Miał rację. Miał cholerną rację. Nie znałem go, wiedziałem o nim tylko tyle, że ma na imię Harry i jest posiadaczem najpiękniejszych oczu na świecie. A mimo tego jego odpowiedź miała dla mnie ogromne znaczenie. Większe, niż powinna. I nie umiałem tego uzasadnić w żaden racjonalny sposób.

Odchrząknąłem, po czym powiedziałem niepewnie:

– Podobno gdy ktoś raz ocali życie, już zawsze jest za nie odpowiedzialny.

Harry uniósł głowę i popatrzył na mnie. Przez chwilę znosiłem jego spojrzenie. W końcu on pierwszy przerwał kontakt wzrokowy. Znów spuścił głowę i wymamrotał:

– Nie martw się, to ''zawsze'' nie potrwa długo.

 


	4. Rozdział 3

_Louis_

Dzwonek do drzwi rozbrzmiał w całym domu po raz trzeci.

– Idę już, idę – wymamrotałem pod nosem, kierując się do hallu. Nie miałem pojęcia, kim może być gość, ale nie chciałem, by obudził Harry'ego.

Po jego dziwnym stwierdzeniu konwersacja jakby się... urwała. Nie miałem fioletowego pojęcia, jak to skomentować, on także się nie odzywał, siedzenie w tej grobowej ciszy było dość niezręczne, więc, zrezygnowany, poszedłem do kuchni, by zrobić sobie coś do jedzenia. Gdy wróciłem do salonu, chłopak smacznie spał.

Dotarłem wreszcie do drzwi i otworzyłem je, powstrzymując tym samym matkę przed kolejnym naciśnięciem dzwonka.

– Mój Boże, Louis! – niemal z płaczem rzuciła mi się w ramiona. – Nawet nie wiesz, co ja przez ciebie przeżywałam, dziecko!

– Spokojnie, mamo... – wykrztusiłem, uwalniając się z jej objęć i przekręcając klucz w zamku. – Przecież widzisz, że wszystko dobrze.

– Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób – pogroziła mi palcem. – Nigdy, rozumiesz?

– Nigdy! – zawtórowała jej Daisy.

– A o co chodzi? – spytała rozespana Phoebe.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– Nigdy, obiecuję – odparłem, składając delikatnego całusa na czole rodzicielki. – Ale teraz bądźcie trochę ciszej, dobrze?

– Czemu? – matka popatrzyła na mnie podejrzliwie.

– Nie chcę, żebyście... – urwałem i westchnąłem. – A, sama zobacz – wskazałem ruchem głowy na wejście do salonu.

– Louis... Czy to ten chłopak, który...? – posłała mi niepewne spojrzenie, po uprzednim zlustrowaniu wzrokiem mojego ''gościa''.

– Tak, to on – przyznałem, przy czym uniosłem dłoń w geście: ''nie chcę o tym rozmawiać''. Matka skinęła głową.

– Chciałabym jeszcze zostać, ale dzwonił do mnie dziadek... – zaczęła.

– Poradzę sobie. Nie martw się o mnie – powiedziałem.

– Wiem, Louis, wiem, ale... Ech. Dobrze. Chyba spakuję teraz rzeczy dziewczynek i zobaczę, o której mamy następny pociąg...

Wyglądała trochę bezradnie.

– Zaproponowałbym, że was odwiozę, ale w tym momencie marzę tylko o śnie – wymamrotałem z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

– Nawet nie chciałam cię o to teraz prosić – zapewniła mnie, podchodząc bliżej i tarmosząc moją grzywkę. Zawsze doprowadzała mnie tym do szału, lecz teraz zagryzłem wargę i nie odezwałem się.

Nawet nie wiem, gdzie zniknęło to półgodziny, w trakcie którego matka poukładała w walizkach ubrania bliźniaczek, a Day i Phe bawiły się w berka, biegając w tę i z powrotem po moim mieszkaniu. Bardzo możliwe, że gdy usiadłem w fotelu i oparłem się o poduszki, na chwilę odpłynąłem... W każdym razie, już po chwili zostałem porządnie wyściskany na _do widzenia._

– Nie lubię pożegnań – stwierdziłem cicho, widząc, że mama z trudem powstrzymuje łzy. – Przestań, bo ja też się rozpłaczę. Przecież nie żegnamy się na zawsze. Błagam cię...

– Jasne, synku – wyjąkała, starając się jakoś trzymać. – Przepraszam, że byłam dla ciebie taka okropna przez większość tej wizyty.

– Mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz mi więcej prawić kazań na temat Eleanor, hm?

– Nadal uważam, że źle zrobiłeś, pozwalając takiej dziewczynie odejść...

– Mamo!

– ...ale jeśli przez to mamy się kłócić, to nie, nie będę ci prawić kazań.

– Nie musisz się zamartwiać, po prostu jeszcze nie spotkałem tej jedynej – wypaliłem. Coś kazało mi to powiedzieć, sam nie wiem... – A co do El... Takiej dziewczyny się nie blokuje. Dzisiaj, jutro czy za dziesięć lat: zawsze będzie do niej kolejka.

W oczach matki zalśniły drobne iskierki. Wspięła się na palce, by pocałować mnie w czubek głowy, tak jak wtedy, gdy byłem małym chłopcem.

– Kocham cię – szepnęła.

– Ja ciebie też, mamuś. Idźcie już, bo się spóźnicie.

– Do zobaczenia! – zawołała jeszcze, schodząc po schodkach.

– Pa, pozdrówcie ode mnie resztę!

Odprowadziłem jeszcze trzy kobiety mojego życia wzrokiem, kiedy wsiadały do taksówki, po czym z westchnieniem wróciłem do środka.

Harry nadal smacznie chrapał.

Przez chwilę stałem w progu z założonymi ramionami, po prostu wpatrując się w niego. Kiedy drzemał, nie wyglądał na tak niedostępnego jak do tej pory. Rysy jego twarzy złagodniały, nadając wygląd bezbronnego dziecka. Na dodatek jego włosy, które już wyschły i teraz otaczały głowę, stercząc we wszystkie strony... Wyglądał niedorzecznie uroczo, a mi się to, ku mojemu własnego przerażeniu, cholernie podobało.

Chłopak w pewnym momencie zadrżał z zimna. Z westchnieniem podszedłem bliżej i narzuciłem na niego ciepły kocyk, w który też natychmiast się wtulił. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Był po prostu słodki.

_Ogarnij się trochę, Tomlinson,_ skarciłem się w myślach.

Powiedziałem matce, że marzę o śnie, ale nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie teraz pójścia na górę, do sypialni, kiedy Harry leżał tutaj. Właściwie w dalszym ciągu wiedziałem o nim niewiele i był dla mnie zupełnie obcą osobą. A mimo to  _coś_ niesamowicie mnie do niego ciągnęło. I, co najstraszniejsze, wcale nie miałem zamiaru z tym  _czymś_ walczyć. Wręcz przeciwnie.

Przez chwilę się wahałem, ale w końcu pragnienie, które niespodziewanie pojawił o się w moim sercu, okazało się silniejsze. Wstrzymując oddech, ostrożnie wyciągnąłem dłoń przed siebie i delikatnie pogładziłem nią jego policzek. Harry poruszył się niespokojnie i już, już myślałem... ale nie, poprawił się tylko pod kocykiem i jego oddech znów się unormował. Ja tymczasem jeszcze przez dobre pięć minut klęczałem przy sofie, trzymając dłoń na jego policzku i rozkoszowałem się jego miękkością, nim w końcu zdołałem się od niego odsunąć. Wtedy wydawało mi się to zupełnie normalne. Dopiero potem, kiedy już powoli zasypiałem na swoim ulubionym fotelu, przemknęło mi przez myśl, że nigdy, przenigdy nie powinienem myśleć w ten sposób o chłopaku...

~*~

Obudził mnie wyjątkowo mocny aromat kawy i cynamonu. Minęła chwila, nim przypomniałem sobie, czemu właściwie śpię na fotelu w salonie, a nie w swoim łóżku. Trochę zaniepokoiłem się, że Harry już wstał, ale wiedziony swoim niezawodnym zmysłem węchu, podążyłem do kuchni. Tak, jak podejrzewałem, to właśnie mój gość kręcił się tutaj, od czasu do czasu podzwaniając garnkami.

– Dzień dobry, śpiąca królewno – wymamrotałem, jeszcze trochę zaspany.

Harry w pierwszej chwili podskoczył, przestraszony. Wszystkie jego mięśnie momentalnie się spięły. Rozluźnił się jednak, gdy uświadomił sobie, że to ja.

– I kto to mówi – prychnął. – Spójrz lepiej na zegarek.

Odruchowo zerknąłem na tarczę wiszącego na ścianie zegara... i zerwałem się z krzesła jak oparzony.

– Cholera, która?! Pierwsza?! Mam zajęcia! – wykrzyknąłem.

– Jest niedziela, królewiczu – zauważył spokojnie chłopak.

– Jest... co? – popatrzyłem bez zrozumienia na jego plecy. – O, Boże. Masz rację. – Pacnąłem się dłonią w czoło i opadłem z powrotem na swoje miejsce. – No to... o której wstałeś?

– Koło dziesiątej – mruknął. – Właściwie to powinienem już iść, ale pomyślałem, że... – zawahał się. – Pomyślałem, że nie wypada wyjść bez podziękowania.

Mówiąc to, postawił przede mną talerz parujących naleśników i kubek z kawą. Dopiero wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, jak bardzo jestem głodny.

– Kocham cię – wymamrotałem, wgryzając się w ciepłe ciasto.

Posłał mi dziwne spojrzenie. Kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedziałem, zarumieniłem się cały.

– Okej, udajmy, że tego nie słyszałeś, dobra? – zasugerowałem, zażenowany. – Chodziło mi bardziej o... dziękuję?

– Nie ma za co – wzruszył ramionami i usiadł po przeciwnej stronie stołu, obejmując dłońmi fioletowy kubek. Wydawał się być jakiś ponury.

Już chciałem spytać, co go gryzie, ale przypomniałem sobie naszą wczorajszą rozmowę i ugryzłem się w język. Zamiast tego zapytałem więc:

– To co robiłeś przez te trzy godziny?

– Sprzątałem – mruknął.

– Przepraszam? – myślałem, że się przesłyszałem.

– Sprzątałem – powtórzył bez cienia rozbawienia w głosie.

– Sprzą... sprzątałeś? Serio?

– Co w tym dziwnego? – znów popatrzył na mnie tym nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. – Chciałem zrobić śniadanie, więc najpierw musiałem uprzątnąć ten chlew w twojej kuchni – oznajmił z rozbrajającą szczerością.

– Musiałeś... – powtórzyłem machinalnie. – Zaraz, hej! Co ty mi tu sugerujesz? – udałem oburzenie.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się minimalnie. Nie było to wiele, ale zawsze coś.

– Sugeruję, że mieszkasz jak świnia. Pewnego dnia utoniesz w śmieciach – powiedział spokojnie.

– Obrażasz mnie – skomentowałem.

– Może właśnie ratuję ci życie?

– W takim razie muszę znaleźć sobie kobietę, która będzie dbać o mój dom, co nie? – posłałem mu wesołe spojrzenie.

Harry znów zmarkotniał.

– Może – mruknął. – Albo ewentualnie sam zacząć sprzątać.

– Niewykonalne, stary – oznajmiłem, przeciągając się.

Śniadanie zniknęło z mojego talerza zaskakująco szybko.

– Mm... Dobre te naleśniki. Autorski przepis? – zapytałem.

– Babcia takie robiła – wzruszył ramionami zielonooki. – Louis... Naprawdę muszę już iść – dodał po chwili.

Miałem naprawdę ogromną nadzieję, że nie zauważył tego, że zadrżałem, gdy z jego ust padło moje imię.

– Zaczekaj chwilkę, ubiorę się i cię odwiozę.

– Już i tak wystarczająco nadużyłem twojej gościnności – stwierdził, wstając.

– Nie, czekaj, stój. Nie wyjdziesz stąd.

– Co? – wyraźnie się przestraszył. Najwyraźniej zabrzmiałem groźniej niż zamierzałem.

– Nie miałem na myśli... ugh. Przecież powiedziałem ci, że cię nie skrzywdzę, tak? – przypominałem. – Po prostu... nie ruszaj się stąd. Zaraz wracam.

Mimo iż nigdy nie spędzałem w łazience tyle czasu, co moje siostry, nie pamiętam, bym kiedykolwiek zaliczył szybszą  _poranną_ toaletę (''poranną'' – czujecie ten sarkazm?). Ku mojej uldze, gdy zbiegłem z powrotem na dół, Harry wciąż siedział w tym samym miejscu. Może za bardzo wziął sobie do serca to ''nie ruszaj się''.

– Okej, możemy już iść – oznajmiłem z uśmiechem. – Widzisz, jak szybko się sprawiłem? Jestem z siebie dumny – powiedziałem, wypinając pierś do przodu, gdy koło mnie przechodził.

– Dobry Louis – pochwalił Harry, głaszcząc mnie po głowie.

Kiedy uświadomił sobie, co właśnie zrobił, popatrzył zdezorientowany na swoją dłoń, tak, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Wyraźnie się spiął.

– Hau hau! – zaszczekałem, dla rozluźnienia atmosfery.

Podziałało. Kąciki ust zielonookiego minimalnie uniosły się do góry.

Wyprowadziłem samochód na ulicę i elegancko otworzyłem przed nim drzwi. Speszył się trochę, przez chwilę myślałem, że zaraz ucieknie, ale w końcu wsiadł do środka i zapiął pas.

– Dokąd jedziemy, kierowniku? – zaskrzeczałem niczym zawodowy taksiarz. Nawet teraz nie mogłem powstrzymać się przed wydurnianiem.

– West Side – wymamrotał Harry.

Skinąłem głową i przekręciłem kluczyk w stacyjce.

Przez całą drogę zabawiałem nowego  _znajomego_ robiąc z siebie idiotę i opowiadając różne anegdotki. Dość intrygujące było to, że podczas gdy moi przyjaciele zawsze rżeli z tych historii aż do bólu brzucha, on siedział cichutko i tylko od czasu do czasu jego twarz przecinał ledwie widoczny cień uśmiechu.

Korzystając z tego, że był tak blisko mnie, obserwowałem go kątem oka. Blada cera, malinowe wargi, cudownie zielone oczy, burza kręconych włosów... Niewątpliwie wyróżniał się z tłumu. Doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę, że taki wygląd skutecznie otwierał mu drogę do damskich serc. A przy tym miał tak ponure usposobienie... Nadal zdarzało mi się nazywać go w myślach człowiekiem-zagadką, bo był jednym, wielkim znakiem zapytania. Bardzo chciałem rozwikłać tę tajemnicę. Czułem, że to może być przygoda życia. Ale wiedziałem też, że moje impulsywne usposobienie i wrodzona nadpobudliwość działają na moją niekorzyść, zdecydowanie. Harry zdawał się być tak delikatny, że przez swoje narwanie bardzo łatwo mógłbym go spłoszyć i na zawsze wygnać ze swojego życia, nawet nieświadomie.

_Dżiss._ Czy ja właśnie przyznałem, że ten chłopak jest częścią mojego życia?  _Lecz się, Tomlinson. Znasz go od niecałych 24 godzin!_

Tylko co z tego, skoro doskonale wiedziałem, że wyrzucenie go teraz z mojej głowy graniczyło z cudem?...

Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy, przez co po raz pierwszy od momentu naszego wyjścia z domu usłyszałem głos towarzysza.

– Louis, patrz na drogę! – pisnął, przerażony.

– Patrzę, patrzę! – zapewniłem, momentalnie skupiając całą swoja uwagę na prowadzeniu. Dopiero po kilku minutach odważyłem się zerknąć na Harry'ego. Wciąż wyglądał na mocno przestraszonego.

_Brawo, Lou. Drugi dzień znajomości i już pierwszy błąd. Tylko czekać, aż przyprawisz tego dzieciaka o zawał serca._

– Przepraszam, Harry – wymamrotałem.

– Po prostu... nie rób tak więcej – wyjąkał, sam opuszczając powieki, by unormować oddech.

– Obiecuję.

Pod dom loczka dojechaliśmy już bez większych przygód. Zaprzestałem nawet wygłupiania się. Reszta drogi minęła nam na niezobowiązującej pogawędce. To znaczy... bardziej ja mówiłem, a on słuchał. No, cóż. Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że Harry nie należy do zbyt rozmownych. Odzywał się sporadycznie, co powodowało, że czas naszego rozstania zbliżał się nieubłaganie, a ja wciąż wiedziałem o nim tak niewiele. A z drugiej strony głupio było tak po prostu  _zapytać._

Ale ja to ja.

– Jaki jest twój ulubiony kolor? – spytałem. Od czegoś trzeba zacząć.

– Czemu pytasz? – popatrzył na mnie podejrzliwie.

– Tak po prostu. Chcę się czegoś o tobie dowiedzieć.

– Będziesz tego żałował – wymamrotał.

– Czego? Tego, że poznam twój ulubiony kolor? To tajemnica rządowa? – zaśmiałem się.

– Może – mruknął, po czym potrząsnął głową. – Im mniej wiesz, tym lepiej... śpisz.

– Z tym to akurat nie mam problemu – wyszczerzyłem się. – Co miałeś okazję zaobserwować.

– Troszkę – przyznał.

Nadal nie miał zamiaru odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie. Najzabawniejsze było to, że im bardziej mnie od siebie odpychał, tym bardziej chciałem się do niego zbliżyć.

– Powiedz mi, Harry, jak to z tobą jest.

– To znaczy? – zdziwił się.

– Czemu nie chcesz udzielić mi odpowiedzi na nawet najbardziej niewinne pytanie?

– Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła – zasugerował.

– Ale kto pyta, nie błądzi – odpyskowałem.

– Czasem bardzo błądzi – westchnął ponuro. – Zatrzymaj się, Louis, już jesteśmy.

Posłusznie zaparkowałem przed ładną, dosyć nowoczesną kamienicą.

– Przyjemnie tu – skomentowałem, wysiadając za nim z auta.

Posłał mi pytające spojrzenie.

– No, co? Wypada, żebym odprowadził cię do drzwi, prawda? – uśmiechnąłem się.

– Nie jestem pewny, czy...

– Och, daj spokój – żachnąłem się.

– Na pewno tego chcesz? – wciąż nie był przekonany.

– Po prostu chodźmy! – zarządziłem.

Zrezygnowany spuścił głowę i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Wręcz tryskając entuzjazmem, w podskokach podążyłem za nim. No, dobra, może przesadzam z tymi podskokami, ale niewątpliwie humor mi dopisywał. Czego nie można powiedzieć o moim towarzyszu.

Po pokonaniu dwóch pięter schodów, Harry zatrzymał się przed dębowymi drzwiami z numerem 17. Poklepał się po kieszeniach, po czym westchnął.

– Myślę, że zgubiłem klucze wczoraj w stawie – stwierdził.

– I co teraz? – zapytałem.

– Nic, myślę, że jest w domu...

Nim zdążyłem spytać, o kogo chodzi, Harry przycisnął dzwonek i cofnął się o pół kroku, chwytając mnie za rękę, czym totalnie mnie zaskoczył.

– Fioletowy – wyszeptał, gdy po drugiej stronie zachrobotał zamek. Jednocześnie puścił moją dłoń. Wywołało to w moim sercu dziwne uczucie pustki. Chciałem, by znów ją złapał, ale najwyraźniej nie miał tego w planach.

– Co? – nie zrozumiałem w pierwszej chwili. On jednak nie odpowiedział. Wtedy dotarło do mnie, że właśnie odpowiedział na moje pytanie o ulubiony kolor, przed czym wcześniej tak się wzbraniał.

Wtedy drzwi się otworzyły.

 


	5. Rozdział 4

_Louis_

Wreszcie drzwi stanęły otworem i moim oczom ukazał się średniego wzrostu blondyn o bardzo krzywych zębach i bardzo czerwonej twarzy. Kiedy jego zmęczony wzrok padł na loczka, coś się zmieniło w jego obliczu.

– Harry – wychrypiał.

Gwałtownie przyciągnął do siebie zielonookiego i mocno przytulił (skąd wzięło się to dziwne kłucie w mojej piersi?...), a potem odepchnął na długość ramienia i z całej siły chlasnął otwartą dłonią w twarz. Harry złapał się za policzek z cichym ''auu'', ale najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru mu oddawać. Z kolei ja miałem wielką ochotę to zrobić. I musiałem przyznać się przed samym sobą, że nie przychodzi mi do głowy żadne rozsądne wyjaśnienie tego pragnienia.

Tymczasem chłopaka ogarnęła wściekłość.

– Gdzie ty się do cholery podziewałeś? – wykrzyknął, miotając się po pokoju. – Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, Hazz?! Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co przeżywałem, kiedy nie wróciłeś na noc?!

Te wyrzuty wydawały mi się trochę dziwne jak na parę przyjaciół. Cóż mogę powiedzieć, przestraszyłem się. Bo poczułem coś, czego  _nigdy_ nie powinienem czuć w takiej sytuacji. Nie, kiedy chodziło o kogoś, kogo ledwie znałem. Nie, kiedy chodziło o dwóch chłopaków. Po prostu... nie. Nie powinienem być zazdrosny.

Ale byłem.

Blondyn tymczasem kontynuował, wyraźnie ukazując swój mocny, irlandzki akcent:

– Nawet nie wiesz jak ja się kurwa czułem, kiedy minęła czwarta rano, a ciebie nadal nie było! Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić, przecież ty nigdy tak nie znikałeś! Myślałem, że znowu... – w tym miejscu głos mu się załamał. Mogłem tylko zgadywać, co miał _znowu_ zrobić Harry.

– Ale jestem tu, Ni, sam widzisz, że nic mi się nie stało – powiedział cicho loczek.

– Zrobił się ranek, a potem południe, a ciebie ani widu, ani kurwa słychu! – denerwował się ''Ni''. – Wiesz, jak się o ciebie martwiłem, ty dupku? Obdzwoniłem wszystkich znajomych, ale nikt nie miał pojęcia gdzie jesteś! A potem zobaczyłem w dzisiejszej gazecie artykuł o chłopaku, który uratował małą dziewczynkę w parku. Było twoje zdjęcie... – westchnął. – Naprawdę myślałem, że coś ci się stało! – znów podniósł głos. – Nie wiedziałem, co się z tobą dzieje, zniknąłeś na cały dzień i noc po tym, jak... Pisali, że prawie się utopiłeś, ale wyciągnął cię ze stawu jakiś koleś, który wyglądał zupełnie jak ten facet, który stoi w naszych drzwiach i dziwnie się na nas patrzy... – nagle zamilkł.

Popatrzył na mnie, na Harry'ego, potem znów na mnie, po czym zrobił się jeszcze bardziej czerwony niż przedtem.

– Niall... – odezwał się zielonooki. – To jest Louis. Louis, to jest Niall – przedstawił nas sobie.

– Niall – powtórzył po nim blondyn, podchodząc do mnie i podając mi dłoń. – Przepraszam was – westchnął. – Po prostu się zdenerwowałem. Zawsze dużo mówię, kiedy się stresuję. 

– Louis zaopiekował się mną, a potem pozwolił przenocować. Niepotrzebnie się martwiłeś – mruknął Harry.

– Mogłeś zadzwonić. Zresztą! – żachnął się Niall. – Wydzwaniałem do ciebie ze dwadzieścia razy.

Loczek zmarszczył brwi, zastanowił się nad czymś, po czym wyjął z kieszeni płaszcza telefon i podał go współlokatorowi.

– Wykąpał się – wyjaśnił.

– Mogłeś coś powiedzieć – wtrąciłem się. – Wysuszylibyśmy go.

– E tam – machnął ręką Harry. – Przynajmniej ten oszołom przestanie ciągle do mnie wydzwaniać. Skończy się: ''Gdzie ty do cholery jesteś, Hazz?'' o każdej porze dnia i nocy, gdy nie ma mnie w domu dłużej niż trzy godziny.

– Przestań – obruszył się blondyn. – Przecież doskonale wiesz, dlaczego się o ciebie martwię.

– Wiem, Blondie. Ale może po prostu powinieneś przestać. Będzie mniej... boleć – wymamrotał chłopak, wracając do swojego ponurego oblicza, którym _poczęstował_ mnie poprzedniego dnia i dziś w samochodzie.

– Czy będzie to niegrzecznością, jeśli powiem, że nic nie rozumiem? – zapytałem niepewnie.

Harry popatrzył na mnie ze smutkiem.

– Nie, Louis. Ciesz się, że nie rozumiesz – wyszeptał, spuszczając głowę, po czym wyszedł z pokoju.

Przez chwilę stałem, zupełnie osłupiały, wpatrując się w drzwi, za którymi zniknął. Ocknąłem się dopiero, gdy poczułem dłoń Nialla na swoim ramieniu. Drgnąłem.

– Wejdź, Louis, nie stój tak w przejściu – powiedział, wskazując dłonią na sofę.

– Może powinienem już iść... – zacząłem, ale zaraz potrząsnąłem głową. – Albo dobra, zostanę.

Blondyn posłał mi serdeczny uśmiech, ukazując w ten sposób swoje krzywe uzębienie w pełnej okazałości. Kiedy ja zmierzałem w stronę siedzenia, on zniknął w kuchni, by po chwili wrócić z dwiema filiżankami herbaty.

– Zaproponowałbym coś mocniejszego – zaczął się tłumaczyć – ale Harry zawsze się ciska, kiedy piję przed drugą. Jest na tym punkcie trochę przewrażliwiony.

– Jestem samochodem – uspokoiłem go.

– Serio? – Niall wytrzeszczył oczy w tak komiczny sposób, że nie sposób było się nie roześmiać. – Kurczę, stary, a ja już myślałem, że człowiekiem.

Minęła chwila nim dotarł do mnie sens jego wypowiedzi. Zachichotałem z zażenowaniem.

– Trafił swój na swego – przewróciłem oczami. – Myślałem, że tylko mnie żarty trzymają się w każdej sytuacji.

– Najwyraźniej nie – wyszczerzył się do mnie chłopak.

– Może dopełnijmy formalności – zaproponowałem, wyciągając do niego dłoń. – Louis Tomlinson.

– Niall Horan – przedstawił się. – Wiesz, chciałabym ci podziękować.

– Podziękować? – zmarszczyłem brwi.

– Za Harry'ego – uściślił. – Boże, naprawdę byłem bliski obłędu, kiedy ten dupek nie wracał. Myślałem już, że coś sobie... – ugryzł się w język. Nie uszło to mojej uwadze. – Że coś mu się stało – dokończył.

– Nie żebym się czepiał – zacząłem ostrożnie – ale czy ty trochę nie przesadzasz? No, wiesz – szybko przeszedłem do tłumaczenia się. – Wydaje mi się, że to już duży chłopiec, a ty trzęsiesz się nad nim, jakbyś był jego matką.

Niall westchnął ciężko. Myśląc, że go uraziłem, szybko dodałem:

– Nie to, że mam coś przeciwko, po prostu wydało mi się to trochę, no, wiesz...

– ...dziwaczne? – zgadł blondyn. Skinąłem głową. – Większość ludzi tak to widzi. Sęk w tym, że... Harry miał ciężkie dzieciństwo i mocno to na niego wpłynęło. Staram się nim opiekować, bo już kilka razy zdarzało mu się podejmować... złe decyzje.

Nie wyjaśniło to wiele, ale zawsze było jakimś punktem zaczepienia. Historia Harry'ego aka człowieka-zagadki zaczynała coraz bardziej mnie intrygować. Wydawało się poza tym, że Horan jest bardziej skory do zwierzeń niż sam zainteresowany.

– Złe decyzje – powtórzyłem, licząc na to, że wyciągnę z niego coś więcej.

– Nie sądzę, żeby chciał, bym ci o tym opowiadał – pokręcił głową Niall. – To dość osobiste, nawet mi nigdy nie powiedział wszystkiego. Myślę, że jeśli ci na tym zależy, sam kiedyś wyzna ci prawdę. Chociaż z nim to nigdy nic nie wiadomo – z jego piersi znów wyrwało się westchnienie. – W sumie chyba tylko ja jestem ''wtajemniczony''.

Znów pojawiło się we mnie to cholernie niewłaściwe uczucie. Czemu byłem zazdrosny o ledwie co poznanego chłopaka? Podkreślam,  ledwie poznanego ? Podkreślam,  CHŁOPAKA ? Pochrzanione to wszystko. Dobrze zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że idiotycznie niedorzeczna zazdrość paliła mnie niczym ogień.

– Więc... – wymamrotałem, czując, że zaraz się wygłupię. – Ty i Harry... mam na myśli... coś was łączy?

Popatrzył na mnie w osłupieniu, a ja miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Ugh, Tomlinson, ty i te twoje  _genialne_ pomysły. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że Niall zastanawia się, czy mówię poważnie. Potem oznajmił:

– Teraz to już mnie obrażasz. Czy naprawdę aż tak wyglądam na pedała?

Już chciałem go przepraszać, kiedy zorientowałem się, że chłopak chichocze. Zbiło mnie to z tropu.

– Nie chciałem cię urazić – mruknąłem, niepewnie patrząc mu w oczy. Roześmiane, radosne oczy.

– Jestem stuprocentowym hetero-byczkiem – stwierdził Horan, powodując wybuch śmiechu także i u mnie. – Co do Hazzy... Myślę, że o takie rzeczy powinieneś jednak pytać jego. Albo nie, czekaj. Gdybyś kiedyś chciał... bądź delikatny w takich kwestiach, okej? Mówiłem ci, z nim nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

– Nie sądzę, bym miał kiedyś go o to pytać, skoro zaprzeczyłeś – odparłem. – I... sorry, stary, naprawdę. Po prostu po tej całej awanturze, że nie wrócił na noc... Sam nie wiedziałem, co myśleć.

– Spoczko foczko – rzucił lekko Niall. – To na swój sposób urocze. Czyżby Harry wpadł ci w oko? – uśmiechnął się do mnie chytrze.

Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem. Czy on właśnie zasugerował, że... Boże, jak nisko upadłem.

– Nie, nie – zaprzeczyłem szybko. – Też jestem hetero-krówką... czy jak to tam szło.

– Och ty krówko – zaśmiał się blondyn.

~*~

Mocno pchnąłem drzwi kawiarni i już po chwili otoczył mnie swojski gwar rozmów oraz przyjemne ciepełko i zapach ciastek.

– Cześć, Lou! – zawołała z daleka Danielle, wycierając dłonie w bordowy fartuch z logiem lokalu.

Słowem wyjaśnienia, Danielle była wspólną przyjaciółką moją i Li, która dorabiała tutaj popołudniami i zawsze trzymała dla nas najlepsze kąski (no, dobrze, jeśli mam być szczery, to największe smakołyki na ogół przypadały Liamowi, ale mówi się trudno). Sympatyczna dziewczyna o burzy ciemnych loków na głowie, które w tym momencie boleśnie przypominały mi Harry'ego.

– To, co zawsze? – zapytała Dan. Skinąłem głową w celu potwierdzenia.

Był piątek. Od mojej wizyty w domu zielonookiego minął już prawie tydzień i, choć zupełnie tego nie rozumiałem, cholernie tęskniłem za tym, by go zobaczyć. Było to tak dziwne i  _niewłaściwe_ , że nie powiedziałem o tym nawet Payne'owi, przed którym nigdy nie miałem tajemnic. Bałem się, że pomyśli, że jestem jakimś gejem czy coś. A przecież nie byłem!

Tylko coś tak jakoś dziwacznie ciągnęło mnie do tamtego kędzierzawego chłopca, którego niespełna siedem dni temu wyciągnąłem ze stawu...

Cały czas miałem przed oczami te jego kręcone włosy, bladą cerę, malinowe usta i magiczne oczy. Nie mogłem nijak pozbyć się z głowy tego obrazu. Kiedy wieczorem kładłem się spać, przypominało mi się, jak słodko drzemał na mojej sofie. Doszło do tego, że przyniosłem sobie do łóżka kocyk, którym sam go otuliłem i teraz zasypiałem z twarzą wtuloną w brązowy materiał, szukając na nim jego zapachu i rozkoszując się wspomnieniem chwili, w której moja dłoń dotknęła jego jasnego policzka...

– A Lou to nam się chyba zakochał! – stwierdziła Danielle.

– Wcale nie, ja tylko sobie... – zacząłem protestować, ale ugryzłem się w język, uświadamiając sobie, że zaraz sam się wkopię. – Czemu tak myślisz? – spytałem podejrzliwie.

– Od tygodnia chodzisz jakiś taki zamyślony i ogólnie nieobecny – zachichotała. – A teraz jeszcze zaprzeczyłeś. To najlepszy dowód.

– Jezu, Dan, nie masz lepszych rzeczy do roboty, tylko wymyślać jakieś niestworzone historie? – zaśmiałem się z ulgą. Już przez chwilę bałem się, że myślałem o nim głośno i ona to słyszała, ale skoro tylko tak sobie plotła, to nie było czym się przejmować.

Chociaż jej podejrzenie było trochę... dziwne? No bo, na miłość Boską, przecież nie zakochałem się w Harrym! Błagam. Ja tylko... tęskniłem za nim. Ale się nie zakochałem. W chłopaku? Jego płeć skutecznie wykluczała tę opcję.

– No, to kto to jest? – drążyła dalej Danielle.

– Masz na myśli... – znów w porę urwałem. Cholera, co się ze mną dzieje? Popełniałem takie głupie błędy! Zupełnie jak nie ja. Aż boję się myśleć, co byłoby, gdybym dokończył pytanie.

''Masz na myśli Harry'ego?''

Nie miałbym u niej życia. Zaraz zaczęłaby wysnuwać kolejne bzdurne wnioski i jeszcze ktoś by jej, nie daj Boże, uwierzył.

– ...potencjalny obiekt moich westchnień? – wymamrotałem, zamiast tego.

– Potencjalny, a może i nie potencjalny – wzruszyła ramionami. – Jak wolisz, Loulou.

– Nie mam takiego – odpowiedziałem, licząc na to, że wybiję jej z głowy takie głupoty. – Niedawno rozstałem się z El, pamiętasz?

– Kiepska wymówka. Eleanor już ma chłopaka, jakbyś nie zauważył.

– A co z tobą i Liamem? – zapytałem, chcąc już tylko zmienić temat.

– A co ma być? – dziewczyna momentalnie nabrała wody w usta. – Dlaczego uważasz, że coś jest na rzeczy? Przecież my się tylko przyjaźnimy.

– No, właśnie, my też! – wypaliłem.

Oczy Dan zalśniły. Cholera! Miałem ochotę dać sobie w twarz. Właśnie sam wpadłem we własne sidła. Co za kompromitacja... Może coś mnie rozkłada? Jakiś obrzydliwe choróbsko? No bo jak inaczej wytłumaczyć to, że zachowywałem się ostatnimi czasy jak kompletny przymuł? Ech...

– Więc jednak jest coś na rzeczy! – ucieszyła się. – Wiedziałam. Kobieca intuicja.

– Danielle, błagam. Przecież powiedziałem ci, że to przyjaźń i nic więcej.

_Właściwie to nawet przyjaźń nie jest_ , mówiło mi coś. _Przecież widzieliście się raptem... raz. Ewentualnie dwa, jeśli liczyć osobno sobotę i niedzielę._

No... tak. Jakoś głupio było mi po prostu pójść do niego do domu, tym bardziej, że nie znalazłem żadnego powodu, który uczyniłby takie ''najście'' wiarygodnym. Nie to, że nie próbowałem się z nim spotkać. Codziennie latałem jak głupi w tę i z powrotem po parku, licząc, że w końcu się na niego natknę. Niestety, wyglądało na to, że los mi nie sprzyja. Biednemu zawsze wiatr w oczy...

Gdzieś za moimi plecami rozległ się dźwięk dzwonka, oznajmiający, że do kawiarni przybył ktoś nowy (ewentualnie z niej wyszedł). Chwilę potem ktoś z impetem wskoczył mi na plecy. Podskoczyłem, zdziwiony.

Muszę przyznać, że w moim sercu pojawiła się nadzieja... że to Harry mnie odnalazł. Ale szybko została ona rozwiana. Przecież on się tak nie zachowuje. Jest poważny i ponury. Na pewno nie wskakiwałby na mnie.

Tymczasem tuż koło mojego ucha odezwał się rozradowany okrzyk:

– Tomlinson, krówko ty moja!

– Niall?! – zawołałem, odwracając się do przybysza.

Blond włosy, szeroki uśmiech i niesamowicie krzywe zęby... Tak, to był Horan we własnej osobie.

– Nie spodziewałem się ciebie spotkać – stwierdził, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, o ile to w ogóle możliwe. Myślę, że kiedyś pęknie mu od tego twarz.

– Ja tym bardziej – przyznałem. – Co u wa... u ciebie?

– U mnie wszystko gra i tańczy – roześmiał się chłopak i popatrzył na Danielle. – Hej, piękna damo! Czy mogę poprosić o kawałek tamtego ciasta? Oby hojny.

Dan posłała mi pytające spojrzenie, po czym nałożyła na talerz największy kawałe k i podała Niallowi.

– Proszę.

– Dziękuję ślicznie, dobrodziejko. W domu nie mam takich pyszności – puścił jej oczko, po czym zwrócił się do mnie. – Wiesz, Harry niezbyt pali się do pieczenia.

Na pierwszą wzmiankę o Harrym momentalnie się ożywiłem. Nie mogło to ujść uwadze Dan. Zresztą Horan też wyraźnie to zauważył. Uśmiechnął się jednak serdecznie i zaczął pochłaniać ciasto, mamrocząc jednocześnie:

– Nawiasem mówiąc, ostatnio nie pali się do niczego.

– Czy... Czy coś się stało? – przestraszyłem się.

– To zależy – odparł Niall.

– Od czego?

– Od tego, co rozumiesz przez: ''coś''. Ale nic z tych rzeczy, co w sobotę. Po prostu myślę, że bohaterowanie mu nie służy.

– Co masz na myśli? – zdziwiłem się.

– Po tej kąpieli w stawie biedaczysko już czwarty dzień kicha i prycha. Ciągle wywala mnie z domu, żebym się od niego nie zaraził i gdyby nie to, że to Harry, pomyślałbym, że kogoś tam sobie sprowadza, kiedy mnie nie ma.

Serce we mnie stanęło. Kogo on mógłby sobie sprowadzać?... Bo przecież... Znów ta cholerna zazdrość. Boże.

– No, ale to Harry, jak mówiłem – kontynuował blondyn. – Wiesz, jaki on jest. Byłeś pierwszą osobą, jaką przyprowadził do domu od... od kiedy u mnie mieszka, czyli od ponad dwóch lat. – Zamyślił się na chwilę, jakby sam trawiąc to, co właśnie powiedział. Oblizał łyżeczkę i westchnął: – Nasz Harry nie jest duszą towarzystwa.

– Nie da się ukryć – przyznałem machinalnie, widząc, że Danielle nadstawia ucha. Coś czułem, że czeka mnie przesłuchanie. Kiedy więc Niall skończył jeść ciasto i zaczął powoli zbierać się do wyjścia, poderwałem się z krzesła, nie chcąc zostać z nią sam na sam.

– Wracasz teraz do domu? – spytałem, siląc się na naturalny ton.

– Tak, a co? – chłopak popatrzył na mnie uważnie.

– Pomyślałem, że skoro Harry jest chory, to mógłbym go może odwiedzić...

– I tak cię wywali – powątpiewał blondyn.

– No, proszę, Blondie – jęknąłem.

– Ty też zaczynasz mnie tak nazywać? – oburzył się. – Może faktycznie dobrana z was para... – zastanowił się. Trochę zaniepokoiło mnie to stwierdzenie, tym bardziej, że Dan wciąż nas obserwowała. – Dobra – zgodził się w końcu Horan. – Ale żeby nie było, że cię nie ostrzegałem, jak każe ci się wynosić.

– Się rozumie, majorze – zasalutowałem mu, chwytając swój płaszcz.

Niall zachichotał słodko i, cicho pogwizdując, wyszedł z kawiarni. A ja za nim.

 


	6. Rozdział 5

_Louis_

Niall przez chwilę szukał kluczy w kieszeniach swojego płaszcza (miał ich tam podejrzanie dużo; starałem się nie zastanawiać, co może w nich trzymać). Po paru minutach z miną zwycięzcy wydobył je na zewnątrz i szybko otworzył drzwi. Gestem zaprosił mnie do środka, po czym sam wszedł i zamknął za sobą, wołając:

– Już jestem, kochanie!

Poczułem, że krew w moich żyłach zamarza. Przecież ledwie tydzień temu powiedział mi... powiedział, że... Nie wiem, co było najgorsze. Rozczarowanie, zazdrość czy... smutek? Miałem wrażenie, jakby ktoś wyrwał mi serce. Początkowo nie mogłem się zmusić, by spojrzeć na blondyna, jednak na szczęście przemogłem się. Dlaczego _na szczęście_? Gdy zobaczyłem wesołe chochliki, tańczące w jego oczach, zrozumiałem, że tylko się nabijał. Ogarnęła mnie tak wielka ulga, że nawet nie zmartwiłem się swoją wcześniejszą, _dziwną_ reakcją.

– Niall? Co ty tutaj do cholery... Mówiłem ci, że nie chcę cię w domu przed wieczorem – wychrypiał Harry gdzieś z drugiego pokoju, a ja z trudem powstrzymałem pisk radości. Tak bardzo stęskniłem się za jego głosem...

– Och, przepraszam, czyżbyś sprowadził sobie jakąś panienkę? – zapytał Horan, siląc się na poważny ton.

– Blondie, czy ty na pewno zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, z kim rozmawiasz? – westchnął ciężko loczek.

– No, dobrze, już się nie gniewaj, słoneczko. Ja ci kogoś sprowadziłem – oznajmił Niall, znikając z pola mojego widzenia w jednym z pomieszczeń.

– O czym ty mówisz?

Uśmiechając się serdecznie, wychyliłem się zza ściany i moim oczom ukazał się zawinięty w trzy koce Harry, siedzący na sofie. Musiałem przyznać, że wyglądał wyjątkowo uroczo i że nie wierzę, iż właśnie to pomyślałem.

– Hej, Kociaku – przywitałem go.

– Louis? – na jego twarzy natychmiast wymalowało się zdziwienie. – Skąd ty...

– Wpadłem na Nialla, który powiedział mi, że chorujesz i przyszedłem sprawdzić, co u ciebie – wzruszyłem ramionami, podchodząc bliżej.

Chłopak podkulił nogi, by zrobić mi miejsce obok siebie. Cały czas jednak przyglądał mi się sceptycznie.

– Nie uważam, żeby to był dobry pomysł. Zaraz się zarazisz – wymamrotał.

– Oj tam, oj tam – zaśmiałem się. – Więc? – popatrzyłem na niego pytająco.

– Więc _co_?

– Więc, jak się czujesz?

– A jak wyglądam? – odpowiedział pytaniem.

Przyjrzałem mu się najbardziej obiektywnie, jak tylko było to możliwe, uwzględniając w tym oglądzie nie tylko piękne tęczówki, włosy i usta, ale przede wszystkim wory pod oczami, ziemistą cerę, zaczerwieniony nos i ogóle oznaki zmęczenia.

– Kiepsko – przyznałem.

– No, właśnie – mruknął.

– Coś cię boli? – spytałem z troską.

– Zapytaj lepiej, co mnie nie boli, będzie mniej wymieniania – rzekł.

– Biedny Kociak – westchnąłem, kładąc dłoń na jego czuprynie i delikatnie gładząc po głowie. Tym sposobem zyskałem jego bardzo zdziwione spojrzenie. Nie odepchnął mnie jednak.

– Hej, chłopaki... – do pokoju niespodziewanie wpadł Niall, który do tej pory myszkował w kuchni. Szybko zabrałem rękę z loków Harry'ego z cichą nadzieją, że jego przyjaciel niczego nie widział.

– Co jest, Blondie? – zapytał bez większego zainteresowania zielonooki.

– Alex dzwoniła do mnie, muszę na chwilkę wyjść, dosłownie kwadransik, poradzicie sobie sami, prawda? – wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wdechu blondyn.

– Jasne, Ni. Nie przejmuj się – mruknął chłopak, poprawiając się na siedzeniu.

– Dziękuję! – zaświergotał Horan i zniknął gdzieś w korytarzu.

Gdy zatrzasnęły się za nim drzwi, odezwałem się niepewnie:

– Kim jest Alex?

– Ach... To wybranka Nialla – odparł cicho Harry. – Przynajmniej w tym tygodniu.

– Co masz na myśli? – zdziwiłem się.

– Zgaduję, że za parę dni zmieni mu się obiekt westchnień – wymamrotał z cieniem uśmiechu na wargach.

– O – wykrztusiłem. – Ty też jesteś taki niestały w uczuciach?

Miałem dziwaczne wrażenie, że od odpowiedzi na to pytanie zależy całe moje życie, chociaż nie miałem pojęcia, czemu.

– Trudno powiedzieć – stwierdził. – Nie miałem zbyt wielu okazji, by się o tym przekonać.

– Nic straconego – oznajmiłem entuzjastycznie. – To znaczy... – speszyłem się, bo moja wypowiedź mogła zabrzmieć trochę dwuznacznie. – Jesteś jeszcze młody, więc myślę, że jeszcze nieraz będziesz miał szansę, żeby... ugh. No, wiesz.

Skinął głową w zamyśleniu, po czym drgnął i spojrzał na mnie trochę nieobecnym, nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem.

– Louis... – zawahał się. – Dlaczego nazwałeś mnie ''kociakiem''?

– Em, to zapewne przez... te twoje oczy – wymyśliłem na poczekaniu. – Wiesz, są zielone. Jak u kota. Wiesz.

– Och.

– O co chodzi? – zaniepokoiłem się. – Mam przestać cię tak nazywać?

– Nie, nie mam z tym problemu. Ja tylko... Nazywaj mnie jak chcesz – mruknął.

– Dobrze, Kociaku – szepnąłem z lekkim uśmiechem.

Harry ziewnął szeroko i posłał mi przepraszające spojrzenie.

– Zmęczony? – spytałem.

– Chorowanie jest wyczerpujące – stwierdził.

– No to się zdrzemnij – zachęciłem. – Dobrze ci to zrobi.

– Nie wypada teraz, przecież jesteś... – przerwało mu kolejne, potężne ziewnięcie. – Przepraszam – westchnął.

– Nie przepraszaj, tylko idź spać – nakazałem. – Chodź no tu – przyciągnąłem go do siebie.

Oparłem jego głowę o swoje ramię i uspokajająco pogładziłem po włosach. Widziałem, że chciał protestować, ale nim znalazł na to siłę, już przeniósł się do krainy snów. Bałem się poruszyć, by go nie zbudzić. Po chwili zaczął się wiercić i osunął się na moje kolana, tak, że miałem idealny widok na jego olśniewającą twarz. Mimo wyraźnego wymęczenia, wciąż była perfekcyjna.

_Ogarnij się, Louis, nie wolno ci tak myśleć o drugim chłopaku!_ , alarmował głosik w mojej głowie.

_Och, zamknij się i daj mu w spokoju popatrzeć_ , odezwał się inny, a na moje usta wpłynął szczery uśmiech. Delikatnie pogładziłem blady policzek Harry'ego i poczułem, że mam przy sobie wszystko, czego mi potrzeba do szczęścia.

~*~

''Kwadransik'' Nialla przeciągnął się do dwóch godzin, ale nie miałem mu tego za złe. Wręcz przeciwnie. Przez to mogłem dłużej posiedzieć, wpatrując się w słodko śpiącego loczka. Na zmianę głaskałem jego twarz i wplatałem palce we włosy, robiłem to jednak tak delikatnie, jak gdyby mój dotyk mógł go oparzyć. Nie chciałem, by się obudził. Nie tylko dlatego, że wtedy skończyłaby się ta moja  _swoboda_ i musiałbym trzymać ręce przy sobie; przede wszystkim dlatego, że widziałem, jak bardzo potrzebuje snu.

– Ładnie razem wyglądacie – wyszeptał nagle blondyn, pojawiając się znikąd tuż nade mną.

– Nie strasz, idioto – syknąłem, po tym, jak z ogromnym wysiłkiem powstrzymałem się od głośnego okrzyku przerażenia.

– Sorki – uśmiechnął się Horan. – Wiesz, Louis, on jeszcze trochę pośpi, może powinieneś już iść? Nie to, żebym cię wyganiał, ale pewnie masz jeszcze jakieś plany...

– Nie mam, ale zgodzę się z tobą, że już czas na mnie – westchnąłem, z żalem oswobadzając się z ramion loczka, oplecionych wokół moich ud. Ostrożnie podłożyłem mu pod głowę poduszkę, licząc na to, że nie zauważy różnicy. Poruszył się niespokojnie, ale zaraz po tym znów zaczął spokojnie posapywać.

W duchu westchnąłem tęsknie, że muszę zostawiać ten cudowny widok. Ciepło Harry'ego, leżącego we śnie na moich nogach oraz jego cudowny zapach uzależniały. I to jak.

Właśnie zakładałem buty, gdy spostrzegłem, że Niall stoi obok i mi się przygląda. Kiedy zorientował się, że go zauważyłem, podał mi jakąś karteczkę. Bez słowa schowałem ją do kieszeni. Chłopak posłał mi uśmiech i podał rękę na pożegnanie. Uścisnąłem ją, podziękowałem za gościnę i wyszedłem na ulicę.

Do mojego domu był spory kawałek, ale pomyślałem, że spacer dobrze mi zrobi. Chciałem przemyśleć sobie parę spraw.

Taki sobie zwykły dzień. Zaczęty tęsknotą, zakończony... czym? Sam nie wiedziałem... Byłem pewny tylko jednego: bliskość Harry'ego, jaką dane było mi poczuć dzisiaj, gdy chłopak zasnął wtulony we mnie, przyprawiła moje serce o miliony radosnych fikołków i do tej pory jeszcze się ono nie uspokoiło. Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie czułem. Przy żadnym z moich kolegów, przyjaciół... ba! Przy żadnej dziewczynie. Gdzieś tam, w środku, powoli zacząłem zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, co to może oznaczać, ale na razie trzymałem tę myśl na dystans i instynktownie nie pozwalałem jej przeniknąć do mojej świadomości. Nie byłem jeszcze gotowy na poznanie prawdy.

Co do jednego nie miałem wątpliwości: ten niepozorny dzieciak o najpiękniejszych na świecie oczach i burzy kręconych włosów sprawiał, że czułem się szczęśliwy jak nigdy i nie pragnąłem niczego innego, jak móc zawsze mieć go przy sobie. A jednocześnie bardzo wyraźnie czułem, że nie dopuszcza mnie do siebie i coś cały czas jest między nami, nie pozwalając na zbudowanie jakiejkolwiek relacji.

Postanowiłem jeszcze na chwilę wstąpić do kawiarni, w której pracowała Danielle, żeby napić się czegoś ciepłego. Mojej przyjaciółki akurat nie było za ladą. Może to i lepiej... Znów zaczęłyby się niewygodne pytania, a w tym momencie miałem taki mętlik w głowie, że nie mogłem ręczyć z to, co powiem.

Zamówiłem kawę i na chwilę znów odpłynąłem.

Harry cały czas mnie od siebie odpychał, widziałem to. Widziałem, że zamyka się w sobie i trzeba go ciągnąć za język, żeby czegokolwiek się o nim dowiedzieć (prawdę powiedziawszy, od niego samego znałem tylko jego imię i ulubiony kolor oraz to, jakie naleśniki robiła jego babcia, co daje dość niewiele), poza tym był niezwykle ponury. Wiedziałem też, że przy Niallu jest inny, bardziej wyluzowany. Znali się dłużej, to fakt, ale mimo to trochę mnie ten fakt ranił. Chciałem, żeby mi zaufał i wpuścił do swojego życia, a on... on ode mnie uciekał.

Chociaż miałem też wrażenie, że dzisiaj na tej jego ochronnej bańce pojawiła się rysa.

– Hej, Louis! – usłyszałem i rozejrzałem się, zdezorientowany. Dopiero po chwili dostrzegłem przy jednym ze stolików machających do mnie Liama i Stana. 

Szczerze mówiąc, Stanley był bardziej moim znajomym, lecz poznałem ich ze sobą jakiś czas temu i najwyraźniej zaczęli się zaprzyjaźniać. Z pewnym zaskoczeniem zauważyłem, że w najmniejszym stopniu nie czułem zazdrości – takiej, jak ta, która pojawiała się za każdym razem, gdy ktoś próbował położyć łapy na Harrym.

Zabrałem z lady swój kubek i podszedłem do przyjaciół. Usiadłem na wolnym krześle.

– Gdzie byłeś przez całe popołudnie? – zapytał Li.

Uniosłem brwi pytająco.

– Czy oczekujesz, że będę ci się spowiadał, mamusiu? – zainteresowałem się ironicznie.

– Dan nagadała mi, że wyszedłeś stąd z jakimś obcym facetem. Była trochę roztrzęsiona – wytłumaczył Payne.

– Panikara – mruknąłem. – To nie był żaden obcy facet, tylko mój znajomy – dodałem głośniej. – Ma na imię Niall.

– Nie znam.

– No, przecież dlatego mówię, że to _mój_ znajomy. Byłoby dziwne, gdyby był _twoim_ znajomym, jeżeli go nie znasz – przewróciłem oczami.

– Jesteś pewien, że nic ci nie grozi z jego strony? – spytał Liam.

– Cholera, czy ty na serio zamieniłeś się w moją matkę? Payno, ogarnij się trochę, jestem już dorosły. W tym momencie trzęsiesz się nade mną bardziej niż Blondie nad Kociakiem – palnąłem, nim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język.

– Niż kto nad kim? – zainteresował się dotychczas milczący blondyn.

– Niż... znajomi. Chciałem powiedzieć, że trzęsiesz się nade mną bardziej niż _Niall_ nad Kociakiem.

– Trzeba było mówić od razu, że w grę wchodzi jakiś kociak! – parsknął Stan. – Liam, chyba nie zabronisz mu spotykać się z dziewczynami.

– Eee... – zacząłem niepewnie. – To nie do końca jest tak, bo, hmm, rozumiesz, Kociak nie do końca jest... _dziewczyną_.

– Och – wykrztusił Li, lekko czerwony na twarzy od hamowanego śmiechu. – To trochę... dziwna ksywka dla chłopaka, nie sądzisz?

– Daj mu spokój – warknąłem. – To mój przyjaciel.

No, dobrze, może z tym  _przyjacielem_ to wystrzeliłem od razu z grubej rury, w końcu niezmienny pozostawał fakt, że on wciąż trzymał mnie na dystans, ale nie pozwolę, żeby ktokolwiek wyśmiewał się z mojego Kociaka.

Nie i już.

– Przyjaciel? Czemu nigdy nam go nie przedstawiłeś? – spytał Liam.

– Czemu mam wam przedstawiać wszystkich moich przyjaciół? – oburzyłem się. Teraz naprawdę przemawiała przeze mnie zazdrość. Chciałem, by Harry był tylko mój i nie miałem zamiaru dzielić nim się ani z Liamem, ani ze Stanem, nieważne, jak drodzy by mi byli.

– No, już się tak nie spinaj – zaśmiał się Stanley. – Zamiast się bulwersować, lepiej pożycz mi chusteczkę.

– Masz katar? – nawet w moim głosie wyraźnie widoczna była ulga, spowodowana zmianą tematu.

– Uhm – potwierdził.

Szybko wetknąłem dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza, szukając paczki chustek. W końcu ją odnalazłem, położyłem na stoliku i popchnąłem w stronę kumpla. Zanurzyłem spierzchnięte usta w kawie i odpłynąłem myślami. Ach, Harry... Chłopaku, gdybyś ty wiedział, co ze mną wyrabiasz... Zupełnie nie rozumiałem swoich irracjonalnych reakcji, z jednej strony myślałem, że zerwanie kontaktu z loczkiem mogłoby przywrócić wszystko do normy, z drugiej jednak – doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że bez jego obecności zwariuję, czego najlepszym świadectwem był cały zeszły tydzień. Sytuacja bez wyjścia.

– Umm... Lou? – rozbawiony głos Stana wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.

Spojrzałem w ich stronę. Chłopcy pochylali się nad jakąś karteczką i wyglądali, jakby z trudem powstrzymywali głupawkę.

– O co wam znowu chodzi? – warknąłem. – Co wy tam macie?

– Dałeś mi to razem z chusteczkami – oznajmił Stanley.

Serce na moment we mnie zamarło. Cholera, to niemożliwe, że tak po prostu... Szybko włożyłem dłoń do kieszeni i nerwowo ją przeszukałem. Nic. To samo w drugiej. Karteczki od Nialla nie było.

– Oddaj mi to – zażądałem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu tonem i wyciągnąłem rękę do kumpla.

– No, nie wiem... – zaśmiał się on.

– Oddaj mi to, kurwa mać! – warknąłem, wprawiając przyjaciół w osłupienie. Pewnie w innych okolicznościach też bym się zdziwił; prawie nigdy nie przeklinam (na głos), a tu taki wybuch. Ale teraz chciałem tylko odzyskać tę przeklętą kartkę, której nawet nie miałem okazji przeczytać.

– Spokojnie, Lou, nie denerwuj się tak... – wymamrotał Li, wyjął z dłoni Stana papierek i podał mi go.

Rozprostowałem na stole karteczkę i moim oczom ukazał się rząd cyferek, a nad nim krótka notka, zapisana trochę niechlujnym, chłopięcym charakterem pisma.

 

_Lou, ''Kociak'' chwilowo nie ma telefonu, ale gdybyś chciał się z nami skontaktować, dzwoń do mnie. Ni xx_

 


	7. Rozdział 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dla Nelki: za croissanty <3

_Louis_

 

– Czy ty się na mnie gapisz? – wymamrotał Harry, wciąż w półśnie.

– Skąd! Czekałem tylko, aż się obudzisz – wyjaśniłem szybko. Być może zbyt szybko, bo chłopak zmarszczył brwi, nieprzekonany, ale nie podjął tematu.

Prawda wyglądała tak, że... jasne, że się na niego gapiłem! Od niemal godziny. Po tym, jak poprzedniego dnia Niall dał mi swój numer telefonu, zadzwoniłem do niego rano, że chętnie bym wpadł, zobaczyć, jak czuje się loczek. Wydawało mi się, że Ni trochę podśmiewał się z tej mojej _troski_ , bądź co bądź widziałem Harry'ego wczoraj... ale nie protestował. Stwierdził wręcz:

– Jasne, przychodź kiedy tylko chcesz, temu odludkowi przyda się jakieś towarzystwo.

Tak też niecałe dwie godziny później stawiłem się w mieszkaniu znajomych. Minąłem się z wychodzącym Niallem w drzwiach, by już po chwili zostać zupełnie sam ze śpiącym na kanapie zielonookim.

– Co ty tu tak właściwie robisz o 11 rano? – ziewnął teraz chłopak.

– Przyszedłem cię doglądać – oświadczyłem z dumą.

– Mogłeś mnie obudzić – stwierdził, przecierając pięścią lewe oko; na ten widok poczułem dziwne łaskotanie w dole brzucha, ale starałem się je zignorować.

– Obudzić cię? Sen to najlepsze lekarstwo – pokręciłem głową.

Ale nawet gdyby nim nie był, na pewno bym go nie obudził. Uwielbiałem obserwować, jak Harry śpi. Znikała wtedy z jego twarzy cała ta zawziętość i smutek, wydawał się malutki i bezbronny, a po całym moim ciele rozlewało się przyjemne ciepło, gdy miałem go w tej postaci tylko dla siebie. Nie rozumiałem swoich reakcji, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nigdy nie widziałem niczego piękniejszego niż ten zamknięty w sobie dzieciak, pogrążony we śnie.

– Może – mruknął po swojemu. Zaczynałem powoli poznawać jego nawyki. – Ciekaw jestem tylko, czy zauważyłeś, że za każdym razem, gdy jesteś w pobliżu, śpię jak niemowlak.

– Nie przeszkadza mi to – powiedziałem z uśmiechem. – Mam coś dla ciebie! – przypomniałem sobie, sięgając po płócienną torebkę, stojącą obok fotela. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że się nie zgniotły... Nie, są całe. Kochana Danielle.

– Kim jest Danielle? – zapytał on z nutą czegoś takiego w głosie, że moje serce przyspieszyło rytm swojego bicia jakieś trzy razy.

– To moja przyjaciółka – odparłem.

– Jak bliska?

– Dość bliska.

– Och, więc wy... Nie, przepraszam. Nie powinienem pytać – zmieszał się.

– To nie problem – wzruszyłem ramionami. – Ale nic z tych rzeczy. Traktuję ją jak siostrę. Czasem trochę wkurzającą, ale zawsze siostrę.

Bardzo starałem się nie dać poznać, jak cudownie czułem się w chwili, w której zrozumiałem, że Kociak, mój Kociak, jest zazdrosny o Dan.

– No, to co tam masz? – zagadnął Harry, najwyraźniej chcąc odciągnąć moje myśli od jego nietrafnych podejrzeń.

– Niespodziewajkę – wyszczerzyłem się.

– Chyba _niespodziankę_? – zdziwił się.

– _Niespodziankę_ to ci każdy może zrobić – prychnąłem. – _Niespodziewajka_ jest tylko ode mnie.

– Dobra – zgodził się, a na jego ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Uśmiechu, którego jeszcze nigdy nie dane mi było oglądać w całej jego okazałości, a który i tak wywoływał u mnie szybsze bicie serca. – Więc co to za ''niespodziewajka''?

– Biegłem po nie z samego rana – oznajmiłem dumnie. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak trudno je ostatnio dostać. Rozchodzą się jak świeże bułeczki.

Wyjąłem z torby pudełko, w które rano Danielle zapakowała mi kilka złocistych croissantów. W kawiarni, w której pracowała, sprzedawano najlepsze w mieście, o ile nie w całej Anglii. Dlatego wszystkie znikały zawsze jeszcze przed ósmą. Były nienaruszone. Z radością podałem je Harry'emu i z jeszcze większą radością zobaczyłem, jak błyszczą jego oczy.

– To... dla mnie? – zapytał cicho.

Nie powiem, troszkę się zdziwiłem. Czy on myślał, że przyniosłem je tutaj tylko po to, by je zaraz zabrać? Czy może że mam zamiar całkiem sam zjeść wszystko na jego oczach?...

– Oczywiście, że dla ciebie, głuptasie. Chociaż w sumie bym się nie obraził, gdybyś się podzielił... – przekrzywiłem głowę, robiąc głupią minę z nadzieją, że go rozśmieszę.

– Louis, ja... – zmieszał się. – Przepraszam, to musiało zabrzmieć głupio.

– Wiesz, co brzmi bardziej głupio? – popatrzyłem mu prosto w oczy. – Rozmawiamy od pięciu minut, a ty przepraszasz mnie już drugi raz. Wyluzuj, Kociaku. Nie musisz niczego ani nikogo udawać.

– Czasem ludzie udają, żeby chronić innych... – powiedział.

– Nie chcę, żebyś mnie chronił. Chcę być twoim przyjacielem – wyznałem szczerze.

– Trudno być moim przyjacielem – uśmiechnął się gorzko. – Kiedyś myślałem, że mam ich wielu, a kiedy potrzebowałem wsparcia, został przy mnie tylko Niall.

– Zostanę przy tobie na zawsze, jeśli tylko mi pozwolisz – wyszeptałem.

Przez chwilę wpatrywał się we mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy, po czym ocknął się z zamyślenia i położył swoją zimną dłoń na moim policzku.

– Będzie dla ciebie lepiej, jeśli po prostu mnie zostawisz, tak jak inni.

– Jak możesz tak mówić? – oburzyłem się. – Przecież przyjaciele są od tego, żeby sobie pomagać!

– Pomagać – powtórzył. – Niall bardzo mi pomógł, kiedy było mi ciężko, a ja w zamian sprawiłem mu tyle bólu, że chyba nigdy nie uda mi się mu tego wynagrodzić. Nie jestem materiałem na przyjaciela.

– Harry... – westchnąłem, czując, że ta rozmowa prowadzi donikąd.

– Shhh... – szepnął, kładąc palec na moich ustach. – Niektórych rzeczy lepiej nie mówić na głos. Czasem słowa bolą bardziej niż czyny.

– Przecież wiesz, że nie chcę cię zranić. Obiecałem ci już nad stawem, że cię nie skrzywdzę...

– Nie, obiecałeś, że nie zrobisz mi krzywdy.

– To przecież to samo.

– Nie – pokręcił głową. – To zupełnie co innego.

Szczerze, nie widziałem różnicy, ale na pewno w jego słowach był jakiś ukryty sens, na razie dla mnie niedostępny. Postanowiłem nie drążyć.

– Okej. W każdym razie, doskonale wiesz, że nie chcę cię skrzywdzić...

– To nie krzywdź.

– To nie jest... Ugh. Nie ułatwiasz, Kociaku.

– Może ja wcale nie chcę ułatwiać? Może liczę na to, że uda mi się ciebie do siebie zrazić, zanim i ty będziesz z mojego powodu cierpiał? – powiedział cicho.

– Nie dam się zrazić – pokręciłem głową. – Chcę ci pomóc.

– Za późno. Mi już nie da się pomóc. Można tylko mnie dobić – oznajmił.

– Nie mów tak! – oburzyłem się. – Masz nie wygadywać takich głupot, jasne?!

– Kiedy to szczera prawda...

– Harry, do cholery! Przestań gadać jak pieprzony samobójca!

Podniósł głowę i nasze oczy się spotkały. Nie byłem w stanie przerwać kontaktu wzrokowego. Zatonąłem w zieleni jego tęczówek, opadałem na samo dno, by po chwili odbić się od niego i znów płynąć w górę, a tuż poniżej powierzchni zawrócić i spadać, spadać... Wśród tej zieleni aż nazbyt wyraźnie krążyło pytanie:  _Skąd wiesz, że nim nie jestem?..._

_Nie,_ pomyślałem. _Mój Kociak nie może być samobójcą. Nie pozwolę na to. Zrobię wszystko, żeby dopuścił mnie do siebie. Zrobię wszystko, by... by stać się częścią jego życia._

 

_~*~_

 

Odwiedzałem go codziennie. Co prawda, gdy zaczął się nowy tydzień, musiałem chodzić na zajęcia, ale pędziłem do mieszkania chłopaków zaraz po nich. Czasem spędzaliśmy czas we trójkę, czasem tylko we dwóch.

Nigdy nie wracaliśmy do tamtego tematu.

Koło czwartku Harry czuł się już na tyle dobrze, że zacząłem wyciągać go na spacery. Na ogół po prostu włóczyliśmy się bez celu po ukrytym pod śniegiem Londynie, po uliczkach, parkach i różnych zakamarkach. Rzadko rozmawialiśmy. Na ogół to ja opowiadałem Kociakowi, jak mi minął dzień, opisywałem mu ludzi, z którymi przebywam, a także miejsca i wydarzenia, które składały się na moje codzienne życie. Chciałem, by poznał mnie lepiej, bo liczyłem na to, że wtedy mi zaufa i pozwoli poznać siebie. Zawsze słuchał z zainteresowaniem, niezależnie od tego, czy mówiłem akurat o Liamie, czy o wykładach na uczelni.

Czasem jednak po prostu spacerowaliśmy w ciszy, wsłuchując się w odgłosy miasta. I... były chwile, kiedy zdawało mi się, że właśnie te momenty wspólnego milczenia zbliżają nas do siebie najbardziej.

– Czasami myślę sobie, że nadal nic o tobie nie wiem – wyznałem podczas jednej z takich przechadzek.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Było to dla niego normalne, ale mimo to miałem złe przeczucia. Obejrzałem się w lewo, czyli tam, gdzie powinienem był znaleźć jego bujną czuprynę. Jak wszyscy już się domyślają, a ja zrozumiałem chwilę za późno, loczka tam nie było. Nie było go też nigdzie w okolicy. Zaniepokojony, zawołałem nerwowo:

– Kociaku? Gdzie jesteś? Kociaku?!

Biegałem jak głupi w tę i z powrotem, wciąż nawołując Harry'ego. Na próżno. Park był całkiem pusty, ani żywej duszy. Nie mogłem nawet nikogo spytać, czy nie przechodził tędy wysoki, przystojny chłopak o burzy kasztanowych loków i pięknych, zielonych oczach (może ująłbym to inaczej, żeby nie pomyśleli, że jestem jakiś  _dziwny_ , ale to nie zmieniało faktu). 

Wciąż biegłem, czując, jakbym z każdym kolejnym krokiem gubił kawałek serca.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy płakałem przez mojego Kociaka. Tak, płakałem. Nawet nie wiem, kiedy łzy pojawiły się na moich policzkach, ale już po chwili były one zupełnie mokre.

– Nie mogę cię stracić – wyszeptałem.

Tak bardzo bałem się, że coś mu się stało... Że ktoś go porwał albo... albo spotkało go coś dużo, dużo gorszego. Zastanawiałem się, czy życie bez Harry'ego byłoby jeszcze w ogóle możliwe.

Nagle czyjeś ręce zacisnęły się na moich ramionach i poczułem ciepły oddech na swojej  szyi. Zgodnie ze zdrowym rozsądkiem, odwróciłem się i spojrzałem w oczy napastnikowi. A raczej zrobiłbym to, gdyby nagle nie owionął mnie intensywnie miętowy zapach. Tak pachniała tylko jedna osoba...

– Może i nic o mnie nie wiesz – wymruczał Harry prosto do mojego ucha. – Ale jesteś jedną z niewielu osób, które zauważyłby, gdybym nagle zniknął. I wydaje mi się... że to wcale nie jest dobrze.

Obróciłem się gwałtownie i wtuliłem w ciemny szalik zaskoczonego chłopaka.

– Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób, ty dupku – warknąłem, wciągając do płuc jak najwięcej jego zapachu, jakbym chciał zapamiętać go do końca życia.

– Louis...

– Nie waż mi się znikać, bo znajdę cię choćby i na końcu świata i się zemszczę – zagroziłem, co musiało jednak wypaść niezbyt przekonująco, kiedy, cały zapłakany, rozpaczliwie tuliłem się do jego piersi.

Kiedy przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadał, podniosłem wzrok na jego twarz. Malowało się na niej niezdecydowanie. Chyba dostrzegł, że oczekuję reakcji na moją wypowiedź, bo westchnął:

– To nie jest takie proste, jak ci się...

– A właśnie, że jest proste – przerwałem mu, chwyciłem jego dłoń (czy naprawdę muszę wspominać o tym, że moje serce w tym momencie fiknęło szalonego koziołka?...) i pociągnąłem za sobą.

– Dokąd ty... – zaczął, ale nie dopuściłem go do głosu.

– Muszę pokazać ci pewne miejsce.

Droga do kawiarni zajęła nam niecały kwadrans. Przez cały ten czas nasze ręce były ściśle ze sobą splecione, co powodowało znów to dziwne łaskotanie w dole mojego brzucha.

– Louis, nie chcę... – zaprotestował Harry, widząc, gdzie go prowadzę.

– Wiem, że nie lubisz ludzi, pamiętam.

– To nie o to chodzi. Ja po prostu... nie czuję się dobrze wśród... obcych – wymamrotał.

– Ale ja jestem z tobą, Kociaku – powiedziałem cicho, popychając drzwi wejściowe.

Rozległ się charakterystyczny dźwięk dzwonka i znaleźliśmy się w środku. Loczek momentalnie się spiął. Ten manewr miał opanowany perfekcyjnie. Tak, jakby gdzieś tam, w środku, naciskał guzik: ''WŁĄCZENIE BARIER O CH RONNYCH''. Potarłem kciukiem wnętrze jego dłoni, licząc, że to go rozluźni. Nie pomogło, ale było cudownym uczuciem.

Rozejrzałem się dookoła, aż dostrzegłem znajomą ciemną czuprynę.

– Danielle! – zawołałem, machając do niej jak szalony.

Na początku dziewczyna powiodła zdezorientowanym wzrokiem po kawiarni, ale wreszcie zauważyła mnie i posłała promienny uśmiech. Nie dało się nie spostrzec, że na widok Harry'ego jej tęczówki rozszerzyły się z ciekawości. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem i pociągnąłem loczka w jej stronę.

– Cześć, Dan – rzuciłem.

– No, hej, Loulou. Może przedstawiłbyś mnie koledze? – zasugerowała.

– Danielle, to jest Harry – zacząłem oficjalnie. – Kociaku, to jest Danielle – posłałem mu najcieplejszy z moich uśmiechów, starając się dodać otuchy. Wyglądał na mocno zestresowanego.

– Witam – wymamrotał, niepewnie podając jej dłoń.

– Opowiadałem ci o Dan – przypomniałem mu. – To moja przyjaciółka, która ocaliła dla nas trochę rogalików – wyszczerzyłem się.

– A, racja, pamiętam to! – wtrąciła się dziewczyna, rzucając mi ukradkowe spojrzenie, w którym wyraźnie malował się wyrzut. – Wpadłeś tutaj z samego rana, aż się zdziwiłam, bo ty nigdy tak wcześnie nie wstajesz w soboty. Powiedziałeś, że to dla kogoś wyjątkowego.

– Harry jest wyjątkowy – usłyszałem, ale dopiero gdy zobaczyłem zaskoczone miny przyjaciół, uświadomiłem sobie, że te słowa wydobyły się z moich ust. Zarumieniłem się jak mała dziewczynka.

– Myślałam, że... – zaczęła Danielle, ale przerwałem jej:

– To źle myślałaś.

– Uhm – nie do końca udało jej się ukryć urazę. – Więc... – zwróciła się do Harry'ego. – To ty jesteś powodem, dla którego Louis już od ponad tygodnia w ogóle nie ma dla nas czasu?

– Ja.... – zawahał się loczek.

– Przestań, Dan – westchnąłem. – Myślałem, że się polubicie.

– Czy ja powiedziałam, że...

– Nieważne – machnąłem dłonią. – To co zawsze, proszę. Razy dwa.

Kiedy przyjaciółka zasalutowała mi komicznie i oddaliła się, zdałem sobie sprawę, że dłoń Kociaka cały czas spleciona była z moją. To przyjemne ciepło znowu pojawiło się w okolicy mojego serca. Przemknęło mi przez myśl, że naprawdę powinienem zacząć się o siebie martwić, lecz zaraz zdusiłem to przeczucie, bo gdy trzymałem jego chłodną dłoń między swoimi palcami, mogłem wszystko i to po prostu nie mogło być złe.

O tej porze kawiarnia nie była specjalnie zaludniona, ale i tak wybrałem stolik na uboczu. Martwiło mnie to, że zielonooki ani trochę się nie rozluźnił.

– Hej, Kociaku... Co się dzieje? – zagadnąłem.

– Po co mnie tu zabrałeś? – odpowiedział pytaniem.

– Chciałem pokazać ci miejsce, w którym spędzam dużo czasu i chciałem, żebyś poznał Danielle. Chciałem, żebyś... no, wiesz. Chcę, żebyś poznał moje życie.

Uśmiechnąłem się do niego delikatnie. Sam nie wiem, czego oczekiwałem. Tego, że zrozumie? Że zrozumie to, czego ja sam jeszcze do końca nie rozumiałem? Że pomoże mi odkryć, czemu tak bardzo pragnę mieć go blisko siebie?... Nie wiem, naprawdę nie wiem. W głębi serca pragnąłem, by się ucieszył, że pokazuję mu  _siebie_ . Tym bardziej, że już dawno przekonałem się, jak trudno jemu samemu przychodzi dopuszczenie kogoś do siebie. Chciałem wciągnąć go na grunt, na którym czułem się pewnie – na grunt, na którym on też mógłby się tak poczuć, gdyby tylko mi pozwolił do siebie dotrzeć. Chciałem... Ugh, chyba po prostu chciałem, by stał się nieodłącznym elementem mojej codzienności.

– Chcę, żebyś poznał prawdziwego mnie – wyznałem szczerze – i dowiedział się, jak wygląda moje życie.

– Nie chcę być częścią twojego życia.

 


	8. Rozdział 7

_Louis_

 

Patrzyłem w te jego przepiękne, zielone oczy i wciąż nie mogłem uwierzyć, że te słowa wydobyły się z jego ust.

Może nie powinno tak zaboleć. Ale zabolało.

– Harry, ja tylko...

– Nie chcę być częścią twojego życia – powtórzył, ściskając głowę rękoma tak mocno, jakby chciał ją zgnieść.

Nie wiedziałem, czy mam się śmiać, czy płakać. A ponieważ nie mogłem się zdecydować, wybrałem trzecią opcję.

Wkurzyłem się.

– Jasne! Jasne! Bo wszystko musi być zawsze tak, jak jaśnie panicz sobie życzy! A poza tym kto powiedział, że JA chcę, żebyś nią był?! – wykrzyczałem mu prosto w twarz.

Patrzył na mnie, trochę przestraszony. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się takiego wybuchu. Też bym się tego po sobie nie spodziewał. Ale teraz po prostu zwyczajnie wpadłem w furię i nie umiałem myśleć racjonalnie.

– Niczego takiego nie sugerowałem – oznajmił loczek cicho. – Powiedziałem tylko, że nie chcę nią być. To nawet lepiej, że ty...

– Wiesz co?! Wiesz co?! Mam gdzieś twoje zdanie! – wydarłem się. – Mam je dokładnie gdzieś! Bo ty już jesteś częścią mojego życia, czy tego chcesz, czy nie!

Wtedy w oczach Harry'ego pojawiły się łzy. Przez chwilę myślałem, że to przez mój wybuch, ale...

– To fatalnie, Louis – wyszeptał. – Gorzej niż źle...

– O czym ty do cholery mówisz? – zdziwiłem się. Cała złość nagle gdzieś wyparowała.

– Nie chcę cię w to wciągać – jęknął. – Jestem bardziej popieprzony, niż myślisz. Może powinniśmy...

Nim dokończył, ja już wiedziałem, do czego zmierza.

_Może powinniśmy przestać się widywać._

_Może powinniśmy zerwać kontakt._

_Może powinniśmy udawać, że te dwa tygodnie nie miały miejsca._

_Może powinniśmy uznać, że nigdy się nie spotkaliśmy._

– Zamknij się, nie pozwalam ci tego powiedzieć! – nie do końca nad sobą panując, skoczyłem ku niemu i zasłoniłem dłonią jego usta, tak, jakby lada moment miał zdradzić jakąś ważną tajemnicę. Ściągnąłem tym samym na nas uwagę pary staruszków, ale nie przejąłem się. – Nigdy tego nie mów – dodałem łagodniej.

Kiedy tylko zabrałem rękę, z piersi Harry'ego wyrwało się głębokie westchnienie.

– Powiedz mi, Tomlinson – wyszeptał – jak to się stało, że wystarczyło niecałe szesnaście dni, żebyś tak się do mnie przywiązał?

– W przywiązywaniu się do ludzi nie ma nic złego – odparłem.

– Tylko że ci, których kochamy najbardziej, najbardziej nas też ranią.

– Nieprawda – pokręciłem głową.

– Prawda.

Popatrzyłem mu w oczy i dostrzegłem w nich  _czysty ból_ . To sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej zapragnąłem poznać historię tego tajemniczego chłopaka, nawet jeśli właśnie zacząłem zdawać sobie sprawę z tego, że to może być najgorsza opowieść, jaką w życiu słyszałem...

– Hej, chłopaki, czy coś mnie ominęło? – zapytała niespodziewanie Danielle, pojawiając się przy naszym stoliku z dwoma kubkami kawy. Postawiła je na blacie, po czym usadowiła się koło Harry'ego. – Niby nie powinnam, ale nie ma dużego ruchu – stwierdziła z uśmiechem. – Więc, Harry, tak? – upewniła się, szukając potwierdzenia w oczach Kociaka. Chłopak ostrożnie skinął głową.

Swoją drogą, to zadziwiające, że bez cienia zawahania rzucił się na pomoc zupełnie nieznajomej dziewczynce, a przy mojej przyjaciółce (i większości obcych ludzi, spotykanych przez nas) zachowywał się jak nieśmiała pięciolatka.

– Czym się zajmujesz? – zagadnęła Dan.

Zielonooki wyraźnie się speszył.

– Tak w zasadzie to... Chwilowo niczym – wzruszył ramionami, niepewny jej reakcji.

Ja także trochę się jej obawiałem. Danielle była niczym wulkan energii. Rano na uczelnię, po południu do kawiarni, a wieczorem najczęściej zaliczała jeszcze jakąś imprezę. Wiele wskazywało na to, że poza tym sporo się uczy, bo nigdy nie pojawiała się nieprzygotowana do zajęć. Nie miałem pojęcia, kiedy ta dziewczyna śpi i czy w ogóle to robi, bo  wszystko przemawiało za tym , że nie, tymczasem ona zawsze była wypoczęta i rozświergotana jak skowronek. Dlatego też nie miałem pojęcia, czego się teraz spodziewać.

Dan jednak uśmiechnęła się promiennie do loczka i zapytała:

– W takim razie, czym zajmowałeś się wcześniej? Lub, co chciałbyś robić w przyszłości?

– Wcześniej?... Pff... Ja, ja pracowałem w przedszkolu – wymamrotał.

– Naprawdę? – zdziwiła się.

– Właśnie, Harry – przyłączyłem się, nie mniej zaskoczony. – Naprawdę?

– Co w tym złego?... – chłopak momentalnie zaczął wracać do swojego kokonu.

– Ależ nic, słońce – roześmiała się Danielle. – Po prostu mężczyźni rzadko podejmują się takiej pracy.

– Lubię dzieci – wzruszył ramionami zielonooki. – A one lubią mnie.

Dlaczego ta informacja wywołała dziwne trzepotanie w moim żołądku?... Uhm...

– A plany na przyszłość? – Dan z zainteresowaniem przekrzywiła głowę, bujna czupryna opadła jej na oczy, ale nie zwróciła na to większej uwagi, poprawiając ją odruchowo.

– Brak – mruknął Harry.

– Jak to: brak? – moja przyjaciółka wyglądała na nieźle zaskoczoną. – Wydawało mi się, że każdy ma jakieś plany na przyszłość...

– Najwyraźniej nie jestem jak każdy – oznajmił cicho loczek.

_Oczywiście, że nie jesteś. Jesteś jedyny w swoim rodzaju i wyjątkowy_ , pomyślałem, ledwie powstrzymując się przed wypowiedzeniem tych słów na głos.

 

~*~  
  


Mijały kolejne dni i musiałem przyznać, że – choć nie tak szybko, jak bym chciał – akcja zapoznawania Harry'ego z moim  _światem_ szła do przodu. Co prawda Kociak bronił się rękami i nogami, ale kiedy już coś sobie postanowiłem, trudno było mnie od tego odwieźć. Znacie typ człowieka ''uparty osioł ogrodnika''? Im bardziej ktoś próbował mnie zniechęcić, tym bardziej zapamiętale dążyłem do sukcesu.

Także loczek nie miał szans.

– Nadal uważam, że to bardzo zły pomysł... – wyszeptał, kiedy leżeliśmy na dywanie w mieszkaniu Nialla, bezsensownie wpatrując się w sufit.

– Co tym razem? – zapytałem, już przyzwyczajony do tego typu rozważań. Były stałym punktem programu.

– Nasza _przyjaźń_.

Westchnąłem i odwróciłem się na bok, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Nie wiem, który raz już to powtarzasz... – zacząłem.

– Bo to prawda, Louis – wtrącił się cicho.

– ...ale wiem, że i ja kolejny raz powtórzę to samo: nie mam zamiaru _przestać_ się z tobą przyjaźnić. Czy ci się to podoba, czy nie, jesteś moim przyjacielem i nim będziesz. Jasne?

Chłopak spuścił głowę, przez opadającą mu na oczy czuprynę nie widziałem jego twarzy. Wyciągnąłem dłoń w jego stronę i delikatnie ująłem jego podbródek, by potem unieść go lekko do góry. Moje spojrzenie napotkało jego idealnie zielone tęczówki, w których czaił się... lęk? Wydawał mi się w tej chwili tak drobny i kruchy, że miałem ochotę z całej siły go przytulić i już nigdy nie wypuścić z objęć.

– Posłuchaj mnie, Kociaku – powiedziałem łagodnie. – Przyjaciele się o siebie troszczą i sobie ufają. Są od tego, żeby sobie pomagać, jasne? Więc gdybyś miał jakiś problem...

– Ale ja nie chcę obarczać cię swoimi problemami – burknął.

– A ja chcę, żebyś to robił. Wiesz? Masz mi mówić, kiedy potrzebujesz pomocy.

– Czasami... – zamyślił się, znów przenosząc wzrok na biały sufit. – Czasami... Czasami są rzeczy, którymi nie powinno się dzielić.

– Ze mną możesz podzielić się wszystkim – zadeklarowałem.

Wydawało mi się, że mamrotał coś jeszcze pod nosem, ale nie mogłem rozróżnić słów. Dałem więc spokój. Z Harrym nic nie było łatwe. Kiedy nie naciskałem, nic mi nie mówił. A kiedy naciskałem zbyt mocno, jeszcze bardziej zamykał się w sobie. Był jak maszyna bez instrukcji obsługi – jedyną drogą do poznania jej działania była metoda prób i błędów, czyli przyciskanie wszystkich guzików po kolei.

Zamknąłem oczy, odpływając do krainy marzeń. Chyba każdy ma takie miejsce. Gdzie wszystko staje się możliwe i jedynym, co cię ogranicza, jest twoja własna wyobraźnia. Kiedy byłem mniejszy, miałem wiele pragnień. Marzyłem, żeby zostać aktorem. Piosenkarzem. Piłkarzem. Ostatecznie skończyło się tak, że moja kariera aktorska sprowadzała się do kilku występów w przedstawieniach w szkole średniej, z muzyką jedynym łącznikiem był fortepian, stojący u mnie w domu, a w piłkę nie grałem już od wieków. Wylądowałem na uniwerku, na wydziale architektury. I byłem z tego zadowolony. Taaak... Marzenia nie zawsze się spełniają i może to i lepiej, zważywszy na to, jak często je zmieniamy. Niemniej jednak zawsze warto marzyć.

O czym marzyłem  _teraz_ , kiedy dziecięce mrzonki odeszły w zapomnienie? Chciałem skończyć studia, znaleźć dobrą pracę... Ostatnio na tej liście coraz częściej pojawiał się również Harry. Marzyłem o tym, by lepiej go poznać. By mnie do siebie dopuścił. By... ugh, cholera. Marzyłem, by nie tylko on był częścią mojego życia, ale także bym ja stał się  _kimś_ dla niego. Marzyłem, by zawsze móc stać tuż obok niego i się o niego troszczyć. Marzyłem, by był moim Kociakiem aż do końca swych dni.

– Louis? Śpisz? – szepnął niespodziewanie. – Louis?...

Właściwie, powinienem był odpowiedzieć, że nie, nie śpię. Ale coś mówiło mi, bym tego nie robił. Pozostałem więc w tej samej pozycji, z zamkniętymi oczami i ręką pod głową.

Kiedy loczek nie doczekał się odpowiedzi, westchnął cicho, po czym... położył głowę na mojej piersi. Z trudem powstrzymałem się od wydania pisku radości czy zbyt długiego wstrzymania oddechu, którymi na pewno bym się zdradził.

To, że pragnął mojej bliskości, było najpiękniejszym prezentem na świecie.

Bardzo starałem się nie zasnąć, by móc jak najdłużej napawać się ciężarem jego ciała na moim i jego słodkim zapachem, ale po bliżej nieokreślonej chwili wsłuchiwania się w jego miarowy oddech, mnie także ogarnęła senność...

 

– Wróciłem, Hazz! – wykrzyknął niespodziewanie Niall, wyrywając nas z drzemki.

Pierwszą moją reakcją była chęć natychmiastowego poderwania się do góry, którą jednak Harry przewidział.

– Leż, Louis... – wymamrotał, z twarzą wtuloną w mój sweter.

Głośne kroki blondyna rozległy się na korytarzu. Wyraźnie zmierzał do salonu.

– Co tu tak cich... O! Louis! – ucieszył się na mój widok. – Dawno cię nie widziałem! Chwila... Co wy tak właściwie robicie? – zmarszczył brwi, z trudem hamując rozbawienie, co bardzo jasno malowało się na jego twarzy.

No, cóż. To pewnie niecodzienny widok, wrócić do domu i zastać swojego współlokatora, leżącego na dywanie i przytulonego do waszego kumpla... Zarumieniłem się lekko i spróbowałem wstać, lecz loczek znów mnie powstrzymał.

– Leż – mruknął.

Cóż mogłem zrobić?...

– Ee, cześć, Blondie – przywitałem go, zakłopotany. – My właśnie... Tak jakby nas obudziłeś.

– Ale że coś tego? – zainteresował się żywo.

– Nie, nie! – zaprotestowałem szybko. – Coś ty! Zboczeńcu jeden... skąd ci takie rzeczy przyszły do głowy!... Eee...

Harry leniwie uniósł jedną powiekę i posłał mi zaciekawione spojrzenie. To sprawiło, że zrobiłem się jeszcze bardziej czerwony.

– Robicie ze mnie pedała? – westchnąłem z zażenowaniem.

Nialler posłał zielonookiemu spojrzenie, którego nie potrafiłem rozszyfrować. Nim jednak zdążyłem spróbować cokolwiek z niego wyczytać, blondyn znów uśmiechnął się szeroko, tak, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

– Skądże, Lou! – zachichotał, kręcąc głową. – Przecież jesteś moją krówką, zapomniałeś?

– No, właśnie – zgodziłem się ochoczo. Co mi tam! Mogłem być nawet jednorożcem. Wszystko, by odsunąć od siebie te niepokojące podejrzenia. – Mogę być nawet... uhm, hipopotamem – wymamrotałem, w porę uświadamiając sobie, że _jednorożec_ nie jest najlepszym zwierzęciem dla odsunięcia od siebie widma ''pedalstwa''.

Uśmiech Niall a pogłębił się jeszcze bardziej, ukazując wszystkie jego uroczo krzywe zęby. Nie umiałem go nie odwzajemnić.

– Ale w byciu gejem nie ma nic złego – zapewnił Horan.

– Nie ma, ale wolę nim nie być – odparłem, szczerząc się. Trudno było mi nie zauważyć grymasu, który pojawił się na twarzy Harry'ego. Nie miałem fioletowego pojęcia, co właściwie miał oznaczać.

– Rozumiem – zaśmiał się Nialler, po czym popatrzył na torby w swoich dłoniach. – Hej, Louis? Pomógłbyś mi zanieść to do kuchni?

– Ja mogę... – wtrącił Harry, ale uciszyłem go gestem.

– Nie, nie, ja chętnie pomogę – oznajmiłem, zabierając od chłopaka część pakunków.

Nie byłem naiwny. Wiedziałem, że poprosił  _mnie_ o pomoc, żeby porozmawiać ze mną na osobności. Tak też się stało, gdy tylko drzwi się za nami zamknęły.

– To była dość nietypowa sytuacja – stwierdził.

– Niall, ja naprawdę... – zacząłem się tłumaczyć.

– Nie o to mi chodzi, Lou. Po prostu... Jeszcze nie widziałem, żeby Harry dopuścił kogoś tak blisko siebie.

– Och? 

– Pewnie już zauważyłeś, że on jest trochę... trudny. Nieufny.

– Ciężko nie zauważyć.

Nialler westchnął.

– Louis, on bardzo potrzebuje ludzi. Tylko że sam tego nie rozumie i za wszelką cenę odpycha ich od siebie. Martwię się o niego... Wiesz, bywało między nami różnie. Widziałem, kiedy staczał się na samo dno i nie zawsze umiałem mu pomóc.

– Niall...

– Aż tu nagle pojawiłeś się ty i zacząłeś na chama wpierdzielać się w jego życie. I nie, to wcale nie miało cię urazić. Nikt inny przez ostatnie kilka lat nie mógł się do niego zbliżyć, bo wszyscy się zniechęcali. A ty, im bardziej trzyma cię na dystans, z tym większą zaciętością ten dystans zmniejszasz. Wszyscy mieliśmy wielkie szczęście, że cię spotkał... – popatrzył na mnie z cieniem uśmiechu.

– Przyjaźnimy się – wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Cieszy mnie to. Lou... – zawahał się. – Czy mogę mieć do ciebie prośbę? Zrobisz coś dla mnie?

– Co takiego? – spytałem ostrożnie.

– Muszę... muszę na kilka dni wyjechać. Wiem, że Harry nie jest dzieckiem, a ja nie jestem jego matką, ale po prostu boję się zostawić go całkiem samego. Do tej pory nie miał nikogo oprócz mnie, ale teraz... Słuchaj, czy nie mógłbyś _przygarnąć go_ na kilka dni? – popatrzył mi w oczy.

– On się na to zgodzi? – powątpiewałem.

– Och, na pewno nie. Ale jego zdanie mało mnie obchodzi, gdy chodzi o jego bezpieczeństwo.

– Tak, pewnie masz rację – zaśmiałem się. – Nie ma sprawy, Niall. Zajmę się nim z ogromną przyjemnością. Kiedy wyjeżdżasz?

– W sobotę. Wrócę w środę.

– Może w tym czasie zamieszkać u mnie – oznajmiłem i ucieszyłem się ze swojego genialnego pomysłu. 24 godziny na dobę mieć Kociaka przy sobie, przynajmniej przez dwa dni? Cudownie.

– Boże, zaczynam myśleć, że jesteś najlepszym, co go w życiu spotkało – zaśmiał się Niall, wywołując tymi słowami motylki w moim brzuchu.

– Czyli ustalone? – upewniłem się.

– Tak – blondyn posłał mi szeroki uśmiech. – Powiem mu o tym wieczorem.

Skinąłem głową na znak zgody i wróciłem do pokoju. Harry wciąż leżał na dywanie, tam, gdzie go zostawiłem. Zerknąłem na zegarek.

– Chyba muszę już iść – westchnąłem.

Nie zareagował. Trochę mnie to zabolało, ale postanowiłem mu tego nie okazywać. Nie chciałem, żeby pomyślał, że jestem przewrażliwiony. Czy coś.

Ruszyłem na korytarz, zdjąłem swój płaszcz z wieszaka i sprawnie zarzuciłem go na siebie. Potem schyliłem się, by podnieść buty. Tak, wiem. Nietypowa kolejność. Normalnie ludzie ubierają się zupełnie odwrotnie. Cóż, ja zawsze zaczynałem od czapki.

Nagle poczułem czyjeś dłonie na swoich ramionach. Zerknąłem w górę, myśląc, że to znów Niall chciał coś mi powiedzieć – jakie więc było moje zdziwienie, gdy ujrzałem burzę ciemnych loków Harry'ego. Wyprostowałem się, a on wtedy uwiesił się na mojej szyi, chowając twarz w materiale płaszcza.

– Hej, nie znikam na zawsze – próbowałem brzmieć ironicznie, by nie usłyszał drżenia mojego głosu. – Widzimy się jutro.

– Wiem... – wymamrotał.

Nie miałem pojęcia, skąd wzięła się u niego ta nagła fala czułości, ale nie drążyłem. Nie drążyłem, bo nie chciałem, by się ode mnie odsunął. Może i było to cholernie niewłaściwie, ale w tamtym momencie czułem się zajebiście dobrze. Przez chwilę walczyłem sam ze sobą, lecz w końcu poddałem się, uniosłem dłoń i delikatnie pogładziłem nią jego miękkie włosy.

Harry uniósł wzrok, popatrzył mi w oczy. Na jego twarzy malowała się niepewność, która dosłownie topiła moje serce. Przełknął cicho ślinę, po czym z wahaniem wyszeptał:

– Jesteś jego krówką?

 

 


	9. Rozdział 8

_Louis_

 

Właśnie kończyłem przekładać rogaliki na blachę, jednocześnie przeglądając notatki z wykładów, gdy dobiegł mnie dzwonek do drzwi. No, dobrze, właściwie to rogaliki były drobnym oszustwem. Kupiłem gotowe, tylko jeszcze nie upieczone. Ale liczyła się chęć, prawda?

Wytarłem dłonie w jakąś ścierkę i ruszyłem do hallu. Przekręciłem klucz w zamku i nacisnąłem klamkę. Moim oczom ukazał się Harry. Miał na sobie czarne rurki, ciemny sweter i bardzo niepewny uśmiech.

– Cześć, Kociaku – przywitałem go radośnie. – Wchodź, rozgość się.

Chłopak ostrożnie przekroczył próg, tak, jakby wchodził na pole minowe. Zamknąłem za nim i ruszyłem z powrotem do kuchni, licząc na to, że dołączy do mnie, kiedy się rozbierze. Gdy jednak po dziesięciu minutach jego wciąż nie było, z lekkim niepokojem wyjrzałem na korytarz.

Loczek stał tam, gdzie go zostawiłem, jakby bojąc się poruszyć.

– Kociaku, co ty robisz? – zdziwiłem się. – Czemu nie wchodzisz?

– Ja... Mogę? – zagryzł wargę, zażenowany.

– Jasne, że tak. Przecież powiedziałem ci, żebyś się rozgościł.

– Och – skinął głową, jeszcze bardziej zawstydzony, po czym niepewnie ruszył w moją stronę. Posłałem mu ciepły uśmiech, chcąc tym samym choć trochę go ośmielić. Może i nie dało to wielkiego efektu, ale jak na Harry'ego, nawet ten drobny cień radości, który pojawił się na chwilę w jego oczach, był sporym sukcesem. Przemknęło mi przez myśl, że powoli zaczynam się go uczyć.

Dopiero teraz zwróciłem uwagę na kurczowo ściskaną przez niego torbę.

– Zaraz pokażę ci, gdzie śpisz, żebyś mógł zostawić bagaż – powiedziałem wesoło. Ostatni raz rzuciłem okiem na rumieniące się z wolna rogale, a potem powędrowałem w stronę schodów, dając tym samym loczkowi do zrozumienia, by podążył za mną.

Mojego mieszkania nie można było nazwać apartamentem, ale jak na potrzeby studenta wystarczało aż nadto. Pokój dzienny połączony z niewielką kuchnią, łazienka, sypialnia, gabinet, w moim przypadku przerobiony na graciarnię oraz skromny pokój gościnny. Właśnie tam się teraz udaliśmy.

– Mam nadzieję, że ci się tu spodoba – uśmiechnąłem się.

– Nadal uważam, że przesadzacie obaj – westchnął zielonooki. – Nie jestem małym dzieckiem. Poradziłbym sobie.

– Skoro Blondie uważa, że potrzebujesz, uhm, towarzystwa, to pewnie ma rację – zauważyłem. – Poza tym... Aż tak bardzo nie chcesz u mnie mieszkać? – nieźle udałem smutek.

A może wcale nie udawałem?...

Harry odwrócił się do mnie gwałtownie.

– Och, Louis, przecież wiesz, że nie o to chodzi... – pokręcił głową, wyciągając dłoń do mojej twarzy i kładąc ją na policzku.

– Więc o co chodzi? – spytałem.

– To nie jest ważne – wyszeptał.

– Wszystko jest ważne – zaprotestowałem.

– Shh – położył palec na moich ustach, po czym zamknął oczy i cofnął się o dwa kroki, by przysiąść na krawędzi łóżka.

– Kociaku... – zacząłem.

– Przestań, dobrze? – poprosił, opuszczając się na plecy. – Chodź tutaj i połóż się koło mnie.

W pierwszej chwili nie mogłem uwierzyć, że te słowa naprawdę padły z jego ust. Jak zaczarowany podszedłem bliżej i zrobiłem tak, jak prosił, nawet nie myśląc, jak dziwnie może to wyglądać. Harry westchnął. Odnalazł moją dłoń i splótł ze sobą nasze palce. Powstrzymałem jęk rozkoszy. Było mi w tamtym momencie tak dobrze, że... Ach. Harry, Harry, Harry...

Nie wiem, ile czasu tak leżeliśmy, ale nie chciałem, by to się skończyło. Loczek jednak niespodziewanie wyprostował się i pociągnął nosem.

– Co się dzieje? – wymamrotałem.

– Coś tu dziwnie pachnie. Jakby...

– Nieważne – mruknąłem, próbując przyciągnąć go z powrotem do siebie, lecz wyrwał mi się.

– Louis, coś się pali – oznajmił.

– Wcale... Czekaj – zamarłem. – Jak to _pali_?

– Cuchnie spalenizną.

Nie miałem żadnej koncepcji na to, skąd mógł pochodzić ten swąd. Zamyśliłem się... No i mnie oświeciło.

– Cholera! – wykrzyknąłem, zrywając się na równe nogi. – Rogale!

Chwilę potem z bardzo nieszczęśliwą miną wyciągałem blachę z piekarnika, usiłując nie zakrztusić się dymem.

– Jedwabiście, ugh – mamrotałem. – Tomlinson, jak ty się za coś zabierzesz... A miało być miło, kuuuur....

– Jeszcze nic straconego – odezwał się Harry, gdzieś z tyłu.

– Co? – próbowałem na niego spojrzeć, ale przez unoszące się wokół szare kłęby byłem w stanie dostrzec tylko jego niewyraźną sylwetkę.

– Nie potrzebujemy rogali, żeby było miło – powiedział cicho, odciągając mnie stamtąd.

– Ale ja chciałem... – zacząłem, patrząc na żałośnie czarne wypieki.

– Wiem. Wymyślimy coś innego – obiecał, patrząc mi w oczy.

To był pierwszy raz, kiedy to on przejął kontrolę nad sytuacją i, dla odmiany, zaopiekował się mną.

– Masz mąkę? – spytał.

– Mąkę, mąkę... Um. Mam.

– Cukier?

– Jest.

Nie wiedziałem jeszcze, co kombinuje, ale to, z jaką pewnością kierował działaniami nas obydwu, było po prostu... Słuchałem wszystkich jego sugestii i próśb. Harry nie rozkazywał. On wskazywał dobrą drogę. Ani razu nie podniósł głosu, nawet, gdy okazało się, że musimy zaczynać od początku, bo wsypałem czegoś za dużo. Co więcej... Uśmiechał się. Naprawdę się uśmiechał. Moje serce fikało radosne koziołki.

Dwie godziny później siedzieliśmy w salonie na dywanie, oparci plecami o sofę. Zajadaliśmy się własnej roboty muffinkami. Harry mówił, że mogłyby być lepsze, gdybyśmy dodali do nich trochę czekolady. Ale w mojej opinii nic nie było w stanie poprawić ich smaku, bo były po prostu _idealne_. Smakowały jak śmiech, radość, bliskość, przyjaźń... i coś więcej. Coś, czego jeszcze nie umiałem nazwać, ale było słodkie i uderzające do głowy, niczym wino. Tylko że dużo, dużo lepsze.

 

~*~

 

– Cześć, Louis!

Liam zawsze wchodził do mojego domu jak do siebie. Do tej pory nigdy mi to nie przeszkadzało. Ale kiedy zobaczyłem reakcję siedzącego przy stole Harry'ego... Spiął się, podkulił nogi, ukrył twarz we własnych włosach. Zniknął mój wesołek. Co prawda już wcześniej zauważyłem, że jego wczorajszy dobry humor trochę się pogorszył, ale teraz całkowicie zamknął się w sobie. Tak, jakbyśmy właśnie zaprzepaścili wszystko to, co udało nam się osiągnąć przez ostatnie kilka dni. Co udało  _mi_ się osiągnąć.

– Cześć, Li. Tu jesteśmy! – odkrzyknąłem.

– Jesteśmy? – zdziwił się mój przyjaciel. Zaraz pojawił się w kuchni. – O, Harry. Nie wiedziałem, że już jesteś.

Z ulgą spostrzegłem, że z loczka uszło trochę napięcia. Poznałem go z Liamem w poprzednim tygodniu i chyba przypadł mu do gustu bardziej niż pozostali z moich znajomych. Wydaje mi się, że Dan była dla tak zamkniętego w sobie chłopaka zbyt  _żywa_ , wręcz nadpobudliwa. Natomiast Stan wyraźnie napawał zielonookiego przerażeniem, nie miałem pojęcia, czemu.

Liam z kolei od dziecka traktował wszystkich uprzejmie, był spokojny i sympatyczny. Chwilami myślałem, że nadawałby się na przyjaciela Harry'ego lepiej niż ja. Ale takie myśli bolały, więc zawsze szybko wyrzucałem je z głowy.

– Hej, Liam – wymamrotał loczek, uśmiechając się niemrawo. – Od wczoraj. Oczywiście...

– ...uważam, że to przesada – dokończyłem za niego. – Tak, wiemy o tym, Harry. Ale, jak już ci mówiłem...

– ...skoro Niall się martwi, to zapewne ma podwód – mruknął on.

Liam zaśmiał się serdecznie.

– Więc teraz czytacie sobie w myślach? – spytał.

– Jasne, Payno, a co myślałeś? – odparłem, szczerząc się. – Już to opanowaliśmy. Teraz ćwiczymy teleportację.

– I jak idzie?

– Na razie udało nam się stąd wyteleportować dwadzieścia osiem babeczek – wtrącił cicho zielonooki. – Ale obawiam się, że już nie wrócą.

To był chyba dobry znak. Harry rzadko przejawiał oznaki poczucia humoru.

– Dwudziesta dziewiąta wciąż tu jest – oznajmiłem, podnosząc z blatu osamotnioną muffinkę i rzucając nią w Liama. – No, to co cię sprowadza, Li?

– Mm, dobre – pochwalił przyjaciel, wgryzając się w babeczkę. – Gdzie kupiliście?

– Upiekliśmy – wzruszył ramionami loczek.

Liam skinął głową, po czym napotkał mój pytający wzrok.

– A, tak – skinął głową. – Danielle robi domówkę, przyszedłem, żeby was zaprosić.

– Domówkę? To ryzykowne – zauważyłem. – Rozniosą jej mieszkanie.

– Ej, no, nie przesadzaj – zaśmiał się sztucznie Payne. – Dużo pijanych ludzi zamkniętych na małej przestrzeni, co może się stać? Ech – westchnął. – Tak serio, to samo jej powiedziałem. Ale wiesz, jaka ona jest. ''Ja to wszystko ogarnę, nie martw się o mnie''. Jak z dzieckiem.

– Zawsze taka była – uśmiechnąłem się.

– Pomyślałem, że przyda się pomoc w ewentualnym ogarnianiu bałaganu – przyznał.

– I tu rola dla nas, tak? – rzuciłem Harry'emu wesołe spojrzenie. Odwzajemnił je niepewnie.

– Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł... – powiedział cicho.

– Daj spokój, Kociaku – poprosiłem łagodnie. – Rozerwiesz się trochę, poznasz nowych ludzi... Będzie fajnie.

– Louis... – zielonooki zagryzł wargę.

– On ma rację, Harry – poparł mnie Li. – Poza tym, wszyscy bardzo chcą cię poznać. Nie przychodzi mi do głowy nikt z naszych znajomych, kto nie zastanawiałby się, kim jest ta tajemnicza osoba, która zupełnie wyłączyła przebojowego Tommo z życia towarzyskiego.

– Zrobiłem to? – zmartwił się chłopak.

– Nie mów tak – syknąłem do Liama. – Popatrz na niego, już ma wyrzuty sumienia. Nie, Kociaku, to nie twoja wina. Czasem po prostu każdy potrzebuje chwili przerwy.

Harry spuścił głowę i zapatrzył się w swoje splecione dłonie. Objąłem go ramieniem i szepnąłem:

– Nie przejmuj się. Zobaczysz. Spodoba ci się.

– Może... – mruknął swoim zwyczajem loczek.

– Muszę już iść – wtrącił się Li, zerkając na zegarek. – Obiecałem Dan, że pomogę jej w przygotowaniach. Jesteśmy umówieni? – upewnił się.

Spojrzałem Harry'emu prosto w oczy w poszukiwaniu potwierdzenia. Nadal nie był przekonany, ale w końcu delikatnie skinął głową. Posłałem mu szeroki uśmiech.

– Okej, Liam. Przyjdziemy.

 

~*~

 

– Dobrze się bawisz? – zagadnęła Danielle, mijając mnie w biegu. Dziewczyna-torpeda.

– Tak, nieźle – uśmiechnąłem się. – A ty? Dajesz radę?

– A wyglądam, jakby dawała? – zaśmiała się Dan, ocierając pot z czoła. – Eee, nie jest źle.

– Pomóc w czymś? – zapytałem.

– Możesz zaciągnąć zwłoki Jake'a do sypialni – zasugerowała, wskazując drobnego blondyna, leżącego na sofie.

– Tak szybko? – zdziwiłem się.

– Ma słabą głowę – stwierdziła, poprawiając swoje ciemne loki, po czym znów zniknęła w tłumie.

– Okej, Jakey – wymamrotałem, podchodząc bliżej. – Czas na przeprowadzkę, stary.

Na szczęście Jacob nie należał do ciężkich osób, więc bez większego problemu przeniosłem go do pokoju. Swoją drogą, musieliśmy wyglądać dość komicznie. Ojciec i przerośnięte niemowlę. Hah.

Wróciłem do salonu, trafiając w sam środek zabawy. Nim zdążyłem rozejrzeć się za Stanem czy Liamem, ktoś porwał mnie do tańca. Miała długie, blond włosy i kilo tapety na twarzy. Poza tym niewiele mogłem powiedzieć o tej nieznajomej.

– Jestem Amber – powiedziała niskim, ochrypniętym głosem.

– Louis – przedstawiłem się.

– Zatańczymy?

– Jasne.

Prawdę mówiąc, trudno nazwać to tańcem. Powiedziałbym raczej, że to podskakiwanie i wymachiwanie rękami w rytm muzyki. Bardzo męczące, lecz przy tym zadziwiająco satysfakcjonujące i pochłaniające. Hopsaliśmy tak dobry kwadrans, nim mignęła mi jakaś znajoma twarz. Znów była to Danielle. Poznałem ją po sprężystym chodzie i długich, kręconych włosach, które bardzo przypominały mi...

– Gdzie jest Harry? – zaniepokoiłem się, uświadamiając sobie, że nie widziałem go od kiedy rozdzieliliśmy się kilka godzin temu.

– Słucham? – Amber popatrzyła na mnie bez zrozumienia.

– Ja... Muszę znikać, sorki – rzuciłem szybko.

Nie usłyszałem już jej odpowiedzi, ponieważ oddaliłem się  pręd ko, poszukując wśród tłumu tej charakterystycznej czupryny. Niestety, chłopak albo świetnie się maskował, albo po prostu zniknął.

– _Cholera_. Od samego początku nie chciał tu przychodzić – mamrotałem pod nosem.

Zaczepiłem parę osób, pytając o niego, ale nie przyniosło to wielkich efektów, tym bardziej, że praktycznie nikt z obecnych go nie znał. Jedna z dziewczyn, gdy opisałem jej wygląd zielonookiego, wskazała mi toaletę. Rzadko bywałem u Dan, lecz to jedno pomieszczenie odnalazłem dość szybko.

Podszedłem do drzwi i zapukałem cicho.

– Zajęte – mruknął ktoś po drugiej stronie.

Jego głos rozpoznałbym wszędzie.

– Harry. To ja – starałem się, by mój głos brzmiał łagodnie. – Wpuścisz mnie?

– Po co? – spytał tylko, ale po chwili rozległy się kroki i dźwięk otwieranego zamka.

Drzwi uchyliły się lekko i w szczelinie pojawiła się blada, piękna twarz loczka. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się i bez słowa wsunąłem się do środka. Zamknąłem za sobą.

Kiedy się odwróciłem, Harry wrócił na swoje miejsce, obok wanny.

– Och, Kociaku – popatrzyłem na niego z mieszanymi uczuciami. – Długo już tu siedzisz?

Wzruszył ramionami.

– Mniej-więcej dwie godziny – wymamrotał. – Chyba.

Pokręciłem głową i usiadłem obok niego, tak, że stykaliśmy się udami. Harry oparł głowę o moje ramię.

– O co chodzi? – zapytałem cicho. – Źle się bawisz? Nie podoba ci się?

– Nie o to chodzi – zaprzeczył.  
– Więc o co?

– Ja... – zawahał się. – No, dobra. Szczerze, to kiepsko się bawię.

– Gdybyś mi powiedział...

– Nie chciałem psuć ci humoru – skrzywił się. – Po prostu... Louis, tu jest _mnóstwo_ ludzi. Nie czuję się... pewnie.

– Nie skrzywdzą cię.

– Wiem, ale...

– Harry. Kociaku. Nie stanie się nic złego. Obiecuję – popatrzyłem mu prosto w oczy, tonąc w zielonym oceanie. – Cały czas będę przy tobie.

– Zauważyłem, Louis – wtrącił – że wcale mnie nie słuchasz. Powtarzałem ci tyle razy...

– ...że powinienem trzymać się od ciebie z daleka, wiem – skinąłem głową.

– A ty uparcie wciąż wleczesz mnie wszędzie ze sobą.

– Nigdzie cię nie wlokę – szepnąłem. – Ja tylko jestem obok.

Podniosłem się, otrzepałem spodnie i wyciągnąłem do niego otwartą dłoń.

– Idziesz? Ta noc jeszcze się nie skończyła. Teraz tylko ty i ja.

– Będą się na nas dziwnie patrzeć... – zauważył, niepewny.

– Niech się patrzą – oznajmiłem z powagą. – Chcę dziś przetańczyć całą noc z moim przyjacielem. I właśnie to zrobię.

Twarz Harry'ego przeciął delikatny uśmiech. Spojrzał mi w oczy, po czym lekko skinął głową, chwycił moją dłoń, pozwalając pomóc sobie wstać.

– Gotowy na szaloną imprezę? – spytałem cicho.

– Z tobą, zawsze.

 


	10. Rozdział 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedykacja dla mojej cudownej Patrycji – nie oglądam horrorów, więc gdyby nie Ty, Louis nigdy nie poczęstowałby Harry'ego najstraszniejszym filmem ever <3

_Louis_

 

Kiedy się obudziłem, pierwszym, co przebiło się do mojej świadomości, było okropne pragnienie. Dopiero po chwili poczułem kompletnie ogłuszający ból w czaszce.

– Jezus Maria... – jęknąłem, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje.

– Pij, imprezowiczu – mruknął Harry, podsuwając mi pod nos szklankę z wodą.

Przyjąłem ją z wdzięcznością, po czym bardzo szybko opróżniłem.

– Co się stało? – zapytałem, obejmując głowę dłońmi. Bolała jak cholera.

– Zabalowałeś wczoraj – oznajmił beznamiętnie loczek. – To, co czujesz teraz, to tak zwany _syndrom dnia następnego._

– Kac? – zdziwiłem się. – Przecież nie piłem...

– Nie _nie piłeś_ , tylko nie pamiętasz. Ululałeś się w trąbkę, _Tomlinson_ – stwierdził, zakładając ręce na piersi. Zamknąłem oczy. – Dobrze, że zapamiętałem twój adres.

– Czy ty mi właśnie prawisz kazanie? – zapytałem, uchylając jedną powiekę.

– Nie jestem twoja matką – pokręcił głową. – Ale nie myślałem, że masz tak słabą głowę.

– Hej, ja wcale...! A ty, ile wypiłeś? – popatrzyłem na niego podejrzliwie.

– Nie piję – pokręcił głową.

– Dlaczego? – zainteresowałem się.

To był błąd. Chyba dotknęliśmy delikatnego tematu. Harry skulił się lekko i zapatrzył w okno, poczułem, że do muru, który powoli zaczęliśmy burzyć, powróciło kilka cegieł.

– Powiedzmy, że... – powiedział w zamyśleniu. – Powiedzmy, że to trauma z dzieciństwa.

– Kociaku – uniosłem się lekko, siadając na sofie po turecku. – Czy ktoś w twojej rodzinie miał... problemy z alkoholem? To o to chodzi?

– Nie drąż tego, proszę – wyszeptał.

– Harry, ale jeśli...

– Błagam, nie.

Dopiero w tym momencie zobaczyłem, że w jego oczach lśnią łzy.

– O, Boże, przepraszam, Kociaku – szepnąłem, przyciągając go do siebie. – Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać jeśli nie chcesz. Kociaku... – mruczałem w jego włosy, jednocześnie ścierając mokre ślady z jego policzków.

– Tylko mnie o to nie pytaj... proszę, nie pytaj... – powtarzał jak w transie.

– Nie będę, zaczekam, aż sam mi powiesz, obiecuję...

Wiedziałem, jak trudne będzie dotrzymanie tej obietnicy, ale nie miałem wyboru. Zniszczenie więzi, która wytworzyła się między nimi, było zbyt wysoką ceną za nieuwagę.

Kiedy Harry trochę się uspokoił – to nie było tak, że głośno płakał i szlochał, on po prostu... był przerażony – zapytałem:

– Która tak właściwie jest godzina?

– Umm... Trzecia.

– O, kurwa – zakląłem, ściągając na siebie jego zaskoczone spojrzenie. – Mam zajęcia – jęknąłem.–A raczej... miałem. Fuck.

Loczek westchnął, pochylił się w stronę stolika i podał mi plik karteczek.

– Co to jest? – obejrzałem je nieufnie.

– Dzwoniłem do Liama, żeby przyniósł ci notatki – wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami. – Był tutaj półgodziny temu.

– Harry – popatrzyłem na niego ze wzruszeniem. – Nie musiałeś...

– Ale chciałem – uciął. – Przejrzyj to sobie, skombinuję coś do jedzenia.

– Nie, czekaj – powstrzymałem go, łapiąc za rękę. Posłał mi zaskoczone spojrzenie. – Co ty na to, żebyśmy poszli do jakiejś knajpki?

– Knajpki?

– No, wiesz. Chińskie żarcie albo włoskie. Albo kebab. Co tylko chcesz.

– Może być – zgodził się. – Przejrzyj te notatki – przypomniał.

– Potem – machnąłem ręką.

Harry wzniósł oczy do nieba (konkretniej, do sufitu), podniósł się z sofy i po chwili zniknął w łazience. Przeciągnąłem się leniwie, uznając, że czas najwyższy się ubrać. Niechętnie wstałem, podreptałem do schodów, wspiąłem się na piętro i zanurkowałem w swojej szafie. Dwie minuty później byłem prawie gotowy. Gdy wciągałem koszulkę przez głowę, mój wzrok padł na odbicie loczka w lustrze. Stał w progu, opierając się lewym bokiem o framugę drzwi. Obserwował mnie z cieniem uśmiechu. Trzepotanie w brzuchu powróciło, coś ścisnęło mnie w gardle na widok błysku w jego oczach.

– Kociaku? – wyszeptałem, drżącym głosem. I choć byłem na siebie cholernie wściekły, nijak nie umiałem tego drżenia powstrzymać.

Powoli podszedł bliżej, zatrzymując się jakieś pół metra ode mnie. Ręka, którą do mnie wyciągnął, lekko się trzęsła. Widziałem, jak zbliża się do mojego nagiego torsu i przebiegały mnie dreszcze na samą myśl, że zaraz dotknie mojej skóry... On jednak zatrzymał dłoń dosłownie milimetry od mojej piersi. Czułem jej ciepło, jednak mnie nie dotykał. Zerknąłem na jego twarz. Miał zamknięte oczy i wstrzymywał oddech.

Tak bardzo chciałem mu w tym momencie coś powiedzieć. I jednocześnie tak bardzo bałem się zepsuć tę idealną chwilę.

To on wycofał się pierwszy. Uniósł powieki, spojrzał na swoją dłoń – i zrobił dwa duże kroki do tyłu.

– Przepraszam, Louis – mruknął cicho, trochę zażenowany.

– Nie przepraszaj – pokręciłem głową. – Nie ma...

– To musiało być...

– Ja wcale nie myślę, że...

– Chyba trochę się...

Wymienialiśmy urwane zdania, zaskoczeni, porażeni, podekscytowani, zawstydzeni. To było tak normalne, a zarazem kompletnie nienormalne... Miałem w głowie mętlik. Ale w tym momencie wcale nie chciałem go porządkować.

Dokończyłem zakładanie koszulki i popatrzyłem na niego wyczekująco.

– Idziemy na ten obiad? – spytałem.

– Ty tu jesteś szefem – wzruszył ramionami.

– Więc chodźmy – zarządziłem, przechodząc koło niego i posyłając mu uśmiech.

Harry odwzajemnił go niepewnie, po czym ruszył za mną, trzymając się o krok w tyle. Gdyby nie to, że obaj byliśmy chłopakami, przysiągłbym, że patrzył się na mój tyłek.

 

~*~

 

– Horror czy thriller? – zapytałem, klękając przy odtwarzaczu.

– To nie to samo? – odpowiedział pytaniem Harry, opadając na sofę.

Po obiedzie w chińskiej knajpce i kilkugodzinnym wałęsaniu się po mieście, postanowiliśmy zrobić sobie wieczór filmowy. Popcorn? Obecny. Napoje? Są.

Spojrzałem na chłopaka z udawanym oburzeniem.

– Oczywiście, że nie! – oznajmiłem. – Horror togatunek filmowy, w którym atmosferę grozy, niepokoju, tajemniczości powodują zjawiska nadprzyrodzone, na przykład _Dziecko Rosemary_ , a thriller to film _sensacyjny_ o akcji nasyconej tajemniczością, grozą. To różnica.

– Też mi różnica. Jedno i drugie służy tylko temu, żeby człowieka przestraszyć – wymamrotał loczek. – To kiepski wybór.

– Horror czy thriller? – powtórzyłem.

– Horrory są mniej realistyczne? – upewnił się. – Mam na myśli... Akcja thrillera może wydarzyć się naprawdę, a horroru nie?

– Nooo... tak – zgodziłem się – chociaż nie wiem, czy to działa w ten sposób.

– Dobra. Dooobra. Niech będzie horror – postanowił.

Rzuciłem okiem na trzymane w dłoni pudełko z płytą i na moją twarz wpłynął złośliwy uśmiech.

– Okej – powiedziałem. – Czyli oglądamy _Paranormal Activity_.

 

~*~

 

_ Może nie powinienem był wybierać akurat tego filmu? _ , pomyślałem, przewracając się na prawy bok w swoim łóżku. Niektóre momenty nawet u mnie wywoływały ciarki, chociaż oglądałem go niepierwszy raz. A Harry... Harry wyglądał na naprawdę przerażonego. Myślałem, że dostanie zawału. I to byłaby moja wina. Nawet po ciemku widziałem, że jest blady jak ściana, a jego oczy przez praktycznie cały seans przypominały spodki od filiżanek, tak bardzo rozszerzył je strach.

_ Ale z drugiej strony,  _ przemknęło mi przez myśl, gdy kładłem się na lewym boku,  _ to był chyba całkiem niezły pomysł. _ Przed oczami stanął mi moment, kiedy przerażony loczek pisnął głośno i wtulił się w materiał mojej bluzy, jednocześnie mocno łapiąc mnie za rękę. Chwilę później znów patrzył na ekran, ale nasze palce pozostały splecione.

Ten dzień był dziwny, bardzo dziwny... A mimo tego nie umiałem nazwać go inaczej jak:  _ wspaniały _ . Nie wiedziałem, co za tym stało, ale wcale a wcale mi to nie przeszkadzało.

Nagle usłyszałem jakiś szmer w okolicach drzwi. Potem łóżko ugięło się pod ciężarem drugiej osoby.

– Louis? Śpisz?... – wyszeptał Harry.

– Nie.

– Ja... Louis, ja...

Słyszałem w jego głosie tak wyraźne wahanie, że odwróciłem się na drugi bok, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Niebezpiecznie lśniły w tej ciemności. Krył się w nich... lęk.

– Co się dzieje? – spytałem z troską.

– Bo ja, ja...

W tym momencie zrozumiałem, czemu tu przyszedł.

– Kociaku, nie możesz spać? Boisz się?

– Ja wcale... – próbował protestować, ale urwał i westchnął. – Tak, Louis. Boję się jak cholera. To był przerażający film. I... ugh. Dobra. Miałem zły sen.

– Przepraszam, Harry – wymamrotałem.

– To nie twoja wina, ja po prostu... Ugh. Louis?...

– Tak?

– Czy ja mógłbym... no, wiesz...

Po moim ciele po raz enty rozlało się przyjemne ciepło.

– Oczywiście, Kociaku.

Znów się odwróciłem i zamknąłem oczy, by nie dostrzegł w nich tej dziwnie nieodpowiedniej radości, która mnie wypełniła. Poczułem, że powoli wsuwa się pod kołdrę koło mnie. Czułem ciepło jego ciała. Harry był jak narkotyk.

– Louis, śpisz?... – spytał znów, kilka minut później.

Nie spałem, lecz coś w środku mówiło mi, bym się nie odzywał. Usłyszałem jego ciche westchnienie, po czym zielonooki zrobił coś, czego nie spodziewałbym się nawet w najśmielszych snach i co wytrąciło mnie z równowagi tak bardzo, że, podobnie jak kilka dni temu, z trudem powstrzymałem się od pisku i wstrzymania oddechu, którymi od razu bym się zdemaskował.

Harry przylgnął do moich pleców, niczym łyżeczka, przekładając ramiona pod moimi pachami i kładąc jedną dłoń na mojej piersi, a drugą na brzuchu. Brodę ukrył w zagłębieniu mojej szyi, łaskocząc mnie lokami w policzek.  _ Naprawdę to zrobił. _

Bardzo starałem się nie zasnąć, chciałem jak najdłużej rozkoszować się tą chwilą, która miała już nigdy nie powrócić... ale, jak zawsze w takiej sytuacji, sen zmorzył mnie niemal od razu. Gdy się obudziłem, nie miałem pojęcia, co mi się śniło. Wiedziałem tylko, że w tym śnie było mnóstwo zieleni.

Czegoś mi brakowało. Czegoś, czegoś... Wyciągnąłem rękę i pomacałem łóżko po stronie Harry'ego. Było puste i zimne. Jęknąłem.

– Kociaku? – zawołałem, wychodząc na korytarz. Kiedy nie odpowiadał, powtórzyłem: – Kociaku! Gdzie jesteś?...

– W łazience – dobiegł mnie jego stłumiony głos.

– Mogę do ciebie przyjść? – palnąłem, nim zdążyłem pomyśleć.

– Raczej nie. Kąpię się.

Miałem ochotę przywalić sobie czymś w głowę za tę głupotę. Czymkolwiek, byle ciężkim. Na swoje usprawiedliwienie mogłem powiedzieć tylko tyle, że wciąż nie do końca się rozbudziłem.

Zszedłem do kuchni i niczym w transie zacząłem parzyć sobie kawę. Była siódma. We wtorki pierwszy wykład zaczynał się o 9.

– Jakie plany na dziś? – krzyknąłem.

– Ty idziesz na uczelnię, ja siedzę w domu – odkrzyknął Harry.

– Przecież nie musisz tu tkwić.

– Ale chcę – odparł, wyłaniając się z pełnej pary łazienki. Z niepokojem zauważyłem, że _z radością zauważyłem_ , że miał na sobie tylko ręcznik. Drugim przecierał mokre włosy, wyglądając absurdalnie uroczo.

– Może chciałbyś... – zacząłem, lecz przerwał mi.

– Louis, daj spokój, proszę. Poczytam coś albo pooglądam, może ugotuję. Pozwól mi, żeby ten dzień był po prostu... normalny.

– Och. Och, tak, jasne. Uhm. Jasne...

Przez chwilę żaden z nas nie patrzył na drugiego. W końcu odważyłem się odezwać:

– A potem? Co będziemy robić jak wrócę?

– Hmm... Możemy obejrzeć jakiś film – zasugerował z lekkim uśmieszkiem.

– Kontynuujemy cykl czy przerzucamy się na coś nowego? – zapytałem, usiłując powstrzymać wybuch śmiechu. – Na przykład... _Ptaki_?

– Brzmi fantastycznie – zaśmiał się.

Zamurowało mnie. Stałem tak, w kuchni, z kubkiem kawy w dłoni, wpatrując się jak zaczarowany w swojego przyjaciela.

Harry się  _ śmiał _ . Naprawdę się śmiał. Do tej pory nawet uśmiech nie był u niego częstym zjawiskiem... Dziś zaśmiał się przy mnie po raz pierwszy i musiałem przyznać, że nigdy nie słyszałem czegoś tak uroczego.

Spostrzegł, że się na niego patrzę i chyba zorientował się, że zrobił coś niecodziennego. Natychmiast zamilkł, spoglądając na mnie z tak zdziwioną miną, jakbym właśnie oznajmił, że w moim pokoju jest krowa, tańcząca lambadę. Ale to nie ja byłem powodem jego dezorientacji. Był nim on sam.

W tamtym momencie padły kolejne mury, a ja... ja po prostu wiedziałem że teraz pod żadnym pozorem nie mogę się poddać.

 

~*~

 

– Kociaku, już jestem! – zawołałem, wchodząc do domu. – Harry, jesteś?

Nie odzywał się. O, tak, nie byłem jego matką, poza tym mógł po prostu gdzieś wyjść, był dorosły, ale mimo to nie umiałem powstrzymać zaniepokojenia, które pojawiło się gdzieś we mnie.

– Harry?

Zajrzałem do kuchni i łazienki, potem swojej sypialni i wreszcie pokoju loczka. Nie było go nigdzie, chyba, że... Skierowałem swoje kroki do ''gabinetu''. Nie sądziłem, by tam siedział, ale sprawdzić nie zaszkodzi.

Ku mojemu zdumieniu, ale i ogromnej uldze, właśnie tam go zastałem. Przysiadł na jakiejś skrzyni i wpatrywał się w... w co?

– Harry?... – zapytałem cicho.

– Fortepian – wyszeptał.

Wtedy dotarło do mnie, na co patrzył.

Nie używałem tego instrumentu. Już od dawna. A jednak miałem do niego sentyment. Był duży, czarny, błyszczący, na swój sposób magiczny – przypominał mi dom. Kiedy padał na niego mój wzrok, uśmiechałem się do wspomnień. Lecz kiedy to Harry wbijał w niego spojrzenie, w jego oczach widziałem czysty zachwyt.

– Tak, to fortepian – potwierdziłem, siadając obok niego.

– Jest... piękny – loczek odruchowo odnalazł moją dłoń i splótł nasze palce.

– Pewnie tak – zgodziłem się.

– Nie mówiłeś, że grasz – zauważył cicho.

– Bo nie gram.

– Więc po co ci fortepian?

– Ja... kiedyś uczyłem się gry, nic wielkiego.

Harry odwrócił głowę w moją stronę i z powagą popatrzył mi w oczy.

– Louis – odezwał się. – Zagraj mi coś, proszę.

– Nie wiem, Kociaku, dawno już...

– Proszę – powtórzył z tym cudownym uśmiechem, za który mógłbym _zabić_.

Nie umiałem mu odmówić.

Na początku moje dłonie trochę gubiły się wśród czarno-białych klawiszy, nie mogły złapać rytmu, zupełnie mnie nie słuchały. Jednak po chwili wszystko wróciło. Pozbawione ładu dźwięki zmieniły się w melodię, którą kiedyś znałem, potem w kolejną, w kolejną, w kolejną... Siedziałem przy fortepianie i grałem, tracąc poczucie czasu. Grałem i grałem, aż moje palce zdrętwiały i zaczęły piec, ale to nie było ważne.

Dla tego cudownego blasku, który pojawił się w oczach Harry'ego, gdy otoczyła nas muzyka, byłem gotów zagrać wszystkie piosenki świata, byłem gotów zedrzeć palce do krwi. Dla tego cudownego blasku byłem gotów... zrobić wszystko.

 

 


	11. Rozdział 10

_Louis_

 

Słońce raziło mnie w oczy, nie pozwalając skoncentrować wzroku na horyzoncie. Trawa skrzypiała pod moimi stopami, cienkie łodyżki kwiatów łamały się. W tle rozbrzmiewała dobrze znana mi melodia, której jednak nie potrafiłem z niczym skojarzyć.

Biegłem.

Kilka drzew dawało plamę cienia. Kiedy się tam znalazłem, zobaczyłem go dokładnie. Stał po drugiej stronie polany. Wyglądał jak anioł. Ubrany w biel, z niemal tak samo białą skórą. Wyraźnie kontrastowało to z jego ciemną czupryną. Brązowe loki układały się wokół jego głowy niczym aureola. W nie wpleciony był wianek białych kwiatów.

Patrzył prosto na mnie i wyciągał do mnie dłoń.

Biegłem.

Tak bardzo pragnąłem złapać go w ramiona, utulić, już nigdy nie wypuścić. Ale im bardziej się starałem, tym bardziej on się ode mnie oddalał. Chociaż nie ruszył się ani na krok. Moja wina?... Polana zdawała się wydłużać i wydłużać, i choć cały czas parłem do przodu, on był coraz dalej. Wymykał mi się.

Biegłem.

_Louis... Louis... Gdzie jesteś...._

– Harry? Harry, jestem tu! Już do ciebie biegnę!

_Louis... Louis..._

– Kociaku, przecież biegnę. Nie widzisz mnie? Patrzysz na mnie, Harry!

Nawet stąd dostrzegłem, że jego twarz wykrzywił bolesny grymas.

_Louis... boję się..._

– Nie, nie bój się, nie. Ja... zaraz będę, Kociaku.

_Louis..._

Zacisnąłem zęby i zacząłem biec szybciej. Polana z Harrym również oddalała się w coraz większym tempie. Nogi powoli odmawiały mi posłuszeństwa. Nie mogłem się poddać...

– Kociaku, zrób coś. Podejdź bliżej. Chcę ci pomóc.

_Mnie nie można pomóc, Louis._

– Co? Co ty wygadujesz?

_Nie rozumiesz, Louis? To, co nas dzieli, nie zniknie nigdy. Mnie nie można pomóc. Jestem... potępiony._

– Harry, co ty bredzisz? Kociaku? To nieprawda. Nie wolno ci w to wierzyć.

Loczek spuścił głowę i pokręcił nią lekko. Potem znów spojrzał na mnie i uśmiechnął się smutno. Zrobił taki gest, jakby chciał mnie dotknąć na pożegnanie, ale nie mógł. Pożegnanie. To słowo bolało.

I kiedy ja wciąż do niego biegłem, on odwrócił się do mnie plecami i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył w stronę lasu. Muzyka stała się głośniejsza.

Był tuż przed linią drzew, gdy ostatni raz obejrzał się na mnie.

_Nie ma ratunku dla człowieka bez duszy, Louis._

 

Obudziłem się, zalany potem. Minęła chwila nim uświadomiłem sobie, że to był tylko sen. Straszny, cholernie przerażający sen. Nie było w nim wilkołaków, wampirów, duchów ani seryjnych morderców. Było za to coś, czego bałem się najbardziej na świecie. Odrzucenie. Odrzucenie przez Harry'ego. Nie mogłem znieść myśli, że ten dystans, który był między nami, dystans, który udało mi się już trochę zmniejszyć, dystans, o którego zniknięciu marzyłem bardziej niż o czymkolwiek innym, mógłby znów się zwiększyć. Że mógłby nas zdominować.

Że mógłby nas zniszczyć.

Wciąż miałem dziwne wrażenie, że śnię. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem, skąd bierze się to przeświadczenie.

Muzyka. Wciąż grała.

Wygramoliłem się z łóżka i wykradłem na korytarz. Dźwięk ewidentnie dobiegał z dołu. Przyśpieszyłem kroku. Moje gołe stopy łomotały o zimne drewno, ale jeszcze głośniej łomotało moje serce. Wciąż jeszcze nie uspokoiło swego bicia. Wciąż bałem się, że... zniknie.

Dotarłem do gabinetu i ostrożnie zajrzałem do środka.

Harry siedział przy fortepianie i  _grał_ . Jego blade palce z pewnością uderzały w białe klawisze... nie, nie, one je  _głaskały,_ głaskały, wydobywając idealnie czyste, piękne dźwięki. Może w innej sytuacji byłbym zazdrosny, bo mi nigdy nie udałoby się wydobyć z instrumentu tak cudownej melodii. Ale to był Harry. Mój Kociak. I nie umiałem zrobić nic innego, jak wpatrywać się w niego z zachwytem, napawając się jego talentem.

Nagle muzyka urwała się. Zapadła cisza. Ocknąłem się z transu. Dłonie loczka znajdowały się teraz ledwie centymetr nad klawiaturą fortepianu i lekko drżały. Spuścił głowę. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy się zbliżyłem i stanąłem za nim. Drgnął lekko, gdy położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– To było piękne – wyszeptałem prosto do jego ucha.

– Louis? Co ty tu... Och. – Wzdrygnął się. – Głupie pytanie. To twój dom. Ja... – niepewnie popatrzył na instrument. – Przepraszam. Nie powinienem był dotykać go bez twojej zgody. Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać.

– Nie przepraszaj – pokręciłem głową, opierając brodę o czubek jego czuprynki. – To, co robiłeś, było wspaniałe. Nigdy nie słyszałem czegoś tak pięknego.

– To... to nie było nic wielkiego – zarumienił się.

Usiadłem koło niego na niewielkim stołeczku. Żeby nie spaść, musieliśmy trzymać się bardzo blisko siebie. Czułem jego ciało każdym calem swojego. Sprawiał, że kręciło mi się w głowie.

Zagryzłem wargę.

– To, co grałeś... Ta melodia... Co to było? – zapytałem.

– O, to tylko... _Dla Elizy_ – wyjaśnił z zażenowaniem. – Beethoven.

– Wiedziałem, że ją znam – powiedziałem cicho. – Powiedzieć ci coś? – popatrzyłem mu w oczy.

– Powiedz – zgodził się.

– Wkradła się do mojego snu.

– O mój Boże... Obudziłem cię, prawda? Przepraszam. Och.

– Nie, nie o to chodzi. Obudziłem się sam. Po prostu... Słyszałem cię, wiesz? Słyszałem, jak grasz, ale nie wiedziałem, że to ty. Słyszałem twoją muzykę.

Harry spuścił wzrok na swoje kolana, po czym uniósł go z wyraźnym wahaniem... i wyszeptał:

– Co ci się śniło, Louis?

– To nie był dobry sen – westchnąłem. – Śniło mi się, że biegłem, biegłem... Biegłem...

– Ktoś cię gonił.

– Nie, nie to. Biegłem do kogoś i nie mogłem do niego dotrzeć.

W jego oczach pojawił się dziwny błysk, ale zniknął tak szybko, że nie byłem pewny, czy to nie było przywidzenie.

– Kto to był? – spytał. – Do kogo biegłeś?

Na początku chciałem skłamać... ale coś mówiło mi, bym tego nie robił.

– To byłeś ty, Kociaku. Biegłem do ciebie.

– Och, Louis... – jęknął. – Wiem, co chcesz mi powiedzieć, ale to nie jest takie proste.

– Ciągle mnie odpychasz. Nie pozwalasz sobie pomóc.

– Mnie nie da się pomóc.

– Nie mów tak! – zirytowałem się. Powtarzał schemat z tego koszmaru. – Nie wolno ci tak mówić. _Nigdy._

– Louis.

– Co? Co ''Louis''? Chcesz mi może powiedzieć, że powinienem teraz dać sobie spokój i się od ciebie odsunąć?

– Obydwaj wiemy, że tak byłoby najlepiej – oznajmił smutno. Objął moją twarz dłońmi i zmusił, by spojrzał prosto w jego zielone tęczówki. – Musisz zaakceptować fakt, że ludzie przychodzą i odchodzą... Niektórzy zostają przy nas na całe życie. Inni znikają szybko. I... to czasem jest lepsze.

– Przestań! Przestań... – poczułem, że w oczach mam łzy. Wstydziłem się ich. Nie lubiłem okazywać słabości. A jednak nie umiałem się opanować. – Czemu ciągle mi to robisz?... Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak _ja_ się czuję, kiedy tak bawisz się ze mną w kotka i myszkę?... Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co ja... co ja...

Nie umiałem dokończyć. W moje słowa wkradł się szloch.

– Boże, przepraszam – wyszeptał Harry, przyciskając usta do mojego czoła. – Nie robię tego, by cię ranić. Chcę cię tylko... chronić. Proszę, nie płacz. Proszę. Lulu.

– Rozkleiłem się jak baba – jęknąłem. 

– Nie przejmuj się. I tak jesteś najbardziej męskim chłopakiem, jakiego znam – w jego głosie było coś, co wywołało dziwne uczucie w dole mojego brzucha.

– Dzięki. Bo to chyba miał być komplement? – zaśmiałem się przez łzy. Nagle coś do mnie dotarło. – Czekaj, Kociaku... Jak mnie nazwałeś?

– Co? – zdziwił się.

– Jak mnie nazwałeś? – powtórzyłem.

– Kiedy? – zapytał nieufnie.

– ''Proszę, nie płacz. Proszę...''. Jak mnie nazwałeś?

Loczek zarumienił się i spuścił wzrok. Wstydził się spojrzeć mi w oczy.

– Lulu – powiedział cicho. – Nazwałem cię _Lulu_. Przepraszam. To się więcej nie powtórzy.

– Nie, czekaj, nie! – zaprotestowałem szybko.

Harry  _nigdy_ nie zdrabniał mojego imienia. NIGDY. Zawsze zwracał się do mnie  _Louis_ , czasami  _Tomlinson_ . Żadnych zdrobnień.

– Chodziło mi o to... – wziąłem głęboki oddech. – Przyjaciele mówią do mnie różnie. Wiesz, Louis, Lou, Tommo. Danielle czasem nazywa mnie Loulou. Brzmi podobnie, ale... to nie to samo – ująłem delikatnie jego podbródek, unosząc jego twarz do siebie. – Nikt nigdy nie mówił do mnie _Lulu_.

– Już cię za to przeprosiłem, Louis, ja...

– Nie, Kociaku. Harry. To było... okej, może zabrzmi to dziwnie, ale to było... cholernie urocze – zaczerwieniłem się lekko, mówiąc to. – I wiesz co? Możesz mówić do mnie jak chcesz. Ale tylko ty.

Zakończyłem to szczerym uśmiechem. Moje serce przyspieszyło bicie, gdy odwzajemnił go nieśmiało.

– Dobra – zgodził się.

– Więc... zagrasz mi coś jeszcze? – rzuciłem znaczące spojrzenie fortepianowi.

– Naprawdę chcesz? – jego oczy zalśniły.

– Bardzo chcę.

– Do... dobrze. Dobrze, _Lulu_.

 

~*~

 

Otworzyłem drzwi i moim oczom ukazała się roześmiana twarz Nialla.

– Blondie! – wykrzyknąłem, zaskoczony. – Co ty tu robisz? Nie mówiłeś, że już jesteś w mieście.

– A gdzie: _Dzień dobry, stęskniłem się za tobą, Niall_? – zaśmiał się chłopak. – Wróciłem jakieś trzy godziny temu. Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkodziłem w niczym _istotnym_? – uśmiechnął się znacząco.

– Zboczony obrzydliwiec – syknąłem, wpuszczając go do środka.

Blondyn rozglądał się z zainteresowaniem po wnętrzu mojego mieszkania, tak, jakby był u mnie pierwszy raz. Dałem sobie mentalny policzek. Przecież  _był_ tu pierwszy raz.

– Obawiam się, że Harry jeszcze nie jest gotowy – powiedziałem. – Szczerze, nawet nie ogarnąłem, że jest już środa. Szybko minęło... – nie umiałem powstrzymać żalu w swoim głosie.

– Och, widzę, że przypasowało ci mieszkanie z naszym drogim Hazzą? – zakpił Horan. – Wiesz, zawsze mogę ci go oddać. Siedzi mi na głowie od ponad dwóch lat, mógłby posiedzieć trochę tobie, dla odmiany.

– Uhm – odchrząknąłem, niepewny, co powinienem powiedzieć. Zasadniczo, nie miałbym nic przeciwko mieszkaniu z Harrym. Wręcz przeciwnie. Ale głupio było mi przyznać się do czegoś takiego przed jego najlepszym przyjacielem, prawie bratem. Wybrałem więc milczenie.

– Louis? – w drzwiach gabinetu pojawiła się głowa loczka. – Z kim ty... Niall! Stary! 

– Tęskniłeś za mną? – chłopak rozłożył szeroko ręce, jakby licząc, że zielonooki przybiegnie i go przytuli. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, on dokładnie to zrobił, a ja z trudem zdusiłem gniewne warknięcie.

– Sorry, Blondie, nie było czasu – wymamrotał.

– Och, no jasne! – Nialler udał oburzenie. – Nie ma mnie raptem pięć dni i już o mnie nie pamiętasz. Powinienem cieszyć się, że przypomniałeś sobie chociaż, jak mam na imię.

– Ale o co ci chodzi, Michael? – zadrwił Harry.

– Lou – blondyn popatrzył na mnie z wyrzutem. – Co ty mu do cholery zrobiłeś? To nie jest Hazz. Jest na to zbyt wesoły.

– To nie moja zasługa – pokręciłem głową. – Myślę, że przyczynił się do tego pewien pan na F... – rzuciłem loczkowi rozbawione spojrzenie, a jego oczy lekko zalśniły. – Wiesz, taki duży, czarny, o głębokim głosie...

– No, ładnie! – Niall pogroził Harry'emu palcem. – Zostawiam cię samego na niecały tydzień, a ty już poderwałeś jakiegoś Murzyna?

– Ni! – pisnął chłopak, wywracając oczami. – Louis mówi o fortepianie.  
Nialler od razu zmienił front. Spojrzał na mnie z zainteresowaniem.

– Masz fortepian? – zapytał.

– Czemu wszystkich tak to dziwi? – przewróciłem oczami. – Huh, stoi w gabinecie.

– Harry – powiedział Horan dziwnym tonem. – Idź i się spakuj, dobrze?

– Mhm – skinął głową zielonooki i poczłapał na górę. Odprowadziłem go tęsknym spojrzeniem.

Kiedy tylko zniknął na schodach, Niall, konspiracyjnie zniżając głos, spytał:

– Naprawdę masz fortepian?

– Tak – potwierdziłem, zaskoczony.

– Boże – westchnął. – Nawet nie wyobrażam sobie, jak musiał zareagować Hazz, kiedy to zobaczył.

– Nie wiem, byłem na wykładach, ale kiedy wróciłem, siedział przy ścianie i wpatrywał się w niego jak w obrazek... A dzisiaj rano trochę dla mnie grał.

– Pewnie Beethovena, co nie?

– Zgadza się – skinąłem głową. – O co chodzi, Niall? – posłałem mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

– Ja... – zawahał się. – Harry kocha fortepiany – mruknął. – Pianina, organy i tym podobne też, ale fortepiany ubóstwia. Zanim jeszcze... – urwał. – Kiedy był mały – poprawił się – zawsze mówił, że zostanie muzykiem. To, co on robił z tymi klawiszami, było po prostu niesamowite. Ale potem... potem świat mu się zawalił i Harry... przestał marzyć.

– Jak to: przestał? – przeraziłem się.

– No, dobrze, może czasem jeszcze marzy, ale przestał wierzyć w to, że marzenia się spełniają. On... on chyba stracił wiarę w to, że ma prawo do szczęścia – wyszeptał, zagryzając wargę.

– Co to za bzdura! – zdenerwowałem się. – Przecież każdy...

– Wiem, Lou, wiem – uciszył mnie, niepewnie zerkając w stronę schodów. Nie chciał, by Harry słyszał naszą rozmowę. – Zrozum, po prostu jego spotkało w życiu już więcej złego niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. Trudno to wytłumaczyć, po prostu...

– _Tym bardziej_ ma prawo do szczęścia – oznajmiłem, czując gulę w gardle i dziwne kłucie w sercu.

– Cieszę się, że myślisz tak samo jak ja... – westchnął. – Wiesz co, Louis? Gdybym tylko mógł, kupiłbym mu fortepian choćby i teraz, w tej chwili. Ale ja nie pracuję, tylko studiuję, rodzice wysyłają mi kasę, ale naciąganie ich na _taki_ wydatek jest niesprawiedliwe. Powiem ci coś w sekrecie: już od jakiegoś czasu odkładam na ten instrument dla niego. Zawsze marzył o własnym, ale nigdy nie było go stać, tym bardziej teraz. Może to głupie, ale... Wiesz co? Cały czas trzymam się nadziei, że to pomogłoby mu znaleźć trochę... no, wiesz, radości. Radości życia. Co ja gadam... – Ni ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

– Przestań – syknąłem. – Tylko mi tu nie płacz. Przecież doskonale wiesz, że Harry może tutaj przychodzić, kiedy tylko chce. A jeśli... – głęboko nabrałem powietrza. To, co zamierzałem powiedzieć, było dość osobiste.

– Jeśli co?

Popatrzyłem na niego z wahaniem, ale wtedy dotarło do mnie, że kto jak kto, ale on zrozumie.

– A jeśli to może uczynić go szczęśliwym, to bez wahania mogę mu ten mój fortepian oddać. Bo... nie ma piękniejszego widoku na tym świecie niż śmiejący się Harry.

Spuściłem wzrok, zawstydzony. Teraz to ja miałem ochotę zasłonić swoją twarz. Kiedy jednak zerknąłem na Nialla, zobaczyłem, że się... uśmiecha.

– Przychodzi mi do głowy _coś_ , co uczyni go bardziej szczęśliwym niż najpiękniejszy fortepian – odezwał się cicho. – I ty to masz.

W tym momencie z lekkim zaniepokojeniem zdałem sobie sprawę, że oddałbym wszystko, co posiadam, by już nigdy nie widzieć smutku w zielonych oczach loczka, a jedynie radość. Potem jednak spłynęła na mnie niezwykła lekkość. I nic z moich uczuć już nie wydawało mi się dziwne, choć nie miałem pojęcia, czemu.

– Co takiego, Niall? – zapytałem.

On jednak pokręcił głową, wciąż się uśmiechając.

– Nie powiem ci, Lou. Przyjdzie dzień, w którym zrozumiesz.

Otworzyłem usta, by coś odpowiedzieć, gdy usłyszałem niepewny głos Harry'ego, dochodzący gdzieś z góry:

– Mogę już zejść czy gadacie o mnie?

– Złaź śmiało, Hazzucha! – zaśmiał się Horan, szybko pozbywając się z twarzy wszelkich śladów po chwilowym ''załamaniu'', które miało miejsce niedawno.

– O czym mówiliście? – loczek popatrzył na nas nieufnie.

– O fortepianach i trochę o moich rodzicach – gładko wywinął się Niall. W sumie, nie okłamał go. Przemilczał tylko fakt, że rozmawialiśmy przede wszystkim _o nim_. – To co? Idziemy? – posłał mu wesołe spojrzenie.

– Chyba... chyba tak – zgodził się niechętnie Harry.

– Zaniosę twoją torbę do samochodu – zaoferował blondyn.

– Przecież mogę sam...

– Ale ja _bardzo_ _chcę_ to zrobić.

Od razu zrozumiałem, że chłopak zostawia nas samych, byśmy mogli się pożegnać. Cóż, oczywiście, nie było to pożegnanie na zawsze, byłem niemal pewny, że zobaczymy się najpóźniej jutro wieczorem, ale mimo tego było mi smutno.  _Naprawdę nie lubię pożegnań._

Przez chwilę staliśmy z Harrym w korytarzu, nie patrząc sobie w oczy. Żaden z nas się nie odzywał. W końcu loczek pierwszy zabrał głos:

– Dziękuję, Lulu. To było... bardzo fajne pięć dni – wymamrotał.

– Musimy kiedyś to powtórzyć – wyszczerzyłem się. Chciałem, by się uśmiechnął. Nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł, opuścić mojego domu w takim stanie. Znów zamknięty w sobie. Nasze spokojne królestwo, samoistnie powstałe przez ten krótki czas, jaki spędziliśmy razem, nie miało prawa teraz się zawalić.

Popatrzył na mnie.

– Tak, chyba tak – mruknął.

– Kociaku? Mogę cię przytulić? – spytałem cicho, wywołując na jego twarzy najpierw... zaskoczenie, a potem cień uśmiechu.

– Jeśli chcesz.

Przyciągnąłem go do siebie i objąłem mocno, ukrywając twarz w jego miękkich lokach.

– Uh, do diabła – jęknąłem. – Muszę ci koniecznie kupić telefon, i to szybko.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwił się.

– Żeby móc po takich pożegnaniach jak to nękać cię SMSami, że...

– ...że?

Odsunąłem się trochę, by móc spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Czy tylko mi się wydawało, czy były bardziej zielone niż zwykle?...

– Że tęsknię, Kociaku.

 

 


	12. Rozdział 11

_Louis_

 

– Cholera, cholera, cholera – mamrotałem pod nosem, przemierzając korytarze w rekordowym tempie. Które jednak nie mogło w żaden sposób zmienić faktu, iż byłem spóźniony.

Dopadłem odpowiednich drzwi i zacisnąłem dłoń na klamce. Odetchnąłem głęboko, próbując unormować oddech. Potem wszedłem do środka.

Oczywiście, wchodząc do sali wykładowej 20 minut po rozpoczęciu zajęć, skutecznie ściągnąłem na siebie spojrzenia wszystkich. Chyba większe zamieszanie wywołałoby to tylko w teatrze... Ugh.

– Panie Tomlinson! – zawołał na mój widok wykładowca, całkiem sympatyczny, podchodzący pod 60 grubasek, Mr. Smithson. – Jakże miło, że zdecydował się pan zaszczycić nas dziś swoją obecnością!

– Przepraszam, były korki – wyszczerzyłem się, kierując się do wolnego miejsca obok Liama.

– Zapewne – zgodził się z rozbawieniem mężczyzna.

– A tak na serio, to czemu się spóźniłeś? – spytał Li, gdy usiadłem.

– Ech, szkoda gadać – machnąłem ręką, na pozór obojętnie.

Payne nie dał się nabrać.

– Harry? – w jego oczach widziałem, że już zna odpowiedź.

Westchnąłem.

– Nie odzywał się przez cały weekend. Myślę, że Niall by zadzwonił, gdyby stało się coś złego, ale... 

– Na pewno wszystko w porządku – pocieszył mnie.

– Tak, pewnie tak, w każdym razie dzisiaj rano nie zastałem nikogo w domu. Zastanawiam się, czy...

– ...czy cię nie unika? – zgadł.

– Tak – przyznałem posępnie.

– Nie martw się, Lou, pewnie po prostu coś mu wypadło. Wprawdzie spotkałem się z nim raptem parę razy, ale nie sądzę, żeby zrobił coś takiego.

– Pewnie masz rację... – mruknąłem, odwracając się do niego bokiem i usiłując skupić się nie wykładzie.

_Teraz na pewno kupię mu ten cholerny telefon_ , pomyślałem.  _Kiedy nie ma go w domu, nie mam nawet jak się z nim skontaktować._

Czy nie przemknęło mi przez myśl, że jestem przewrażliwiony? Cóż... Oczywiście. Ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że od kiedy wyniósł się ode mnie w środę, kontakt w zasadzie nam się urwał. Trudno było nie zastanawiać się, czy to nie moja wina. Najprawdopodobniej nie byłem dla niego tak ważny, jak on dla mnie, więc gdy zobaczył, że tak bardzo zaangażowałem się w naszą przyjaźń, postanowił dać sobie ze mną spokój. Takie myśli, choć opierały się jedynie na przypuszczeniach, okropnie bolały.

Ale ja i tak nie miałem zamiaru dać za wygraną.

Liam pewnie miał rację. W końcu Kociak też miał swoje zajęcia. Może znalazł nową pracę?... Wspominał parę dni temu, że rozgląda się za czymś takim. W sumie to nawet nie wiedziałem, czemu zakończył współpracę z przedszkolem, ale coś musiało być na rzeczy. A on nie chciał być dłużej na utrzymaniu przyjaciela, widziałem, że czuł się z tym źle. Nie powinienem panikować.

A jednak panikowałem.

– Zadzwoń do Nialla i zapytaj o niego, bo nie wytrzymasz – poradził mi Li, kiedy szliśmy na jeden z kolejnych wykładów.

Także dla świętego spokoju wyjąłem z kieszeni komórkę, wszedłem w listę kontaktów i kliknąłem na ''Blondie''. Horan odebrał po trzech sygnałach.

– _Przepraszam Lou, nie za bardzo mogę teraz rozmawiać, mam zajęcia_ – wyrzucił z siebie na jednym wdechu.

– Chciałem tylko zapytać, czy z Harrym wszystko w porządku?

– _Z Harrym? Widziałem go dziś rano, nie wyglądał na chorego ani nic. Może był trochę markotny, ale zachowywał się względnie normalnie. Louis, naprawdę muszę już... uups._

Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zabrzmiała jakaś wymiana zdań, ktoś kazał Niallowi odłożyć telefon, po odpowiedzi blondyna ( _Przepraszam pana, to się więcej nie powtórzy!_ ) wywnioskowałem, że jego wykładowca nie miał zwyczaju tolerować rozmów na swoich zajęciach.

Rozłączyłem się i odetchnąłem z ulgą.

– Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedziałem na nieme pytanie przyjaciela. – Ni widział się z nim rano i było okej.

– Mówiłem ci – uśmiechnął się Li.

– Wiem, wiem. Liam Payne ma zawsze rację – zaśmiałem się.

– Oczywiście. Powinieneś już się przyzwyczaić przez te szesnaście lat, Louis.

– Nie da się przyzwyczaić do tego, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel wszystko wie najlepiej. Wciąż próbuję cię czymś zaskoczyć.

– Powodzenia życzę – zachichotał Liam.

– Zobaczysz, uda mi się – oznajmiłem, po czym poklepałem go po plecach. – No, ale dziś to istotnie ty miałeś rację.

Kolejne godziny dłużyły mi się niemiłosiernie. Najgorsze były te wykłady, na których nie było ze mną Li. Co prawda i tak nie gadaliśmy wiele podczas zajęć, bo Liam zawsze skrupulatnie wszystko notował i był pochłonięty wywodem profesora (wyjątki od tej reguły zdarzały się niezwykle rzadko), ale świadomość, że jest obok, była pokrzepiająca. Niektóre przedmioty miałem razem z Dan, ale nie było tego wiele, chyba ze 2. Nie, nigdy nie miałem problemu z nawiązaniem kontaktu z kimś obcym, byłem powszechnie lubiany (znajomi mówili, że to przez moje poczucie humoru i skłonność do śmiechu), ale to nie to samo.

– Chcesz skoczyć gdzieś po zajęciach? – zagadnął mnie Li, gdy mijaliśmy się na dziedzińcu.

– Jasne, czemu nie – zgodziłem się.

Wiedziałem, że jeśli on proponuje spotkanie, tak po prostu, w środku tygodnia, bez żadnego wyraźnego powodu, koniecznie musi ze mną pogadać. Zastanawiałem się, o czym. Do głowy przychodziła mi tylko Danielle. I, jak się okazało, zgadłem.

– Nie wiem, Lou – westchnął Payne, gdy dwie godziny później siedzieliśmy przy stoliku w kawiarni. Nawiasem mówiąc, tej samej, w której pracowała Dan, ale to akurat nie była jej zmiana. – Ona czasem zachowuje się tak... Jakby... Nawet nie umiem tego nazwać. Ale kiedy próbuję się do niej zbliżyć czy coś, robi się między nami taki... dystans.

O dystansach akurat wiedziałem niemało, ze względu na Harry'ego, ale skupiłem się na tej drugiej części wypowiedzi przyjaciela.

– Nie chcę wprowadzić cię w błąd, Liam, ale też zauważyłem, że Danielle coś do ciebie jakby czuje.

– Tylko czemu w takim razie tak się zachowuje?

– Bo dziewczyny są w chuj dziwne – stwierdziłem. – I ani tego obejść, ani przeskoczyć. Baby nie zrozumiesz...

– Ale co ja mam robić? Oszaleję z nią – jęknął.

– Ja bym jej powiedział, wiesz? Albo chociaż dał do zrozumienia. Randka, kino, lody... no, wiesz.

– Kiedy to mówisz, wydaje się proste. W praktyce gorzej. Jak to w ogóle zaczęło się z tobą i El?

Nie powiem, tym pytaniem zbił mnie nieco z tropu. Nie dlatego, że nie powinienem się go spodziewać. Dlatego, że...  _nie znałem odpowiedzi._

– Cholera, stary, przyznam, że nie wiem. To było też jakieś osobliwe... – wymamrotałem. – Jakoś tak... samoistnie.

– Samoistnie – powtórzył, przyglądając mi się z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. – Um, Louis, sorry, że pytam, ale czy ty za nią jeszcze... tęsknisz, czy coś?

– Niee – pokręciłem głową. – No, czemu tak na mnie patrzysz? Naprawdę nie. Ostatnio myślałem o niej w dniu, kiedy wyjechała moja matka, czyli wtedy, gdy był ten wypadek na stawie, czyli wtedy, gdy... – urwałem, spoglądając na niego z zaskoczeniem, gdy sam zrozumiałem, co właśnie zasugerowałem.

– ...gdy poznałeś Harry'ego – dokończył za mnie. – Więc... nie pomyślałeś o swojej byłej dziewczynie ani razu, odkąd spotkałeś tego dzieciaka...

Przełknąłem ślinę.

– Wygląda na to, że tak – przyznałem.

Przez chwilę nic nie mówił, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając.

– Powiedz mi, Lou... – odezwał się w końcu. – Co właściwie jest między tobą a Harrym?

– Przyjaźnimy się – odparłem. – Chociaż może jest to jednostronne... Sam nie wiem. On cały czas trzyma mnie na odległość wyciągniętego kija i trudno jest być szczęśliwym jak małża, kiedy ja po prostu chcę być blisko i mu pomóc, i przytulić go, kiedy płacze, i otrzeć mu łzy...

Zamilkłem, patrząc na Liama niepewnie. Chłopak był poważny. Tak poważny, że zacząłem się bać, iż powiedziałem coś nie tak.

– Li, nie patrz tak na mnie – jęknąłem.

Payne wreszcie uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Louis, powiedz mi jeszcze jedno – poprosił. – Co czujesz, kiedy z nim jesteś?

– Co to za głupie pytanie – oburzyłem się.

– Louis.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech i zapatrzyłem się w okno, zbierając myśli. W końcu ostrożnie zacząłem:

– Kiedy... z nim jestem... czuję, że muszę się nim opiekować, bo jest tak kruchy, że mógłby się w każdej chwili rozpaść. Czuję... takie ciepło w całym ciele i moje serce bije dwa razy szybciej, niż powinno, żołądek fika koziołki... I chciałbym po prostu trzymać go w ramionach i nigdy nie wypuszczać, obronić przed wszystkim, chciałbym, żeby wreszcie zaufał mi na tyle, by wyznać, co go dręczy, i... i nie ma na świecie piękniejszego widoku niż jego uśmiech, ani piękniejszego dźwięku niż jego śmiech... Mógłbym patrzeć na niego godzinami i nigdy mi się to nie znudzi. I kiedy trzymam go za rękę i, i kiedy śpi, wtulony we mnie, to ja... Ja po prostu... – zakończyłem wypowiedź głębokim westchnieniem.

Przeniosłem spojrzenie na Liama. Przyjaciel przyglądał mi się z miną, której nie umiałem zinterpretować. Wydawał mi się... srogi. Nie przychodziło mi do głowy żadne inne słowo.

– Liam? Powiedz coś wreszcie – zażądałem, zirytowany. Najpierw każe mi się zwierzać, a potem nabiera wody w usta. Ugh.

Brwi szatyna uniosły się nieznacznie. Przez chwilę patrzył na mnie z mieszaniną niedowierzania i rozbawienia, po czym pokręcił głową i spuścił wzrok. Gdy znów spojrzał mi w oczy, na jego ustach gościł delikatny uśmiech.

– Louis – powiedział poważnie. – Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że zakochałeś się w Harrym?

– Zako... – powtórzyłem bezwiednie, po czym parsknąłem śmiechem. – Li, Harry jest chłopakiem – zauważyłem.

– Wiem – zgodził się on.

– Więc czemu, do cholery, mówisz mi, że zakochałem się w Kociaku? – zapytałem i zamarłem, gdy to do mnie dotarło. – O Jezu – wymamrotałem, moje oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia. – Ja zakochałem się w Kociaku. W Kociaku. W... w... – dukałem, zapowietrzając się.

– Spokojnie, Lou, oddychaj. – Payno wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. – Nie ma w tym nic złego. To normalne, zdarza się...

– Ale ja nie mogłem zakochać się w Harrym! – jęknąłem. – Przecież nie jestem gejem!

– Louis, uspokój się, stary – Li spoliczkował mnie otwartą dłonią. Nie miało to zaboleć, ale mnie otrzeźwić. Chyba podziałało. – Nie wiem, kim jesteś bądź nie jesteś, do tej pory nigdy nie ciągnęło cię do chłopaków, ale z drugiej strony... Posłuchaj mnie i sam oceń, czy nie mam racji: miałeś wiele dziewczyn, ale te związki nigdy nie trwały długo. I... nigdy też nie mówiłeś o żadnej kobiecie z taką czułością, jak o tym dzieciaku.

– Ale Liam, to niemożliwe – wyjęczałem. – On, ja, my... to niemożliwe.

– Lou. Odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie, to, co ci pierwsze przyjdzie do głowy. Gdybyś mógł, pocałowałbyś go?

– Nie! – zaprzeczyłem szybko, po czym westchnąłem. – Uhh. No, dobra. Tak. Przeraża mnie to – przyznałem – ale bym się zawahał. Liam? – popatrzyłem w jego czekoladowe oczy z błaganiem. – Liam, czy to znaczy, że ja jestem homo?...

– Tommo, w tym nie ma nic złego – powiedział łagodnie. – Przecież dobrze wiesz, że liczy się uczucie, a nie płeć osoby, którą nim darzysz.

– Ja wiem, Li, ale... I co ja mam teraz zrobić? – jęknąłem żałośnie. – Po co ty mi to uświadamiałeś, kretynie? Przecież teraz wszystko się zmieni...

– Może się zmienić, ale wcale nie musi – zauważył Payne. – Poza tym, kto powiedział, że to będzie zmiana na gorsze? Nie uważasz, że powinieneś mu powiedzieć? A nuż widelec czuje to samo?

– On cały czas mnie od siebie odpycha – pokręciłem głową.

– Ale jaki _normalny_ facet trzyma drugiego za rękę i przytula się do niego, zasypiając? – spytał. Obaj wiedzieliśmy, że to pytanie retoryczne. – Poza tym, pozwól, że przypomnę ci imprezę u Dan. Większość gości była tak pijana, że nie mogli otworzyć oczu, ale ja musiałem tam wszystkiego pilnować, no, wiesz, żeby Danielle nie miała potem problemów... – lekko się zawstydził, ale zaraz przywrócił się do porządku. – Także widziałem, jak ze sobą tańczyliście. Wtedy nie zwróciłem na to takiej uwagi, ale jak teraz o tym myślę, Lou... Było w tym coś, czego nie ma między zwykłymi przyjaciółmi. Nie mówiąc o tym, że ja na pewno nie przetańczyłbym wolnego z żadnym z chłopaków. A co dopiero _trzech_.

– Tańczyliśmy wolnego? Trzy razy? – zdziwiłem się.

– Nie pamiętasz? Uhm, no tak, kiedy wychodziliście, byłeś ubzdryngolony jak Stan na osiemnastce Jacka – westchnął, lekko się krzywiąc. – Harry zachował się wtedy wobec ciebie bardzo... hmm, opiekuńczo.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że on może...? – zapytałem z nadzieją.

– Myślę, że powinieneś mu powiedzieć. Zaryzykować.

– Ten, kto nie ryzykuje, niczego nie straci.

– Ale też nie zyska.

Zamyśliłem się. Z jednej strony, loczek faktycznie czasami wysyłał mi pewne... sygnały. Ale z drugiej, gdybym się pomylił, mógłbym zaprzepaścić to wszystko, co udało nam się osiągnąć.

– Nie wiem, Liam – westchnąłem w końcu. – Muszę to wszystko jeszcze przemyśleć. To nie jest, stary, takie proste.

– Zrobisz jak uważasz – powiedział miękko Li. – Ode mnie się nie dowie. Przynajmniej na razie.

– Dzięki – szepnąłem, znów wbijając wzrok w okno.

 

~*~

 

_Czy on naprawdę może lubić mnie w ten sposób?_ , zastanawiałem się, chodząc w tę i z powrotem po swoim salonie. Przecież mi samemu tyle czasu zajęło uświadomienie sobie tego, że coś do niego czuję, a bez Liama byłoby to jeszcze dłużej. Nadal byłem trochę przerażony faktem, że jestem gejem. Nie to, żebym miał jakieś uprzedzenia do osób homoseksualnych, ale świadomość, że dotyczy to bezpośrednio mnie, była zbyt szokująca, by od razu ją zaakceptować.

Jakie były szanse, że Kociaka też pociągali mężczyźni?...

Kiedy przemierzyłem wydeptaną już w dywanie ścieżkę po raz osiemdziesiąty trzeci, w domu rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. Moje serce na chwilę zatrzymało się. Może to on... może stęsknił się za mną i przyszedł... może...

Jakież rozczarowanie musiało widnieć na mojej twarzy, gdy za progiem zastałem Stana, Danielle, Liama, Jacoba, Jacka, Alice i Eleanor...

– Co to, Louis? Nie cieszysz się na nasz widok? – zaśmiała się El.

– Oczywiście, że się cieszę – zapewniłem szybko, gdy całowała mnie w policzek. Jakże śmieszną wydawała mi się teraz myśl, że do niedawna byliśmy parą. Ach, Harry...

– Czekałeś na kogoś innego? – zapytała niewinnie Dan, trzepocząc rzęsami. – Czyżbyśmy o czymś nie wiedzieli, słońce?

– Daj mu spokój, Dannie – wstawił się za mną Li. Byłem mu za to cholernie wdzięczny. Rozmowa o moich sprawach sercowych teraz, gdy byłem kompletnie rozdupiony emocjonalnie, nie była najlepszym pomysłem.

– Sorry, że pytam, ale... Czemu zawdzięczam tak liczną wizytę? – popatrzyłem na nich podejrzliwie.

– Danielle i ja zauważyłyśmy, że jesteś trochę markotny – oznajmiła Alice, drobna blondynka i jedna z najbliższych przyjaciółek Dan. – Więc postanowiliśmy wszyscy trochę cię rozerwać.

– Rozerwać – powtórzyłem. – Oby nie dosłownie. Dobra, wchodźcie, zapraszam – odsunąłem się na bok, by przepuścić przyjaciół.

– Próbowałem ją powstrzymać – powiedział cicho Liam gdy reszta zniknęła w salonie. – Ale wiesz, jak to jest z Danielle... Jak się na coś uprze, to i tur jej nie ruszy.

– Wiem, i tak dzięki – mruknąłem, siląc się na słaby uśmiech.

W sumie, jakby się tak zastanowić, to moi kumple mieli rację. Od jakiegoś czasu zachowywałem się jak nie ja. Okej, wiem, była to wina znacznego niedoboru Harry'ego w moim życiu, ale mimo wszystko, trochę uśmiechu na pewno mi nie zaszkodzi. Poza tym, co to za podejście? Byłem  _zakochany_ – a to przecież najwspanialsze uczucie na świecie. Nie powinienem się teraz smucić.

Trochę podbudowany psychicznie, dołączyłem do przyjaciół, którzy już wygodnie rozsiedli się w moim salonie.

– Jemy, pijemy? – spytałem.

– Pijemy! – ucieszył się Jacob, a ja nie umiałem się nie uśmiechnąć, słysząc to z ust kogoś o tak słabej głowie (wszyscy dobrze pamiętamy, jak to _picie_ skończyło się dla niego na domówce Dan). 

– Myślisz, że przyszliśmy nieprzygotowani? – parsknął Jack, opalony szatyn, kolega mój i Li z roku.

Rzuciłem okiem na wypchane siatki, które przynieśli. No, tak. Mogłem się tego spodziewać.

– Dobra! – klasnąłem w dłonie. – Czyli...

Przerwał mi dzwonek mojego telefonu. Zerknąłem na wyświetlacz.

– Przepraszam was na chwilę, Niall do mnie dzwoni, muszę odebrać – rzuciłem, wciskając zieloną słuchawkę. – Halo?

Już po pierwszych słowach, które padły z ust Horana, poczułem, jakby to kto inny z nim rozmawiał, a ja stałem z boku i mu się przyglądałem.

To ten ktoś inny robił się coraz bladszy, to wargi tego kogoś innego rozchyliły się w niedowierzaniu. To ten ktoś inny mówił:  _Co? Jak to? Kiedy?._ To temu komuś innemu walił się świat.

Dopiero gdy ten ktoś inny rozłączył się i osunął na podłogę, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach, moja dusza wróciła do ciała. I to wcale nie był przyjemny powrót.

– Louis? Louis, co się stało? – zapytała któraś z dziewczyn.

– Lou?

– O co chodzi?

– Czy wydarzyło się coś złego?

– Louis?...

Poczułem, że Liam klęka obok mnie i w braterskim geście obejmuje ramieniem.

– Lou, stary... Co się dzieje? – spytał cicho.

Uniosłem głowę, by móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wzdrygnął się, gdy ujrzał moją czerwoną od z trudem hamowanego płaczu twarz. Chciałem płakać, ale nie mogłem. Nie miałem siły.

– Kociak zrobił sobie krzywdę – wyszeptałem pozbawionym emocji głosem. – Podciął sobie żyły.

 


	13. Rozdział 12

_Louis_

 

– Mój Boże, Lou... – powiedział cicho Liam i mocno przycisnął mnie do piersi. – Lou... Czy Niall powiedział ci, gdzie teraz jest Harry?

Popatrzyłem na niego niewidzącymi oczami i nieprzytomnie skinąłem głową. Chciałem coś odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogłem wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Uniosłem dłoń, w której wciąż trzymałem telefon, otworzyłem edytor wiadomości i wpisałem nazwę szpitala. Przyjaciel skinął głową.

– To niedaleko. Jedziemy? – posłał mi pytające spojrzenie.

Byłem totalnie zagubiony. Myśl, że mój maleńki Kociak mógłby zrobić sobie krzywdę, była... wręcz absurdalna.

– Okej. Czyli jedziemy – postanowił. – Ludzie! – zawołał, wstając. Uwaga wszystkich przeniosła się ze mnie na niego. – Niestety, musimy przełożyć imprezę na termin bliżej nieokreślony. Zresztą, sami widzicie... – zerknął na mnie. – Zdarzył się pewien wypadek i musimy z Louisem wybrać się do szpitala. Mam nadzieję, że zrozumiecie.

– Jadę z wami – oznajmiła od razu Danielle.

– Dan... – westchnął ciężko Li.

– Nie dyskutuj mi tutaj, Payne – warknęła. – Widzę, co się dzieje.

– Ty... A, dobra. Tylko... nie powiedz czegoś... nieodpowiedniego – ostrzegł szatyn.

– Za kogo ty mnie uważasz? – oburzyła się dziewczyna. – Dobra, towarzystwo się zwija – zarządziła. – Nie, żebym chciała być niemiła, ale spójrzcie na Loulou. Sprawa jest jasna.

O dziwo, nasi znajomi posłuchali jej od razu, mimo że kilkoro z nich najwyraźniej miało ochotę podyskutować z Liamem, podważyć jego decyzję. Przyjaciółka wciąż mnie zaskakiwała. Ale teraz prawie nie zwróciłem na to uwagi. Nie liczyło się nic, oprócz tego, że...

– Wstawaj, Lou – poprosił miękko Payno, pomagając mi stanąć na nogi. – Zaraz będziemy na miejscu. Nie martw się, wszystko się ułoży.

Dan zamknęła za nami drzwi, pożegnała resztę ekipy i wskoczyła na przednie siedzenie auta, obok Liama. Mi przypadło miejsce z tyłu. Przytuliłem twarz do szyby i zamknąłem oczy, pozwalając ponurym myślom na pochłonięcie mojego umysłu.

Wciąż w to nie wierzyłem. Miałem nadzieję, że to tylko głupi żart Horana. Ugh, gdybym pojechał do tego szpitala i dowiedział się, że ten idiota jedynie robi sobie ze mnie żarty, stłukłbym go na kwaśne jabłko. A potem mocno przytulił z wdzięczności, że cała ta sytuacja okazała się nieprawdą.

Harry. Kociak, mój Kociak. Od pierwszych wspólnych chwil wiedziałem, że jest bardzo kruchy i delikatny, choćby nie wiem jak niedostępnego udawał. Ale żeby coś takiego... I to teraz. Teraz, gdy część murów runęła. Gdy zacząłem go odkrywać i poznawać. Gdy stał się nieodłączną częścią mojego świata.

Teraz, gdy zrozumiałem, że jest najważniejszą osobą w całym moim życiu.

Nawet nie zauważyłem, gdy zatrzymaliśmy się przed ogromnym, zatłoczonym gmachem. Gdyby Dan siłą nie wyciągnęła mnie z samochodu, nadal tkwiłbym w środku, pogrążony we własnych myślach. Tymczasem jednak na wpółświadomie przemierzałem dziedziniec, by po chwili znaleźć się w środku, gdzie już po chwili wpadliśmy na Niallera.

– Louis – wyszeptał, łapiąc mnie za rękę. Jego twarz była czerwona od płaczu. Harry naprawdę musiał być dla niego jak brat.

A ja wciąż nie umiałem się odezwać.

– Liam Payne, przyjaciel Louisa – przedstawił się Li, podając dłoń blondynowi. Ni przełknął łzy i uścisnął ją.

– Niall Horan. Współlokator Harry'ego, przyjaciel... chyba ich obu – posłał mi niepewne spojrzenie, które rozdarło mnie do końca. Kochany Blondie... Przysunąłem się do niego i przytuliłem mocno. Tylko tak mogłem w tym momencie odpowiedzieć na niezadane pytanie.

– Danielle Peazer – wtrąciła Dan. – Kojarzę cię z kawiarni.

Niall skinął głową i znów spojrzał na mnie. Już zrozumiałem, że nie było mowy o pomyłce. Teraz moje oczy błagały: _Zabierz mnie do niego._ Chłopak bezbłędnie odczytał tę prośbę, skinął lekko głową i bez słowa pociągnął w głąb korytarza.

– Oddział Intensywnej Opieki Medycznej? – zmartwił się podążający za nami Liam, patrząc na napis nad przeszklonymi drzwiami.

Moje serce łamało się na drobne kawałeczki. Jak źle musiało być z Kociakiem, skoro wylądował na OIOMie?

– Czy tutaj w ogóle wolno wchodzić? – spytał Li. Jak zwykle praktyczny.

– Nie wolno – pokręcił głową Nialler. – Tylko rodzina.

– Jak masz zamiar to niby przeskoczyć? – prychnęła Danielle.

– Powiedziałem ratownikom medycznym, że jestem jego bratem – wzruszył ramionami blondyn. – I że zaraz przyjedzie nasz starszy braciszek, Louis.

– Sprytnie – stwierdziła z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Przecież oni mogą to sprawdzić – stwierdził sceptycznie Payne. – Poza tym, czy nie zdziwiło ich, że każdy z was ma _inne nazwisko_?

– Nie takie rzeczy się zdarzają – wzruszył ramionami Horan. – Możemy mieć różnych ojców. Albo przyjąć nazwisko żony. Ewentualnie... męża – popatrzył przy tym na mnie z trudnym do zidentyfikowania wyrazem twarzy. Ale ja i tak zrozumiałem. Wiedział. Domyślił się tego, co ja pojąłem dopiero kilka godzin temu...

– Ale my i tak zostajemy – upomniał Liam Dan, która już próbowała wedrzeć się na teren oddziału. Dziewczyna posłała mu nienawistne spojrzenie, ale posłusznie zatrzymała się.

– Chodź, braciszku – rzucił cicho Niall i wciągnął mnie za drzwi. Odnalezienie Harry'ego nie zajęło nam dużo czasu.

Moje oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażenia, gdy zobaczyłem, jak słabo chłopak wygląda. Był jeszcze bardziej blady niż zwykle, miał zapadnięte policzki i wory pod oczami. Jego ręce zostały zabandażowane aż do samych łokci. Co nie pozostawiało wątpliwości co do okoliczności jego przybycia tutaj.

Ostrożnie pchnąłem drzwi sali i wszedłem do środka. Niall zrozumiał, że chciałbym być z loczkiem sam, więc taktownie pozostał na korytarzu. Podszedłem do łóżka, na którym leżał najważniejszy mężczyzna w moim życiu i, starając się nie uszkodzić aparatury, dotknąłem jego opatrzonego przedramienia.

– Coś ty sobie zrobił, Kociaku – wyszeptałem. Były to pierwsze moje słowa od feralnego telefonu blondyna.

W tym momencie wszystkie hamowane łzy, które do tej pory nie chciały opuścić moich oczu, wypłynęły na moją twarz całym wodospadem. Szlochając cicho, pochyliłem się nad nieprzytomnym Harrym i złożyłem delikatny pocałunek na jego czole. Było... zimne. Zbyt zimne.

– Myślałem, że już wszystko jest w porządku – powiedziałem niemal niedosłyszalnie. – Myślałem, że mi zaufałeś i że powiedziałbyś mi, gdyby coś cię dręczyło. Myślałem, że jeśli dam ci jeszcze trochę czasu, ty po prostu... – w tym miejscu głos mi się załamał. – Byłem sprytny jak mops w polu pieczarek, Kociaku. Powinienem był bardziej na ciebie uważać... Ale wiesz co? Nie zachowałeś się w porządku. Mogę się założyć, że nawet nie pomyślałeś, jak ja się będę czuł – zarzuciłem mu, ściskając jego lodowatą dłoń. – Liam nie ma racji. Gdybyś coś do mnie czuł... Gdyby ci na mnie zależało, nie zrobiłbyś mi tego.

Nie wiem, czego tak naprawdę chciałem. Chyba liczyłem na to, że nagle otworzy oczy i wykrzyknie: _Co ty wygadujesz, Louis! Oczywiście, że mi na tobie zależy. Obiecuję ci, że to się więcej nie powtórzy..._

Tymczasem jednak jego twarz pozostała kamienna i niewzruszona, co samo w sobie było najlepszą odpowiedzią.

 

~*~

 

– Cały czas nie mogę w to uwierzyć – powiedział Niall.

Odwróciłem się, zaskoczony. Byłem pewny, że śpi. Od kiedy jedna z pielęgniarek wyrzuciła mnie z sali, stałem z dłonią przyciśniętą do szyby i wpatrywałem się w pogrążonego w złowrogim śnie Harry'ego. Przez cały ten czas Horan nie odezwał się ani nie poruszył. Dlatego zdziwiło mnie, gdy teraz usłyszałem jego głos.

Blondyn podszedł bliżej i stanął koło mnie.

– Naprawdę myślałem, że już wszystko z nim w porządku... – kontynuował smutno. – Ostatnio naprawdę zachowywał się, jakby było... lepiej. Dawno nie widziałem, żeby się uśmiechał. Ostatnim razem chyba gdy... Nieważne. W każdym razie, od kiedy pojawiłeś się w jego życiu.... Nie pamiętam, by dopuścił kogoś do siebie tak blisko. Miałeś na niego bardzo dobry i ogromny wpływ – westchnął. – A tu nagle coś takiego.

– Myślę, że... – zacząłem. – Myślę, że zaskoczył tym nas wszystkich. Też wydawało mi się, że jest z nim dobrze...

Po policzku Nialla spłynęła pojedyncza łza.

– Naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć w to, że znów to zrobił – wyszeptał.

Skinąłem głową.

– Mogę powiedzieć o nim różne rzeczy, ale nigdy nie przyszłoby mi do głowy, że... – urwałem. Popatrzyłem na blondyna w osłupieniu. – Coś ty powiedział? _Znów?_

– Tak, przecież... O mój Boże – chłopak zasłonił usta dłonią. – On... on ci nic nie powiedział, prawda?

Musiał wyczytać z mojego wzroku, że nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówi, bo warknął sam na siebie, trochę spanikowany:

– Mogłeś się domyślić, Horan! Znów palnąłem. Przecież Harry bardzo mocno strzeże swoich tajemnic, ale ja, ja myślałem... zdawaliście się sobie być już tak bliscy...

– Niall, skup się – syknąłem. – Skoro już zacząłeś, musisz skończyć. Jak to _znów_? Czyli już wcześniej zdarzyło mu się coś takiego?

Nialler zagryzł wargę, po czym skinął głową ze zrezygnowaniem.

– Tak, to już się zdarzało, choć nie zawsze w ten sposób. Mówiłem ci, że miał bardzo ciężkie dzieciństwo, w pewnym momencie przestał sobie z tym radzić i...

– NIALL. Konkrety.

– Uhh, dobra. Sam chciałeś – westchnął. – Kiedy Harry miał jedenaście lat, po raz pierwszy próbował się utopić.

– _Ile?_ – wykrzyknąłem. – Jedenaście?!

– Mhm – skinął głową blondyn. – Dwa lata później podpalił na sobie ubranie. W wieku piętnastu lat przedawkował środki nasenne... Potem to zdarzało się jeszcze parę razy. Czasem były to prochy, czasem żyletka... W sumie targnął się na swoje życie jakieś sześć razy, teraz siódmy. A przynajmniej o tylu _ja_ wiem.

– Co?... – wyjąkałem.

– Dwa lata temu uciekł z domu i od tamtej pory nic specjalnego się nie działo. Myślałem, że choć trochę się z tym uporał, chociaż to był dopiero rok po tym jak... A potem pojawiłeś się _ty_ , on naprawdę się zmienił, nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio się śmiał, tymczasem dzięki tobie wróciła jakaś część dawnego jego... Aż tu nagle teraz... coś takiego... – dyskretnie otarł łzę z kącika oka, jednak nie uszło to mojej uwadze.

– Niall...

Chłopak spuścił głowę i nagle wszystkie klocki w mojej głowie zaczęły się układać.

 

_Czasem śmierć bywa wybawieniem._

 

_Nie martw się, to ''zawsze'' nie potrwa długo._

 

_Przecież doskonale wiesz, dlaczego się o ciebie martwię._

 

_Już kilka razy zdarzało mu się podejmować... złe decyzje._

 

_Trudno być moim przyjacielem. Kiedyś myślałem, że mam ich wielu, a kiedy potrzebowałem wsparcia, został przy mnie tylko Niall._

 

_Niall bardzo mi pomógł, kiedy było mi ciężko, a ja w zamian sprawiłem mu tyle bólu, że chyba nigdy nie uda mi się mu tego wynagrodzić. Nie jestem materiałem na przyjaciela._

 

_Mi już nie da się pomóc. Można tylko mnie dobić._

 

_Przestań gadać jak pieprzony samobójca!_

 

– _A plany na przyszłość?_

– _Brak._

 

_Widziałem, kiedy staczał się na samo dno i nie zawsze umiałem mu pomóc._

 

_Musisz zaakceptować fakt, że ludzie przychodzą i odchodzą... Niektórzy zostają przy nas na całe życie. Inni znikają szybko. I... to czasem jest lepsze._

 

– To niemożliwe... – wyszeptałem, znów przyciskając nos do szyby. – On nie może... nie może...

Nie umiałem nawet dokończyć tej myśli. Już się nie odzywając, zapatrzyłem się w bladą twarz loczka. Musiał stracić naprawdę dużo krwi. Z tego, co udało mi się dowiedzieć, kiedy Niall go znalazł, Harry był bliski wykrwawienia. Tylko że nikt nie chciał powiedzieć mi, czemu mój Kociak to zrobił. W głębi serca uważałem, że mam święte prawo wiedzieć, jednak najwyraźniej było to tylko moje zdanie.

Do tej pory nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, jak kruche jest życie ludzkie. Przecież żyletka to tylko cienki kawałek metalu, zwykła blaszka. I to właśnie ona o mało co nie rozdzieliła nas na zawsze?... To było tak niedorzeczne, że prawie śmieszne.

Prawie. W tej sytuacji chyba nic nie mogło mnie rozśmieszyć.

Poczułem na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń.

– Lou, za półgodziny kończą się godziny odwiedzin – powiedział cicho Horan. – Muszę już iść.

Skinąłem głową na znak, że zrozumiałem. Kiedy nadal nic nie mówiłem, blondyn niepewnie wymamrotał:

– Jeśli chcesz się z nim pożegnać, to teraz, bo...

– Pożegnać? – zapytałem. Sam zdziwiłem się, jak bardzo zachrypnięty jest mój głos.

– To znaczy... Tak do jutra... czy coś... – poprawił się, doskonale wiedząc, jaki był drugi sens jego słów.

Na chwilę obecną Harry był w śpiączce. I... nikt nie powiedział nam wprost, że się nie wybudzi, ale nikt też nie powiedział, że wybudzi. Właściwie, powiedzieli nam jedno wielki NIC, oprócz tego, że zagrożenie życia jest realne i ta noc będzie decydującą.

Decydującą w kwestii tego, czy przeżyje. Nie tego, czy kiedykolwiek otworzy te swoje cudowne, zielone oczęta.

Nialler zagryzł wargę z wahaniem, po czym zbliżył się do mnie i mocno przytulił.

– Trzymaj się, Louis – mruknął prosto do mojego ucha. – Wszystko będzie dobrze. Hazz jest silny.

– Wszystko będzie dobrze... – powtórzyłem, odsuwając się od niego na odległość ramienia. – Niall?

– Tak?

– Powiedz mi jeszcze jedno. Jak... jak to możliwe, że tyle razy próbował coś sobie zrobić i jeszcze nie zamknęli go w żadnym ośrodku? – popatrzyłem na chłopaka z mieszaniną niepewności i smutku.

– Widzisz... – westchnął. – Do tej pory, gdy _to_ się działo, był niepełnoletni i jego ojciec nie wyrażał zgody na... leczenie. To jest pierwszy raz, kiedy...

Pokiwałem głową, po czym szepnąłem:

– Dobranoc, Blondie. Wszy... wszystko się ułoży.

Bardzo chciałem wierzyć we własne słowa.

– Wiem, Louis.

Odprowadziłem go wzrokiem, gdy odchodził, po czym westchnąłem i powoli wszedłem do sali Harry'ego.

– Nie wierzę, że mi nie powiedziałeś – wymamrotałem, zatrzymując się przy jego łóżku. – Przecież doskonale wiedziałeś, że bym ci pomógł. Kociaku, obiecałem ci to. Twoje problemy są moimi problemami, przecież to oczywiste, cholera... – zacisnąłem mocno zęby, usiłując powstrzymać szloch.

Uklęknąłem przy loczku i ująłem jego dłoń w swoje obie.

– Od kiedy tylko przyszedłem, prawię ci wyrzuty – zauważyłem smutno. – To pewnie niezbyt pocieszające, prawda? Och, Kociaku. Czuję się bez ciebie taki... pusty. Jeśli teraz odejdziesz, to ja... – urwałem, wiedząc, że rozpłaczę się, gdy tylko dokończę to zdanie. – Niall powiedział mi, że wszystko będzie dobrze. I będzie dobrze, nie ma prawa być inaczej. Z jakiegoś powodu, którego nie znam, nie chciałeś żyć, ale... Wiesz co, dzieciaku? Jeśli tylko z tego wyjdziesz, zrobię wszystko, by stać się dla ciebie tym, dla czego będziesz chciał. Obiecuję.

Delikatnie pogładziłem jego zimny policzek. Nie mogłem go stracić. Po prostu nie mogłem. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywałem się w jego idealną twarz. Był piękny, nawet teraz.

Zamrugałem szybko, pozbywając się niechcianych łez. Ostrożnie zmieniłem pozycję i oparłem głowę o jego pierś. Nasłuchiwałem. Nagle wyrwało mi się głębokie westchnienie.

Może i mój mały Kociak kroczył właśnie po cienkiej granicy życia i śmierci, ale jego serce biło mocno i pewnie. I to napełniało mnie niesamowitą nadzieją.

 


	14. Rozdział 13

_Louis_

 

Polanę rozpoznałem od razu. Wyglądała identycznie. Brakowało tylko jednego: muzyki. Muzyki Harry'ego. Co było... bardzo niepokojące.

– Gdzie ty jesteś... – wymamrotałem, rozglądając się dookoła.

Nagle w gęstwinie drzew mignęło mi coś białego. Krzyknąłem jego imię, jednak nie zareagował. Zakląłem siarczyście.

– Kociaku, nie baw się ze mną. Chcę ci tylko... – ugryzłem się w język, przypominając sobie, jak poprzednio skomentował moją chęć pomocy.

_Lulu._

– Jestem tutaj, gdzie poprzednio. Chodź do mnie, proszę – zawołałem.

Minęła chwila i gałęzie poruszyły się. Zaraz po tym na otwartą przestrzeń wyszedł... Wstrzymałem oddech. Tak, to był on. Definitywnie. Miał na sobie to samo ubranie, co w moim poprzednim śnie. I wyglądał równie cudownie.

Powoli ruszyłem do przodu. Tym razem nie chciałem biec. Liczyłem na to, że jeśli zbliżę się do niego spokojnym krokiem, magia polany przestanie działać i, prędzej czy później, dotrę do niego.

_Louis, zgubiłem się_ – rozległ się w mojej głowie jego głos. Choć słyszałem go doskonale, wcale nie poruszał ustami.

– Już nie, znalazłeś mnie. Nie jesteś zgubiony.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

_Więc teraz obaj jesteśmy zgubieni._

– W takim razie razem odnajdziemy drogę. Nie bój się, jestem przy tobie.

_Twoje miejsce jest tam, po drugiej stronie_ – pokręcił głową.  _– Zatrzymywanie cię tutaj jest niesprawiedliwe._

Westchnąłem, wciąż powoli idąc przed siebie.

– Wiesz, co jest jeszcze bardziej niesprawiedliwe? – spytałem, przekrzywiając głowę. – Zostawianie mnie całkiem samego. Teraz, kiedy stałeś się dla mnie tak ważny.

_Właśnie tego chciałem uniknąć... Za bardzo się do mnie przywiązałeś_ – w jego słowach pobrzmiewało zmartwienie. –  _Myślałem, że... Och. Jest już za późno._

– Przestań. Po prostu chodź do mnie.

_Nie mogę. Powinniśmy byli przerwać to już dawno temu._

– Wciąż czekam, aż zrozumiesz, że razem jesteśmy lepsi. Uparłeś się, że nie dopuścisz mnie do siebie i wiesz co? Obaj cholernie cierpimy. A razem moglibyśmy być... szczęśliwi.

_To nie jest możliwe._

– Nie bądź śmieszny. Oczywiście, że jest.

_Dla mnie nie jest._

– Więc ja sprawię, że będzie. Tylko mi pozwól.

Zobaczyłem na jego twarzy wahanie.

– Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, co tylko w mojej mocy, byś wreszcie poznał, czym jest szczęście – dodałem cicho, wiedząc, że mnie słyszy. – Wystarczy jedno twoje słowo, Kociaku.

Na chwilę zapatrzył się w swoje stopy, po czym podniósł na mnie wzrok – i ruszył w moją stronę. Tym razem naprawdę zbliżaliśmy się do siebie. Dystans, który między nami wytworzył, właśnie znikał.

_Dobrze, Louis._

Kiedy znaleźliśmy się jakieś cztery metry od siebie, zatrzymał się nagle. Zrobiłem to samo. Popatrzył mi w oczy.

_Chcesz mi pomóc, Louis?_

Wziąłem głęboki oddech.

– Tak, Harry. Chcę ci pomóc.

Nie ruszyłem się z miejsca, natomiast on znów zaczął powoli się do mnie przybliżać, jednocześnie podwijając rękawy. Wzdrygnąłem się na widok jego przedramion. Całą ich powierzchnię pokrywały świeże, cienkie rany. Kapiąca z nich krew opadała na trawę, zostawiając czerwone ślady na białych stokrotkach, które wyrastały z ziemi w miejscach, w których dotknęły jej stopy loczka.

Chłopak zatrzymał się pół kroku przede mną i wyciągnął do mnie poranione ręce. A potem otworzył usta i po raz pierwszy jego głos wydobył się stąd, skąd powinien.

– Więc zabierz mnie stąd, Lulu – wyszeptał.

Nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego, uniosłem dłonie i zacisnąłem je na jego nadgarstkach.

Wtedy coś gwałtownie nami szarpnęło i trafiłem z powrotem do sali szpitalnej.

 

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

 

Chwila! Aparatura monitorująca pracę serca mojego Kociaka  _ nie powinna _ wydawać takiego dźwięku. Przecież jednostajny sygnał oznaczał...

– Zatrzymanie akcji serca! – zawołał jeden z lekarzy, którzy wpadli do pomieszczenia. Pielęgniarka odciągnęła mnie do tyłu.

Wszystko działo się tak szybko. Okrzyki personelu zlewały się w kakofonię niezrozumiałych dźwięków.

– Szybko!

– Masaż serca!

– Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery...

– Nadal nic.

– Osiemnaście, dziewiętnaście, dwadzieścia, dwadzieścia jeden...

– Odsuńcie się!

– Dwadzieścia osiem, dwadzieścia dziewięć...

– Tracimy go!

– Defibrylator!...

Delikatnym ciałem Harry'ego wstrząsnął przerażający dreszcz. Krzyknąłem.

– Siostro, proszę go stąd wyprowadzić – rzucił jeden z mężczyzn.

Silna, kobieca ręka zacisnęła się na moim ramieniu i, choć próbowałem się wyrywać, zaraz zostałem wyciągnięty na korytarz.

W moich uszach wciąż dzwonił ten okropny dźwięk zatrzymanego serca.

– Nie, Kociaku! – wrzasnąłem, czując, że do oczu napływają mi łzy. – Nie możesz! Nie! Możesz! NIE MOŻESZ! NIE! Kociaku! Kociaku, nie rób mi tego, przecież wszystko miało być dobrze, Kociaku! Nie możesz mi tego zrobić – wyszeptałem, osuwając się na podłogę. Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach. – Tobie nie wolno umierać. Nie wolno.

Pielęgniarka, która mnie wyprowadziła, próbowała złapać ze mną jakiś kontakt, ale kompletnie ją olałem. W końcu zniknęła w sali Harry'ego, a ja dalej szlochałem, wypłakując z siebie własne serce. Przecież, przecież... gdyby coś mu się stało... gdyby odszedł... On był jak narkotyk, a ja już dawno się od niego uzależniłem i żad en odwyk nie mógł na to pomóc. Życie bez Harry'ego byłoby jak życie bez tlenu. Niemożliwe. 

– Nie możesz umrzeć, Kociaku – załkałem. – Po prostu... nie. Bo jak umrzesz, to przysięgam: zrobię sobie taką krzywdę, że spotkamy się, gdziekolwiek będziesz.

– Nie będzie takiej potrzeby – odezwał się ktoś nade mną.

Podniosłem wzrok i ujrzałem młodego lekarza, jednego z tych, którzy reanimowali loczka.

– Co?... – wychrypiałem.

– Nie będzie takiej potrzeby – powtórzył z lekkim uśmiechem. – Reanimacja się udała.

– Reanimacja się... Och! – gwałtownie zachłysnąłem się powietrzem. – Dziękuję – wyjąkałem ze łzami w oczach. – Ja...

– Cóż, pański brat nadal jest w śpiączce, ale na razie jego życiu nic nie zagraża. Pokonaliśmy ten kryzys.

_ Jaki brat? _ , chciałem zaprotestować.  _ To nie brat, tylko miłość mojego życia.  _ Ale w porę przypomniałem sobie, że wpuścili mnie tutaj tylko ze względu na zapewnienie Nialla o łączącym nas pokrewieństwie.

– Dzię... dziękuję – powtórzyłem, nieprzytomnie kiwając głową. Otrząsnąłem się i zagryzłem wargę. – Czy mogę... wejść do niego?

Lekarz zamyślił się, po czym uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

– Teoretycznie... nie powinien pan, ale myślę, że pańska obecność mu nie zaszkodzi, wręcz przeciwnie. Tylko proszę zaczekać, aż reszta personelu wyjdzie z sali, dobrze?

– D-dobrze! – energicznie przytaknąłem, czując rodzącą się na nowo w sercu nadzieję.

Mężczyzna rozpromienił się jeszcze bardziej, po czym oddalił się, a w jego chodzie było coś po prostu... radosnego.

Gdy tylko pomieszczenie, w którym leżał Harry, wyludniło się, ostrożnie wsunąłem się do środka.

– Wiesz co, dupku? Przestraszyłeś mnie! – zarzuciłem mu. – Jak mi jeszcze raz zrobisz coś takiego, to zwyczajnie... Ughhh. Dobra, nieważne. Chyba... chyba po prostu dobrze cię widzieć żywym – westchnąłem, siadając koło jego łóżka.

Nie wiem, gdzie zgubiłem kolejne kilka godzin. Wydaje mi się, że po prostu plotłem od rzeczy, opowiadając mu o wszystkim i wszystkich. Nie chciałem ciszy. Poza tym polubiłem świadomość, że być może mój głos pomoże mu się wybudzić. Że poczucie, iż jest tu ktoś, kto na niego czeka, skłoni go do powrotu.

 

~*~

 

– Hejka, Lou, jak się trzymasz? – zagadnęła Danielle, przysiadając się do mojego stolika.

Trochę zdziwiło mnie, co w środku dnia moja przyjaciółka robi w przyszpitalnej kawiarence, ale postanowiłem na razie nie drążyć. Byłem kompletnie rozdupiony psychicznie. Przed chwilą zostawiłem Harry'ego z Niallem, który zresztą siłą wywalił mnie z sali, gdy nieopatrznie przyznałem, że nie jadłem nic od przybycia do szpitala. Przynajmniej tyle, że loczek miał dobrą opiekę...

– Cześć, Dan – westchnąłem, upijając łyk kawy. – Ugh – skrzywiłem się. – Nie umywa się do twojej – zauważyłem.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się sympatycznie, ale nie wyrzekła ani słowa. Domyśliłem się, że oczekuje odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

– Nie jest tak źle – stwierdziłem. – Mieliśmy mały kryzys, ale podobno wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku... Ta noc miała być decydującą i, cóż, on żyje, więc...

– Och, oczywiście, że wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziała ciepło, kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu. – Jesteś bardzo dzielny, Loulou.

– Dzielny? – zmarszczyłem brwi.

– Człowieku – zaczęła uroczyście. – Widziałam wczoraj, co stało się z tobą, gdy dowiedziałeś się, w jakim stanie jest ten mały. Trudno mi określić charakter waszej relacji, ale... To po prostu widać, jest dla ciebie bardzo ważny, Lou. I... cieszę się, że jakoś dajesz radę.

Spuściłem wzrok, wbijając go w jasnobrązowy płyn w moim kubku. Mimowolnie na moje usta wpłynął cień uśmiechu.

– Boże, Danielle, sam w to nie wierzę, ale kiedy tak mówisz, mam ochotę uśmiechać się jak skończony idiota – przyznałem.

– Nie ma w tym nic złego, Louis – zaśmiała się dziewczyna. – Hm, Lou?

– Tak?

– Co tak naprawdę jest między tobą a nim?

Zawahałem się. Ufałem jej, lecz nie byłem pewny, czy na tyle, by wyznać swoje uczucia do Kociaka, przy okazji zdradzając się z nowo odkrytą orientacją. Pokręciłem głową.

– Przyjaźnimy się – stwierdziłem. W sumie nie kłamałem. Nie było między nami nic więcej... przynajmniej ze strony Harry'ego.

– Uhm, jasne – zakpiła, zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Hej. Szczera prawda – zaprotestowałem.

Nie wyglądała na przekonaną.

– No, dobra – poddałem się. – Możliwe, że... że coś się zmieni.

– Ojej, wiedziałam! – ucieszyła się jak mała dziewczynka. Serio. Nawet zaklaskała. – Loulou, to cudowne! Tak ślicznie razem wyglądacie.

– Że co? – popatrzyłem na nią, zszokowany.

– No, że jako para – zachichotała. – I mówię serio – znacząco poruszyła brwiami.

– Jesteś niemożliwa – zaśmiałem się. – Na razie nie ma co gdybać, Dan. On jest w śpiączce, a ja... – westchnąłem, przypominając sobie jego bladą jak kreda twarz i bandaże na przedramionach.

– Lou, wszystko się ułoży – zapewniła.

– Nie widziałaś go, Danielle – wyszeptałem, tracąc ostatki dobrego humoru. Ach, jak niewiele trzeba było, by zburzyć moją kruchą rzeczywistość... Zacisnąłem powieki. – Wygląda jak żywy trup. W pierwszej chwili, ja, ja myślałem, że... Boże, Dan. Są takie chwile, kiedy myślę, że to mnie zabije. Jeśli on, jeśli coś mu... Jeżeli się nie uda.

– Och, Louis, nie wolno ci tak myśleć – przeraziła się dziewczyna. – Wszystko będzie dobrze.

– A możesz mi to obiecać?... – spytałem, ocierając z kącika oka łzę, o której istnieniu nie miałem do tej pory pojęcia.

Danielle otworzyła usta, jakby chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz zaraz zamknęła je, zrezygnowana. Uśmiechnąłem się gorzko.

– No właśnie.

 

~*~

 

Jeśli to w ogóle możliwe, Niall wyglądał jeszcze gorzej ode mnie. Nie miałem pojęcia, co robił całą noc, lecz najwyraźniej ani na chwilę nie zmrużył oka. Nadrabiał to teraz, drzemiąc z głową na brzuchu Harry'ego. Widziałem wyraźnie wypływającą z kącika jego ust strużkę śliny. Westchnąłem i podszedłem bliżej. Położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu, starając się wyrwać go z krainy snów jak najdelikatniej.

– Blondie... Pobudka – powiedziałem cicho.

– Uhrmfryhm co? – wykrztusił chłopak, podrywając się do góry. – O. Louis. Co ty... Cześć.

– Cześć, stary. Myślę, że powinieneś iść do domu i porządnie się wyspać.

– Ja? Lou, to twoja twarz jest  _ fioletowa _ – prychnął. – Wyglądasz jak kabaczek.

– Jak co? – zaśmiałem się.

– Kabaczek – powtórzył, lekko naburmuszony.

– Ni, naprawdę, poradzę sobie. Musisz iść spać. Poza tym... Mam do ciebie pewien... interes.

– Interes? – pytająco uniósł jedną brew. – Od razu mówię, że jestem spłukany.

– Nie, nie o to chodzi – pokręciłem głową, rozbawiony. – Po prostu... Lekarz powiedział mi, że wszystko idzie w dobrym kierunku i możliwe, że... możliwe, że Harry obudzi się już niedługo.

_ Właściwie, albo obudzi się niedługo, albo wcale.  _ Ale tej drugiej opcji nie chciałem rozważać.

– Och, okej – potaknął Niall. – O co chodzi?

– Chciałem... Ugh. Nialler, kiedy on będzie mógł już wyjść ze szpitala, chciałbym... chciałbym, żeby... – nie umiałem znaleźć odpowiednich słów.

W oczach Horana błysnęło zrozumienie. Inteligentny chłop.

– Oo, już kumam – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. – Chciałbyś, żeby nasz mały Hazz się do ciebie tymczasowo przeniósł? Tak?

Spuściłem wzrok.

– Kurde. Rozgryzłeś mnie.

– Ojej, Lou, to zabrzmi mega pedalsko, ale uważam, że to strasznie słodkie – zachichotał Niall. – Jasne, niech będzie. Tylko masz go pilnować jak oka w głowie, jasne?

– Myślisz, że mogłoby być inaczej?... – popatrzyłem na niego z powagą, a on uśmiechnął się i pokręcił głową.

– Wiem, że nie, Louis.

Wtedy oczy znów mnie zapiekły. Świadomość, że moi przyjaciele nie mają nic przeciwko moim uczuciom i chcą mnie wspierać, wierzą w ich przyszłość... Bezcenne.

Okej. Jestem w stanie zgodzić się, że planowanie tego, co stanie się po przebudzeniu Harry'ego, gdy Kociak wciąż pogrążony był we śnie, zahaczało o dzielenie skóry na niedźwiedziu, ale... Poczucie, że będzie jakieś  _ potem _ _ ,  _ ratował o  mnie przed złymi myślami. I tak było lepiej.

– Dobra, masz rację – westchnął nagle Niall. – Idę do domu i przez tydzień nie wstaję z łóżka. Dopóki zupełnie się nie zaśmierdnę.

– Dobra – zgodziłem się ze śmiechem.

I tym właśnie sposobem znowu zostałem sam na sam z Harrym. Usiadłem na krześle pod ścianą i zapatrzyłem się w sufit.

– Czuję się w chuj dziwnie, Kociaku – westchnąłem. – Nie wiem, co jest teraz we mnie silniejsze. Strach przed tym, że cię stracę czy nadzieja, że wszyscy wyjdziemy z tego cało. W sumie już niczego nie jestem pewny... No, może jednego: jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny i gdybym cię stracił... W głowie mi się nie mieści, jak mogłem tak szybko uzależnić się od twojej obecności – pokręciłem głową z rozbawieniem. – Masz w sobie coś narkotycznego... Ale to nie szkodzi. Po prostu nie zniósłbym myśli, że cię nie ma, wiesz?... Oni wszyscy mówią, że będzie dobrze. Bo będzie,  prawda? – spytałem, wiedząc, że nie otrzymam odpowiedzi.

– Oczywiście, że tak – wyszeptał Harry.

 


	15. Rozdział 14

_Louis_

 

– Oczywiście, że tak – wyszeptał Harry.

Zerwałem się z krzesła, przewracając je z hukiem.

– Kociaku! Kociaku, ty... O, mój Boże, ty... ty! – do oczu napłynęły mi łzy.

Loczek patrzył na mnie, uśmiechając się słabo. Jeśli to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej uwydatniło to jego zapadnięte policzki i wory pod oczami, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie wyglądał piękniej niż teraz, gdy zobaczyłem zieleń jego oczu w momencie, w którym zaczynałem przypuszczać, że już nie będzie mi to dane.

– Kociaku... – wyszlochałem, na kolanach podczołgując się do jego łóżka. Chwyciłem jego dłoń i złożyłem delikatny pocałunek na jej wierzchu. Harry był wyraźnie zaskoczony moim gestem, lecz po chwili jego twarz rozpromieniła się. Boże. Był _perfekcyjny_.

– Spokojnie, Louis – powiedział cicho. – Aż tak się za mną stęskniłeś?

– Jeszcze raz mi to zrobisz, ty dupku, a przysięgam... – ze świstem wypuściłem powietrze.

– Nie zrobię – lekko pokręcił głową. – Ja po prostu... – posmutniał.

Czy nie chciałem dowiedzieć się, czemu to zrobił?... Oczywiście, że chciałem. Ale doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że wyciąganie tego z niego teraz nie jest najlepszym pomysłem.

– Shh – szepnąłem, gładząc jego policzek. – Teraz musisz odpoczywać. Jasne?

– Mhm.

– Powinienem iść po lekarza – stwierdziłem. – Och, nie martw się – dodałem, gdy zobaczyłem lęk w jego oczach. – Cały czas będę obok, dobrze?

Skinął głową. Posłałem mu uśmiech i wycofałem się z sali, by znaleźć kogoś z personelu. Miałem szczęście trafić na tego miłego mężczyznę, z którym zetknąłem się po zapaści Harry'ego. Lekarz bardzo entuzjastycznie zareagował na wiadomość o wybudzeniu się loczka.

– To wspaniale! – ucieszył się. – Nikt z nas nie przypuszczał, że będzie aż tak zdeterminowany. Myślę, że podziałała tak na niego pańska obecność – zaśmiał się. – Zaraz sprawdzimy, czy wszystko w porządku – poinformował mnie, po czym skierował się do pokoju zielonookiego.

Podążyłem za nim.

– Dzień dobry, panie Styles – przywitał Kociaka z uśmiechem. Uświadomiłem sobie, że po raz pierwszy słyszę nazwisko Harry'ego. Moje serce zabiło dwa razy szybciej. _Styles_. – Jak się pan dzisiaj czuje?

– Umm... – zawahał się chłopak. Wiedziałem, że boi się obcych, ale gdy nasze oczy się spotkały, odezwał się z niespodziewaną pewnością: – Zgaduję, że nieźle, jak na to, że przed chwilą się wybudziłem.

– Fantastycznie – skomentował radośnie doktor, zerkając w kartę choroby. – Czy coś pana boli? Czuje pan ucisk lub jakikolwiek... dyskomfort?

– Eee... – zastanowił się loczek. – Trochę bolą mnie przedramiona, ale... 

– Rozumiem – skinął głową mężczyzna.

Podszedł bliżej łóżka i wykonał kilka prostych badań, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

– Myślę, że niedługo wróci pan do domu, panie Styles.

– Tak? – Harry uniósł na niego wzrok.

– Tak, myślę, że to najlepsze wyjście. Podejrzewam, że pan Tomlinson zaopiekuje się panem znacznie lepiej niż którekolwiek z nas – na odchodnym posłał nam tajemniczy uśmiech.

Popatrzyliśmy z loczkiem po sobie, zbici z tropu.

Czy aż tak bardzo było widać, co do niego czuję?...

 

~*~

 

Koło pierwszej w nocy, Harry'emu się pogorszyło.

Dostał wysokiej gorączki, przestał rozpoznawać twarze, miotał się po łóżku, całkiem mokry. Dyszał ciężko, a ja wariowałem z niepokoju, nie mogąc w żaden sposób mu pomóc. Jedynym, co pozwoliły mi zrobić pielęgniarki, było zmienianie kompresów na czole loczka. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, by nie dotykać przy tym delikatnie jego spoconych włosów i błyszczącej skóry. Nie sądziłem, by mogło mu to zaszkodzić. Miałem zimne ręce, jak zwykle, gdy się denerwuję.  _Moje biedne maleństwo,_ szeptałem, czując piekące łzy w oczach, gdy mój wzrok padał na jego rozpalone policzki i rozchylone usta, z których wydobywał się urwany, zmęczony oddech.

Nawet, gdy otwierał oczy, nie można było złapać z nim kontaktu.

Kiedy gdzieś nad ranem wróciłem z toalety, leżał, wyprostowany jak struna i, dysząc z wysiłkiem, wpatrywał się w sufit, tak, jakby widział tam czyjąś twarz.

– Kochany! – wykrzyknął nagle, a ja podskoczyłem. Przez jedną, piękną chwilę, myślałem, że wyrwało mu się to na mój widok, lecz szybko zostałem wyprowadzony z błędu... – Idę do ciebie, maleństwo, nie ruszaj się stamtąd! – dziwacznie przypominało mi to mój sen z łąką. Ja też próbowałem się do niego dostać, lecz nie mogłem.

– Harry, spokojnie, nic się nie dzieje – przekonywałem, on jednak wcale na mnie nie reagował. 

– Zostań tam, błagam! – wołał. – Już do ciebie idę, malutki, nie płacz, idę do ciebie!... Aiden!...

Zamarłem. Aiden? Kim, do cholery, był Aiden? Musiałem przyznać przed samym sobą, że to imię i czułość w głosie, z jaką wymawiał je loczek, spowodowały w moim sercu prawdziwą burzę z piorunami. Och, oczywiście, było to kompletnie pozbawione sensu. Po pierwsze, nie miałem pojęcia, kim może być ów Aiden. Po drugie... nie miałem żadnych praw do bycia zazdrosnym. Harry  _nie był_ mój.

Tymczasem Kociak zaczął rzucać się po łóżku, piszcząc z rozpaczą i pokrzykując:

– Aiden, kochanie, proszę cię, nie płacz, proszę... Już do ciebie idę... Widzisz? Spójrz na mnie! Aiden, maleństwo. Aiden, popatrz na mnie. Och, błagam, SPÓJRZ NA MNIE! Aiden...

– Skarbie, uspokój się, zrobisz sobie krzywdę – mamrotałem, usiłując go unieruchomić. Siłował się ze mną przez chwilę, po czym jakby zapadł się w sobie... i zaczął rozpaczliwie szlochać.

– Aiden... Dlaczego znowu mnie zostawiasz... przecież ja chcę ci tylko pomóc... Aiden...

I nagle... jakby się uspokoił. Nadal płakał, lecz już się nie wyrywał. Zwinął się w kłębek i łkał cicho. A ja... ja nic nie mogłem poradzić. Usiadłem na krzesełku z ciężkim westchnieniem. Tyle znaków zapytania, tak mało odpowiedzi... Ukryłem twarz w dłoniach, sam ledwie powstrzymując łzy. To wszystko było zbyt trudne. Jak mogłem być tak naiwny, by myśleć, że dam sobie z tym radę sam?... Ale teraz było już za późno, by się wycofać. Za bardzo się zaangażowałem. I... porażka nie wchodziła w grę.

– Aiden... Aiden... – chlipał dalej Harry. – Aiden... 

Nagle coś zmieniło się w jego głosie. Podniosłem głowę. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że... Kociak zaczął powtarzać  _moje_ imię.

– Louis, ja... Louis, Louiii...s... Louis, Lou-Louis...

– Boże, Harry – wykrztusiłem. – Jestem tutaj, malutki. Jestem.

Przyciągnąłem do piersi jego twarz, zamykając go w czułym uścisku.

– Louis, _Lulu_... – wyszeptał, a ja natychmiast zapomniałem o tym całym Aidenie i swojej zazdrości. Żaden inny facet się nie liczył, gdy ten najpiękniejszy w świecie chłopak wymawiał moje imię z takim... uczuciem.

 

~*~

 

– Jak się czujesz, Kociaku? – zapytałem, wchodząc do jego sali.

Harry, rozciągnięty wygodnie na łóżku, przeglądał jakiś magazyn. Na mój widok rzucił gazetę w kąt. Jego zielone oczy rozbłysły.

– Louis! – ucieszył się. – Myślałem, że umrę z nudów – poskarżył się.

– Oto ja, pogotowie anty-nudowe – zaśmiałem się.

Na szczęście, wyszedł z gorączki dość szybko, a co więcej, paradoksalnie, znacznie poprawił mu się humor. Co ja gadam, był weselszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Racją było, że wciąż nie miałem pojęcia, co skłoniło go do tak dramatycznego kroku, lecz nie chciałem naciskać. Uwierzyłem, że w końcu sam mi powie.

– Więc – popatrzył na mnie z wyczekiwaniem. – Jak masz zamiar dziś rozpędzić nudę?

– W zasadzie... to mam coś dla ciebie – wyznałem.

Jego twarz rozjaśniła się tak bardzo, że poczułem coś, czego do tej pory nie odczuwałem nigdy. Och, chwila. Czyżby to była  _trema_ ? Najwyraźniej tak. Ale na widok tej radości w jego oczach, przeraziłem się, że mój prezent mu się nie spodoba. Że nie zrozumie moich intencji. Ach, kurwa. Sam ich nie rozumiałem.

– Poookaż – poprosił, przypominając w tym momencie przedszkolaka, czekającego na upragniony upominek.

– Nie jestem pewny, czy... – zacząłem.

– Och, daj spokój, Louis. Teraz nie możesz się wycofać! – oznajmił i to skutecznie zamknęło mi usta. Fakt. Nie mogłem.

– No, dobrze... – powiedziałem niechętnie, wyciągając zza pleców kolorową reklamówkę. – Ale nie nastawiaj się, że... 

Nie dane mi było skończyć, bo Harry już wyrwał mi torebkę i zajrzał do środka z cichym piskiem.

– Louis! – wykrzyknął. – Ale piękny!

Nim zdążyłem zrozumieć sens jego wypowiedzi, wyciągnął dużego, pluszowego misia i wtulił twarz w jego białe futerko.

– Ja... podoba ci się? – zapytałem z nadzieją.

– Cu-dow-ny – przesylabizował. – Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio... Nazwę go Osfald, dobrze? – popatrzył mi głęboko w oczy, z prośbą o potwierdzenie.

– Kociaku, możesz nazwać go jak tylko chcesz – wzruszyłem ramionami, z trudem panując nad szerokim uśmiechem, który właśnie w tym momencie musiał zapragnąć wykwitnąć na moich ustach. Przyjemnie ciepło rozlało się po moim brzuchu. Teraz wreszcie wiedziałem, czemu działo się tak w obecności Harry'ego. Miłość. – Dlaczego Osfald? – spytałem podejrzliwie.

– Czy ja wiem... – zastanowił się chłopak, unosząc misia na wysokość swoich oczu, by dokładnie mu się przyjrzeć. – Po prostu do niego pasuje.

– Ach, okej – zgodziłem się nieprzytomnie. Cała moja uwaga skupiła się na nosie loczka, którym ten z uczuciem przesuwał po białym pyszczku pluszaka. Boże mój. Cieszył się z tej zabawki jak dziecko. Teraz myśl, że prezent mógłby mu się nie spodobać, wydała mi się wręcz absurdalna. 

Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie. Podobała mi się świadomość, że mam cały swój świat na wyciągnięcie ręki.

 

– Louis, ja myślę, że oni go tu czymś podtruwają – Niall konspiracyjnie zniżył głos.

– Co? – nie zrozumiałem. Patrzyłem przez szybę na śpiącego Harry'ego, znów czując ciepło i lekkie trzepotanie. Chłopak zasnął z bladą buzią wtuloną w misia i nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie bardziej uroczego widoku.

– Szprycują go czymś! – pisnął Horan.

– Oszalałeś? – zdziwiłem się. – Skąd ci to do cholery przyszło do głowy? Siedzę przy nim cały czas i jeszcze nie zauważyłem, by ktokolwiek próbował go otruć.

– A nie wydało ci się podejrzane, że cały czas jest taki _wesoły_? Louis, on się ŚMIEJE. Wyjaśnienia są dwa. Albo ktoś go otruł, albo to nie jest Harry – oznajmił, przejęty. – Może porwali go kosmici czy coś...

– Niall – zaśmiałem się serdecznie. – Ty jesteś prawdziwą blondynką.

– Wypraszam sobie – udał oburzenie Nialler. – Ja się po prostu martwię o przyjaciela. Och, chwila. Przyszło mi do głowy jeszcze jedno wytłumaczenie... Możliwe, że Hazza zaczął przyjmować nowy, eksperymentalny lek, po którym kompletnie mu odwala – powiedział z powagą.

– Ach tak? – uniosłem w rozbawieniu jedną brew.

– Ach tak – potwierdził blondyn. – I ten lek nazywa się _Louis_.

O, mój Boże. Czy ja właśnie się zarumieniłem?...

– Ha! Wiedziałem – zaśmiał się Ni. – Idziecie w dobrym kierunku, zgadza się?

– Ja... nie wiem – zmieszałem się. – To znaczy... myślę, że chyba tak – przyznałem cicho, z pewnego rodzaju nieśmiałością, której sam po sobie bym się nie spodziewał.

– Zaczerwieniłeś się jak panienka! – ucieszył się Horan.

– Niall! – oburzyłem się, dyskretnie sprawdzając, czy ktoś był świadkiem tej kompromitacji.

– Okropny jestem, co nie? – zachichotał.

– Gorzej niż okropny – wymamrotałem. – Wredna blondyna.

– Boże, ale cię wzięło – westchnął. – Wpadłeś jak śliwka w kompot. Po uszy.

– Przestań – jęknąłem, zasłaniając twarz dłońmi z zażenowaniem.

– Przecież to prawda – zauważył Ni.

– Ale nie musisz mówić o tym tak głośno! – czułem, że z każdym kolejnym słowem robię się coraz bardziej czerwony.

– Zakochany jak cholera – pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem. – Ślepy los wreszcie uśmiechnął się do naszego Hazzy...

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytałem podejrzliwie.

– Powiedziałem ci jakoś na początku, że możesz być najlepszym, co go w życiu spotkało. Ale nawet nie podejrzewałem, że zamiast przyjaciela i brata...

– Jestem jego przyjacielem! – zaprotestowałem.

– ...zdobędzie kogoś więcej – dokończył z ciepłym uśmiechem.

– Ja tylko... Och – urwałem, gdy zorientowałem się, co właśnie powiedział. – Och – powtórzyłem. Tylko na tyle było mnie stać. – Och.

Wzrok Nialla uciekł gdzieś na bok.

– Nasz Królewicz się obudził – szepnął.

Natychmiast odwróciłem się w stronę szyby, by zobaczyć lekko zaniepokojonego Harry'ego, który z widoczną dezorientacją rozglądał się dookoła.

– Chyba szuka ciebie – dodał Blondie.

– Skąd wiesz?...

– Widać – stwierdził tylko.

Kiedy wciąż się wahałem, chłopak uśmiechnął się filuternie i zmysłowym głosem nakazał:

– Idź już do swej Julii, Romeo.

 

 


	16. Rozdział 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to: Patłycja (za makaron XD), Rouzi (za Titanica) i babcia (za Benjamina).

_Louis_

 

– No, to jesteśmy na miejscu – powiedziałem, otwierając drzwi przed Harrym. Och, owszem, pamiętałem, że już kiedyś u mnie mieszkał, lecz teraz było... inaczej. Nie wiedziałem do końca, na czym polega ta różnica. Ale wyczuwałem ją. Co więcej, widziałem. W kroku loczka, który był jakby bardziej _pewny siebie._

Chwilami zdarzało mi się myśleć, że ta próba samobójcza wyszła mu na dobre. Ale zaraz sam siebie za to opierniczałem – takie rozważania były _nieodpowiednie._

Harry poprawił torbę na ramieniu i przekroczył próg. Rozglądał się tak, jakby wchodził do tego mieszkania po raz pierwszy. Hm, kto wie. Może faktycznie tak było?... W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni zaszła w nim tak drastyczna zmiana, że już niczego nie mogłem być pewny.

Obserwowałem go uważnie. Tak trudno było rozpoznać w nim tego pogrążonego w śpiączce chłopca ze szpitala. I, gdyby nie bandaże na jego rękach, mógłbym wmówić sobie, że to wszystko było tylko złym snem.

– Na górę? – zapytał, wyrywając mnie z zamyślenia.

– T-tak, tak – potwierdziłem szybko, maskując zmieszanie szerokim uśmiechem. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, lecz i zadowoleniu, chłopak odwzajemnił go z nieskrywaną radością.

_Może Niall miał rację,_ pomyślałem _._ _ Może faktycznie czymś go otruli. _ Z dnia na dzień zmienił się z ponurego, zamkniętego w sobie chłopaka w wesołe, roześmiane dziecko. Zupełnie tak, jakbym wskoczył do innej książki, którą pisał zupełnie odmienny autor, mający paradoksalnie różniącą się wizję świata...

Wciąż nie dopuszczałem do siebie kiełkującej w sercu nadziei, że... być może powód dobrego samopoczucia Harry'ego to zakochanie. O, tak, to byłoby wspaniałe, ale za bardzo bałem się, że to tylko ja nadpisuję rzeczywistość. Że się rozczaruję.

– O czym ty tak dumasz, Louis? – zainteresował się zielonooki, kiedy wspinaliśmy się po schodach.

– Co masz na myśli? – spytałem.

– Sam nie wiem... Od kiedy wyszliśmy ze szpitala, jesteś jakiś taki... rozkojarzony – westchnął.

– Chyba coś mnie rozkłada – zaśmiałem się. – Wiesz, idzie wiosna i te sprawy.

– Aha – mruknął tylko.

Resztę drogi do pokoju gościnnego przebyliśmy w milczeniu.

Harry zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i posłał mi pytające spojrzenie. Skinąłem głową, by go ośmielić. Ostrożnie pchnął drzwi... Nie zmieniałem tu niczego od jego poprzedniej wizyty. Jedynym nowym akcentem był inny kolor pościeli. Tak jak poprzednio, loczek położył bagaż obok łóżka, po czym przysiadł na brzegu mebla i powoli, powoli opuścił się na plecy. Ja wciąż nie ruszyłem się z progu. Zapadła niezręczna cisza.

– O co chodzi? – westchnął w końcu chłopak, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej. – Czemu nic nie mówisz?

– Czekam, aż zaczniesz narzekać, że obaj z Niallem przesadzamy, bo nie potrzebujesz niańki – wyjaśniłem. Na moje usta wkradł się drobny uśmieszek.

– A kto powiedział, że nie potrzebuję? – zastanowił się Harry. – Po tym, co odwaliłem ostatnio... nie mam prawa oczekiwać, że będziecie mi ufać.

Zabrzmiał wyjątkowo smutno.

– Och, Kociaku, to nie miało tak zabrzmieć – zaprotestowałem, podchodząc bliżej.

– Chodź do mnie, panie nianiu – poprosił cicho, wyciągając do mnie obie ręce. Ostrożnie ująłem jego nadgarstki, uważając, by nie sprawić mu bólu. Zauważył to, ale nie skomentował. Znów położył się na plecach, ciągnąc mnie za sobą. Z tej perspektywy mogłem idealnie zobaczyć cień, jaki rzęsy rzucały na jego jasne policzki. Było to cholernie fascynujące.

Zielonooki splótł ze sobą nasze palce i w zamyśleniu zapatrzył się w sufit. I leżeliśmy tak. On – wlepiając wzrok w sklepienie, ja – w niego. Czas jakby stracił ważność. Mogło upłynąć półgodziny albo sto lat; nie zauważyłbym różnicy.

W końcu ciszę przerwał Harry:

– Eee... Louis?

– Tak? – uniosłem się na łokciu, by widzieć jego oczy.

– Ten tego... wiesz... umm... – mamrotał, najwyraźniej lekko zakłopotany. – Pomyślałem, że może... może mógłbym... no, bo wiesz...

– Nie do końca – przyznałem, przyglądając mu się z rosnącą ciekawością.

– Chodzi o to, że... bo poprzednio nie miałeś nic przeciwko, więc... może pozwoliłbyś mi... wiesz... trochę sobie... ten... poćwiczyć.

– Poćwiczyć?... – zmarszczyłem brwi. – A! Już wiem! – nagle mnie oświeciło. – Chodzi ci o fortepian, prawda? – upewniłem się.

– No – przyznał nieśmiało, uroczo się przy tym rumieniąc. Harry niemal zawsze był blady jak ściana. Widok kolorków na jego białych policzkach rozczulił mnie do tego stopnia, że nie odmówiłbym mu nawet gdyby prosił o morderstwo.

A przecież prosił tylko o chwilkę sam na sam z fortepianem.

Tyle co nic.

– Jasne, śmiało – zachęciłem go.

Zielone oczy loczka zalśniły.  _Magia._

– Dziękuję, Louis! – wykrzyknął i przez chwilę myślałem, że rzuci mi się na szyję z wdzięczności. Cóż, jeśli faktycznie miał taki zamiar, to zrezygnował. Szkoda.

– To ty sobie pograj, a ja zaczaruję coś w kuchni, okej? – zaproponowałem.

– Mhm – ochoczo skinął głową.

Zeszliśmy na parter, po czym rozdzieliliśmy się w korytarzu. Gdy już nie mógł tego zobaczyć, pokręciłem głową z rozbawieniem. Jeśli istniała miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, to Harry i mój fortepian byli jej idealnym przykładem. No, dobrze, może gdzieś tam, w środku, byłem troszkę zazdrosny, ale usiłowałem to sobie wyperswadować. Bez przesady! Przecież to tylko instrument.

Prawda?...

Jak już pewnie każdy, włącznie z Harrym, zdążył się domyślić, nie byłem urodzonym kucharzem. Ale istniało kilka potraw, których nie dało się zepsuć, po prostu nie. Wziąłem się więc za jedną z takich potraw: makaron z serem. Proste, smaczne, łatwe.

Ścierając kostkę goudy na tarce o dużych otworach, nieświadomie podrygiwałem w rytm granej przez loczka melodii. Jak można się było spodziewać, tradycyjnie rozpoczął od Beethovena. Szczerze mówiąc, znawca muzyki klasycznej ze mnie żaden, owszem, znałem utwory, które wydobywały się spod palców mojego przyjaciela, ale żeby powiedzieć o nich cokolwiek więcej... Hm. W pewnym momencie jednak coś się zmieniło. Melodia brzmiała... inaczej. Zaintrygowany, wytarłem dłonie w kolorowy fartuszek i podreptałem do gabinetu.

Kociak był w swoim małym lepszym świecie, całkowicie. Ciemne włosy wpadały mu do oczu, ale nawet nie kłopotał się, by je poprawiać. Zdawał się tego nie dostrzegać. Tylko on i muzyka. Och. Jeśli możliwe było, bym zakochał się w nim jeszcze mocniej, stało się to właśnie w tamtym momencie.

Podszedłem do niego i delikatnie położyłem mu dłoń na ramieniu. Drgnął gwałtownie i muzyka urwała się.

– To tylko ja – uspokoiłem go, widząc tak dobrze znany mi strach w jego postawie. Ach, cholera. A już myślałem, że pozbyliśmy się go na dobre.

– Louis... – westchnął. Napięcie zeszło z niego momentalnie. – Czy... czy coś jest nie tak?

– Nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Przepraszam, nie chciałem ci przeszkodzić. Pięknie grasz – pochwaliłem. – Jeszcze piękniej, niż zapamiętałem...

– Louis – chłopak pokręcił głową z zażenowaniem.

– Nie ''Louis'', tylko tak – oznajmiłem tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. – Kociaku... Ta ostatnia melodia. Co to było? Nie brzmiało jak Beethoven ani Mozart.

– Bo to nie był klasyk – odparł. Na jego twarzy odmalowało się wahanie. – To było...

– Co to było?

– To było... ale nie będziesz się śmiać? – popatrzył na mnie z powątpiewaniem.

– Oczywiście, że nie – zapewniłem. – Czemu miałbym śmiać się z czegoś tak pięknego?

– Em, to było... taka tam piosenka... nie jakoś specjalnie ambitna... ale ma ładną melodię... – zaczął plątać się zielonooki.

– Harry.

– _Love You Lately_ – wzruszył ramionami z zażenowaniem. – Wiem, co sobie pomyślisz – dodał szybko – ale...

– Shh – pokręciłem głową. – Nie mam zastrzeżeń do twojego gustu muzycznego. Czemu miałbym? Muzyka nie służy temu, by się komuś przypodobać. Ona ma czynić nas szczęśliwymi, Kociaku.

– Wiem, ale... Naprawdę tak uważasz? – zapytał z nadzieją.

– Tak – szepnąłem. – To taka bardzo delikatna magia, którą łatwo zniszczyć, jeśli nie stosuje się jej zgodnie z przeznaczeniem. Ale jeżeli umiesz dać się jej porwać...

– ...sprawi, że wypełni cię szczęście – dokończył cicho Harry, a ja jeszcze nigdy nie miałem tak wielkiej ochoty, żeby go pocałować. Z trudem zdusiłem to w sobie.

– Zagraj to jeszcze raz – poprosiłem, na chwilę zapominając o obiedzie. Usiadłem blisko niego, tak blisko, jak tylko było to możliwe. Oparłem głowę o jego ramię i zamknąłem oczy.

Teraz miałem zamiar  _dać się porwać._ Jedynym, co czyniło mnie szczęśliwszym niż muzyka, był ten uroczy dzieciak. A skoro w tym momencie miałem ich oboje...

Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, myśląc, że być może nie jestem gotów na tak wielkie uczucie szczęścia.

 

~*~

 

Harry z impetem wylądował na sofie, na chwilę zabierając mi dech. Mogłem się założyć, że specjalnie trafił prosto w miejsce, na którym siedziałem, choć wszędzie wokół było pusto.

– Ugh! – wyrwało mi się, a ten okrutnik _zachichotał_. Tak! Właśnie to zrobił. – Życie nie jest sprawiedliwe. Ratujesz takiego miłego dzieciaka ze stawu, a miesiąc później to samo dziecko zaśmiewa się w najlepsze, gdy tylko uda mu się zrobić ci krzywdę – zrzędziłem.

– Zrobiłem ci krzywdę? – spytał loczek z troską, ale wyszło to cienko, bo wciąż miał śmiech na ustach.

Wymamrotałem coś, czego nie mógł zrozumieć, po czym znienacka wepchnąłem mu głowę w poduszkę.

– Zemsta jest słodka – powiedziałem, widząc jego oburzoną minę, gdy już udało mu się wyswobodzić z mojego uścisku.

Otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu zrezygnował. Zamiast tego zapytał:

– Oglądamy coś?

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko na wspomnienie naszego ostatniego wieczorku filmowego.

– Chętnie! – zgodziłem się. – Możemy kontynuować serię...

– O, nie! – zaprotestował. – Tym razem ja wybieram film! – zarządził, zsuwając się na podłogę. W mojej głowie pojawiło się pytanie: po co w takim razie w ogóle siadał? Ach, no tak. Żeby mi dokuczyć. Nie mógł darować sobie tego skoku.

Szczerze?... To nie było wcale takie złe jak mówiłem. Hmm. Każdy kontakt z Harrym to dobry kontakt.

Loczek na czworaka dotarł do telewizora i otworzył szeroko oszklone drzwiczki szafki, w której trzymałem płyty. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na dywanie i zaczął przeglądać kolorowe okładki. Z rozbawieniem obserwowałem grymas, jaki pojawiał się na jego twarzy z każdym kolejnym pudełkiem. Najwyraźniej moja kolekcja horrorów niezbyt mu przypasowała.

Nagle zamarł. Nie mogłem dostrzec, jaką płytę trzyma w dłoniach, lecz na jego oblicze wpłynął przepiękny, pełen ekscytacji uśmiech.

– Louis! – wykrzyknął. – Masz _Titanica_!...

– CO?! – wytrzeszczyłem się. On chyba nie mówił poważnie.

– Kocham ten film – wyszeptał, przytulając pudełko do piersi.

Okej...

Nagle mnie oświeciło, skąd to mogło się u mnie wziąć. Eleanor przyniosła kiedyś jakąś gazetę, do której dołączone było DVD z  _Titanikiem_ . Była nim bardzo podekscytowana. Chciała zrobić sobie ze mną romantyczny wieczór, ale kategorycznie zaprotestowałem. Powiedziałem coś w stylu, że to babski film, na co ona oburzyła się, że to idealny film dla par... W końcu go nie obejrzeliśmy.

Chwila.

Dla par?

– Okej, możemy to obejrzeć – zgodziłem się, a oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły.

– Jesteś idealny! – oznajmił entuzjastycznie.

_Ty też jesteś idealny._

Miałem nadzieję, że nie zauważył rumieńców, które niespodziewanie zakwitły na moich policzkach. Ugh, co za wstyd... Przyklęknąłem przy odtwarzaczu, by nie mógł widzieć mojej twarzy. Wydobyłem płytę z pudełka i już chwilę później ekran telewizora rozbłysł. Upewniłem się, że moja twarz powróciła do normalnego stanu (ale przezornie zgasiłem światło) i usadowiłem się obok loczka, który już wpadł w trans.

 

Gdyby dwie godziny później ktoś zajrzał przez okno do pokoju, dalsze ukrywanie mojej orientacji byłoby niemożliwe. Czy potraficie wyobrazić sobie coś bardziej  _pedalskiego_ niż dwóch skulonych pod wspólnym kocykiem i wtulonych w siebie chłopaków, szlochających przy oglądaniu  _Titanica_ ? Bo ja nie. Ale właśnie tego wieczoru doszedłem do wniosku, że jeżeli to jest pedalstwo, to kocham być pedalski. Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało. Nigdy po prostu nie czułem się lepiej niż w tamtym momencie, gdy mogłem tulić do siebie Harry'ego, a on nie miał nic przeciwko. Wręcz przeciwnie – sam z siebie przylgnął do mojej piersi i pozwolił otoczyć się ramionami. RAJ.

– On nie może umrzeć, nie – jęknął w pewnym momencie, choć, w przeciwieństwie do mnie, oglądał ten film wiele razy i doskonale znał zakończenie. Maleńka, samotna łezka spłynęła po jego bladym policzku.

– Książę na białym koniu nigdy nie przegrywa – szepnąłem pocieszająco, opierając brodę o jego ramię.

– Nie, proszę, niech on nie umiera – pisnął żałośnie.

Moje oczy skupiły się zrozpaczonej Rose, która usiłowała przebudzić przemarzniętego Jacka. To, połączone z łzami Harry'ego, sprawiło, że momentalnie wczułem się w rolę rudej dziewczyny.

– To się nie może tak skończyć, książę nie przegrywa – powiedziałem bezgłośnie, z ustami tuż przy karku loczka. – To się nie może...

– Louis – chlipnął zielonooki, wtulając się we mnie desperacko. – _Louis_...

Miałem wrażenie, że moje serce zaraz eksploduje. I kiedy tam, na ekranie, biedny Leonardo  DiCaprio tracił życie, ja... cóż, ja byłem najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

 

– To był strasznie smutny film – stwierdziłem, gdy wspólnie z Harrym znaleźliśmy się pod drzwiami jego sypialni.

– Ale przez to kochają go miliony ludzi – zauważył chłopak.

– Ja bym to skończył zupełnie inaczej – pokręciłem głową.

– To by zabiło cały romantyzm – oznajmił. – Ten tragizm buduje cały nastrój.

– A więc jesteś romantykiem? – zakpiłem.

– Może – mruknął on, odwracając wzrok.

– Lubisz filmy, które źle się kończą?

– To nie jest reguła. Ale mają w sobie coś... coś... wiesz.

– Hmm, a widziałeś _Ciekawy przypadek Benjamina Buttona_? – spytałem. – To nie jest typowy romans, ale...

– Nie przypominaj mi nawet tego filmu! – zapiszczał Harry. – Ryczałem przez całą końcówkę, myślałem, że Niall zejdzie ze śmiechu – dodał ponuro.

– Wrażliwiec – powiedziałem z niedowierzaniem. – Ciągle poznaję cię na nowo, wiesz? – uśmiechnąłem się ciepło.

– Domowa fontanna, witam – wymamrotał, siląc się na lekki ton, po czym westchnął. – Pewnie po tym wszystkim nie powinienem tak łatwo się rozklejać. Myślałby kto, że jak ktoś przeżył w prawdziwym życiu dramat, powinien lepiej znosić te głupie filmy...

Chyba nawet nie zorientował się, co powiedział. Bałem się nawet oddychać, by nie przypomnieć mu o swojej obecności. On się, kurczę, zaczął otwierać! Gdybym wiedział, od razu nafaszerowałbym go  _ Titanikiem _ !

– O mój Boże – chłopak klepnął się otwartą dłonią w czoło. Chyba jednak się zorientował. – Zapomnij, Louis, okej?

– Ja... – zacząłem, ale urwałem, widząc jego błagalny wzrok. Skinąłem głową, po czym zapadła niezręczna cisza.

Żaden z nas nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, by nie wyszło to głupio. Harry uparcie wbijał wzrok w podłogę, zagryzając przy tym swoją idealnie wykrojoną, malinową wargę. Boże... Jedynym, czego teraz pragnąłem, było po prostu go pocałować. To było silniejsze ode mnie...

– Kociaku? – zacząłem niepewnie, usiłując odepchnąć od siebie tę potrzebę.

– Mhm?

– Będziesz moją Rose? – spytałem, nim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język.

Loczek podniósł głowę, zaskoczony. Zmarszczył brwi, patrząc mi prosto w oczy, a potem odparł:

– Tylko jeśli obiecasz, że mi nie umrzesz, Jack.

Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie.

– Obiecuję – wyszeptałem.

Zawahał się, po czym położył dłoń na moim ramieniu. Jego zielone tęczówki błyszczały, a usta... jego cholerne usta... Czy on musiał przygryzać wargę w  _ ten _ sposób? W tym momencie wiedziałem już na pewno, że nie dam rady nad sobą zapanować.

_ Ach, raz kozie śmierć, _ pomyślałem, pochylając się do przodu.

 

 


	17. Rozdział 16

_Louis_

 

Pocałunek był inny. Zupełnie inny, niż te dotychczasowe. I inny niż się spodziewałem. Spokojny, niewinny, słodki. To było coś nowego... chyba nawet lepszego, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę to przedziwne uczucie, które pojawiło się znikąd w dole mojego brzucha. I nie, wbrew pozorom nie był to ''ucisk w spodniach''. To... to raczej coś jak...

Motyle?...

Wargi Harry'ego z niezwykłą delikatnością muskały moje. Czułem doskonale, jak miękkie i gładkie są. Kręciło mi się od tego w głowie, ach – Chryste, ten dzieciak jest jak wino. Z każdym kolejnym dniem przekonywałem się o tym coraz dobitniej.

W pewnym momencie już, już czułem, że moje serce zaraz eksploduje, że tak mało brakuje, bym... I wtedy loczek się odsunął. Wyrwało mi się zawiedzione westchnienie, ale, nie otwierając oczu, które wcześniej bezwiednie zamknąłem, znów zbliżyłem usta do jego ust... I napotkałem opór. Zaskoczony, uniosłem powieki, by ujrzeć dłoń Kociaka, którą ten blokował mojej twarzy dostęp do swojej. Zdziwiło mnie to jeszcze bardziej. Ująłem ostrożnie jego przegub i odsunąłem od siebie, żeby w pełni zobaczyć jego twarz. Zamarłem, gdy zobaczyłem, że piękne, zielone oczy Harry'ego są pełne łez.

– Kociaku?... – odezwałem się niepewnie.

Czyżbym właśnie popełnił największy błąd w całym swoim życiu?... Ale przecież, przecież... Wysyłał mi sygnały, już od dawna. Poza tym też mnie całował... Nie zrobiłbym tego, gdybym nie wierzył, że może coś do mnie czuć. Czy naprawdę mogłem aż tak się pomylić?

Zauważyłem, że jego dolna warga wyraźnie drży. Wyglądał, jakby lada moment miał wybuchnąć płaczem. Wyciągnąłem dłoń do jego policzka i pogładziłem go pocieszająco. Odwrócił głowę, wyraźnie odtrącając mój gest. Ale nim zdążyłem rozpaść się na kawałeczki, uderzony świadomością, że _Harry mnie nie kocha_ , wyszeptał błagalnie:

– Nie rób tego. – Jedna, samotna łezka spłynęła po jego bladej twarzy. – Nie udawaj, że ci na mnie zależy, żeby potem złamać mi serce.

Wstrzymałem oddech. A więc...

– Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? – spytałem cicho, usiłując złapać jego spojrzenie.

Chłopak wbił wzrok w podłogę, gdzieś za mną i bezradnie wzruszył ramionami.

– On zrobił – powiedział tylko, a potem zamilkł.

– Och, Harry – szepnąłem, przygarniając go do piersi i kryjąc twarz w jego włosach. Czułem, jak jego słone łzy moczą mi sweter, ale nie zważałem na to. – Nie mógłbym czegoś takiego zrobić. Nigdy. Obiecuję, że nie.

Moje dłonie zataczały małe kółka w dole jego kręgosłupa. Nie był żaden zbereźny gest. Nie umiałbym zachować się w ten sposób, nie teraz, kiedy Kociak był otwarty jak krwawiąca rana. Nie sypie się soli w oczy komuś, kogo się kocha, prawda?...

Kocha.

Kochałem go. Dotarło to do mnie z całą stanowczością. To nie było jakieś zwykłe zauroczenie. Kochałem.

_ Kocham cię, Harry,  _ chciałem wyszeptać do jego ucha. Ale nie zdobyłem się na to. To byłoby za wcześnie. Zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Dlatego ograniczyłem się do cichego westchnienia. Mógł zrozumieć je jak tylko chciał. Bo na wszystko przyjdzie jeszcze czas.

– Louis? – wymamrotał w pewnym momencie.

– Tak, Kociaku?

– Mogę już iść spać?...

_Och. Wolisz... iść spać niż mnie przytulać. O-okej._

– Jasne – uśmiechnąłem się lekko, starając się dodać mu otuchy. – Wyśpij się, miałeś ciężki tydzień.

– Ja... – zaczął, nerwowo pocierając swoje zabandażowane przedramiona.

O, nie. Tylko poczucia winy nam tu brakowało. Licząc, że go tym rozbawię, przytknąłem kciuk do jego nosa i tym sposobem uniosłem jego twarz, by zmusić go do popatrzenia mi w oczy.

– Uszy do góry, majtki w dół – rozkazałem, po czym zaśmiałem się na widok jego przerażonej miny. – Nie znasz się na żartach, wiesz? Rozchmurz się i hopsaj do wyrka. Oczekuję, że będziesz jutro rześki i rozświergotany jak baranek!

– Baranek? – sceptycznie zmarszczył czoło. – Nie chodziło przypadkiem o skowronka?

– Cicho tam. W moim świecie baranki świergoczą i już! Nie mądruj.

– Jesteś bardzo pewny siebie – zauważył.

Z satysfakcją odnotowałem, że w kącikach jego oczu pojawił się ślad uśmiechu. Zmierzwiłem mu włosy i pozwoliłem wejść do sypialni.

Kiedy już zamykał drzwi, zatrzymałem go jeszcze na chwilkę:

– Hej, Harry?

– Tak? – obrócił się przez ramię i wbił we mnie pełen oczekiwania wzrok.

_ Czy mogę cię pocałować?...  _ Ach, pomarzyć dobra rzecz... Już wystarczająco dziś nabroiłem.

– Śpij dobrze – powiedziałem cicho.

Loczek obdarzył mnie nieśmiałym uśmiechem i zniknął w środku. Osunąłem się po ścianie i ukryłem twarz w dłoniach, ale nie miałem zamiaru płakać. Nie byłem  _ smutny  _ – nie, czułem się po prostu zagubiony. Gdyby tak się zastanowić, wiedziałem w tym momencie jeszcze mniej niż wcześniej.

Z jednej strony miałem te wszystkie uściski, trzymanie się za ręce, słodkie uśmiechy, tę noc, kiedy spał, przytulony do mnie, jego zachowanie podczas wspólnego oglądania filmów...

A z drugiej strony wycofywał się, gdy zaczynało robić się poważnie i stale usiłował mnie od siebie odepchnąć.

Wypuściłem powietrze ze świstem. Zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wymyślę nic nowego, a mimo tego siedziałem tu. Podniosłem się więc i ostrożnie uchyliłem drzwi jego pokoju. Harry już zdążył zasnąć. Jego ciemne loczki były bezładnie rozrzucone na poduszce, co wyglądało trochę, jakby jego głowę otaczała lwia grzywa. Oddychał spokojnie, powoli. Miał lekko rozchylone usta. I... lewym ramieniem przyciskał do siebie Osfalda.

Na moje usta wpłynął bezwiedny uśmiech.  _ Kocham, kocham, kocham... _

 

Gdy kilkanaście minut później kładłem się do łóżka, jeszcze raz prześledziłem w myślach naszą rozmowę. Wnioski, pojawiające się w moim umyśle, były co najmniej zaskakujące.

 

_''Nie rób tego. Nie udawaj, że ci na mnie zależy, żeby potem złamać mi serce.''_

 

_''Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?''_

 

_''On zrobił.''_

 

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że on nie będzie chciał powiedzieć mi na ten temat nic więcej. Tak też pozostawało tylko jedno wyjście...

Niall.

 

~*~

 

– O, Louis – blondyn był wyraźnie zaspany. – Co ty tu... wejdź, proszę.

– Dzięki.

Wszedłem do mieszkania Horana, który starannie zamknął za mną drzwi. Wyglądało na to, że zerwałem go z łóżka. Miał na sobie wygniecione ciuchy, jego włosy sterczały nienaturalnie w jedną stronę, a na policzku odcisnęła się poduszka.

– Przepraszam, jeśli cię obudziłem – powiedziałem.

– E, nie, to nic... – wymamrotał Niall, pocierając dłonią twarz. – Która godzina?

– Jedenasta – odparłem, zerkając na zegarek. – Impreza się przeciągnęła?

– Nawet mi nie przypominaj... – westchnął. – Herbaty, kawy? – zaproponował.

– Nie, dziękuję. Nie kłopocz się.

Usiedliśmy przy stole w kuchni. Nialler wbił we mnie uważne, choć wciąż lekko zaspane spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek.

– Więc. Co cię sprowadza, Lou?

– Chciałem cię o coś zapytać... To trochę delikatna sprawa – wyznałem.

– Domyślam się, że chodzi o Hazzę? – uniósł lekko jedną brew.

– Mhm – skinąłem głową. – Widzisz, wczoraj... oglądaliśmy wieczorem film.  _ Titanic _ .

– Co? – chłopak aż się zakrztusił. – Nie wierzę. Jak on cię na to namówił?

– Ee, tak w sumie to sam się namówiłem – mruknąłem.

– O, choinka – Niall aż gwizdnął. – Tobie naprawdę musi na nim zależeć, skubaniec.

– Umm, cóż. Eee... No i potem tak jakoś wyszło, że go tak jakby trochę... pocałowałem?

– Zrobiłeś co?! – wykrzyknął blondyn.

I kiedy już myślałem, że ochrzani mnie za dobieranie się do jego przyjaciela, on... zaczął głośno klaskać.

– Orzeszku włoski, to wspaniale, Lou! Wiedziałem, że to się w końcu stanie! I co on na to? – jego oczy błyszczały z ciekawości.

– No, cóż, powiedzmy, że jego reakcja była trochę... intrygująca.

– Co to znaczy?

– Mam nadzieję, że ty mi wytłumaczysz – westchnąłem, po czym, najdokładniej, jak umiałem, opisałem Niallowi, co zaszło po naszym pocałunku. – Nie jestem naiwny – dodałem na zakończenie. – Wiem, że on mi za Chiny ludowe nie powie, o co chodzi. I tutaj pojawiasz się ty, Blondie.

– Och... Okej – lekko skinął głową. Splótł palce, jakby zbierając myśli. – Dobra. Opowiem ci, co wiem, ale potem będziesz musiał mi coś obiecać.

– Co takiego? – spytałem.

– Że nie zachowasz się jak tamten chłopak – powiedział poważnie.

A potem rozpoczął swoją opowieść.

– Nie wiem, czy Harry już ci się z tego zwierzył, niemniej jednak pewnie się domyśliłeś, że jest gejem. Powiem ci tak: niczego mu to w życiu na pewno nie ułatwia, ale jest jaki jest i nic tego nie zmieni, a ja szanuję jego odmienność.

– To, co odróżnia nas od innych, czyni nas wyjątkowymi – wtrąciłem.

– Dokładnie – chłopak uśmiechnął się po swojemu. – W każdym razie... Kiedy mieliśmy po piętnaście lat, w jego życiu pojawił się ktoś...  _ wyjątkowy  _ – ostatnie słowo Niall niemal wypluł, co nie pozostawiało wątpliwości w kwestii jego zdania na temat tej osoby. – Chłopak wydawał się sympatyczny, nie powiem. Ale dopiero co przeniósł się do naszej szkoły i nikt tak naprawdę go nie znał. Miał na imię Zayn i Harry kompletnie stracił dla niego głowę.

Poczułem dziwne ukłucie w piersi, gdy wyobraziłem sobie innego mężczyznę u boku Harry'ego. Mocno zagryzłem wargę, by żaden dźwięk nie wydostał się z moich ust, ale Nialler i tak zdawał się wiedzieć, o czym myślę. Westchnął ciężko.

– Myślę, że Hazzie imponowało to, że tamten zawsze umiał postawić na swoim – kontynuował ponuro. – Na pierwszy rzut oka mógł wydawać się zwyczajnym, przeciętnym gościem, ale kiedy coś szło nie po jego myśli... No, umówmy się: Zayn Malik po prostu zawsze dostawał to, czego chciał i pewnie tak jest do dziś.

– I zachciało mu się Harry'ego? – zgadłem.

– Nie od razu – pokręcił głową Horan – ale dość szybko zauważył, że Hazz wbija w niego te swoje rozmarzone oczy jak w obrazek, no i... Był czas, kiedy nawet trochę polubiłem tego faceta, wiesz? Bo Harry przestał być taki pochmurny, wiesz. Zakochał się, naprawdę. Chyba po raz pierwszy... A przynajmniej nie przypominam sobie, żeby wcześniej na kimś tak mu zależało. W każdym razie, po jakimś czasie zaczęli się spotykać. Jedno mogę ci powiedzieć z całą stanowczością: świata poza sobą nie widzieli. A przynajmniej Hazza... 

– Co się stało? – spytałem przez ściśnięte gardło, bo coś musiało się przecież stać. I to nic dobrego.

– Pewnego dnia Harry dowiedział się, że... Uch, no dobra. To ja. Ja przyłapałem Zayna, jak obściskiwał się z jakąś dziewczyną. Na początku nie byłem pewny, czy powinienem mówić o tym Hazzie, bo wiedziałem, że to go cholernie mocno zrani. Ale on dowiedział się, nim zdążyłem podjąć jakąś konkretną decyzję. Bardzo go to zabolało... – po nosie Nialla spłynęła maleńka łezka, lecz z szacunku do niego udałem, że jej nie widzę. – A potem, jak wiesz, miał trzecią próbę samobójczą. Nałykał się jakichś proszków i trafił do szpitala. Boże, Louis, to było okropne – wyznał. – Byłem tam, widziałem, kiedy się wybudzał. Chyba nigdy nie uda mi się tego zapomnieć. Bo, widzisz, Lou, on był taki  _ zawiedziony,  _ że się obudził. To rozczarowanie w jego oczach... ten obraz cały czas mnie prześladuje.

– Przecież to nie twoja wina – powiedziałem, poruszony, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.

– A ty? Nie czułbyś się winny, gdyby twój najlepszy przyjaciel próbował się zabić? – zapytał, posyłając mi zbyt przenikliwe spojrzenie.

Otworzyłem usta... ale zaraz je zamknąłem. Miał rację, gdyby Liam zrobił coś takiego, miałbym ogromne wrzuty sumienia.

Niall wyczytał odpowiedź z mojej twarzy, bo pokiwał tylko głową.

– Gdy Harry był w szpitalu – ciągnął – ten idiota ani razu go nie odwiedził. A kiedy wrócił do szkoły... Nawet nie wiesz, jak chciałbym mu tego oszczędzić. Wrócił i pierwszym, co zobaczył, był jego roześmiany ''chłopak'', flirtujący i obściskujący się z jakąś laską. Może nie brzmi to zbyt dramatycznie, ale gdybyś wtedy zobaczył minę Hazzy... Myślałem, że serce mi pęknie. On nawet nie płakał. Po prostu stał i patrzył, a łzy same mu płynęły po policzkach.

Zacisnąłem dłonie na nodze od stołu tak mocno, jak tylko mogłem. Z miejsca znienawidziłem tego Zayna. On skrzywdził Harry'ego. Mojego malutkiego Kociaka, który i tak miał w życiu ciężko.  _ Skrzywdził go. _

– Ale wiesz, co było najgorsze?... – mówił dalej Ni. – Kiedy tamten kretyn go zobaczył, podszedł do niego i powiedział, że  _ zrozumiał, że jednak nie jest pedałem.  _ Dosłownie tak. No myślałem, że go po prostu z miejsca zatłukę. A Hazz po prostu... pokiwał głową i odszedł. Tyle.

– Tyle? – zdziwiłem się.

– Tyle. Od tamtej pory już nie był w związku, ani z dziewczyną, ani z chłopakiem. Myślę, że po prostu bał się zakochać. Zresztą to, co powiedział ci wczoraj, jest idealnym potwierdzeniem. Chyba przestał wierzyć w uczciwość ludzkich relacji... Inaczej. Przestał wierzyć, że ktoś naprawdę mógłby go pokochać.

– Oczywiście, że tak – szepnąłem, czując, że do moich oczu napływają zupełnie niechciane łzy. – Jego nie można nie kochać. Przecież on jest stworzony po to, by go kochać...

Zamilkłem, uświadamiając sobie, co właśnie powiedziałem. Z przestrachem spojrzałem na Horana, ale na jego twarzy nie znalazłem ani śladu obrzydzenia czy pogardy. Wręcz przeciwnie. Chłopak uśmiechał się, rozczulony.

– Święta racja, Louis – zgodził się łagodnie. – Jego po prostu nie da się nie kochać, lecz on nie ma o tym pojęcia. Ale myślę, że właśnie tobie może udać się mu to pokazać. – Nagle drgnął, jakby o czymś sobie przypomniał. – Lou. Obietnica.

– Oczywiście, że nie zachowam się jak tamten dupek – oświadczyłem, niemal urażony. – Mogę ci to nawet przysięgnąć. Obietnica jest niczym przy przysiędze. Więc przysięgam, Niall, że nigdy nie zrobię mu czegoś takiego. Jeśli... jeśli cię to przekona... Już na samym początku obiecałem samemu Harry'emu, że nigdy go nie skrzywdzę – wyznałem z lekkim wahaniem.

– Ile razy już ci powtarzałem, że jesteś najlepszym, co go w życiu spotkało?

– Emm... ze cztery?

– Louis, zmieniam zdanie. Ciebie po prostu Bóg postawił na jego drodze, nie ma innego wyjścia – oznajmił, walcząc ze wzruszeniem. Zrobiło się trochę niezręcznie. Podrapałem się po karku nerwowo.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz... – wymamrotałem ostrożnie.

– Powiedzieć ci coś? – spytał w pewnym momencie.

– Okej – zgodziłem się.

– Kiedy wtedy, pierwszego dnia, czy tam z twojej perspektywy drugiego, no, w każdym razie wtedy, gdy byłeś tutaj po raz pierwszy, wyszedłeś do domu, zauważyłem, że Harry jest jakiś... inny. Spokoju mi to nie dawało, ale nie miałem pojęcia, w czym rzecz. Myślałem nad tym przez kilka dni. I wreszcie mnie oświeciło. Wiesz, co się zmieniło, gdy cię poznał?

– Co takiego? – zapytałem drżącym głosem.

– Do jego oczu wróciło życie. Przestały być mętne – powiedział cicho Niall, z wyraźnym namaszczeniem.

Zamrugałem.

– Och – wykrztusiłem. – Hmm, to... to dobrze. Taaak... ja...

– Widzę, że nie wiesz, co powiedzieć – zaśmiał się łagodnie. – Nie musisz nic. Wystarczy, że obaj doskonale wiemy, że znaczysz dla niego więcej, niż wam obu się wydaje.

– Znaczę?... – wyszeptałem.

– Więcej niż ktokolwiek inny.

 

_ Więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, więcej niż ktokolwiek inny, więcej niż ktokolwiek inny.  _ Te słowa huczały w mojej głowie i powodowały, że przedziwne ciepło rozlewało się w okolicy mojego serca.  _ Więcej niż ktokolwiek inny.  _ Więcej niż jakakolwiek dziewczyna. I więcej niż jakikolwiek chłopak.

Nagle coś przyszło mi do głowy.

– Niall?... – zacząłem ostrożnie.

– Tak? – blondyn popatrzył na mnie uważnie.

– Kim jest Aiden?

Na jego twarzy odmalowały się kolejno: strach, zdumienie, szok. Przez chwilę się nie odzywał. W końcu jednak zapytał sucho:

– Skąd o nim wiesz?

– Nie powinienem? – odpowiedziałem pytaniem.

– Harry  _ nigdy _ nikomu o nim nie opowiada.

– Ja... Kiedy miał gorączkę i majaczył, wykrzykiwał jego imię – wyznałem niepewnie.

– Och. No tak – powiedział beznamiętnym głosem chłopak.

– Blondie – tym razem chciałem być bardziej stanowczy. – Skoro już wiem o jego istnieniu, wypadałoby, żebym wiedział też, kto to jest. A Harry mi tego nie powie, tym bardziej, jeśli nigdy o nim nie mówi, jak sam stwierdziłeś. Więc zostajesz mi tylko ty.

Nialler wbił wzrok w swoje splecione dłonie, po czym wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał mi w oczy.

– Dobrze – powiedział. – Mogę ci o tym opowiedzieć. Ale... to nie jest dobra historia.

 


	18. Rozdział 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Żeby podkreślić przekaz, w tym rozdziale został zmieniony czas narracji – z przeszłego na teraźniejszy. W 18 wszystko wróci do normy xx

_Louis_

 

Niall bierze głęboki oddech i zaczyna:

– Żaden z nas nie jest rodowitym Londyńczykiem. Ty wychowywałeś się, o ile dobrze pamiętam, w Doncaster, ja pochodzę z Mullingar w Irlandii, a Harry z Holmes Chapel. Kiedy obaj mieliśmy jakoś po siedem lat, nasi rodzice postanowili się przeprowadzić. Dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności, trafiliśmy do jednego miasta, jednej dzielnicy i jednej klasy. I właśnie tak się poznaliśmy.

Nie minął miesiąc, a mały Harry Styles stał się dosłownie gwiazdą szkoły. Towarzyski, wygadany, charyzmatyczny, stale roześmiany... Widzę twoją minę, Louis. Teraz trudno w to uwierzyć, prawda? Ach. Nawet nie wiesz, jak żałuję, że nie dane ci było poznać go wtedy, tylko teraz, gdy jest wrakiem samego siebie... Niemniej jednak, Harry robił furorę, jak nikt inny, nawet jego straszej siostrze się to nie udawało. Wokół niego zawsze kręciło się mnóstwo ludzi, to był jego żywioł. Czuł się między obcymi jak ryba w wodzie, umiał porwać tłum, w parę sekund rozbawić wszystkich albo doprowadzić do łez. Był bardzo popularny. Każdy chciał się z nim przyjaźnić, każdy oddałby wszystko za jego uwagę.

Lecz z nikomu nieznanych przyczyn, ten przebojowy chłopak wybrał sobie na towarzysza niepozornego, zamkniętego w sobie dzieciaka z nadwagą, krzywym uzębieniem i śmiesznym akcentem. – Do oczu blondyna napływają łzy, lecz udaję, że tego nie zauważam. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak wiele mu zawdzięczam. Bez niego nie stałbym się tym, kim jestem teraz. To on wyciągnął mnie z mojej skorupy, nauczył akceptować siebie, pokazał, jak wspaniałym miejscem jest świat i jacy cudowni potrafią być ludzie. Z biegiem lat zgubiłem tę nadwagę, a zęby i akcent stały się moim własnym znakiem rozpoznawczym, ale to by nic nie dało, gdyby wtedy, dwanaście lat temu, pewien chłopiec nie wyciągnął do mnie otwartej dłoni. Bez niego... – głos Horana załamuje się, chłopak z bólem patrzy mi w oczy. – Czy teraz lepiej rozumiesz, jak czułem się, gdy Harry cały czas miał depresję albo gdy kuli się ze strachu przy obcych?... Czasem trudno mi uwierzyć, że to wciąż ta sama osoba, która potrafiła znaleźć wyjście z każdej sytuacji. Przy nim nam wszystkim zdawało się, że słońce świeci jaśniej.

Kiedy mieliśmy po 10 lat, Hazz wrócił po wakacjach jakiś taki... odmieniony. Na początku nie były to radykalne zmiany. Zaczął rzadziej się uśmiechać, często się zamyślał, przestał tak chętnie opowiadać o sobie. Pamiętam, jak strasznie gryzło mnie to, że nie chce powiedzieć mi, co się stało. Był nawet moment, w którym prawie go zostawiłem, myślałem, że już mi nie ufa. Nie umiałem zrozumieć, że jego sytuacja może być zbyt trudna i zawikłana, by się nią dzielić. Do teraz jest mi z tego powodu głupio, zrzucam to na karb młodego wieku, ale... – wzdycha. – Najgorsze było to, że nikt nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje, a on coraz bardziej zamykał się w sobie. Zupełnie przestał zapraszać innych do siebie, to było dziwne. Wszyscy uwielbiali jego rodzinę, szczególnie Anne... to matka Hazzy – wyjaśnia. – Zawsze odnosiła się do wszystkich tak ciepło, piekła ciasteczka... Brakowało mi tego.

Ale za to przesiadywał całymi dniami na drzewie.

Niedaleko mojego domu był taki niewielki lasek, gaj. Gdybyś popatrzył na niego z lotu ptaka, miał kształt pierścienia, a w samym środku znajdowała się polanka. Rosła tam nasza  _wierzba_ .

Tak naprawdę do tej pory nie wiem, czym było to drzewo, ale nazywaliśmy je naszą wierzbą, bo przychodziło się tam zawsze, gdy chciało się popłakać z dala od innych. Liście były idealną zasłoną... Nie zdarzało się to jakoś często, przynajmniej do czasu. Potem, gdy Harry zaczął... się od nas oddalać... coraz częściej właśnie tam siedział. Kiedy znikał gdzieś i przez cały dzień go nie było, szedłem tu... i zawsze tu go znajdywałem. Na gałęzi. Opierał się plecami o pień, jakieś siedem metrów nad ziemią i wpatrywał się w horyzont. Nie było momentu, w którym nie zastanawiałbym się, o czym myśli. Ale za każdym razem odpowiadał, że to nic takiego, że mam się nie martwić. Że sam sobie poradzi.

Ale sobie nie radził.

Minął już prawie rok i wszyscy zaczęli powoli przywykać do tej jego nowej twarzy. Aż tu nagle, pewnego dnia, przyszedł do szkoły jakiś taki wesoły, radosny... To było takie zaskakujące, ale naprawdę przez chwilkę, przez jedną malutką chwilkę wierzyłem, że wszystko znów jest w porządku.

Następnego dnia dowiedziałem się, że mój najlepszy przyjaciel próbował się utopić.

Och, oczywiście, dorośli nazwali to ''nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem''.

Kiedy odwiedzałem go w szpitalu, wydawał się być... nie tak smutny. Ale potem wrócił do domu i wszystko znów było tak, jak wcześniej.

Jakiś czas później okazało się, że jego mama jest w ciąży. Wiem, że bardzo go to niepokoiło. Każdy psycholog powiedziałby ci, że bał się stracić pozycję juniora. Ale to było coś więcej... tylko że na tamtą chwilę nie umiałem tego wyjaśnić ani uzasadnić. Z początku może i faktycznie wyglądało na to, że martwi się o siebie, ale jeszcze zaraz po narodzinach dotarło do mnie, że on przez cały czas bał się o to dziecko. Nie miałem pojęcia, czemu. Jego rodzina była tak troskliwa i  _normalna_ , że żadnemu maluchowi nie mogłaby się stać w niej krzywda. Prawda?...

Niedługo po dwunastych urodzinach Harry'ego, pani Styles urodziła jego maleńkiego braciszka. Otrzymał imię... Aiden. To był śliczny maluch. Kiedy oglądałem zdjęcia z pierwszych dni jego życia, był prawie łysy, nie licząc śmiesznego, jasnego loczka nad czołem. Dosłownie jednego. Poza tym jego oczy bardzo przypominały oczy Hazzy. Tylko że były większe i jeszcze bardziej zielone. Niezwykłe, prawda? Kiedyś słyszałem, że wszystkie dzieci rodzą się z niebieskimi tęczówkami. Nie wiem, ile jest w tym prawdy, ale jeśli tak, to oczy Aidena bardzo szybko zmieniły barwę. Och, pewnie się zastanawiasz, czemu właściwie ci o tym mówię. Cóż, Aiden był pięknym dzieckiem, ale miał jedną, znaczącą... wadę.

Nie słyszał.

Od urodzenia był głuchy. Rodzina Harry'ego bardzo to przeżyła. Martwili się, jak poradzą sobie z wychowaniem niepełnosprawnego dziecka. To musiało być dla nich bardzo trudne, a na dodatek jeszcze Hazz i ta jego depresja... Pamiętam, że przez bardzo długi czas nie chciał w ogóle zbliżać się do brata. Często obrywało mu się za to od rodziców. Chcieli, żeby on i jego siostra, Gemma, pomagali przy małym, a tymczasem on... Trudno to wyjaśnić, kiedy nie zna się wszystkich faktów. Coś jednak niewątpliwie trzymało Hazzę z dala od Aidena.

Jak już ci kiedyś mówiłem, druga próba samobójcza Harry'ego miała miejsce dwa lata po pierwszej. Miał trzynaście lat i nikt z dorosłych nie widział powodu, dla którego miałby chcieć odebrać sobie życie, podobnie jak za pierwszym razem. I znów zrzucono to na karb przypadku, pomyłki, błędu. A wystarczyło, żeby ktoś po prostu spojrzał mu w oczy... i byłoby jasne, że ta zapalniczka nie pojawiła się tam przypadkowo. Uch. Mnie oczywiście nikt nie wierzył. Uznali, że zmyślam, mam zbyt bujną wyobraźnię. No, cóż, gdyby przeze mnie Hazz trafił do jakiegoś ośrodka, prawdopodobnie nigdy by mi tego nie wybaczył, ale może ktoś zdołałby mu pomóc. A tak? Mogłem tylko bezczynnie patrzeć, jak stacza się na samo dno. Ale nie uprzedzajmy faktów...

Po tym tak zwanym ''wypadku'', coś zmieniło się w jego zachowaniu. Przestał unikać brata. Wręcz przeciwnie. Opiekował się nim. Widziałem czasem, jak się z nim bawi. Wiem też, że mu śpiewał. Harry ma bardzo ładny głos, wiedziałeś?... Pewnie nie, bo rzadko kiedy to ujawnia. Ale mały zyskał specjalne miejsce w jego sercu. Zaczął uczyć się języka migowego, pokazywał mi czasem niektóre zwroty. Anne próbowała w ten sposób nauczyć ''mówić'' Aidena, lecz to dzięki Hazzie dzieciak w ogóle zrozumiał, że może tak porozumiewać się z innymi. Hazz miał na niego bardzo dobry wpływ. Często spacerował z nim po mieście. Przyłączałem się do nich, jeśli miałem okazję. I tylko jedno nie dawało mi spokoju: nie mogłem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że Harry po prostu chce na jak najdłuższy czas zabrać go z domu.

W każdym razie, Aiden szybko stał się jego oczkiem w głowie. Nadal był ponury i smutny, ale przy tym maluchu czasami... zdarzało mu się uśmiechać. To było jak magia. Zaczynałem wierzyć, że mój przyjaciel, ten, którego poznałem sześć lat wcześniej, naprawdę wraca. Może tak było?... Szczerze, nie mam pojęcia.

Potem pojawił się Zayn i kolejne załamanie. To był dla niego bardzo trudny czas. Starałem się pomóc mu tak, jak tylko mogłem, ale nie dawało to wiele. Czułem się okropnie, bo każdy kolejny jego zamach na własne życie odbierał mi nadzieję na to, że wróci jego dawne  _ja_ . A żaden z dorosłych nadal nie brał na poważnie tego, że Harry próbował się zabić.

Najtrudniejszy moment tej opowieści przypada na jakieś trzy miesiące po szesnastych urodzinach Hazzy... Najtrudniejszy, bo wiem o nim niewiele i najtrudniejszy, bo odcisnął na Harrym największe piętno... – Niall pociąga nosem, nie chce się rozkleić. Czekam, aż podejmie swoją opowieść. Chłopak szybko bierze się w garść. – Nigdy nie dowiedziałem się, jak dokładnie to się stało. Wiem tylko, że byli przy tym Hazz i jego ojciec. Aiden, on... Miał wtedy cztery latka.

Masz cztery młodsze siostry, Louis. Wiesz, jakie są czteroletnie dzieci. Ciekawe świata, rozbiegane, energiczne. Zgaduję, że właśnie to zawiniło, ale nie mogę powiedzieć tego z całą stanowczością. Harry opowiedział mi o sobie wiele, ale tego jednego tematu  _nigdy_ nie poruszył. Myślę, że to dla niego zbyt bolesne... Ach, wciąż nie powiedziałem, o co chodzi, prawda? Mhm. Hmm. Więc, tak jak mówiłem, maluchy biegają wszędzie i wszędzie też wtykają swoje ciekawskie noski. Chcą wszystkiego dotknąć, poczuć, zobaczyć. To, że był głuchy, wcale nie oznaczało, że Aiden różnił się pod tym względem od innych dzieci. I pewnie dlatego tamtego feralnego dnia spadł ze schodów...

Piętra w domu Harry'ego były wysokie, a Aiden mały. Zmarł na miejscu.

To było apogeum. Kropla, która przepełniła czarę. Wiem, że żeby odbić się od dna, trzeba najpierw tego dna sięgnąć, ale to, co działo się w tamtych dniach z Hazzą...

Czy przyglądałeś się kiedyś jego dłoniom? Zgaduję, że tak. Ale na pewno nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby sprawdzać jego przedramiona. Mogę się założyć, że nie pomyślałbyś, że może się ciąć, dopóki niemal nie zabił się dwa tygodnie temu, prawda? Ale gdybyś to zrobił, gdybyś obejrzał uważnie jego ręce, zobaczyłbyś blizny. Dużo starych blizn. To tamten okres. Nie pamiętam, kiedy to zauważyłem, lecz pamiętam doskonale, że to było straszne. Na początku nie dawałem mu poznać, że wiem, tylko obserwowałem. I wiesz co? Każdego dnia pojawiały się nowe.

Co jeszcze? Tabletki. Mnóstwo tabletek. Wiedziałem o tym, lecz nie reagowałem. Bo bez nich nie mógł nawet zasnąć. Nigdy nie opowiadał mi, co mu się śni, ale musiały to być przerażające rzeczy, naprawdę przerażające. Skończył z tym dopiero po tym, kiedy parę miesięcy po śmierci brata... przedawkował. Uratowało go płukanie żołądka. I znów nikt niczego nie zrobił! Znów powiedzieli, że to wypadek... Jego ojciec mówił, że to przez Aidena, że bał się zasnąć i dlatego wziął za dużo pigułek. Zgadnij, co zrobili lekarze.  _Pouczyli go, żeby na przyszłość brał mniej._ Tylko tyle. Rozumiesz? Taka rada dla szesnastolatka, który próbował popełnić samobójstwo.

Nie wykluczam, że po drodze zahaczył o jakieś świństwa, prochy. Zagubiony dzieciak to idealna okazja dla dilera, nieprawdaż?... Ale nigdy nie złapałem go za rękę.

To był naprawdę okropny rok. Chwilami brakowało naprawdę niewiele, by... Śmierć Aidena niemal go dobiła, wiesz?... Tęsknił za nim, owszem. Tylko że mi wydaje się, że on czuł się  _winny_ . Czasami widziałem, że gdy był sam, migał. Kiedy myślał, że nikt go nie widzi. To był ciągle ten sam gest. Mogłem łatwo sprawdzić gdzieś jego znaczenie... z tym, że nie musiałem. Sam nauczył mnie go ledwie rok wcześniej.

Domyślam się, że w ten sposób rozmawiał z bratem. Wiesz, co migał?

Wiesz, co migał, Louis?

_Przepraszam_ . To zawsze było to.  _Przepraszam_ . Za co? Tego nigdy się nie dowiedziałem.

Moi rodzice uznali tymczasem, że jestem już wystarczająco dorosły, by mieszkać sam. Kupili mi mieszkanie, właśnie to, w którym teraz siedzimy. Wydawało mi się to fajne. Po pierwsze, dlatego, że byłem  _samodzielny_ . Po drugie, może nawet ważniejsze?... dlatego, że wierzyli, że jestem na to gotowy i sobie poradzę. Zdążyłem już się nawet urządzić, zadomowić... Wiedziałem, że stąd będę miał bliżej do centrum, a potem, kiedy zacznę studiować, także na uczelnię.

Pewnego zimowego wieczoru, mniej-więcej dwa lata temu, na moim progu stanął Harry. Wyglądał okropnie. Włosy sterczały mu we wszystkie strony, oczy miał zapuchnięte od płaczu. Ale nie to było najgorsze... Najgorszy był ten ogromny, fioletowy siniak koło jego lewego oka.

Zapytał, czy mogę go przenocować przez parę dni. Zgodziłem się. Spytałem, co się dzieje. Odpowiedział, że uciekł z domu i już nigdy tam nie wróci. Poruszyło mnie to. Musiało stać się coś bardzo, bardzo złego, skoro posunął się do czegoś takiego. A on był w tamtym momencie tak bezsilny i bezradny, że po prostu... rozpłakał się i powoli, z wyraźnym bólem, opowiedział mi o swoim życiu. Opowiedział mi o tym, co skłoniło go do takich, a nie innych życiowych decyzji. Byłem wstrząśnięty jak jeszcze nigdy. Nie, nie powtórzę ci tego, co mi mówił. Tego musisz dowiedzieć się od niego.

Chciał zostać na kilka dni... a został już na stałe. I było lepiej. Może dlatego, że odciął się od przeszłości... Nie wiem. Wiem, że jego radość życia zniknęła już dawno temu, lecz gdy porzucił dom i rodzinę, powróciła swego rodzaju... iskra. No, może  _iskierka_ . Nie było to wiele. Ale więcej niż nic. Wiedziałeś, że podjął nawet pracę? W przedszkolu. Dzieciaki go uwielbiały, ale zrezygnował z tego. Nigdy nie mówi głośno o tym, skąd ta decyzja, lecz jestem niemal pewny, że za bardzo przypominały mu Aidena... W każdym razie, już więcej nie próbował nic sobie zrobić... a przynajmniej tak myślałem.

Przemyślałem sobie ostatnio to, co wydarzyło się wtedy, w parku. Dla postronnego obserwatora wygląda to super, pięknie. Młody chłopak ratuje małą dziewczynkę za cenę swojego życia, a potem wszystko kończy się dobrze i sam zostaje uratowany. Śliczna historia, co nie? Zgrzytał mi tylko jeden malutki szczegół. Kiedyś, gdzieś, wspomniałeś, że zamiast uciekać, póki jeszcze mógł, Hazz sterczał jak słup soli. No, więc włączyłem to do obrazu sytuacji... I wiesz do jakich wniosków doszedłem? To była jego kolejna próba samobójcza. Tylko że taka ''krypto-próba''. Kto by się domyślił?... – Nialler wzdycha ciężko. – Obawiam się, że mogło być tego cholerstwa więcej, tylko nikt nie zauważył. Nawet ja... Dopiero ostatnio, gdy trafił do szpitala... Uchh.

Cóż. Wracając do wydarzenia nad stawem. Byłem tamtego dnia na imprezie, wróciłem koło trzeciej. Harry miał być w domu, ale kiedy przeszukałem wszystkie pokoje, okazało się, że zniknął. Myślałem, że zwariuję z niepokoju. Nie spałem przez resztę nocy, obdzwaniałem wszystkich znajomych, nikt go nie widział. Byłem pewny, że coś mu się stało, czy też raczej: że znów coś sobie zrobił. Wyobrażasz sobie moją ulgę, gdy następnego dnia pojawił się na progu?...

Ale nie był sam. Przyprowadził ze sobą nieznajomego chłopaka o wesołym uśmiechu. Dziwne? I to jak. Skąd wziął się taki wesołek w otoczeniu Hazzy? On nie szukał przyjaciół, niestety. To typ samotnika, który całymi dniami włóczy się po obrzeżach miasta. I nigdy, przenigdy nie przyprowadzał tutaj nikogo, jak już ci kiedyś wspominałem. Tak więc właśnie ten chłopak, Louis Tomlinson, był pierwszą od wielu, wielu lat osobą, którą Hazz zaprosił do siebie.

Tamtego dnia zmieniło się też dużo więcej. Patrzyłem z boku na mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, na mojego prawie brata i... nie poznawałem go. Och, oczywiście, na początku nie były to wielkie zmiany. Drobny uśmieszek. Jakiś żart. Wypowiedziane niemal radośnie ''dzień dobry, Blondie''. Louis Tomlinson spędzał w naszym mieszkaniu coraz więcej czasu, a mój maleńki Harry powoli  _wracał._ – Po raz pierwszy od początku opowieści, na twarzy blondyna pojawia się uśmiech. – Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że jakikolwiek śmiertelnik może mieć na niego tak wielki wpływ. Miałem jednak pewne podejrzenia... więc mijały dni, a ja coraz bardziej utwierdzałem się w przekonaniu, że nasz mały Hazza jest bezapelacyjnie i niezaprzeczalnie  _zakochany_ . – Patrzy na mnie z rozbawieniem, gdy gwałtownie wstrzymuję oddech. – Musiałeś zauważyć, prędzej czy później. Bo zauważyłeś, prawda?... Na początku trochę bałem się, że się zawiedzie. Wiele wskazywało na to, że jesteś heteroseksualny, taki zawód miłosny mógłby być dla niego, hmm, niebezpieczny. Ale zmieniłem zdanie, gdy tylko zobaczyłem was wtedy, na podłodze. Widziałem, jak opiekuńczo się nawzajem obejmujecie... Już wtedy ci na nim zależało, nawet jeśli zrozumiałeś to dużo później, Lou. Czasem łatwiej nam połapać się w uczuciach innych niż swoich własnych... – stwierdza z melancholią. Mam ochotę zapytać, ale decyduję się mu nie przerywać. – Twoi przyjaciele też domyślili się pierwsi, mam rację? Twoja mina, Louis, wiem, że tak. Hej. To nic złego.

W każdym razie, byłem pewny, że niedługo dojdzie do czegoś większego. A potem znów wszystko się spieprzyło. Jedna głupia żyletka.

Nie pytaj mnie, proszę, czemu to zrobił. Do tej pory nie wiem. Ale wiem za to doskonale, że twoja obecność, gdy się przebudził, uleczyła wiele ran w jego sercu. Brzmi kiczowato, co nie?... Nie umiem ująć tego inaczej. Na pewno przemknęło ci przez myśl, że ta próba samobójcza wyszła mu na dobre, prawda? Bo teraz zachowuje się jak zupełnie inny człowiek.

Ale to nie jest prawda. To nie pocięcie się mu pomogło. Jestem pewny na milion procent, że to właśnie fakt, iż obudził się z tobą u swego boku. Wtedy zrozumiał, że ci na nim zależy. Tylko że wciąż w to nie uwierzył. Dlatego i tylko dlatego odepchnął cię wczoraj, Lou. Boi się, że potraktujesz go jak zabawkę. Och, oczywiście, na pewno wie, że nie jesteś taki. Ale musimy liczyć się z tym, że trauma z przeszłości to nie lada bagaż emocjonalny... Rozumiesz, co nie?

Nie patrz tak na mnie, Lou. Wiesz doskonale, że bardzo go kocham, jest dla mnie jak młodszy brat. I... daję wam moje błogosławieństwo, bezsprzecznie.

Pamiętasz, co ci kiedyś powiedziałem? Że masz coś, co uczyni go szczęśliwym. Coś lepszego niż fortepian. Pamiętasz? Chciałeś wiedzieć, co to takiego, ale ja odpowiedziałem, że przyjdzie dzień, w którym sam zrozumiesz. Ten dzień już przyszedł, wiesz? Jestem przekonany, że już wiesz, o co mi chodziło.

Miłość, Louis.

 


	19. Rozdział 18

_Louis_

 

Po wyjściu od Nialla, nie wróciłem do domu. Musiałem przemyśleć parę spraw. No, dobra. Całe mnóstwo spraw.

Kiedy szedłem do niego, chciałem po prostu dowiedzieć się, kim jest ów _on,_ przez którego Harry przerwał najpiękniejszy pocałunek w całym moim życiu. Nawet nie marzyłem o tym, by poznać tak obszerną historię życia Kociaka. Do tej pory Blondie nie był zbyt skłonny do zeznań.

Teraz, powolnym krokiem przemierzając parkowe alejki, nie byłem pewny, co mam o tym wszystkim myśleć. Okej. Od dawna domyślałem się, że mojego loczka musiało spotkać coś złego, tym bardziej po tym, co Nialler zdradził mi w szpitalu. Wiedziałem też, że cała ta sytuacja to kawał poważnej tajemnicy. Ale nawet przez myśl by mi nie przeszło, że to wszystko było tak skomplikowane. Do tego dochodziła jeszcze sprawa z młodszym bratem Harry'ego... Nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie, co czułbym, gdyby coś stało się Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy albo Phoebe. Tym bardziej na moich oczach. Dlatego oczywistym było, że odcisnęło to na nim bardzo duże piętno. Ale... Wciąż brakowało jednego czynnika, prawdę powiedziawszy: najważniejszego.

Dlaczego?...

Co takiego stało się, że jedenastolatek postanowił ze sobą skończyć?... To najbardziej nie dawało mi spokoju. Na ogół, gdy słyszy się takie historie, w tle przeplata się prześladowanie w szkole albo patologia w rodzinie. Tylko że to zupełnie nie pasowało. Przecież Niall sam mówił, że Kociak był bardzo popularny i lubiany wśród kolegów, a poza tym miał świetnych, sympatycznych krewnych.

Więc  _co_ ?

Jedno było pewne: Ni wiedział. Sam mówił, że Harry wyznał mu  _wszystko_ tej nocy, gdy dwa lata temu pojawił się w jego mieszkaniu. Ale doskonale zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy mi tego nie powie.  _''_ _Tego musisz dowiedzieć się od niego''_ , tak to skomentował. Pozostało mi uszanować jego wolę, bo domyślałem się, że... skoro czuł się w obowiązku pominąć ten  _szczegół_ , musiało to być naprawdę delikatne. Musiałem więc czekać, aż zielonooki sam się przede mną otworzy. To kwestia zaufania. A im bliżsi się sobie stawaliśmy, tym bardziej mi (chyba) ufał.

Westchnąłem. Cała sytuacja okazywała się z każdym dniem coraz bardziej zamotana... Choć od pierwszej chwili wiedziałem, że za dziwnym zachowaniem Harry'ego kryje się grubszy sekret, kolejne fakty wciąż mnie zaskakiwały. Co bardzo utrudniało wyrobienie sobie poglądu na tę sprawę.

– Uooo! – usłyszałem gdzieś z tyłu. Odwróciłem się, w poszukiwaniu źródła dźwięku i moje oczy napotkały zrozpaczoną starszą panią, siedzącą na chodniku, wśród rozrzuconych zakupów.

– Przepraszam... Czy mógłbym jakoś pomóc? – zapytałem uprzejmie, podchodząc bliżej.

Kobieta uniosła na mnie wzrok i podała mi drżącą dłoń. Bez większego wysiłku pomogłem jej wstać, po czym szybko zająłem się zbieraniem zawartości jej torby.

– Bóg zapłać, dziecko, Bóg zapłać – powiedziała. – Czort by trafił ten przeklęty lód! Już drugi raz się przewracam w tym samym miejscu! Ech...

– To przykre – przyznałem szczerze. – Może odprowadzę panią do domu? – zaproponowałem, oceniając, że pakunki, jakie dźwigała staruszka, są trochę przyciężkie dla tak drobnej osóbki.

– Kochane dziecko – westchnęła kobieta i skinęła głową, a potem ruszyła w dalszą drogę, bardzo ostrożnie stąpając po zamarzniętej alejce. Podążyłem za nią.

– Może pocieszy panią fakt, że wiosna zbliża się wielkimi krokami? – zasugerowałem.

– Mów mi Mo, synku – poprosiła babcia. – Cóż, możliwe. Ale na razie ani trochę jej nie widać, a ja za każdym razem ląduję na ziemi!

– Louis – przedstawiłem się, poprawiając torbę w dłoni. – Hmm, nie spojrzy pani na to z tej strony, Mo: zawsze znajdzie się jakiś przystojny młodzieniec, który posłuży pomocą! – wyszczerzyłem się. 

Mo zachichotała.

– Och, co racja, to racja, chłopcze. Poprzednio też pomógł mi taki młody człowiek... Niezbyt rozmowny, ale słuchał mojego ciągłego gadania, a to mu się chwali, bo ja lubię sobie pogadać – oznajmiła z uśmiechem.

– Niech mi pani uwierzy, Mo, że ja też – wyznałem ze śmiechem.

– Swoją drogą, to był uroczy chłopiec, tamten loczek.

– Loczek? – zainteresowałem się.

– Taaak... – Mo powoli przytaknęła. – Wysoki i chudy jak tyczka, ale włosy miał piękne. Prawie jak dziewczyna.

– Och – wykrztusiłem, kiwając głową.

Cóż...  _mój_ loczek też był szczupły i wysoki, ale to tylko zabawny zbieg okoliczności...

– Pamiętam jeszcze – zamyśliła się staruszka – że ten młody człowiek miał niezwykłe oczy. Prawie tak zielone jak moja kotka.

– Pani kotka jest zielona? – zdziwiłem się.

– Nie, ale ma zielone oczy – zaśmiała się kobieta. – W każdym razie, chłopiec miał piękne oczy. I straszną chrypkę.

Z wrażenia aż przystanąłem.

Wysoki, chudy, kręcone włosy, zielone oczy i zachrypnięty głos?... Czy to naprawdę mógł być przypadek?

– Pamięta może pani, kiedy to dokładnie było, Mo? – zapytałem ostrożnie, napotkawszy jej zaskoczone spojrzenie.

– Hmm, pomyślmy... – zastanowiła się. – Słyszałeś może o wypadku na stawie, synku? Właśnie wtedy.

A więc to nie mógł być przypadek. Na moją twarz wpłynął głupkowaty uśmiech. Tę sympatyczną babcię spotkał najpierw Harry, a potem ja. I obaj jej pomogliśmy, w ten sam sposób. Jeśli tego nie nazwiesz przeznaczeniem, to ja już nie wiem.

– Widzę, że humorek dopisuje? – zachichotała kobieta.

– Cóż, jakby to powiedzieć... Wygląda na to, że poznała pani mojego przyjaciela, Mo – stwierdziłem.

Staruszkę najwyraźniej rozbawiło to jeszcze bardziej.

– Patrzcie państwo! Cóż za zabawny przypadek!

– Prawda? – odparłem z uśmiechem, choć w głębi doskonale wiedziałem, że to nie mógł być zwykły przypadek. Czy też raczej bardzo chciałem, by tak było.

Odprowadziłem staruszkę pod drzwi jej kamienicy, pożegnany całą litanią na swoją cześć. Mo wymusiła na mnie obietnicę, że pozdrowię od niej Kociaka i że kiedyś wpadniemy do niej razem. Ach. Usta same składają się do uśmiechu, gdy widzi się taką osobę. No, cóż, jestem w stanie przyznać, że zapraszanie zupełnie obcych mężczyzn do domu jest dość lekkomyślne, lecz najwyraźniej kobieta zdążyła nas obu polubić.

Cóż ja poradzę na to, że jestem tak czarujący?...

Uśmiechnąłem się do swoich myśli.

Tymczasem w mojej głowie zagnieździło się zupełnie nowe pojęcie.  _Przeznaczenie_ . Czy to możliwe, że losy moje i Harry'ego były splecione ze sobą, nim jeszcze się poznaliśmy?...

No, właśnie. Harry. Po tym, czym Nialler zakończył swoją opowieść... Wyraźnie powiedział, że Kociak czuje do mnie coś więcej. Teraz... opanowało mnie wrażenie, jakby ktoś wrzucił mnie do młynka do warzyw. Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, co dzieje się wokół mnie. Z jednej strony, cieszyłem się jak głupi. To była szansa na spełnienie wszystkich marzeń... Móc trzymać go w ramionach i oznajmić całemu światu, że jest tylko mój. Szczyt.

Z drugiej jednak, bałem się. Cholera, nie mam pojęcia, skąd, jak ani dlaczego, ale strach paraliżował mnie do tego stopnia, że ledwie mogłem oddychać. Zupełnie, jakbym przedawkował syrop na kaszel*. Serce biło mi tak szybko, że krew dosłownie huczała mi w uszach. Czy to była normalna reakcja? Hmm... Nie mam pojęcia.

– Uspokój się, Louis – wychrypiałem, naciskając palcami na skronie. – Nie ma czym się denerwować... bo... bo Harry cię kocha.

Z wrażenia aż się zatrzymałem, przez co niemal zostałem stratowany przez oburzonego rowerzystę. Tylko, że to nie było ważne.

Harry mnie kocha.

Naprawdę.

On mnie kocha.

Poczułem, jak do mojej piersi napływa rekordowo wielka fala ciepła. Och. Cały strach nagle się ulotnił. Rozłożyłem szeroko ręce, jakby chcąc objąć cały świat. Zaśmiałem się głośno i zrobiłem lekko nieporadny piruet. A potem kolejny i kolejny, i kolejny, musiałem przypominać wiatrak, śmiałem się i kręciłem jednocześnie.

– Kocha mnie! – zawołałem, chcąc, by każdy to wiedział. By każdy zobaczył i usłyszał, jak wielkie jest moje szczęście. – Kocha mnie, kocha! Kooocha mniee! Kocha...

I kto wie, może ludzie patrzyli się dziwnie. Może spoglądali na mnie jak na wariata. Może zabierali dzieci jak najdalej, żeby na pewno nic im się nie stało. Może pukali się w głowy i rozważali telefon na pogotowie.

Nieważne.

Kogo to obchodzi w świecie, w którym Harry mnie kocha?...

 

~*~

 

Przez chwilę szukałem kluczy po omacku. Ach, cholera. Ta przeklęta latarnia, która teoretycznie powinna oświetlać ulicę przed moim domkiem, znów nie działa. I weź tu człowieku bądź mądry. Znajdź klucze, a potem jeszcze traf do zamka, kiedy wokół jest ciemno jak u Murzyna... za plecami.

W końcu jednak odniosłem zwycięstwo. Z triumfalnym uśmiechem, którego i tak nikt nie mógł zobaczyć, otworzyłem drzwi i wślizgnąłem się do środka. Zrzuciłem okrycie i zawołałem wesoło:

– Już jestem, Kociaku!

Nie odpowiadał, co pewnie znaczyło, że bierze kąpiel albo podziwia fortepian. Ewentualnie śpi.

Wszedłem do salonu, rozcierając zmarznięte ręce. Po drodze rzuciłem okiem na zegar. Siedemnasta... Uups. Wygląda na to, że zniknąłem na cały dzień... Musiałem naprawdę stracić poczucie czasu, skoro tyle godzin włóczyłem się po Londynie. I pewnie powłóczyłbym się jeszcze trochę, gdyby nie fakt, że zapadła ciemność. Skandal. Tęskniłem za latem. Dni, w których słońce zachodziło przed piątą, zdecydowanie nie należały do moich ulubionych.

Nawet nie zapalając światła, wstawiłem wodę na herbatę i powędrowałem dalej. Najpierw zajrzałem do gabinetu, ale był pusty. W łazience też nikogo nie zastałem... Obszedłem cały dom dookoła. Po Harrym ani śladu.

– Nie zachowuj się jak nadopiekuńcza mamusia – upomniałem sam siebie. – To jest dorosły facet i ma prawo chodzić tam, gdzie chce. Poza tym na pewno niedługo wróci. Co ma niby robić poza domem w takich ciemnościach? Z tego, co wiem, to nie jest typ człowieka, który wałęsa się po sklepach i klubach... – Wziąłem głęboki oddech, próbując się wyluzować. Nie powinienem się nad nim tak trząść! Chociaż w sumie sam uznał, że _''Po tym, co odwaliłem ostatnio... nie mam prawa oczekiwać, że będziecie mi ufać''_. Być może mój niepokój brał się właśnie stąd... Tak, z całą pewnością. To musiał być powód.

A, gdzie tam! Figa. W głębi duszy doskonale wiedziałem, że chodzi tylko i wyłącznie o głupią zazdrość. No, dobrze. Może nie tylko, ale w bardzo dużej mierze. Po prostu nie mogłem znieść myśli, że ktoś inny mógłby położyć łapy na Harrym, kiedy mnie przy nim nie ma.

Dobra. W każdym razie – w domu go nie było.

Zrezygnowany, poczłapałem z powrotem do kuchni. Woda już powinna się zagotować. Wchodząc do pomieszczenia, tym razem zapaliłem światło. Sprawnie, niemal na pamięć, przygotowałem dla siebie herbatę (przyznaję, korciło mnie, by zrobić też drugą, tak, jakby to mogło przyspieszyć powrót loczka, ale w końcu jakoś się powstrzymałem), po czym ująłem w dłonie fioletowy kubek (tak, zgadza się – ten sam, w którym Harry pił, gdy był u mnie po raz pierwszy) i odwróciłem się do stołu.

Jakież było moje zdumienie, gdy ujrzałem to, co ujrzałem.

Na samym środku blatu stała taca z największą muffinką, jaką w życiu widziałem, na dodatek misternie ozdobioną: największe wrażenie robiła maleńka różowa różyczka, na pierwszy rzut oka cukrowa, która przyczepiona była z lewej strony. Tuż obok tacy leżała pojedyncza czerwona róża i złożona na pół karteczka.

Jak zaczarowany, podszedłem bliżej i ostrożnie podniosłem kwiat. Okręciłem w palcach łodyżkę, uśmiechając się ze wzruszeniem. Zanurzyłem nos w czerwonych płatkach i westchnąłem cicho. Nie miałem bladego pojęcia, co chciał osiągnąć Harry tym drobnym gestem, ale byłem niemal pewny, że ów świstek papieru kryje odpowiedź... Sięgnąłem po niego i rozprostowałem.

Na samym środku, większymi literami, napisane zostało tylko jedno słowo:

_Przepraszam_ .

Pod spodem, maczkiem, Harry dopisał coś jeszcze. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, czytając notkę. Och. Co za uroczy dzieciak.

 

_Przepraszam._

_Wiem, że po tym, jak się wczoraj zachowałem, myślisz, że jestem skończonym idiotą i cóż, pewnie masz rację. Ale nawet jako idiota rozumiem, że musiało Cię to bardzo zranić. Dlatego... jeszcze raz PRZEPRASZAM, Louis. Obiecuję, że jakoś Ci to wynagrodzę. Co powiesz na trzy życzenia? :)_

_Harry_

 

Trzy życzenia... Hmm... przychodziło mi do głowy parę rzeczy, na które można by je wykorzystać... ale nie wolno mi było zapominać, że to przecież Kociak. Mój kochany, malutki, kruchy Kociak.

To zdecydowanie wykluczało te bardziej nieprzyzwoite.

Dlaczego miałem to dziwne wrażenie, że z każdym dniem zakochuję się w nim coraz bardziej?... Ugh, to niezdrowe. Na koniec na pewno wyjdzie mi uszami. Tyle tylko, że... było mi z tym dobrze. Bardzo dobrze.

No, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że wciąż go nie było. A ja musiałem koniecznie się czymś zająć, by nie zwariować.

Po kilku godzinach chyba zacząłem rozumieć, jak czuł się Niall, gdy Harry zniknął... Och, owszem, teraz minęło znacznie mniej czasu, dochodziła dopiero dziesiąta, ale mimo tego...

– Gdzie on może być... – mamrotałem pod nosem, usiłując skupić się na czymś pożytecznym, co jednak wychodziło mi słabo. – Gdzie, gdzie, gdzie...

Oglądanie telewizji odpadało, podobnie jak czytanie czegokolwiek. Nie umiałbym się w tym momencie skoncentrować. Potrzebowałem czegoś absorbującego uwagę, ale w miarę prostego.

_Umyj muszlę klozetową_ – poradził mi Liam, kiedy zwróciłem się do niego z tym problemem.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w wyświetlacz telefonu.

_MUSZLĘ KLOZETOWĄ???,_ napisałem. _Skąd ten pomysł, Li?_

_Uwierz mi, to bardzo absorbujące. Poza tym twojej łazience na pewno nie zaszkodzi ;)_

Zagryzłem wargę. Taa, mycie toalety było teraz szczytem moich marzeń.

Chociaż z drugiej strony, co innego miałem do roboty?

_Ale myjąc muszlę, nadal mogę myśleć o tym, o czym nie chcę_ – zauważyłem trzeźwo.

_Na to też znajdzie się rada,_ napisał Payne.  _Licz od tysiąca wstecz, najlepiej co siedem. Uwierz mi, nie da się przy tym myśleć o niczym innym!_

– Ach, Liam, ty i te twoje pomysły – westchnąłem, ale postanowiłem go posłuchać.

Udałem się więc do łazienki, założyłem gumowe rękawiczki i odszukałem środek do mycia armatury. Nie przepadałem za sprzątaniem łazienki między innymi z tego powodu, że od tej całej chemii miałem potem oczy jak królik, całe czerwone. No, ale mówi się trudno. Liam raczej miał rację, mówiąc, że mojej łazience małe porządki nie zaszkodzą...

Uklęknąłem przed sedesem i zacząłem go szorować, w myślach zaś powiedziałem sobie:

_Okej, Louis, no to zaczynamy! Tysiąc. Dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt trzy. Dziewięćset osiemdziesiąt sześć. Dziewięćset siedemdziesiąt dziewięć. Dziewięćset siedemdziesiąt dwa. Dziewięćset sześćdziesiąt pięć..._

Li miał rację. To bardzo absorbujące.

Jakoś koło dwustu dwudziestu trzech, drzwi na dole zaskrzypiały. Usłyszałem znajome kroki, na dźwięk których moje serce podskoczyło dziko. Niewiele myśląc, zrzuciłem rękawice i opłukałem dłonie pod kranem, po czym wybiegłem z pokoju i szybko pokonałem schody.

Zatrzymałem się na korytarzu. Nikogo. Hej, przecież wyraźnie słyszałem, że wrócił... Rozejrzałem się dookoła, zdezorientowany.

– Harry? – rzuciłem w przestrzeń.

Wtedy znów rozległy się kroki. Na początku wolne, potem coraz szybsze... I wyraźnie  _zbliżające się._ W pewnym momencie zatrzymały się. Odwróciłem się na pięcie i moim oczom ukazał się Kociak.

Był trochę potargany, trochę mokry, trochę zmęczony. Ale przy tym piękny jak nigdy.

Po prostu stał i patrzył na mnie. A ja... ja zwyczajnie nie mogłem wydobyć z siebie głosu, bo  _był cały i zdrów i nic mu się nie stało._

Nagle w zielonych oczach Harry'ego coś błysnęło. W jednej sekundzie znalazł się przy mnie i otoczył ramionami. Jego chłodne usta dotknęły skóry na moim karku, powodując gęsią skórkę. Słyszałem jego płytki oddech i przyspieszone bicie serca. Uniosłem dłonie, by także go objąć i przycisnąć mocno do piersi.  _Napawałem_ _się_ jego zapachem, zanurzając twarz w jego wilgotnych loczkach. Drżał lekko, ale nie umiałem stwierdzić, czy z zimna, ze złości czy z płaczu... Wiedziałem tylko, że chciałbym tak tulić go i tulić, do końca świata i jeszcze dłużej.

Bo był całym moim szczęściem.

– _Lulu_ – wyszeptał.

Tak... był całym moim szczęściem.

________

*z tego, co tłumaczył mi Ryś, syrop na kaszel działa na zasadzie porażenia nerwów w okolicach gardła, stąd to porównanie ;) (chociaż on był bardziej zainteresowany tym aspektem, iż przy odpowiedniej dawce, wyżej wymienionym syropem można się nieźle nawalić XD hahah taaak, kocham moich przyjaciół)

 


	20. Rozdział 19

_Louis_

 

Loczek głęboko zaczerpnął powietrza i lekko płaczliwym głosem powiedział:

– Louis, jeśli mam się odsunąć, to w każdej chwili po prostu powiedz...

– Harry, ty _idioto_ – wymruczałem w jego włosy, przyciskając chłopaka mocniej do siebie. – Tylko spróbuj to zrobić, a pożałujesz.

– Przepraszam, Louis – chlipnął zielonooki. – Tak strasznie cię przepraszam...

Odsunąłem go od siebie na odległość ramienia i popatrzyłem na niego ze zdziwieniem. On przepraszał  _mnie_ ? Przecież to ja rzuciłem się na niego wczoraj jak nieokiełznany dzikus. Moje serce zacisnęło się w supeł, gdy zobaczyłem spływające po jego policzkach łzy. O, mój Boże...

– Przestań, proszę – szepnąłem łagodnie, kciukiem ścierając mokre smugi. – Nie płacz, Kociaku. Wszystko jest dobrze, rozumiesz? Wszystko jest okej.

– Nie okej – pokręcił głową, spuszczając wzrok.

Westchnąłem z irytacją, chwyciłem go za rękę i pociągnąłem do salonu. Usiadłem na sofie, zmuszając go do zajęcia miejsca obok.

– Przepraszam, ja naprawdę... – zaczął znów, ale przerwałem mu:

– Nie masz za co mnie przepraszać. Naprawdę, wszystko w porządku.

– Nie powinienem był tak się zachowywać. Nie chciałem cię zranić, ja trochę spanikowałem, przez chwilę myślałem, że...

– Harry, błagam cię – jęknąłem. – Za co ty mnie niby przepraszasz, co? Nie zrobiłeś niczego złego.

– Nie pocieszaj mnie – warknął, po czym znów się skrzywił. – Jestem beznadziejny – mruknął.

– Ech. Harry. Czemu myślisz, że jestem na ciebie zły za... za wczoraj?

– Bo cię odepchnąłem i nie pozwoliłem... no, wiesz... – wymamrotał, zawstydzony.

– To przecież twoje ciało. I należy tylko do ciebie – zauważyłem. – Nikt nie ma prawa zmuszać cię do niczego wbrew twojej woli.

– Taaa... – zgodził się, nieprzekonany.

– Ty mi lepiej powiedz, gdzie się podziewałeś! – napadłem na niego. – Jest już po jedenastej, paniczu!

– Tu i tam – powiedział cicho. – Łaziłem po mieście, trochę posiedziałem nad stawem... Ale zrobiło się już ciemno... i zaczęło padać. Zbiera się na burzę. Więc wróciłem, a...

– Cały dzień szwendałeś się po mieście? – wykrztusiłem. – Czy mogę spytać, w jakim celu?

– Nie chciałem ci się narzucać – wyszeptał. Po jego bladym policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łezka. – Jutro pogadam z Niallem, żebym mógł...

– Nie! – zaprotestowałem, nim jeszcze zdążył dokończyć. – Zostajesz tutaj i nie dyskutuj! Mam się tobą opiekować!

Harry tylko zagryzł wargę.

– Chwila moment... – przyjrzałem mu się podejrzliwie. – Skąd w ogóle pomysł, że już cię tutaj nie chcę?

– Ja... – zawahał się. – Kiedy się obudziłem, już cię nie było. Nie zostawiłeś żadnej wiadomości ani nic i nie wracałeś przez kilka godzin... Załapałem aluzję, Louis.

W jego głosie słyszałem autentyczny ból. Jeżusiu słodki. Ja chciałem tylko jak najszybciej porozmawiać z Niallem, nie przeszło mi nawet przez myśl, że to będzie wyglądało dla Harry'ego jak sugestia, że nie chcę więcej go widzieć.

Ale, z drugiej strony, jak on mógł pomyśleć, że po tym wszystkim, co robiłem, by się do niego zbliżyć, ja tak po prostu się poddam?...

– Jesteś taki głupi – oznajmiłem i, zanim zdążył zareagować, przyciągnąłem go do siebie, zamykając w szczelnym uścisku.

– Taki głupi... – powtórzył niewyraźnie.

– Taki głupi – pokiwałem głową, po czym złożyłem pocałunek na jego czole. Westchnąłem głęboko.

– Czyli się nie gniewasz?... – upewnił się.

– Oczywiście, że nie – odparłem łagodnie.

Jak mógłbym być na niego zły po tym, czego się dziś dowiedziałem?...

A... no, właśnie.

– Kociaku... – zacząłem ostrożnie.

– Mhm?

– Wiesz, byłem dzisiaj u Nialla...

Oczy loczka pociemniały.

– Och – powiedział.

Wplotłem palce w swoje włosy, licząc na to, że ten gest pomoże mi się skupić.

– Opowiedział mi o... o Zaynie.

To imię niemal wyplułem.

– O Zaynie – powtórzył po mnie jak echo. Jego twarz nie miała żadnego wyrazu.

– Tak... – skinąłem głową.

Harry odwrócił wzrok od mojej twarzy, wbijając go gdzieś w dywan. Przygryzł dolną wargę tak mocno, że zupełnie zbielała. Dłonie mocno zacisnął na krawędzi sofy. Nie wiedziałem, jak się zachować. Bezradnie wpatrywałem się w jego napiętą sylwetkę, zastanawiając się, czy w tym momencie od środka trawi go smutek, czy złość.

– I cóż takiego nasz drogi Niall powiedział ci _o Zaynie_? – zapytał sucho loczek, po czym znów zacisnął usta.

– On... To i owo. Mówił dość ogólnie... – zawahałem się. – Opowiedział mi, jak poznałeś tego chłopaka, potem trochę o waszej relacji, no i o tym, co zrobił... o twoim pobycie w szpitalu i... O, Boże, Harry! – zawołałem z przestrachem, zauważając, że po podbródku zielonookiego spływa strużka krwi.

Posłał mi chmurne spojrzenie i sięgnął dłonią do twarzy, by ją wytrzeć, ale szybko go powstrzymałem.

– To trzeba przemyć, Kociaku – oznajmiłem, ciągnąc go do łazienki.

Posadziłem go na zamkniętym sedesie i szybko zacząłem przeszukiwać szafki, rozglądając się za czymś, czym mógłbym zdezynfekować ranę. W końcu znalazłem niewielką buteleczkę wody utlenionej. Zmoczyłem nią wacik i odwróciłem się z powrotem do Harry'ego.

Kucnąłem przy jego nogach, chwytając delikatnie jedną z jego dłoni. Przytknąłem gazik do jego krwawiącej wargi. Syknął cicho.

– Shh – powiedziałem uspokajająco. – Sam sobie zrobiłeś krzywdę, to teraz cierp – dodałem.

– W tym jednym jestem dobry – wymamrotał. Jego głos był lekko przytłumiony przez moją rękę.

– W cierpieniu? – zmarszczyłem brwi.

– Też. Ale bardziej w robieniu sobie krzywdy – wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami.

– Kretyn – warknąłem.

– Mówisz tak, jakbym tego nie wiedział... – wyszeptał, odruchowo pocierając wciąż zabandażowane przedramiona. To zaczynało zmieniać się w tik nerwowy.

Szukałem odpowiednich słów, by odpowiedzieć, lecz nie umiałem ich znaleźć.

Nagle chłopak podniósł wzrok i popatrzył mi prosto w oczy.

– Louis? Nie złość się na mnie, proszę, ale po prostu muszę spytać. Czy naprawdę nie masz mi za złe tego, co stało się wczoraj?...

– Znów do tego wracasz? – przewróciłem oczami.

– Louis.

– Nie, nie mam. Przecież już ci mówiłem, że nie.

– Ale zraniło cię to, prawda?

– Ja... Do czego zmierzasz? – spytałem, podejrzliwie. Okej. Przy okazji odwracałem kota ogonem. Ale miałem przeczucie, że powiedzenie mu prawdy o tym, jak bardzo odrzucony się wtedy poczułem, nie przyniesie niczego dobrego.

– Czyli tak... – westchnął. – Och, Louis. Od samego początku wiedziałem, że tak będzie...

– Że cię pocałuję? – nawet ja wyraźnie słyszałem w swoim głosie zaskoczenie.

– Że cię zranię – odparł.

– O, nie. Do tego mi tu nie sprowadzaj! – zaprotestowałem. – To nie działa w ten sposób! Jeśli ktoś robi ci coś, na co nie masz ochoty, masz prawo się bronić, a nie zgodzić się to już na pewno!

– Nie – pokręcił głową nerwowo, jakby wpadł w jakiś trans, stan lękowy. – Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Nieprawda. Kłamiesz.

– Kociaku? – przestraszony, wyciągnąłem do niego rękę.

– Nie dotykaj mnie! – pisnął. – Nie dotykaj mnie. Jestem _brudny_!...

– Co ty do cholery... Nie jesteś brudny, może trochę mokry, ale nie brudny – stwierdziłem.

Harry zsunął się na podłogę i zaczął kiwać się w przód i w tył.

– Nie, nie, nie... – powtarzał. Jego piękne oczy momentalnie się zeszkliły. – Nie, nie...

– Kociaku... – pochyliłem się do niego, próbując przytulić go pocieszająco. Podniósł na mnie zlęknione spojrzenie i znów jęknął:

– Nie dotykaj mnie! Nie dotykaj... Zostaw, nie rób mi tego... Zostaw mnie... – załkał.

Teraz to już przestraszyłem się nie na żarty, ale postanowiłem zachować zimną krew. Odsunąłem się o pół metra do tyłu i, starając się brzmieć łagodnie, powiedziałem:

– Harry, to tylko ja. Popatrz na mnie. To ja, Louis. Poznajesz mnie? Babeczki, rogaliki, fortepian, _Titanic_? Pamiętasz?

Przez chwilę jeszcze trząsł się niekontrolowanie, po czym w jego oczach coś się zmieniło. Nie wyglądał już jak przerażone zwierzę, lecz...

– Louis – wyszeptał, po czym rzucił mi się na szyję, sprawiając, że straciłem równowagę (wciąż kucałem) i upadłem. – Louis, co się stało? Co ja... Boże. Co ja zrobiłem.

– Spokojnie, Kociaku, spokojnie – nieporadnie pogładziłem go po głowie. – Nic się nie stało – zapewniłem, choć przecież stało się! Tylko że nie miałem pojęcia, co dokładnie.

– Przepraszam cię, Lulu, to po prostu wszystko do mnie teraz wróciło, ja... – zaczął się plątać, jakby mimowolnie sięgając do swojego lewego boku.

Szybko cofnął rękę, ale było już za późno. Zauważyłem. Mimo jego niemego protestu, odsunąłem jego dłonie i uniosłem brzeg jego koszulki. Gdy moim oczom ukazała się jego skóra, zamarłem. Głośno przełknąłem ślinę.

– Harry – powiedziałem. – Co _to_ jest?

Kilka centymetrów ponad linią jego bioder zaczynała się nierówna, różowa blizna, ciągnąca się w dół i znikająca pod jego spodniami.

– To... to nic... – wymamrotał, usiłując szybko się zasłonić, lecz na to nie pozwoliłem. Niewiele myśląc, zsunąłem z niego dżinsy, nawet nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wywołało to u niego kolejną falę łez.

Chciałem po prostu zobaczyć, jak długa jest.

Blizna sięgała mu do połowy uda i miała na oko prawie 20 centymetrów długości. Nieregularna, miejscami jakby poszarpana. Słowem: przerażająca.

– Co to jest? – powtórzyłem.

– Ja... to tylko blizna... to... tylko blizna... – dukał loczek.

– Kto ci to zrobił? – zapytałem ostro, w myślach dopowiadając: _Zabiję skurwiela_.

– Nie, Louis, to... to dawno – odpowiedział, jakby czytał mi w myślach.

– Masz tego więcej? – posłałem mu surowe spojrzenie, sprawiając, że z jego oczu popłynęło jeszcze więcej słonej wody. W tamtym momencie nie myślałem normalnie. 

Cholera. Jak to możliwe, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem tej blizny?...  _A, no tak. Przecież Harry nie paradował przy mnie nago._ W sumie tylko raz widziałem go bez ubrania, ale miał na sobie ręcznik, którym spokojnie mógł zasłonić tę ''pamiątkę''...

Chłopak z całych sił usiłował się uspokoić. Dłonią szybko wycierał łzy i nerwowo pociągał nosem, by powstrzymać następną partię przed wypłynięciem.

– Nie, tylko to... – zaprzeczył, ale mu nie uwierzyłem.

Jednym ruchem odwróciłem go do siebie tyłem i wciągnąłem powietrze ze świstem.

– Czy to poparzenie? – spytałem, delikatnie dotykając zniszczonej skóry w dole jego pleców.

– To stare... jakieś sześć lat temu... nic takiego...

Sześć lat? Niall coś wspominał...

_''A wystarczyło, żeby ktoś po prostu spojrzał mu w oczy... i byłoby jasne, że ta zapalniczka nie pojawiła się tam przypadkowo.''_

Więc to było to. Pamiątka po drugiej próbie samobójczej Harry'ego...

Nagle poczułem, jakby ktoś zrzucił na mnie ogromy, metalowy blok. Jeśli nie chciałem, by mnie zmiażdżył, musiałem jakoś utrzymać go w górze, a już brakowało mi sił. Wyrwało mi się głębokie westchnienie i mocno przytuliłem do siebie loczka.

– I co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Kociaku?... – wyszeptałem w jego włosy.

– Mówiłem ci, że jestem dobry w robieniu sobie krzywdy...

– Przestań, idioto, zanim obszukam cię całego. Nie chciałbyś tego, prawda?

– N-nie – zaprzeczył. Poczułem, jak jego ciało przebiegł dreszcz. Odsunąłem się lekko.

– Ubierz się – poprosiłem, podając mu koszulkę.

Skinął głową i posłusznie naciągnął na siebie ściągnięte przeze mnie ubrania. Kto mógłby pomyśleć, że po raz pierwszy rozbiorę go właśnie w  _takich_ okolicznościach... Miałem ochotę tłuc głową w ścianę.

– Masz ze mną same kłopoty – powiedział cicho Harry.

– A ty znowu to samo – jęknąłem.

– Cały czas nie daje mi to spokoju. Skrzywdziłem cię, Louis.

– Nieprawda. Twoja obecność wystarcza mi do szczęścia – oznajmiłem z lekkością, co ani trochę nie oddawało tego, jak bardzo bałem się jego reakcji na te słowa.

– Płakałeś przeze mnie... – pokręcił głową.

– Ja? – zdziwiłem się. – Kiedy niby? Ostatnio chyba, jak byłeś w szpitalu...

– Miałeś czerwone oczy, Louis. Jak wróciłem do domu. Całe czerwone.

– Czerwone?... – powtórzyłem machinalnie. Zamyśliłem się. No, przecież nie płakałem, na pewno nie dziś. Nie uwierzę, że mam taką sklerozę, by zapomnieć, co sam robiłem ledwie parę godzin wcześniej. – Czerwone oczy... Hmm... Aaa! – nagle mnie oświeciło i (ku przerażeniu Harry'ego) zacząłem głośno się śmiać. – Przed twoim przyjściem myłem sedes, detergent mnie uczula – wyjaśniłem, nadal nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu. Jezus, więc cała ta akcja nakręciła się tylko przez moje ''porządki''...

– Detergent cię uczula – loczek popatrzył na mnie jak na wariata. – Myłeś sedes. Ty? Myłeś sedes? Wymyśl lepszą wymówkę – założył ręce na piersi.

– Słowo harcerza! – przysiągłem. – Pomijając fakt, że nigdy nie byłem w harcerstwie, no ale... Mówi się trudno. I płynie się dalej.

Na twarz Harry'ego wpłynął chyba pierwszy tego wieczoru uśmiech.

– Więc... wywnętrzałem ci się tutaj tyle czasu, a ty po prostu myłeś toaletę? – upewnił się.

– Mówiłem ci, że jesteś kretynem – wzruszyłem ramionami z rozbawieniem, w głębi duszy ciesząc się, że pozbyliśmy się jakoś tego jego poczucia winy.

– Wczoraj mnie pytałeś, czy chcę być twoją Rose, a dziś mnie wyzywasz... – stwierdził, naburmuszony.

O, cholera. Fakt. Zupełnie zapomniałem... O tym chyba nie wspomniałem Niallowi.

Ale chwila. Przecież, gdy go o to zapytałem, zielonooki się zgodził.

Zgodził się być  _moją Rose_ .

– Hmm... – udałem, że się namyślam. – Cóż, masz rację. To niezbyt eleganckie teraz, gdy jesteś moją dziewczyną.

– Czym jestem?! – wytrzeszczył się chłopak.

– Trochę ogłady, Rosie – powiedziałem zmysłowym głosem. – Nie wypada, żeby kobieta krzyczała na swojego mężczyznę.

– Przepraszam, ale sobie wypraszam, pachołku – prychnął.

– Dobrze, już dobrze, nie złość się – odparłem ze śmiechem. – Skoro nie chcesz być moją dziewczyną, to zaraz zrobimy tak, żebyś chciał.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Może na początek kino? – zasugerowałem.

– Chyba sobie ze mnie kpisz – burknął.

– Gdzież bym śmiał! Propozycja jest jak najbardziej poważna. To jak? Zgadzasz się?

– Ani mi się śni!

– Ej, nieładnie – pokręciłem głową. – Ktoś tu chyba mówił, że mam trzy życzenia, prawda? – zauważyłem.

Twarz loczka momentalnie nabrała purpurowej barwy.

– O czym ty mówisz... – wymamrotał, usiłując się wykręcić.

– Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, kotku – mrugnąłem znacząco. – Teraz już nie możesz się wycofać. A moim pierwszym życzeniem jest... żebyś poszedł ze mną jutro do kina.

– Zawsze byłeś taki uparty? – westchnął.

– Od dziecka – potwierdziłem z szerokim uśmiechem.

Skrzywił się.

– No, dobrze, już dobrze – mruknął. – Pójdę z tobą do tego kina. I jedno życzenie mamy z głowy. Pasuje?

Przyciągnąłem go do siebie, chichocząc.

– Louis! – jęknął z irytacją.

– Jasne, że pasuje, Rosie – wyszeptałem, całując go w czoło.

 


	21. Rozdział 20

_Louis_

 

– Zaśliniłeś się.

– Ssso? – wymamrotałem nieprzytomnie, nie dając rady nawet otworzyć oczu. – Ale o so panu chozi?...

– Zaśliniłeś się, Louis – powtórzył Harry i dopiero wtedy dotarł do mnie sens jego słów.

– Co? Jak? Gdzie? – poderwałem się do siadu jak oparzony, zrzucając z siebie kołdrę.

Loczek kucał przy wezgłowiu mojego łóżka i uśmiechał się z rozbawieniem. Przemknęło mi przez myśl, że mógłbym tak budzić się co rano.

– Tutaj – odpowiedział, wskazując na mokrą poduszkę.

Uups. Wyglądało na to, że faktycznie ją zaśliniłem. Przyyypał...

– Eee... – bąknąłem, niepewny, jak zareagować. – A może ty mi powiesz, co tutaj robisz? – zapytałem, wychodząc z założenia, że najlepszą obroną jest atak.

– Myślałem, że już wstałeś, śpiochu – wzruszył ramionami. – Przyszedłem zawołać cię na śniadanie.

– Śniadanie, powiadasz? – ożywiłem się. – Zaraz zejdę. Daj mi chwilkę.

– Okej – zgodził się, lekko kiwając głową.

Wstałem z łóżka, pozwalając, by pościel spadła na podłogę. Harry zachichotał.

– No, co? – mruknąłem.

– Wiesz, Louis... Nie wspominałeś, że sypiasz nago.

– CO? Nie! – wykrzyknąłem, zasłaniając się prędko. Kiedy jednak to zrobiłem, zorientowałem się, że przez cały czas miałem na sobie bokserki. Warknąłem z wzburzeniem. – Oszust!

– Prima Aprilis! – zawołał zielonooki radośnie, w porę uchylając się przed ciśniętą przeze mnie poduszką.

– Kretyn! – wrzasnąłem. – Mamy LUTY!

– Gdybyś widział swoją minę!

– Jesteś wrednym, małym...

– Czym? – zapytał, posyłając mi wyzywające spojrzenie.

– Humpf... – zapowietrzyłem się ze złości. – Huh, chartem afgańskim!

– Czym? – powtórzył ze śmiechem.

– Gdzie się podział ten miły dzieciak? – westchnąłem, wznosząc oczy do sufitu. Gniew powoli ze mnie wyparowywał. – Co mu zrobiłeś?

– Ummm... Porąbałem na kawałki i schowałem w twojej lodówce? – zasugerował. – Wiesz, przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony. Jakby coś, będzie na ciebie.

– Och, biada mi! – parsknąłem.

Chłopak pokazał mi język i zniknął w korytarzu.

_Co się z nim stało?_ , zamyśliłem się.  _Wczoraj przeżywał takie załamanie, jak jeszcze nigdy, a teraz sobie ze mnie żartuje? Cholera, czyżby mi go ktoś podmienił?_

_A może teoria Nialla z kosmitami nie jest aż tak... wydumana?_

Pokręciłem głową, kompletnie zdezorientowany. Czyżby Rose spokorniała przez noc?...  _Who_ ją/jego tam  _knows_ ... A potem przyszło mi do głowy coś jeszcze...

Idziemy dziś do kina. My we dwóch.

To się chyba nazywa  _randka_ ?

Zakładając koszulkę przez głowę, uśmiechnąłem się do swoich myśli. No, popatrz, popatrz. Kto by jeszcze niedawno mógł przypuszczać, że wybiorę się na randkę z chłopakiem, którego kocham? Nie mówiąc oczywiście o tym, że do niedawna w ogóle nie pociągali mnie mężczyźni, a ten ''jedyny'' nieomal się nie zabił dwa tygodnie wcześniej.

_Horror czy thriller?_ , zapytałem sam siebie i zachichotałem. Nie, oglądanie tego typów filmów z Harrym nie było dobrym pomysłem. Patrząc na nasze kinematograficzne doświadczenia, powinienem wybrać raczej coś do płakania... Ale z drugiej strony, tak przy ludziach to trochę niezręcznie, nieprawdaż?

– No idziesz czy nie? – krzyknął loczek gdzieś z dołu.

– Idę, idę! – odpowiedziałem. Szybko wciągnąłem na siebie spodnie i wybiegłem z pokoju.

W kuchni już czekał na mnie talerz, pełen apetycznie pachnących jajek na bekonie.

– O, dziś nie ma naleśników? – zdziwiłem się.

– Nie bądźmy monotonni – wzruszył ramionami Harry. – Ale co? Źle ci?

– Nie no, dobrze – przyznałem. – Perfekcyjna Pani Domu – dodałem półgębkiem, trochę się z niego podśmiewając.

Mokra ścierka w plaskiem pacnęła mnie w kark. Krzyknąłem, zaskoczony.

– Słyszałem to, cwelu – prychnął chłopak.

– Cholera, Harry, co brałeś? – ofuknąłem go. – Zachowujesz się gorzej od Stana. Poza tym kto się przezywa... – dodałem.

– Ameryki nie odkryłeś – mruknął chłopak, znów nerwowo pocierając przedramiona.

_Tomlinson, idioto_ , skarciłem się w myślach.  _Było siedzieć cicho i znosić te jego psoty, zaraz znów będzie smutny..._ Pozostawało pytanie, czy wolę chamskiego Harry'ego czy Harry'ego w depresji?... Przyzwyczaiłem się już do tego drugiego. Jego nowe oblicze było czymś... niecodziennym.

Rzuciłem okiem na loczka. Zgarbił się nieco i nastąpił lewą stopą na prawą, potupując nerwowo. Westchnąłem bezgłośnie i odłożyłem na bok talerz.

– Chodź tu do mnie – powiedziałem, wyciągając do niego obie ręce.

Zaskoczony moim gestem, bez protestów podszedł bliżej. Chwyciłem delikatnie jego dłonie i przyciągnąłem zielonookiego bliżej, tak, że już po chwili siedział na moich kolanach.

– Posłuchaj – zwróciłem się do niego, zbliżając nasze twarze tak, że prawie stykaliśmy się nosami. – Żadne z moich słów nie miało cię zranić. Jesteś taki, jaki jesteś i nic nie może tego zmienić. Ale ja właśnie takim cię... – w ostatniej chwili powstrzymałem się przed powiedzeniem: _pokochałem_ – ...polubiłem. Jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważny, wiesz? Jeśli jeszcze nie domyśliłeś się, o co mi chodzi, to postaram się, żebyś zrozumiał to dziś wieczór, Kociaku – dopowiedziałem cicho.

Harry posłał mi ponure spojrzenie.

– Siedziały dwa pedały i się...

– Nie kończ – zaprotestowałem. – Powiem ci coś, czego niedawno się nauczyłem: miłość jest równa. Wiem, że różnie jest to odbierane przez społeczeństwo... Pewnie dlatego tak reagujesz, prawda? Nie wszyscy to rozumieją. Ale liczy się uczucie, którym obdarzysz tę jedną, wyjątkową osobę, a nie jej kolor skóry, narodowość, poglądy, płeć. Najważniejsze jest to, by być z kimś, kogo się kocha.

Loczek głośno przełknął ślinę.

– ...kocha? – powtórzył niepewnie.

_Mój_ _moment_ , pomyślałem. A potem uśmiechnąłem się do niego ciepło, najcieplej, jak tylko umiałem.

– Kocha – potwierdziłem.

Z ust Harry'ego wydobył się dziwny jęk, po czym chłopak niezgrabnie zszedł z moich kolan.

– Ja... ja muszę... na chwilę... do łazienki... – wydukał, cofając się w stronę drzwi. Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg, odwrócił się i rzucił biegiem wzdłuż korytarza.

Czy kolejne odrzucenia bolą mniej? Nie sądzę...

– I co ja mam z tobą zrobić... – westchnąłem.

Na razie postanowiłem jedynie pozwolić mu pobyć samemu. Już bez entuzjazmu podjąłem konsumpcję, cały czas w kółko wałkując jeden temat:  _Co do jasnej cholery robię nie tak?_ No bo coś musiało być źle, skoro z jednej strony Harry wysyłał mi dość jasne sygnały, a z drugiej nie pozwalał na zrobienie pierwszego kroku.

Parę minut później odłożyłem brudny talerz do zlewu i powolnym krokiem ruszyłem na poszukiwania Kociaka. Nie musiałem odchodzić daleko. Chłopak siedział w łazience, oparty o wannę. Mimowolnie przypomniałem sobie imprezę u Danielle, kiedy właśnie tak go znalazłem. Boże... Zupełnie, jakby to było lata temu. Nie miałem wtedy bladego pojęcia, jak skomplikowana jest jego historia, ani jak wiele ten dzieciak wycierpiał przez ostatnie lata. Nie wiedziałem, że w każdej chwili mogę stracić go na zawsze, nie wiedziałem, że za niecałe osiem dni mój Kociak spróbuje odebrać sobie życie, nie wiedziałem, jak wiele łez przez niego wyleję...

Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, że go kocham i to cholernie mocno.

Teraz wiedziałem te wszystkie rzeczy, ale trudno było mi określić, czy jest przez to łatwiej, czy trudniej.

– Hej – rzuciłem, siadając koło niego.

Podniósł na mnie spłakane oczy, pociągnął nosem i już otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale go uprzedziłem.

– Jeśli chociaż raz powiesz ''przepraszam'', nie ręczę za siebie – ostrzegłem.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho, po czym spuścił wzrok i wymamrotał:

– Zawaliłem, co nie?

– Daj spokój – żachnąłem się. – Każdy potrzebuje czasem trochę prywatności, to normalne. Co prawda nie każdy od razu przytula się do wanny kumpla, ale to już, wiesz, jak kto woli.

– O, tak – poklepał wannę z nikłym uśmiechem. – Jest dokładnie w moim typie.

– A ja? – zapytałem.

– A ty co?

– Jestem w twoim typie?

Chłopak wciągnął powietrze ze świstem, patrząc na mnie błagalnie.

– _Louis_ – jęknął.

– Okej, wiem – powiedziałem łagodnie. – Zakaz zadawanie niewygodnych pytań?

– Zakaz – zgodził się z ulgą. – Louis, ja... – zawahał się. – Uch. Chciałem powiedzieć, że _przepraszam_ , ale nie chcę ryzykować.

– Słusznie.

– Więc po prostu... wiedz, że mi przykro, że jestem _taki_.

– Jaki? – zmarszczyłem brwi.

– Taki... nieprzystępny. Dziwię się strasznie, że jeszcze nie wysłałeś mnie do diabła.

– Wiesz, do diabła to raczej trochę daleko, a ja wariuję, gdy nie ma cię obok – zaśmiałem się.

– To nie jest śmiesznie – naburmuszył się.

– Troszkę jest – upierałem się.

– No... Może troszeczkę. Bo zachowujesz się gorzej od Nialla, a on kwęka i stęka, jakby był moją matką, wiesz?

– Ach tak? – zakpiłem. – Więc kim _ja_ jestem w takim razie?

– A ja wiem... – zastanowił się. – Chyba wcieleniem szatana, Louis. Albo prababcią.

– Prababcią? – zakrztusiłem się powietrzem.

– No, wiesz... Prababcie na ogół są w stylu: ''Zjedz jeszcze tego, i tego, i tego... Dlaczego nie jesz? Zagłodzisz się, dziecko!" – wyjaśnił, lekko zakłopotany.

Parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Boże, Kociaku. Chciałbym poznać twoją prababcię.

– To może być trudne, bo wszystkie cztery nie żyją – mruknął. – Poza tym ja i tak nie utrzymuję kontaktu ze swoją rodziną.

– Nie pytać? – zgadłem.

– Mhm, lepiej nie – potwierdził. Westchnął cicho, kładąc głowę na moim ramieniu. – Louis...?

– Tak?

– To nie jest tak, że ty się dla mnie nie liczysz, ja po prostu...

– Zayn? – zasugerowałem.

Spuścił głowę.

– Tak. Między innymi. Bo ja... przychodzi taki moment, kiedy nie wierzysz już, że ktoś mógłby cię pokochać, wiesz?... Że ktoś mógłby wziąć cię _takim_...

– To trochę męczące, kiedy zaczynasz o czymś mówić, a potem się zacinasz – stwierdziłem. – Zawsze chcę potem zapytać, ale nie mogę, bo to cię rani.

– Jestem beznadziejny, wiem – powiedział ze smutkiem. – Nie wiem za jakie grzechy musisz się ze mną użerać, ale to pewnie znaczy, że w poprzednim wcieleniu byłeś bardzo złym człowiekiem.

– Polemizowałbym – zaśmiałem się cicho. – Nie jesteś karą, nigdy tak nie myśl. I nie jesteś beznadziejny, Kociaku. Z każdym kolejnym dniem poznaję cię coraz lepiej, nawet jeśli jest to trudne i uwierz mi: nie mogłem wymarzyć sobie lepszego przyjaciela. A co do twoich obaw, Harry... – popatrzyłem mu w oczy z ciepłym uśmiechem, chcąc dodać mu otuchy. – Nie obchodzą mnie inni. _Ja_ biorę cię w ciemno.

 

~*~

 

– Dzień dobry, pan do kogo? – zapytał oficjalnie Niall.

– Blondie, błagam cię... nie wygłupiaj się – jęknąłem.

Już i tak czułem się dziwnie, kiedy dowiedział się o moich i Harry'ego planach na wieczór i oznajmił, że to absolutnie niedopuszczalne, żebyśmy wychodzili na randkę z tego samego domu. Tak więc przyleciał do mnie jak strzała i porwał loczka, oświadczając, że mogę podjechać po niego o piątej. Nie wiem, kto był bardziej zaskoczony – ja czy Styles.

Nialler uśmiechnął się dobrotliwie.

– No, dobra, dobra, rozumiem, że wersja z lokajem ci się nie podoba. Jakby co, umiem jeszcze osiem innych postaci! – pochwalił się i... zatrzasnął mi drzwi przed nosem.

– Co do cholery... – wymamrotałem, wpatrując się w drewno bez zrozumienia.

– Teraz zapukaj! – podpowiedział ze środka blondyn, udając teatralny szept.

_W co on sobie z nami pogrywa?_ , zastanowiłem się, ale posłusznie zastukałem. Po chwili drzwi mieszkania otworzyły się, a moim oczom ukazał się... no, cóż. Bez niespodzianek. Niall.

– Czy ty myślisz... – zacząłem, lecz chłopak przerwał mi, składając dłonie przy policzku w wyrazie zachwytu (że co proszę?) i wydając z siebie wysoki pisk.

– Oooh! – wykrzyknął. – Louis, kochanie, jak miło cię widzieć! Przyszedłeś do Harry'ego, prawda?

Zamrugałem, zdezorientowany.

– Horan, masz mi natychmiast powiedzieć, co brałeś – zażądałem. – Może uda się jeszcze uratować twój mózg przed kompletnym unicestwieniem.

Ni zachichotał jak mała dziewczynka.

– Jak miło, że pytasz, skarbie – powiedział, zupełnie ignorując moje słowa. – Wszystko w najlepszym porządku. Wejdź, proszę. – Odwrócił się przez ramię i zawołał: – Harry, synku! Louis przyszedł!

No, teraz to już zupełnie zgłupiałem.

– Więc, zabierasz Harry'ego do kina, tak? – Blondie znów zwrócił się do mnie.

– Eee... tak, Niall? – odparłem, lecz zabrzmiało to bardziej jak pytanie.

– Och, po co tak oficjalnie! Mów mi _mamo_! – zaśmiał się radośnie, a ja odruchowo cofnąłem się o krok. – Na jaki film idziecie?

– Jeszcze nie zdecydowaliśmy... – Nialler posłał mi wyczekujące spojrzenie – ...mamo – dokończyłem z trudem.

– Ee, Louis? – odezwał się nagle Harry, gdzieś z drugiego końca pokoju. – Dlaczego nazywasz Nialla ''mamą''?

Odszukałem go wzrokiem, ale nim zdołałem odpowiedzieć, Horan pocwałował do loczka i z uczuciem zmierzwił mu włosy.

– Mój mały chłopczyk idzie na randkę. Te dzieci tak szybko rosną... O, mój Boże, przysięgłam sobie, że nie będę płakać!... – chłopak otarł niewidzialną łzę i głośno pociągnął nosem. – Chodź tu do mnie, skarbie – zażądał, z całej siły przytulając do siebie zielonookiego. – No. Louis, oddaję go w twoje ręce – oznajmił po chwili, ujmując dłoń Kociaka i wsadzając ją w moją. Nie jestem pewny, który z nas bardziej się zdziwił. – Zaopiekuj się nim i na Boga, przyprowadź z powrotem o rozsądnej godzinie!

– Eee... Oczywiście – zgodziłem się, wymieniając z Harrym zagubione spojrzenia.

– Baw się dobrze, kochanie – powiedział jeszcze Ni, głośno całując loczka w policzek. Odsunął się trochę, po czym zachichotał: – Uups, szmineczka – i mocno potarł czysty policzek chłopaka, ścierając nieistniejący ślad po szmince.

Kiedy zamknęły się za nami drzwi, zielonooki popatrzył na mnie z konsternacją.

– Okeeej... Czy tylko ja zaczynam się o niego martwić? – spytał.

– Słyszałam to, nicponiu! – wykrzyknął Niall. Jego głos był lekko przytłumiony przez drzwi.

Przezornie oddaliliśmy się.

Dopiero teraz przyjrzałem się Harry'emu. Miał na sobie czarne rurki, ładnie eksponujące jego smukłe nogi, szary sweter o dużych oczkach i ciemnozielony, rozpięty płaszcz. Ciemne włosy uroczo opadały mu na blade czoło... Boże, kocham tego faceta.

– Louis? – zaniepokoił się chłopak. – Czy wszystko w porządku?...

– Tak, t-tak – potwierdziłem szybko, energicznie kiwając głową. Nagle uświadomiłem sobie, że w dłoni wciąż trzymam różę, którą dla niego przyniosłem. Wyciągnąłem ją w jego stronę. – Proszę, mój Kociaku. To dla ciebie.

– Biała – zauważył z delikatnym uśmiechem. – Dziękuję ci, Lulu, jest piękna.

_Nie tak piękna, jak ty_ , pomyślałem, ale nie dałem rady powiedzieć tego głośno.

– Idziemy? – zapytałem, wyciągając do niego ramię.

– Ależ oczywiście – zgodził się, ujmując je i posyłając mi uroczy uśmiech.

Czy byłoby inaczej, gdybym zastał go przed chwilą zamkniętego i niepewnego? Hmm, może z zewnątrz. Ale moje serce zareagowałoby tak samo: przyspieszonym biciem i niezwykłym ciepłem w klatce piersiowej.

_Bo biorę cię w ciemno._

 

 


	22. Rozdział 21

_Louis_

 

– Horror czy thriller? – zapytał Harry, gdy już otwierałem usta, by zadać to pytanie.

Popatrzyłem na niego z zaskoczeniem, które powoli przerodziło się w rozbawienie. Widok jego zadowolonej z siebie miny był bezcenny.

– Szybko się uczysz, Kociaku – zauważyłem.

– Horror czy thriller? – powtórzył, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł – pokręciłem głową. – Czy nie lepiej wybrać coś, co naprawdę będziemy oglądać?

– O, nie, nie idę na żadnego pornosa – prychnął, zdegustowany.

– Nie to miałem na myśli, kretynie – zaśmiałem się. – Chodziło mi o film, którego nie przesiedzisz z zasłoniętymi oczami. O coś bardziej pod ciebie.

– Kiedy ostatnio ja wybierałem repertuar, ryczeliśmy bite trzy godziny – przypomniał. – _Obaj –_ podkreślił.

– Też fakt – przyznałem.

Przez chwilę milczeliśmy. W końcu to ja przerwałem ciszę i spytałem:

– Męska decyzja: co oglądamy?

– Hmm, to! – loczek wskazał jedną z tablic na chybił-trafił. Spojrzałem w tamtą stronę i parsknąłem śmiechem.

– Kubuś Puchatek? Jesteś pewny?

– Z dwojga złego lepiej tą stroną... – stwierdził. – Widzę jeszcze Mój Mały Kucyk, jeśli chcesz.

– Boże uchowaj! – zawołałem. – Chyba nie chcesz bawić się w _I'm gayer than you_?

– Czy to wyzwanie? – zachichotał.

Cholera, to było to. Kochałem, gdy był tak wesoły. I teraz jeszcze ten chichot... Rozpływałem się, co tu dużo mówić.

_Pamiętaj, że jedno nieostrożne słowo może wszystko zniszczyć_ , powiedział jakiś cichy głosik w mojej głowie.

_Pamiętam, pamiętam_ , odpowiedziałem mu i przeniosłem wzrok na roześmianą buzię Harry'ego. Nie, nie mogłem być takim idiotą, by mu to odebrać. Dzisiejszy wieczór miał być... idealny.

– Może chodźmy na jakąś komedię? – zasugerowałem. – To uniwersalny gatunek.

– To może to... – loczek nieśmiało popatrzył na kolorowy plakat, reklamujący jakąś nową komedię romantyczną z Julią Roberts.

– Dla ciebie wszystko – oznajmiłem, posyłając mu czuły uśmiech.

Kupiliśmy bilety i popcorn (no, dobrze, ja kupiłem, ale ile musiałem się namęczyć, żeby nasz honorowy Kociak się na to zgodził... Cóż za uparciuch!), a potem udaliśmy się do odpowiedniej sali kinowej.

To znaczy, teoretycznie...

– Mówiłem ci, że tutaj jest napisane 8 – gderał Harry, kiedy po raz kolejny okrążaliśmy piętro, nie mogąc odnaleźć właściwego pomieszczenia. – Ale nie, ty oczywiście wiesz lepiej.

– Było zamazane i wyglądało jak 13 – broniłem się.

– Było zamazane, bo zatarłeś paluchami tusz!

– Jak jesteś taki mądry, to było pójść do ósemki i sprawdzić, a nie leźć za mną na drugi koniec budynku – fuknąłem.

– Mam ci przypomnieć, kto mówił: _Siedź cicho, to na pewno 13?_ – wyzywająco uniósł jedną brew.

– Siedź cicho, to na pewno tu – odparłem na to, pokazując mu język i otwierając jakieś drzwi. 

Pewny swych racji, zajrzałem do środka... i szybko wykonałem w tył zwrot.

– Kucyki Pony! – wyjaśniłem, napotkawszy jego sceptyczne spojrzenie. – Okej, miałeś rację. Teraz ty prowadzisz.

– Ha! – zaśmiał się triumfalnie. – Przyznaj, Louis, orientacja w terenie ci wysiada.

– W terenie może jeszcze, ale centra handlowe to nie moja bajka – przyznałem.

– Damy radę – pocieszył mnie.

Zatrzymał się nagle, odwrócił do mnie i pocałował w czoło. Kompletnie mnie tym zaskoczył. I siebie najwyraźniej też, bo, lekko zawstydzony, szybko wrócił na przód, pozwalając mi wlec się za sobą.

Wow, to było... wow. Nie spodziewałbym się takiego obrotu spraw. No, dobrze, może to nie był prawdziwy pocałunek, żeby tak się nim ekscytować, ale dla mnie i tak... Powiedzmy to sobie wprost: to był Harry. Z nim nawet zwykłe trzymanie się za ręce wywoływało u mnie dreszcze.

W końcu trafiliśmy do dobrej sali. Nie, nie pytajcie. No, dobra... Miała numer 8. Cóż poradzić?

Na szczęście reklamy jeszcze się nie skończyły. W ciszy odnaleźliśmy swoje miejsca i usiedliśmy, kładąc popcorn między nimi.

– Mogę powiedzieć ci coś osobistego? – wyszeptał Harry.

– Jasne, Kociaku – zgodziłem się, zaintrygowany.

– To moja pierwsza prawdziwa randka – wyznał z żałosną miną. – Do tej pory nikt nigdy nie zabierał mnie do kina ani nic... Nie mam pojęcia, jak się zachować.

– Chodzi przede wszystkim o to, żeby miło spędzić razem czas – powiedziałem cicho. – Nie rób niczego, na co nie masz ochoty... Albo zrób coś, na co miałeś ochotę od dawna.

– Czyli na przykład?

_Czyli na przykład mnie pocałuj._

– Nie wiem, Harry – odparłem z lekkim uśmiechem. – To twoje pragnienia, nie moje. Każdy marzy o czymś innym.

– A o czym ty marzysz, Louis?

– Hmm... Jak nadarzy się okazja, to może zobaczysz – wyjaśniłem tajemniczo.

– Och. Okej – mruknął, zawstydzony, ale po chwili posłał mi uśmiech. – Ale ty, ty pamiętaj, że to pierwsza randka, nie szalej za bardzo.

– Tylko na tyle, na ile mi pozwolisz – obiecałem.

– No, ja myślę. Bo inaczej będziesz miał do czynienia z moją mamusią Niallem – zachichotał słodko.

– To mogłoby się źle skończyć – przyznałem, rozbawiony.

– Ciszej tam! Film się zaczyna! – ofuknął nas ktoś z tyłu.

Wymieniliśmy wesołe spojrzenia i zamilkliśmy, skupiając się na fabule.

Czy też raczej: próbując się skupić. To nie było łatwe, kiedy miałem świadomość, że mężczyzna, którego kocham, siedzi tuż koło mnie i jesteśmy na randce, a wokół jest pełno ludzi, więc nie mogę go dotknąć i... Dawałem jakoś radę przez pierwsze półgodziny. A potem palce Harry'ego w jakiś magiczny sposób splotły się z moimi i kolejną godzinę spędziłem na rozmyślaniu o tym, jak piękne byłoby życie, w którym codziennie budziłbym się obok niego...

Przemknęło mi przez myśl, czy zgodziłby się, gdybym kiedyś, za parę lat... poprosił go o rękę?

Hej, hej, Louis, stop. Nawet nie jesteśmy parą. Fantazjowanie o ślubie jest niedorzeczne.

Ale i absurdalnie cudowne.

_To pierwsza randka, nie szalej za bardzo_ – przypomniałem sobie słowa Harry'ego. Racja. Racja... Zamknąłem oczy, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na ciepłej dłoni Kociaka, spoczywającej w mojej.

Pasowały  _idealnie_ .

 

– Przyznaj, że wcale nie oglądałeś filmu – zaśmiał się loczek, gdy po seansie opuszczaliśmy salę.

– Oczywiście, że oglądałem! – skłamałem.

– Tak? W takim razie kto...

– Ojej, no. Czy ty myślisz, że ja pamiętam całą fabułę?

– Nie oglądałeś – zachichotał.

– Oj tam, oj tam – machnąłem dłonią lekceważąco.

– Wiesz, że za każdym razem, gdy to mówisz, gdzieś na świecie umiera jednorożec? – powiedział z powagą.

– Och, więc to tak? Wierzymy w jednorożce? – zakpiłem, przytulając go od tyłu.

– I w potwory spod łóżka – oznajmił, uwalniając się z moich objęć. – I płaczę na _Królu Lwie_ – dodał.

– Na _Królu Lwie_? – parsknąłem.

– No, co? – spytał, kurcząc się w sobie.

Inteligentnie, Lou.

– Nic, po prostu się dziwię – odpowiedziałem ciepło. – To stary film, ma chyba ze dwadzieścia lat.

– Dziewiętnaście – uściślił. – Mój rówieśnik.

– Możemy to kiedyś razem obejrzeć – zaproponowałem.

– Dwóch facetów, oglądających razem animowaną bajkę dla dzieci... – pokręcił głową.

_Dla dzieci, dla dzieci, dla dzieci..._

– A dwóch facetów z dziećmi? – zapytałem, nim zdążyłem to przemyśleć.

Harry podniósł na mnie te swoje niesamowicie zielone oczy, w których byłem tak bardzo zakochany, a które były teraz dwukrotnie większe niż zwykle.

– Chcesz... – wyszeptał, zmieszany. – Chcesz mieć ze mną dzieci?...

_Kiedy tak o tym myślę... to tak, Kociaku, chcę. Kiedyś na pewno._

– Ale ty, ty pamiętaj, że to pierwsza randka, nie szalej za bardzo – zaśmiałem się, mierzwiąc mu włosy.

– Nabijasz się ze mnie... – obruszył się.

– Nie, ja cię tylko... – _kocham_ – ...hamuję, słonko.

– Nabijasz... – upierał się, lecz nie pozwoliłem mu skończyć.

– Nie – odparłem, całując go w czoło. Jakiś mężczyzna posłał nam złe spojrzenie, ale miałem to gdzieś. Liczył się tylko Harry w moich ramionach. Nic więcej.

– Jesteś dzisiaj strasznie rozkoszny – zauważył z nieco dziwną intonacją, przez co trudno mi było stwierdzić, czy go to cieszyło, czy narzekał.

– Tak na mnie działasz – powiedziałem ze śmiechem. – Idziemy na lody? Tam za rogiem jest fajna kawiarenka.

– Dobrze – zgodził się, posyłając mi delikatny uśmiech. Moje serce zabiło szybciej.

Chwyciłem go za rękę i poprowadziłem do wspomnianego lokalu.

– Little Black Roses? – zdziwił się, patrząc na szyld kawiarni.

– Mhm – skinąłem. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Pokręciłem głową z rozbawieniem i pchnąłem oszklone drzwi. Rozbrzmiał cichy dzwoneczek.

Wnętrze kawiarenki było jasne i przytulne, a wokół roznosił się swojski zapach róż i herbaty. Z ukrytych pod malowanymi kloszami głośników sączyła się spokojna, klimatyczna muzyka. Przy kilku stolikach siedziały zapatrzone w siebie pary, większość miejsc pozostała jednak wolna.

Podeszliśmy do lady. Stojąca za nią dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się do nas sympatycznie.

– Co dla was? – spytała.

Kociak jęknął cicho i schował się za mną, kryjąc głową między moimi łopatkami. Odwróciłem głowę, by na niego spojrzeć i ściszonym głosem zapytałem:

– Co się dzieje, Kociaku?

– Myślałem, że dam radę, ale nie mogę – szepnął. – Boję się obcych.

Odwróciłem się do niego i musnąłem wargami jego ucho, mówiąc:

– Nie skrzywdzi cię. Zobacz, uśmiecha się do nas, widzisz? Ale nawet gdyby chciała coś ci zrobić... nic ci nie grozi, skarbie. Jestem tutaj, z tobą. Przy mnie jesteś bezpieczny, obiecuję – wyszeptałem, delikatnie przesuwając ustami po jego policzku.

– Wiem, że tak jest – wyszeptał. – Ale... Nie potrafię tego wytłumaczyć, po prostu ten lęk mnie paraliżuje. Nie umiem z tym walczyć.

– Wszystko przed nami. Pamiętaj tylko o tym, że zawsze... będę cię chronił.

Skinął głową, po czym podniósł na mnie wzrok.

– Ufam ci – powiedział.

Posłałem mu najpiękniejszy uśmiech i zapytałem cicho:

– Co chcesz?

– Słucham? – zdziwił się.

– Pytam, co zamawiamy – wyjaśniłem.

– Nie wiem... Ty coś wybierz – mruknął, ale uśmiechnął się lekko.

– Okej. Więc, poprosimy... – zamyśliłem się, odwracając się znów do obsługującej nas dziewczyny. Nie byłem pewny, czy nie poczuła się urażona sytuacją, która miała miejsce przed chwilą, lecz w sumie nie obchodziło mnie to zbytnio; spokój Harry'ego i jego poczucie bezpieczeństwa były najważniejsze. 

Poza tym, ona wyglądała na zachwyconą. W sumie machnęliśmy jej z Kociakiem niezłe przedstawienie: przytulanie, szepty... Może to prawda co mówią, że dziewczyny uwielbiają gejów? Trochę nielogiczne, ale w naszej sytuacji...

– Co macie tu najlepszego? – spytałem w końcu.

– Wszyscy klienci chwalą nasz firmowy pucharek lodów – oznajmiła szatynka.

– W takim razie poprosimy – błysnąłem uśmiechem.

– Duży czy mały?

– A czym się różnią? 

– Rozmiarem, Lou – dopowiedział nieśmiało Harry.

– Nigdy bym się nie domyślił, Einsteinie – zaśmiałem się, roztrzepując mu grzywkę.

– Mały to 4 kulki, duży 10 – odparła dziewczyna.

– Myślę, że jeden duży, jeśli to będzie okej – oznajmiłem, zerkając pytająco na loczka. Chłopak zagryzł wargę, lecz ostrożnie pokiwał głową. Odszukałem jego dłoń i ścisnąłem ją lekko. – Więc duży razy jeden – potwierdziłem z uśmiechem.

– Jakie smaki? – zapytała jeszcze dziewczyna.

– Kociaku, jakie smaki? – zwróciłem się do zielonookiego.

– Zaskocz mnie – odpowiedział, posyłając mi zadziorne spojrzenie.

No, proszę, proszę. Czyżby ktoś się tutaj ośmielił?...

– Zaskocz nas – zgodziłem się. Dziewczyna zasalutowała z uśmiechem i zajęła się szykowaniem naszego zamówienia.

Pociągnąłem Harry'ego do jednego ze stolików, cały czas nie puszczając jego dłoni. Nie protestował.

– Skąd znasz to miejsce? – spytał zielonooki.

– Byłem tutaj kiedyś z moją dziewczyną, Eleanor – powiedziałem. – Czemu pytasz?

– Nie, nic... – wymamrotał, jakby zawstydzony.

– Nazwałeś mnie _Lou_ – zauważyłem, przechylając głowę. – Pierwszy raz.

– Czy to złe? – zmartwił się.

– Oczywiście, że nie – zaśmiałem się. – To po prostu coś nowego, skarbie.

Chłopak zmieszał się na chwilę, po czym powiedział:

– Ty też inaczej mnie dziś nazywasz.

– Tak, chyba tak – przyznałem. – Czy przeszkadza ci to?

– Nie – pokręcił głową, uśmiechając się nieśmiało.

Okej. Więc tak. Harry właśnie zgodził się, bym nazywał go  _skarbem_ .

To ja pójdę sobie zemdleć.

 

~*~

 

– Lubię księżyc w pełni – wyznał cicho loczek, mocniej ściskając moją dłoń. – Jest w nim coś... magicznego.

Przechadzaliśmy się pogrążonymi w przyjaznym mroku parkowymi alejkami, trzymając się za ręce. To był niesamowity wieczór. W powietrzu czuć było... miłość.

Boszsz. Gadam jak zakochana nastolatka.

Hm. W sumie jednak nie mija się to aż tak bardzo z prawdą.

– Tak, ma w sobie coś, co urzeka – zgodziłem się, zataczając palcem niewielkie kółka na wierzchu jego dłoni. – W ogóle jest dziś tak romantycznie.

– Romantycznie – powtórzył, zamyślony. – Randki chyba powinny być właśnie takie. To znaczy... nie znam się za bardzo na randkach, ale tak mi się wydaje.

– Też nie jestem ekspertem, ale powiem ci, że żadna z dotychczasowych nie była tak dobra, jak ta.

– Kręcisz – stwierdził.

Dlaczego nigdy nie mógł uwierzyć mi, gdy zbierałem się na odwagę, by powiedzieć mu, jak się przy nim czuję?

– Nawet bym nie śmiał – szepnąłem. – Sprawiasz, że niemal umiem latać.

Harry odsunął się ode mnie, puszczając moją rękę. Zabolało.

– Louis, posłuchaj... – zaczął.

– Nie, to _ty_ posłuchaj – wszedłem mu w słowo, wysuwając się na przód, odwracając twarzą do niego i zastawiając drogę. – Obiecałem Niallowi, ba! przyrzekłem mu, że nigdy nie potraktuję cię tak, jak Zayn, ale w sumie to zupełnie niepotrzebne, bo i tak bym ci czegoś takiego nie zrobił. Ale ty... mówisz mi, że mi ufasz, a zachowujesz się, jakby było zupełnie odwrotnie i ja zupełnie już nie wiem, jak mam ci udowodnić, że nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę, skoro nawet nie dajesz mi szansy, nie mówiąc o tym, że to cholernie boli, świadomość, że naprawdę myślisz, że jestem takim człowiekiem.

– Och, Lou, to wcale nie tak, oczywiście, że...

– Pamiętasz może jeszcze, co powiedziałeś mi przedwczoraj? Żebym nie udawał, że mi na Tobie zależy, żeby potem złamać ci serce? No to wiedz, że ty dokładnie to robisz! Najpierw dajesz mi nadzieję i ja... A potem odpychasz mnie od siebie, nie pozwalasz się zbliżyć i niczego nie wyjaśniasz, tak, jakbym na to nie zasługiwał. Chcesz, żebym był z tobą szczery? Zakochałem się w tobie, tak. A ty mi to moje pieprzone serce łamiesz, za każdym razem, gdy myślę, że jest już dobrze... – spuściłem wzrok, z trudem hamując łzy. – Nie jestem naiwny, od początku wiedziałem, że to nie będzie proste, że będziesz potrzebował czasu, że dla ciebie to jest trudniejsze... Staram się być silny, bo mnie potrzebujesz, ale to nie jest łatwe, kiedy tak się mną bawisz, a potem rzucasz w kąt, jakbym był nic niewartym, żałosnym, niepotrzebnym...

– To nieprawda, Louis! To wszystko nieprawda... Nie chciałem, żeby to tak wyglądało, ja, ja nie wiedziałem – pokręcił głową. – To ze mną jest coś nie tak, ty zawsze byłeś dla mnie taki ciepły i dobry, nie chciałem cię zranić, dlatego ciągle trzymam dystans, dla twojego dobra, bo ja cię... – urwał.

– Tak, Harry? – popatrzyłem mu prosto w oczy. Jego twarz oświetlała tylko blada poświata księżyca, zielone tęczówki niesamowicie błyszczały w tym świetle...

Loczek zagryzł wargę.

– Bo ja cię po prostu... – wyszeptał, a potem złączył nasze usta.

 

Wokół panowała ciemność i cisza, tylko gdzieś z oddali dobiegał ledwie dosłyszalny szum ostatnich samochodów, przemierzających tej nocy miasto. Gdzieś tam pewnie słodko spały dzieci, bawiła się młodzież. Ktoś pracował, ktoś drzemał, ktoś z zapartym tchem oglądał kolejny odcinek ulubionej telenoweli. Ktoś trzymał kogoś za rękę, ktoś bawił się z psem, ktoś śnił o błękitnych zamkach.

 

A my staliśmy tak może i milion lat? i całowaliśmy się, jakby nic innego się nie liczyło.

 


	23. Rozdział 22

_Louis_

 

– Naprawdę, aż trudno mi uwierzyć, żeby dwójka facetów się tak zachowywała – zaśmiał się Liam.

– Właśnie, ten pan dobrze gada, polać mu – przytaknął Niall. – Wiecie, chłopaki, nie zrozumcie mnie źle, uwielbiam was obu i gorąco wam kibicuję, ale... spędziłem z wami raptem dwie godziny i mam dość. _Rzygam tęczą._

– Zamknijcie się – odparowałem, mocniej przyciskając do siebie Harry'ego, który siedział wygodnie ulokowany na moich kolanach i bawił się moimi włosami.

– Nie wiecie, co dobre – dodał loczek, głęboko patrząc mi w oczy.

– Jestem dobry? – zapytałem z zadziornym uśmieszkiem.

– Najlepszy – odparł czule.

– Jeśli szukacie mojego żołądka, to właśnie stąd wyszedł – oznajmił Ni, udając odruch wymiotny.

– Uhh, jesteście okropni – żachnąłem się. – Nie doceniacie miłości.

– Hola, hola – zaprotestował Li. – Miłość doceniamy. Ale dwóch facetów, obściskujących się na mojej kanapie... Ee, Niall? Chodźmy dołączyć do twojego żołądka.

– Świetny pomysł – zgodził się Horan. Chwilę później nasi przyjaciele opuścili pokój, a ja pokręciłem głową z rozbawieniem.

– A niby tacy tolerancyjni... – westchnąłem.

– Może spróbujmy ich zrozumieć? – zasugerował Harry. – Ja też nie lubię, kiedy ludzie się do siebie kleją przy mnie, nieważne, czy to kobieta i mężczyzna czy...

– Zrozumieć? Okej. Coś z tym zrobić? Niewykonalne – wyszczerzyłem się. – Czekałem tyle czasu, żeby wreszcie się do ciebie ''przykleić'', jak to pięknie ująłeś. I nie mam zamiaru się teraz odklejać tak łatwo.

– Zboczuch – parsknął chłopak.

– Zboczuchem to ja dopiero mogę być. Jak będziesz niegrzeczny, to ci pokażę – zagroziłem.

– Umieram ze strachu – oświadczył, wydymając policzki. Przez chwilę przypominał chomika. Rozbroił mnie tym zupełnie. Zaśmiałem się i pocałowałem go w jeden z nadmuchanych polików, na co Harry ze świstem wypuścił powietrze.

Delikatnie musnąłem jego usta, by chwilę potem pogłębić pocałunek, odchylając się lekko do tyłu, tak, że Kociak zawisł nade mną. Jego niesforne loczki łaskotały mnie w czoło. Westchnąłem w pocałunku  i przeciągnąłem językiem po jego wargach. Przerwałem pocałunek, a potem czule popatrzyłem w błyszczące oczy Harry'ego. Chłopak dopiero teraz uwolnił wstrzymywany oddech. Lekko unosząc kąciki ust, przeciągnąłem kciukiem po jego dolnej wardze. Ile razy marzyłem, by móc to zrobić?... Nie zliczę. Najgorsze były te długie, samotne noce... ale teraz miałem go tylko dla siebie i wszystkie moje marzenia nabierały realnych kształtów.

– Ale i tak się cieszą – wyszeptał niespodziewanie.

– Co? – zdziwiłem się. To zdanie wydało mi się wyjątkowo wyrwane z kontekstu.

– Liam i Niall – uściślił. – Cieszą się naszym szczęściem. Kiedy powiedziałem Blondiemu, że jesteśmy razem, rzucił się na mnie i ściskał, jakby chciał zadusić. Trochę płakał. I cały czas powtarzał: _Teraz już wszystko będzie dobrze, mój Boże, teraz wszystko będzie dobrze_.

– No to nie, Li nie zareagował aż tak... emocjonalnie – pokręciłem głową ze śmiechem. – Pogratulował i poradził, żebym na razie nie mówił Danielle, bo mnie zamęczy na śmierć.

– Danielle jest w porządku – uznał Harry.

– A kto jeszcze niedawno cały spinał się na jej widok? – zakpiłem.

– No, tak, ale kiedy trochę pogadaliśmy, okazała się fajna i już się jej nie... boję – wyznał, lekko zawstydzony.

– O, przepraszam, a kiedy wy ''trochę pogadaliście''? Czyżbym o czymś nie wiedział?

– Eee... Znaczy... przyszła do mnie ze dwa razy jak byłem w szpitalu i tak sobie tam rozmawialiśmy... – wymamrotał. – O różnych takich tam... Mówiła mi o pracy w kawiarni i o studiach, no i o Liamie, też.

– O Liamie? A to świnka! – prychnąłem. – Tobie się zwierza, a mnie spławia.

– Nie zwierzała mi się – zaprzeczył szybko loczek – ...za bardzo.

No, cóż. To przynajmniej wyjaśniało, czemu spotkałem ją wtedy w przyszpitalnej kawiarni.

Chociaż trochę podejrzanym wydało mi się to, że nigdy mi o tym nie wspomniała.

– Kociaku... – zmarszczyłem brwi podejrzliwie.

– No, błagam cię! Nie mów mi, że jesteś zazdrosny o dziewczynę! – jęknął Harry. – I to o swoją przyjaciółkę!

– Ja wcale... – zacząłem protestować, ale widok jego miny tak mnie rozwalił, że zamknąłem usta, by po chwili parsknąć śmiechem. – No, dobra. Troszkę jestem – przyznałem. – Ale gdyby mi nie zależało, to bym nie był, prawda?

– Prawda – zgodził się, kręcąc głową z rezygnacją.

Zaśmiałem się cicho na ten widok i pocałowałem go w czoło.

– Mój – wymruczałem, wciąż nie odsunąwszy ust.

– Twój, twój, a czyj?... – odparł cicho, obejmując mnie w talii.

 

~*~

 

Minął już tydzień od naszej pamiętnej randki, a ja wciąż nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to wszystko miało miejsce. Byłem największym szczęściarzem na ziemi. I mimo że wiedziałem, iż Harry wciąż myśli, że został mi zesłany  _ za karę _ , nie było dla mnie nic bardziej oczywistego od faktu, że ten chłopak jest najpiękniejszą i najcudowniejszą  _ nagrodą _ , jaką mogłem sobie kiedykolwiek wymarzyć.

No, co? Kochałem go.

Na razie wtajemniczyliśmy tylko Nialla i Liama. Kociak nie miał z tym większego problemu. Stwierdził, że oprócz nich nie ma innych przyjaciół (widziałem, że Li autentycznie się wzruszył, gdy usłyszał, że zielonooki uważa go za przyjaciela), a z rodziną nie utrzymuje kontaktu już od dwóch lat. Co chodzi o mnie... Pozostawali Dan i Stanley, resztę uważałem raczej za dobrych kumpli i prędzej czy później i tak by się dowiedzieli o mnie i Harrym, ale nie czułem się w obowiązku informować ich. Zresztą, co do tej dwójki, też nie byłem pewny. Wiedziałem, że Danielle się ucieszy, owszem, ale Stan nawet nie domyślał się, że mogę być homoseksualistą, a nie miałem fioletowego pojęcia, jak na to zareaguje. Rodzina... Mieliśmy dobry kontakt, ale zadzwonienie do matki (która chyba wciąż trochę miała mi za złe Eleanor, nawet jeśli już nie prawiła wyrzutów) i powiedzenie jej tak po prostu:  _ Hej, mamo, co u ciebie? Dzwonię, żeby ci powiedzieć, że jestem gejem i chciałbym, żebyś poznała mojego chłopaka  _ wydawało mi się średnim pomysłem.

Poza tym byli jeszcze ojciec i dziadek... Ich reakcja mogłaby być trochę... nieprzyjemna?

Okej, więc chyba wszyscy się zgodzimy, że najlepiej na razie zostawić rodzinkę i pozwolić im żyć w słodkiej nieświadomości.

Za to nadarzyła się okazja, by ujawnić się przed znajomymi. Nie jakoś oficjalnie, lecz... Dostałem od Jacka zaproszenie na ognisko. Powiedział wyraźnie, że mogę przyprowadzić kogo chcę, byle tylko na imprezie nie zawitał dziki tłum. Zdecydowałem się więc na Nialla... i oczywiście Harry'ego.

Jeśli chodzi o blondyna, spotkała mnie niespodzianka.

– Och, Louis, to miłe z twojej strony, że mnie zapraszasz, ale tak się składa, że Danielle cię uprzedziła – powiedział, gdy poinformowałem go o ognisku.

– Eee... Danielle? – zdziwiłem się.

– Tak, poznaliśmy się w szpitalu, pamiętasz? Spotkałem ją tam później jeszcze kilka razy, trochę gadaliśmy, no i jakby się zakumplowaliśmy.

Dobra, to już zaczynało robić się dziwne. Jak to się stało, że Dan zaprzyjaźnia się z moimi znajomymi, i to w szpitalu?... Czy tylko mi wydaje się to podejrzane czy ona naprawdę nie może znieść, że nie zna kogoś z mojego otoczenia? Ech, pewnie po prostu jestem przewrażliwiony...

– O, hm. Okej. Może być, grunt, że się spotkamy – stwierdziłem, usiłując nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo mnie to zaskoczyło.

– No – wyszczerzył się Ni. – Nie mogę się doczekać, żeby poznać twoją ekipę od imprezowania. Słyszałem, że nieźle dajecie w banię.

– Większość owszem – zgodziłem się, bo faktycznie, towarzystwo lubiło popić. Co powodowało, że często żadne z nas nie pamiętało poprzedniego wieczoru.

Ale teraz miałem mojego słodkiego, niepijącego Harry'ego, który na pewno przypilnuje, bym nie zrobił niczego głupiego po pijaku.

Loczek nie był specjalnie przekonany w kwestii tego spotkania, nie można było w końcu oczekiwać, że z dnia na dzień wyzbędzie się uprzedzeń. Już i tak ''miłość uskrzydliła go'' bardziej niż się wszyscy spodziewaliśmy. Był tak rozkoszny i uroczy, że na sam jego widok miałem ochotę wzdychać, rozanielony. Err, o czym to ja... A, tak. Nie był przekonany, lecz zgodził się pójść tam ze mną i spróbować dobrze się bawić. Ja z kolei ze swojej strony obiecałem mu, że cały czas będę tuż obok i nie wystawię go na pastwę moich ''strasznych'' znajomych.

– Zawsze możemy odizolować się gdzieś w krzaczkach...

– Louis! – oburzył się Harry.

– ...i trochę pocałować – dokończyłem. – A o czym ty pomyślałeś? – zapytałem niewinnie.

– Uuh, przestań – żachnął się, a jego policzki natychmiast się zaróżowiły. – Krępują mnie takie żarty...

– Musisz się do nich przyzwyczaić, skoro jesteś ze mną, kochanie – wymruczałem, przytulając go od tyłu.

– Jesteś okropny – jęknął.

– Oj, daj spokój, obaj wiemy, że tak nie myślisz – powiedziałem cicho, przesuwając ustami po jego karku. W miejscach, gdzie moje wargi zetknęły się z jego skórą, pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

– Myślę, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jesteś też cudowny – szepnął lekko drżącym głosem.

– Och, Kociak – zaśmiałem się, całując go w policzek z głośnym cmoknięciem. – Dobra. Dość tych czułości. Chodź, idziemy do sklepu.

– Do sklepu? – powtórzył. – Jakiego sklepu i dlaczego ja nic o tym nie wiem?

Uśmiechnąłem się.

– Muzycznego.

– Okej, nie mam więcej pytań – uniósł dłonie w geście poddania się.

– Tak myślałem – stwierdziłem, biorąc go za rękę i wyciągając na zewnątrz.

– Czekaj, głuptasie – stanowczo pociągnął mnie do tyłu. – Nie zapominaj, że mamy luty. Przeziębisz mi się i będziesz chory.

– Więc dla odmiany to ty trochę poopiekujesz się mną.

– Kusząca propozycja – przyznał – ale i tak musisz się ubrać. Marsz do środka!

Taaak... no, cóż. Mój skarb.

– No, dobra, a tak właściwie to po co idziemy do tego sklepu? – zapytał, kiedy byliśmy już w drodze.

– Po struny do gitary – oznajmiłem.

– Po struny? Hej. Nic nie wspominałeś, że grasz.

– Okazjonalnie – wzruszyłem ramionami. – Na takich ogniskach zawsze sobie brzdąkamy, ale moje stare struny już się do niczego nie nadają.

– Zagrasz mi coś, jak wrócimy? – poprosił, patrząc na mnie z minką Kota W Butach z serii o Shreku. – Ploooosie.

– Może, może – powiedziałem tajemniczo, całując go w czubek głowy.

Tak jak podejrzewałem, zabierając go ze sobą – klimat zakładu zupełnie go oczarował. Ze śmiechem obserwowałem, jak w swoistym transie biega między półkami, jakby wszystko musiał obejrzeć, wszystkiego dotknąć... Kochałem go takim, tak mocno, że aż bolało.

– Zobacz, Lou, szukają pracowników! – pisnął, wskazując mi jakąś kartkę.

– Chciałbyś tutaj pracować? – spytałem, przeglądając półki z interesującym mnie dziś towarem.

– Też pytanie! To miejsce to czysta muzyka.

– Ty jesteś czystą muzyką – oświadczyłem, uśmiechając się lekko.

– Pójdę spytać, czy to aktualne – rzucił, oddalając się szybko. Nie chciał, bym zobaczył jego zarumienione policzki. Zobaczyłem; i wywołało to na mojej twarzy jeszcze szerszy uśmiech.

W końcu zdecydowałem się na dość znaną markę, na której do tej pory się nie zawodziłem. Co prawda były to drogie struny, ale zawsze długo i wiernie mi służyły. Chwyciłem pudełeczko i ruszyłem do kasy, rozglądając się przy okazji za Harrym. I jedno, i drugie znalazłem w tym samym miejscu.

Za ladą stała ładna, wysoka blondynka w czarnej koszulce z różowym napisem:  _ I just wanna make you SWAG _ . Poczułem dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Ach, kurwa. Od kiedy spotykałem się z Harrym, stałem się zazdrosny nie tylko o facetów, ale kobiety też. Wiedziałam, że to irracjonalne, bo mój Kociak jest gejem, ale nie potrafiłem nic na to poradzić.

Okej.  _ Showtime _ . Przedstawienie czas zacząć.

Podszedłem do niego od tyłu, kładąc mu podbródek na ramieniu. Cmoknąłem go w policzek, po czym swobodnym tonem zapytałem:

– I jak idzie, kochanie?

Chciałoby się przygarnąć loczka? Ha! Nie ma! On jest już zajęty. Z satysfakcją obserwowałem, jak ekspedientce opada szczęka. Zaraz jednak dziewczyna się ogarnęła. Potrząsnęła głową i zwróciła się do zielonookiego:

– Albo wiesz co? Zmieniam zdanie. Masz tę robotę. Zaczynasz z początkiem nowego miesiąca, pasuje?

– Jasne, że pasuje! – zawołał uradowany Harry i spontanicznie mnie pocałował.

O, tak. Tak o wiele lepiej.

 

~*~

 

– Pocałowałeś go? Przy obcej kobiecie?! – wykrzyknął Niall, z niedowierzaniem wlepiając wzrok w Harry'ego. Loczek obojętnie wzruszył ramionami.

– Właśnie tak było, Blondie – odpowiedziałem za niego.

– No, ładnie – Horan wziął się pod boki. – Czy tak cię wychowałem?

– Szczerze mówiąc... dokładnie tak, Ni – zaśmiał się Kociak.

– Dlatego się dziwię – oznajmił Nialler. – Przecież ty nigdy mnie nie słuchasz!

– Nie sądzę, żeby w tamtym momencie brał pod uwagę twoje poglądy, Niall – wtrąciłem, posyłając zielonookiemu czułe spojrzenie.

– W każdym razie, mam tę pracę i strasznie mnie to cieszy – zakończył Harry uroczyście.

– Ale ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że będzie tam mnóstwo obcych? – upewnił się blondyn.

– Trzeba walczyć ze swoimi lękami – odpowiedział chłopak z lekko niewyraźną miną.

– Mój dzielny chłopczyk – szepnąłem.

Niall zmarszczył brwi.

– Nie wiem, czy mam się rozczulić czy zwymiotować. Jestem bliski i jednego, i drugiego.

– Blondie – jęknął loczek.

Horan zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i przyciągnął go do siebie, by zmierzwić mu włosy.

– Hej, hej, hej, nie zapominaj się! – fuknąłem. – Ten pan jest już zajęty.

– I tak zawsze będzie mój – stwierdził Nialler.

– Nieprawda – zaprotestowałem, wyginając usta w podkówkę.

– Prawda, prawda – zachichotał blondyn i oddalił się nieco, wyprzedzając nas.

– Nie przejmuj się nim, tylko na tobie mi zależy – wyszeptał Harry, odnajdując moje oczy.

– Słyszałem to! – zawołał Ni.

– To teraz patrz! – odparłem i bez zastanowienia przyciągnąłem do siebie Kociaka, przyciskając wargi do jego warg. Na początku zaskoczony, po chwili oddał pocałunek. Westchnąłem w jego usta.

Gdzieś z przodu, Niall udawał, że wymiotuje w krzaki.

– Stoimy na środku drogi, Lou – mruknął Harry. – Nie wiem, czy to najlepsze miejsce na czułości.

– Kiedy ma się takiego chłopaka, każde miejsce jest idealne – oznajmiłem z uśmiechem.

Zielonooki trochę się speszył. Pogłaskałem go po policzku i delikatnie ująłem jego dłoń, ruszając w dalszą drogę. Towarzystwo z ogniska nie będzie czekać wiecznie. Dogoniliśmy Nialla, któremu najwyraźniej już znudziło się symulowanie torsji (ech, przyjaciele...) i razem podążyliśmy w kierunku działki Jacka. Blondyn trajkotał jak nakręcony. Loczek milczał.

W pewnym momencie nieco mocniej ścisnął moją dłoń. Gdy posłałem mu pytające spojrzenie, nieśmiało zapytał:

– Więc... jestem twoim chłopakiem? Już tak oficjalnie?...

To zawstydzenie w jego oczach sprawiło, że miałem ochotę przytulić go mocno i już nigdy nie puścić.

– To zależy. A chcesz nim być? – spytałem.

– Ja... – wymamrotał, lecz po chwili podniósł na mnie wzrok, z którego łatwo było wyczytać odpowiedź. Na moje usta wpłynął szeroki uśmiech.

– No to jesteś – szepnąłem, muskając nosem jego ucho.

Harry uśmiechnął się tak promiennie, że w jego policzkach ukazały się maleńkie dołeczki. Wstrzymałem oddech. Jak to możliwe, że nigdy wcześniej ich nie widziałem?! Cholera. Powinien był mnie ostrzec. Teraz już nic nie mogłem poradzić na to, że serce niemal wyskoczyło mi z piersi, bijąc z zachwytu cztery razy mocniej.

Kiedy byliśmy już tak blisko miejsca imprezy, że wyraźnie dało się odróżnić głosy bawiących się, Kociak niespodziewanie puścił moją dłoń. Popatrzyłem na niego, zaskoczony.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał, speszony.

– Czemu to zrobiłeś? – zdziwiłem się, patrząc na swoją rękę, jakbym widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu.

– Och... No, bo... Jesteśmy wśród twoich znajomych i ja myślałem... bo wiesz, Zayn mówił... Nie chcę, żebyś musiał się wstydzić – wydukał.

– Wstydzić? – powtórzyłem z niedowierzaniem. – Ja miałbym się wstydzić _ciebie_?

– Bo jak twoi przyjaciele zobaczą, że jesteśmy razem, to...

– Chrzanić to – mruknąłem, przyciągając go bliżej siebie. – Jesteś tylko mój i dzisiaj każdy ma o tym wiedzieć.

– Każdy? – upewnił się.

– Każdy – wymamrotałem w jego włosy. – Mają prawo wiedzieć, na czym stoją.

– To znaczy?

– To znaczy, że muszą zdawać sobie sprawę, że jeśli którekolwiek z nich spróbuje cię tknąć, własnoręcznie zamorduję.

– Mnie czy ich?

– Oczywiście, że ich – odparłem. – Nie zabija się przecież sensu swojego istnienia.

 


	24. Rozdział 23

_Louis_

 

Gdy wszedłem do kuchni, Harry już się krzątał. Ranny ptaszek.

Podszedłem do niego od tyłu i przylgnąłem do jego pleców, całując delikatnie w policzek.

– Co na śniadanie, skarbie?

– Kurz z lodówki – odpowiedział. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

– To znaczy?

– To znaczy, że ty masz tutaj kanapki i jedz, a ja idę na zakupy.

– Nie, czekaj, chcę iść z tobą – zaprotestowałem.

– Idę tylko do spożywczego, to żadna atrakcja – stwierdził.

– To _jest_ atrakcja. Bo będziemy przez całą drogę trzymać się za ręce i powkurzamy trochę przechodniów... Co ty na to? – uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

– Hmm, brzmi kusząco – zaśmiał się cicho loczek. – I naprawdę cię to nie krępuje?

– Co takiego? – zdziwiłem się, sięgając po kanapkę.

– To, no... okazywanie czułości publicznie.

– Przecież to zwykłe trzymanie się za ręce, Kociaku. Każda para to robi – wzruszyłem ramionami.

– Heteroseksualna, tak. Ale my...

– Wstydzisz się tego, że jesteś gejem?

– Ja się nie wstydzę, ale do tej pory... – urwał i westchnął ciężko.

– Zayn? – zgadłem.

– Mhm – skinął głową. – On nie chciał... mm... zszargać sobie opinii.

– Opinii – prychnąłem. – Wiesz co, Harry? Ten dupek to ostatnia osoba, której zdanie może się dla mnie liczyć. Dlatego zaczekaj na mnie, ja tutaj zjem i pójdziemy razem na zakupy, zachowując się jak para rasowych gejów.

– Och, gorąco. Mam włożyć różowe rajtuzy? – zakpił.

– A masz takie?

– Louis! Żartowałem tylko...

– Przecież wiem – zaśmiałem się.

Pochłonąłem śniadanie w ekspresowym tempie i już po chwili byłem gotów do drogi. Sklep nie znajdował się daleko od mojego (naszego) domu, lecz zdecydowaliśmy się pojechać samochodem ( _''Ja rozumiem, że spacery są romantyczne, Louis, ale nie wiem, czy naprawdę uśmiecha ci się ciągnąć te wszystkie zakupy na piechotę''_ ).

– Jesteś niemożliwy – jęknął Harry, gdy, nie zważając na jego protesty, zrobiłem mu malinkę na karku w samym środku działu z konserwami.

– Taki mój urok – wymruczałem prosto do jego ucha. – Poza tym mam zbyt gorącego chłopaka, by się opanować.

Kociak, jak to on, od razu spiekł raczka. Zaśmiałem się cicho.

– Uwielbiam twoje rumieńce – szepnąłem. – Są urocze... Zresztą, cały jesteś uroczy.

– Nie jestem uroczy! – zaprotestował odrobinę za głośno.

– Oczywiście, że jesteś! – odezwał się ktoś za mną.

– Właśnie – zgodziłem się, po czym odwróciłem się, by sprawdzić kto mnie poparł. Moją twarz natychmiast rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech. – Mo! – wykrzyknąłem radośnie. – Jak miło cię widzieć!

Staruszka posłała mi słodkie spojrzenie i poprawiła na nosie śmieszne owalne okularki.

– Witaj, Louis, ciebie też. Widzę, że tym razem jesteś z _przyjacielem_ – postawiła mocny nacisk na ostatnie słowo, wyraźnie rozbawiona.

No, dobra, okej. Teraz faktycznie zrobiło mi się nieco głupio. Hmm. Może jednak loczek miał trochę racji...

– Ładnie ci w rumieńcach, Lou – dogryzł mi Harry, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Co najzabawniejsze, wydawał się wcale nie być speszony obecnością Mo, która, jakby nie patrzeć, była mu praktycznie obca. Cóż, zgaduję, że starsza pani po prostu miała w sobie coś, co przyciąga ludzi, ale niemniej jednak była to bardzo obiecująca poprawa.

– Emm, tak – mruknąłem. – Mo, to jest Harry – przedstawiłem _swojego chłopaka_. – Harry, to jest Mo.

– Mieliśmy już okazję się poznać, ale się wtedy nie przedstawiłam – zwróciła się do zielonookiego kobieta, podając mu swoją drobną dłoń. – Miło znów cię widzieć, Harry. Twoje włosy nadal są tak samo piękne jak ostatnio.

– Och... Dziękuję – odpowiedział nieśmiało Kociak, ponownie się rumieniąc. Ech. Ten facet zdecydowanie nie umie przyjmować komplementów.

– Jakie plany na dziś, chłopcy? – zapytała beztrosko staruszka.

Była tak bezpośrednia, że nie umiałem w myślach nie porównywać jej z Niallem.

– Zakupy – wzruszyłem ramionami.

– A później?

– Właściwie... – wymieniłem z Harrym spojrzenia – nie mamy planów.

– Więc może to dobra okazja, żebyś wypełnił swoją obietnicę, Louis – oznajmiła poważnie.

– Jaką obietnicę ma pani na myśli, Mo? – spytałem, niepewnie. Nie przypominałem sobie niczego takiego.

Kobieta zaśmiała się serdecznie, po czym posłała nam szeroki uśmiech.

– Obiecałeś, że wpadniecie do mnie kiedyś na herbatkę – przypomniała, a mi wtedy zaczęło coś świtać.

– Cóż, faktycznie...

– Nic nie mówiłeś – zielonooki założył ręce na piersi, patrząc na mnie z wyrzutem.

– Zupełnie wyleciało mi to z głowy, skarbie – wytłumaczyłem szybko, nim zdążyłem pomyśleć.

Chryste. Nawet jeśli ominął ją widok tego, jak się do niego kleiłem, teraz nazwałem Harry'ego  _skarbem_ w obecności Mo. To nie mogło ujść jej uwadze.

Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, staruszka nadal się uśmiechała.

– To jak, kochani? Herbatka? – zapytała. 

– Czemu nie? – odparłem. – To chyba niezły pomysł, a skoro pani nalega, Mo...

– Nalegam – skinęła głową. – Dokończcie spokojnie zakupy, skarbeńka. Będę na was czekać za godzinę, co wy na to? Zgaduję, że jeszcze pamiętacie, gdzie mieszkam – starsza pani posłała nam łobuzerski uśmieszek.

– No to jesteśmy umówieni – podsumowałem, chwytając dłoń Harry'ego. Drgnął, ale jej nie odsunął, więc w głębi też pewnie tego chciał. – Do widzenia, Mo.

– Do zobaczenia – kiwnęła nam przyjaźnie i oddaliła się, popychając wózek sklepowy w stronę mrożonek.

Kociak odwrócił się do mnie twarzą i wbił we mnie skonsternowany wzrok.

– Czy ty właśnie dałeś tej babci do zrozumienia, że jesteśmy razem? – upewnił się, unosząc jedną brew.

– Ee, wygląda na to, że tak – przyznałem, unosząc wyżej nasze splecione dłonie. – Ale nie wyglądała na zdegustowaną, sam przyznaj.

– Okej, przyznaję – westchnął. – W ogóle się nie przejęła. Ale chyba wolę jej reakcję niż to, co odwaliła wczoraj na ognisku Danielle. Jezus. – Wzniósł oczy do sufitu. – Aż mnie głowa rozbolała od tego pisku. Dziewczyny są nieco dziwne, nie sądzisz? Prawie zacałowała mnie na śmierć.

– Słucham, słucham? – oburzyłem się. – Jak to: _zacałowała_?

– Normalnie. Przez najbliższy miesiąc będę bał się do niej zbliżyć... – uniósł spojrzenie i wyczytał z mojej twarzy więcej, niż bym chciał. – O, nie, Lou. Nie mów, że znów jesteś zazdrosny _o dziewczynę._

– Ja wcale... Ugh. Jakbyś miał takiego faceta jak ja, też byłbyś zazdrosny – mruknąłem.

– Och, Lou... – szepnął, wplatając dłoń w moje włosy. _Publicznie._ – Nie musisz być o mnie zazdrosny. Naprawdę, nie masz do tego powodów.

– Bo...?

– Bo tylko ty się dla mnie liczysz.

 

~*~

 

– Witajcie, słonka! – ucieszyła się na nasz widok Mo. – Wchodźcie, wchodźcie, cieszę się, że przyszliście.

– Przecież obiecaliśmy to pani, Mo – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się, za co zostałem obdarzony typowo babcinym całusem w policzek. Zresztą to samo czekało Harry'ego.

Mieszkanko staruszki nie było wielkie, ale bardzo przytulne. Na ścianach, obłożonych tapetą w kolorze piasku, wisiały miliony oprawionych w ramki fotografii, poza tym wszędzie było pełno książek i kwiatów, głównie suszonych. Pachniało ciastem ze śliwkami. Nie umiałbym lepiej wyobrazić sobie domu babci. Od razu poczułem się tutaj swobodnie. Może dlatego, że moja osobista babka lubiła podobne klimaty...

– Rozgośćcie się, chłopcy – poprosiła kobieta, pozostawiając nas w salonie, a sama kierując swoje kroki do kuchni. Usiadłem na jasnej sofie, rozglądając się dookoła, loczek natomiast podszedł do kominka i zaczął z zainteresowaniem śledzić twarze ludzi, uwiecznionych na zdjęciach. Wyglądał na zafascynowanego. Nie wiedziałem, że tak lubi fotografie. Co z kolei uświadomiło mi, że nie mamy ani jednego wspólnego zdjęcia. Trzeba to będzie nadrobić...

Złapałem się na tym, że już nie oglądam wnętrza, tylko wpatruję się w Harry'ego. Boże, jak wielkim szczęściarzem byłem, by móc nazywać takie cudo swoim. Patrzyłem na jego lekko wysuniętą teraz do przodu, górną wargę, na opadające na czoło loczki, na szczupłe ramiona, wcięcie w plecach i...

– Louis, chodź tu na chwilkę – pisnął.

Otrząsnąłem się z zamyślenia i posłusznie podszedłem bliżej.

– Co się stało, kochanie? – spytałem, przytulając go lekko od tyłu.

– Zobacz – szepnął, wskazując jedno ze zdjęć.

Przedstawiało ono dwie postacie, siedzące na huśtawce. Pierwszą był szatyn o wielkich, roześmianych szarych oczach, takich samych jak oczy Mo. Druga postać to drobny blondyn z rumieńcami na twarzy. Właśnie do jednego z jego czerwonych policzków przyciśnięte były pełne wargi szatyna, a ich dłonie splecione były na kolanach blondynka. Nie pozostawiało wątpliwości, że są parą.

– Ten wyższy to mój syn, Josh – odezwała się niespodziewanie gospodyni. – Blondyn to Lucas. Są razem już szesnaście lat, uwierzycie? Dwa lata temu wreszcie udało im się zalegalizować ten związek... – pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. – Długo na to czekali. To był piękny ślub.

– Ile lat ma pani syn? – zapytał Harry.

– W sierpniu będzie czterdzieści dwa – powiedziała, sięgając po fotografię. Przetarła kciukiem zakurzoną szybkę w miejscu twarzy chłopców. – To stare zdjęcie. Jeśli chcecie wiedzieć, jak wyglądają teraz, tutaj wisi coś aktualniejszego – wskazała głową na galeryjkę obok dużej doniczkowej palmy.

Jak zaczarowani podeszliśmy z Kociakiem bliżej. Z kolejnych ramek spoglądały na nas te same twarze. Niewątpliwe starsze, owszem, ale jedno się nie zmieniło.

– Patrzą na siebie tak, jakby świata poza sobą nie widzieli – wyszeptał loczek.

– O, tak? – spytałem, głęboko zaglądając mu w oczy. Chłopak wstrzymał oddech.

– Tak, dokładnie tak – potwierdził. Jego głos brzmiał, jakby było mu trochę słabo.

Przechyliłem głowę zawadiacko.

– To chyba dobrze nam wróży, prawda?

– Chyba... – mruknął, lekko się pesząc. Nietrudno zgadnąć, że Harry nie lubił robić planów na przyszłość. Co było... może zrozumiałe, ze względu na jego dotychczasowe życie, ale dla mnie osobiście bardzo smutne. Bo planowanie razem przyszłości, wspólnej przyszłości... czy to złe, że tak bardzo tego chciałem?

Cóż. W każdym razie, chyba wyjaśniło się, czemu Mo odnosiła się do nas z taką serdecznością. Zrobiło mi się ciepło na sercu. Odszukałem dłoń Harry'ego i ścisnąłem ją lekko. Sądząc po jego minie, miał podobne odczucia. Obaj baliśmy się odezwać, by nie zniszczyć tej idealnej chwili.

– Ciasta? – zaproponowała gospodyni, przerywając milczenie.

– Hm, chętnie – odpowiedziałem w imieniu nas obu i pociągnąłem Kociaka na sofę.

Niezobowiązująca pogawędka nawiązała się jakoś tak samoistnie. Nie czułem się niezręcznie, dyskutując z Mo o swoich studiach i planach na przyszłość, wręcz przeciwnie. W pewnym momencie pojawiła się też kotka, o której staruszka kiedyś mi wspominała i faktycznie – jej oczy bardzo przypominały oczy Harry'ego. Choć, oczywiście, gdyby spytać mnie, jego były o wiele piękniejsze.

Loczek czasem też wtrącał do rozmowy swoje trzy grosze, ale przeważnie tylko się przysłuchiwał. Chwilami wydawał się przebywać w zupełnie innym świecie. Lecz zrozumiałem to od razu, gdy przyłapałem go na nieśmiałym zerkaniu w stronę stojących na kominku fotografii.

 

~*~

 

_And when you get the chance, you are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen_ – śpiewał Harry na cały głos, nie przejmując się tym, że przekrzykuje samochodowe radio. –  _Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah! You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, uhuu, see that girl?_

Niall miał rację. Kociak miał bardzo ładny, mocny głos. I śpiewanie najwyraźniej sprawiało mu przyjemność, dlatego nie rozumiałem, czemu tak rzadko to robił. Teraz trochę go poniosło. Nawet się nie domyślałem, że płytka z piosenkami ABBY, która poniewierała się po moim aucie, wywoła u niego takie emocje. Uśmiechałem się na samą myśl o tym.

– _If you change your mind, I'm the first in line. Honey, I'm still free, take a chance on me. If you need me, let me know, gonna be around, if you've got no place to go, if you feeling down, if you're all alone..._ – zmienił melodię Kociak. Zaśmiałem się cicho. A przed nami jeszcze kilka godzin jazdy...

Jeśli miałem być szczery, nie przypuszczałem, że nasza wizyta u Mo skończy się jej propozycją, byśmy wyjechali z Harrym do jej domku nad jeziorem. Naprawdę, przyznaję to zupełnie serio. Nie miałem pojęcia. Tymczasem właśnie tak poprowadziła to staruszka. Niby coś tam nam wciskała, że dawno tam nikogo nie było i przydałoby się sprawdzić, czy wszystko stoi na miejscu, a ona nie ma siły tam pojechać... ale cała nasza trójka wiedziała, że z jakichś przyczyn starsza pani chce po prostu załatwić mi i loczkowi romantyczny wypad, tylko we dwoje. Na początku miałem zamiar odmówić, ale gdy zobaczyłem, jak oczy Harry'ego zalśniły, kiedy kobieta opisała okolicę... Chyba nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył.

I właśnie w ten sposób znaleźliśmy się gdzieś w głębi Anglii, jadąc na nasze pierwsze wspólne ''wakacje''. Kociak miał trochę wyrzutów sumienia, że opuszczę kilka dni wykładów (przez jego ''wypadek'' i tak już miałem sporo braków), ale Liam obiecał załatwić notatki, więc z czystym sumieniem mogłem ruszać w drogę.

– _Super trouper lights are gonna find me, shinning like the sun, smiling, having fun, feeling like a number one..._

– Czy ty znasz teksty wszystkich piosenek z tej płyty? – zapytałem w końcu.

– Kiedy byłem mały, często słyszałem je w domu – wzruszył ramionami Harry. – Muzyka to jedna z niewielu dobrych rzeczy, które stamtąd wyniosłem, rozumiesz.

– Mhm... – mruknąłem, mocniej zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy. – Masz... ładny głos.

– Och – kątem oka zarejestrowałem, że na policzkach loczka wykwitły czerwone rumieńce. – D-dziękuję. Ty też.

– Hm? – zdziwiłem się.

– Słyszałem kiedyś, jak śpiewasz pod prysznicem. To było naprawdę całkiem...

– To miłe – przyznałem, znów skupiając się na drodze.

– _But now it isn't true, now everything is new..._

– Wiem – zgodziłem się odruchowo, a Harry zachichotał. – Aj, to tylko tekst piosenki, prawda?

– I tak, i nie – powiedział tajemniczo.

– Humor ci dopisuje – zauważyłem z uśmiechem.

– Może przedawkowałem – stwierdził.

– Co?! – zakrztusiłem się. Dobrze, że droga była o tej porze pusta, bo przez moment zarzuciło nami na sąsiedni pas.

– Ciebie, głuptasie – zaśmiał się, ściskając moje kolano.

– Mam prośbę, Kociaku. Nie rób tak więcej, kiedy jedziemy samochodem, okej?

– Okej – obiecał, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem.

– Psotnik się z ciebie zrobił – oznajmiłem.

– Z kim przestajesz... – zachichotał, a ja przewróciłem oczami.

 

~*~

 

Mo nie przesadziła, opisując krajobraz. Wszędzie wokół panowała zieleń absolutna. Przyzwyczajony do życia w Londynie, nagle poczułem się niesamowicie blisko natury. To było na swój sposób... magiczne.

Domek był niewielki, ale ładny i, ku mojemu zaskoczeniu, dość nowocześnie urządzony. Za drzwiami wejściowymi znajdował się salon z aneksem kuchennym, a trochę dalej dwuosobowa sypialnia z łazienką i oszklonym wyjściem na taras. Teren za budynkiem okazał się dość spory, ale to zapewniało więcej prywatności. Drewniany pomost prowadził prosto z trawnika do jeziora.

– Raj – szepnął Harry, odnajdując moją dłoń. Zaśmiałem się.

– Widzę, że mógłbyś tu zamieszkać?

– Bez wahania.

– A gdybyś miał do wyboru zostać tu albo wrócić ze mną do Londynu? – spytałem z lekkim drżeniem serca.

– Louis, nie zadawaj głupich pytań – pouczył mnie. – Przecież doskonale wiesz, że zawsze wybiorę ciebie.

Och. Czy wspominałem już, że go kocham? Tak? No to powtarzam: kocham tego chłopaka.

– Masz może ochotę przywitać się z wodą? – zaproponowałem, w głębi mając nadzieję, że nie zauważył moich rumieńców.

– Jasne.

Chwilę potem, rozebrani do bielizny, staliśmy już po kostki w wodzie, wciąż trzymając się za ręce.

– Gotowy? – zapytałem cicho.

– Gotowy, jeśli i ty jesteś gotów.

 

Niczym na niewidzialny sygnał, jednocześnie wbiegliśmy aż po pierś do wody. Kociak potknął się o jakiś kamień i zapadł pod powierzchnię, ale złapałem go szybko i pociągnąłem do góry. Z ulgą zaczerpnął powietrza.

– Utopię się – poskarżył się, wyginając usta w podkówkę.

– Uratowałem cię przed tym już drugi raz, więc nie pozwolę, by to kiedykolwiek się stało – powiedziałem cicho z ciepłym uśmiechem.

Jego piękne, zielone oczy zalśniły jak dwie gwiazdy. Westchnąłem głęboko i nakryłem jego usta swoimi. Pozwalał mi przez chwilę się całować, po czym odsunął się o centymetr. Zaskoczony, otworzyłem oczy.

– Mokro – wymamrotał, szczerząc się złośliwie.

– Głupek – warknąłem pomiędzy kolejnymi pocałunkami. I nawet jeśli nadal było mu  _ mokro _ , już więcej się nie skarżył.

 

 


	25. Rozdział 24

_Louis_

 

Z cichym westchnieniem przewróciłem się na drugi bok, wciąż na wpół drzemiąc. Ten sen był tak przyjemny, że nie chciałem się budzić. Śniło mi się, że wyjechaliśmy z Harrym z Londynu i poszliśmy popływać, a zamiast tego staliśmy po pas w wodzie i całowaliśmy się do utraty tchu i...

– Louis – szepnął ktoś.

Mruknąłem pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego, po czym lekko uchyliłem powieki i ujrzałem nad sobą delikatnie uśmiechającego się Kociaka. Natychmiast podniosłem się do siadu. To nie była moja sypialnia, zdecydowanie nie. Ale rozpoznałem pokój w domku Mo. Więc... to nie był sen. Po moim ciele rozlało się ciepło.

– Dzień dobry – wymamrotałem sennie, posyłając chłopakowi blady uśmiech.

– Dzień dobry, mój śpioszku – powiedział cicho, całując mnie na powitanie. Lekko przygryzłem jego wargę, na co tylko się zaśmiał. – Jesteś niegrzeczny – stwierdził.

– A tobie dopisuje humorek, jak widzę – ziewnąłem.

– Po prostu to miejsce ma magiczną atmosferę – wyznał, wstając z kucek. Wgramolił się do łóżka i niemal mnie zgniatając przeczołgał na drugą poduszkę. Jęknąłem głucho, ale zaraz potem przyciągnąłem go z powrotem do siebie. Zaśmiał się dźwięcznie i pochylił w stronę szafeczki nocnej, na której stała taca.

– Zrobiłeś śniadanie? – zapytałem, oblizując usta.

– Czy jest coś bardziej romantycznego od śniadania w łóżku? – odpowiedział pytaniem, posyłając mi uśmiech.

Boże. Jeśli naprawdę to miejsce tak na niego działało, koniecznie musimy się tutaj przeprowadzić. Nie ma innej opcji.

W tamtym momencie jedynymi słowami, jakie cisnęły mi się na usta, były te dwa najprostsze w świecie. _Kocham cię._ Ale w praktyce to już nie tak łatwe. Byliśmy razem trochę ponad tydzień i chociaż byłem pewny swoich uczuć do Harry'ego, ostatnim, czego pragnąłem, było wystraszenie go miłosnym wyznaniem.

_Mamy czas..._

– Jesteś kochany – powiedziałem więc tylko.

Loczek oczywiście się zarumienił, wywołując u mnie niekontrolowany chichot.

– No, co? – nadąsał się.

– Mówiłem ci już kiedyś, że jesteś strasznie uroczy, gdy się czerwienisz?

Kociak posłał mi chmurne spojrzenia, po czym chwycił talerz z jajecznicą i... rozpaćkał mi ją na czole.

– O, nie! To oznacza wojnę, Styles! – wykrzyknąłem. – Chodź no tutaj!

Rzuciłem się na niego z głośnym okrzykiem bojowym. Mocowaliśmy się przez chwilę, nawet nieźle sobie radził, ale to jednak Harry. Przygwoździłem go do łóżka, tak, że stykaliśmy się nosami.

– I jak mnie ukarzesz? – odpyskował.

– Teraz to zlizuj – warknąłem.

– Jesteś okrutny – jęknął przesadnie chłopak.

– Zlizuj – powtórzyłem, a na moje usta wpłynął złośliwy uśmieszek. Wiedziałem, że tego nie zrobi, ale lubiłem się z nim drażnić, cóż. Można uznać to za rodzaj flirtu.

Jakież więc było moje zdziwienie, gdy chwilę później poczułem ciepły język Harry'ego na swoim czole... Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, dobrze, że nie mógł tego zobaczyć.

Cholera, czy wszystko, co robił, musiało być tak  _perfekcyjne_ ? Z trudem powstrzymywałem się od wyobrażania sobie, co jeszcze potrafi jego język, bo leżąc pode mną, nie mógłby nie zauważyć wzwodu.  _Oddychaj, Lou_ , powtarzałem sobie. Uhh. Posiadanie tak seksownego i pięknego chłopaka ma czasem swoje wady...

– Zadowolony? – wymruczał po chwili, uśmiechając się zadziornie.

– Ja... muszę iść na chwilę do łazienki – wykrztusiłem, czując, że moja twarz jest lekko czerwona. Zerwałem się z łóżka i szybko zniknąłem w toalecie, odprowadzony serdecznym śmiechem Kociaka.

Ochlapałem sobie twarz wodą i przysiadłem na brzegu wanny, by nieco ochłonąć. To nie powinno tak wyglądać. Żaden człowiek nie powinien mieć nade mną takiej władzy, to było nienaturalne... Ech, kogo ja próbuję oszukać. To było jak najbardziej naturalne, zważywszy na to, że byłem facetem.

No i Harry tę władzę miał.

Po kilku minutach zapukał cicho do drzwi.

– Lou... – odezwał się nieśmiało. – Lou, jesteś?

Westchnąłem.

– Jestem, Kociaku.

– Przepraszam cię za tamto, już nie będę. Tylko wyjdź do mnie, dobra?

– Dobrze – zgodziłem się, chociaż obietnica, że ''już nie będzie'' nie była dokładnie tym, czego bym sobie życzył.

– Pomyślałem... moglibyśmy iść trochę popływać – zaproponował, gdy już wyłoniłem się z łazienki.

– To niezły pomysł – przyznałem. – A potem możemy pójść do miasteczka i trochę pozwiedzać, co ty na to?

– Okej – energicznie pokiwał głową.

– No i przy okazji coś zjeść, zważywszy na to, że śniadanie wylądowało na mojej twarzy – dodałem, posyłając mu znaczące spojrzenie.

– Nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. Ja jestem najedzony – odparł z niewinną minką, po czym posłał mi szeroki uśmiech.

– A ja niekoniecznie – mruknąłem, całując go w czoło.

Chłopak złapał mnie za rękę i wyciągnął z pokoju mimo moich protestów ( _Zaczekaj, wariacie! Daj chociaż włożyć kąpielówki!_ ), by już po chwili znaleźć się po pierś w wodzie. Pokręciłem głową z rozbawieniem i dopłynąłem do niego, krzywiąc się lekko. Woda o tej porze była wyjątkowo chłodna, a ja wciąż jeszcze lekko zaspany.

– Wyglądasz uroczo z takimi mokrymi włosami – powiedziałem, widząc jak splątane loczki przyklejają mu się do czoła.

– Wcale nie – wydął śmiesznie dolną wargę.

– Wcale tak – przekomarzałem się.

– Na pewno nie tak uroczo jak ty z jajecznicą na twarzy – wyszczerzył się złośliwie, a ja przewróciłem oczami. – Z jajecznicą...

– O, nie. Nie powtórzysz tego.

– ... na twarzy! – zakończył triumfalnie.

– Dobra, sam tego chciałeś – oznajmiłem i mocno złapałem go za gumkę od majtek.

– Louis! – pisnął.

– Dzisiaj będę jeszcze łaskawy, ale na przyszłość uważaj! – zaśmiałem się i tylko strzeliłem nią głośno, tak, że loczek aż syknął, gdy wbiła się w jego biodra.

– Tomlinson! To było okropne i nie ujdzie ci na sucho! – oburzył się.

– Najpierw mnie złap – zawołałem, odpływając szybko i zanosząc się śmiechem. Harry oczywiście rzucił się w pogoń.

Przez pewien czas słyszałem, jak rozchlapuje wodę kilka metrów za mną, próbując mnie złapać, lecz po chwili ten dźwięk urwał się i moich uszu dobiegł jego żałosny jęk. Odwróciłem się, zaniepokojony. Kociak rozpaczliwie machał rękami i wyglądał jak półtora nieszczęścia. Gdy zorientował się, że na niego patrzę, jęknął:

– Lou, nie mam już gruntu, ja się utopię, utopię się! Nie chcę umierać!...

_Nie chcę umierać. Nie chcę umierać._ _ **Nie chcę umierać.** _ Czy muszę tłumaczyć, co te słowa wywołały w moim sercu? Momentalnie podpłynąłem bliżej i chwyciłem go w ramiona. Byłem dobrym pływakiem, nie bałem się o siebie. Wypchnąłem nas na trochę płytszą część jeziora, tak, byśmy obaj mogli bez problemu stanąć na nogach.

– No, już, spokojnie, kochanie – wyszeptałem. – Trzeba było powiedzieć, że słabo pływasz.

– Żartujesz sobie ze mnie? Ja świetnie pływam! – zaśmiał się i o sekundę za późno zrozumiałem, że to był podstęp.

Ugh... Zamiast dalej mnie gonić, Harry odegrał scenkę, a ja natychmiast się nabrałem i, co więcej, sam do niego przylazłem. Nim jednak zdążyłem opierniczyć go za granie na moich uczuciach, chłopak z cichym chichotem wepchnął moją głowę pod powierzchnię. Normalnie nie byłoby to nic groźnego, lecz teraz z zaskoczenia wciągnąłem do płuc mnóstwo wody i zacząłem się krztusić. Na szczęście zielonooki szybko wyciągnął mnie z powrotem.

– To była moja zemsta – oznajmił.

Wyplułem niemal wszystko, co wcześniej połknąłem, wciąż się krztusząc.

– Prawie mnie zabiłeś, idioto! – wychrypiałem, gdy udało mi się złapać oddech.

Harry spoważniał.

– Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił, Louis – powiedział. – Jesteś jedynym powodem, dla którego żyję.

Poczułem się głupio. Przełknąłem ślinę.

– Harry...

– Shh – mruknął i przyciągnął mnie do pocałunku. Nie próbowałem już więcej się odzywać.

 

~*~

 

– Zobacz, Lou! – zawołał podekscytowany loczek, wskazując coś na jednym ze straganów. Znów.

Tak jak proponowałem, wybraliśmy się do miasteczka. Nie było specjalnie ciekawe, zwykła prowincjonalna mieścina z kupą Arabów. Wszędzie pachniało przyprawami i przyznaję, że trochę kręciło mi się od tego w głowie, ale Harry zdawał się na to nie zważać. Od kiedy tylko weszliśmy na teren targowiska, biegał od straganu do straganu i co chwila piszczał z emocji. Snułem się kawałek za nim i z uprzejmym zainteresowaniem oglądałem to, co mi pokazywał, głównie jednak zagadywałem kręcących się dookoła ludzi.

– Co tam znalazłeś? – spytałem teraz, podchodząc bliżej.

– Patrz... – wyszeptał podniecony, wskazując coś na stoisku z biżuterią. Jego oczy lśniły.

Kiedy skupiłem wzrok na jednym, konkretnym miejscu, zrozumiałem, że wskazuje na potężną broszkę z dużym bursztynem. Nie miałem fioletowego pojęcia, dlaczego ta ozdoba przykuła jego uwagę i nic nie przychodziło mi do głowy.

– Poddaję się, skarbie – mruknąłem mu do ucha. – Czemu  _ to _ jest tak wyjątkowe?

– Moja... moja prababcia miała identyczną. Pradziadek kupił ją jej tuż przed drugą wojną – wyjaśnił. – Rodzinna legenda mówi, że kiedy był na froncie, nigdy się z tym bursztynem nie rozstawała i codziennie stawała z nim w oknie, aż pewnego dnia, kiedy zdjęła go do kąpieli, ktoś potrącił stołek i broszka rozbiła się na dwa kawałki. Następnego dnia prababcia otrzymała wiadomość, że jej mąż został zastrzelony... Pewnego dnia jeden rzemieślnik zobaczył zniszczoną broszkę i powiedział, że może ją naprawić. Skleił ją żywicą, tak, że tylko drobna rysa świadczyła o tym, że kiedyś coś się stało z bursztynem. Kiedy broszka była znów cała, prababcia zaczęła ponownie stawać z nią w oknie i po kilku dniach zobaczyła postać, zbliżającą się do domu. Okazało się, że to pradziadek, który wcale nie zginął, wręcz przeciwnie, właśnie wrócił z frontu, uwierzysz? – uśmiechnął się. – Zawsze miałem sentyment do tej ozdoby... – dodał, czule przyglądając się leżącej na stoisku biżuterii. – Była dla mnie symbolem prawdziwej miłości.

– Piękna historia – powiedziałem cicho, całując czubek jego głowy.

Nagle w oczy rzucił mi się inny towar ze straganu.

– Przepraszam, ile za te dwa pierścionki? – zapytałem sprzedawcę. Arab wymienił jakąś sumę, a ja bez słowa podałem mu pieniądze. Nie wyglądał na zbyt zachwyconego.

– Z nimi się targuje, Lou – uściślił Harry. – Mogą spuścić sporo z ceny, to fakt, ale to targowanie jest prawdziwym sensem ich pracy.

– To bez sensu – westchnąłem.

– Tak to działa – wzruszył ramionami, po czym zmarszczył brwi. – Po co właściwie kupujesz pierścionki? – zdziwił się.

– Tworzę nasz własny symbol prawdziwej miłości – odparłem, wsuwając mu czarną obrączkę na palec. Podałem mu drugą, białą, by zrobił to samo. Już po chwili pierścionek tkwił na mojej dłoni.

– Jin i jang – stwierdził z lekkim uśmiechem Kociak. – Biel i czerń.

– Bo się uzupełniamy – zasugerowałem, za co zostałem obdarzony najpiękniejszym uśmiechem na świecie.

 

~*~

 

Widząc minę Harry'ego nie umiałem się nie roześmiać.

– Pan odważniak – skomentowałem.

– Ugh, zamknij się – warknął, czy też próbował, bo zabrzmiało to bardziej jak jęknięcie, co wywołało u mnie kolejną falę śmiechu.

– Sam chciałeś wypłynąć – przypomniałem mu.

Kiedy wróciliśmy z miasta, Harry rozpoczął przeszukiwanie ogrodu. I właśnie tym sposobem znalazł za domkiem niewielką łódkę wiosłową. Natychmiast zarządził, że płyniemy, najwyraźniej wcale tego nie przemyślał, skoro siedział teraz na dziobie, skulony i trzęsący się. Wyglądał na tak przerażonego, że miałem ochotę mocno go przytulić.

– Tak, ale wtedy nie wiedziałem, że będzie aż tak bujać – wymamrotał.

– No, już, zobacz, tutaj jest jakaś wysepka, zaraz będziesz mógł rozprostować nogi – pocieszyłem go, wskazując na ląd, do którego się zbliżaliśmy.

– Trafimy z powrotem? – zapytał, zaniepokojony.

– Oczywiście, że trafimy – obiecałem. –  _ Ja _ gubię się tylko w centrach handlowych – wyszczerzyłem się. 

– To pocieszające – westchnął.

Zaśmiałem się znów i nieco przyspieszyłem wiosłowanie. Już po chwili łódka z cichym szurnięciem zatrzymała się przy brzegu. Wyskoczyłem na zewnątrz, zaniepokojony, czy przypadkiem nie rozoraliśmy dna jakimś kamieniem, ale na szczęście wszystko było w porządku. Zacumowałem ją sprawnie i wszedłem znów po kolana w wodę, wyciągając ramiona w stronę Harry'ego, który wciąż siedział w środku. Loczek popatrzył na mnie bez zrozumienia.

– Pójdź w me ramiona, Kociaku – uśmiechnąłem się.

Po chwili wahania podniósł się i pozwolił wziąć na ręce. Trochę przerażało mnie to, że przy swoim wzroście był tak lekki, ale przynajmniej przydało się to w tamtym momencie. Doniosłem go do brzegu i postawiłem na piasku, całując w kark.

– I tym sposobem suchą nogą przemierzyłeś całe jezioro – wymamrotałem z ustami wciąż przyciśniętymi do jego skóry.

– Super, ale... gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy? – zapytał, lekko zaniepokojony.

– A huk wie – odparłem.

– A tak na poważnie?

– A na poważnie to na wschód i w chuj daleko – odparłem.

– Louis!...

– Spokojnie, skarbie. Patrz tam – przytuliłem go od tyłu i uniosłem jego ramię, tak, by wskazywało majaczący w oddali ląd. – Tam jest domek Mo. Całkiem blisko, prawda?

– Czy ja wiem – mruknął, lecz wyraźnie się uspokoił.

– Mój cykorek – szepnąłem.

– To nie jest śmiesznie – naburmuszył się. – Może mam chorobę morską, huh?

– Nie mam nic przeciwko temu, żebyśmy resztę pobytu tutaj spędzili leżąc plackiem nad wodą – stwierdziłem i przyciągnąłem go do pocałunku. Harry musnął moje wargi językiem, po czym wymamrotał, wciąż się nie odsuwając:

– Ja chcę do domuuu.

Zaśmiałem się w jego usta, po czym zasalutowałem, mówiąc:

– Robi się, panie kapitanie!

Pochwyciłem go znów na ręce i zaniosłem do łódki, by po chwili sam się w niej znaleźć. Drogę powrotną loczek zniósł już lepiej, gdyż wypatrzył jakiegoś bardzo rzadkiego wodnego ptaka, którego nazwa nic mi nie mówiła, a nim zeszła z niego ekscytacja, już dopływaliśmy do drugiego brzegu.

– Dziękuję za wycieczkę, ale chyba ją niestety zepsułem – westchnął chłopak, gdy wchodziliśmy już po schodach do domku.

– Moim zdaniem było cudownie – odpowiedziałem łagodnie. – Z tobą nie może być inaczej, Kociaku.

Harry zagryzł wargę, po czym pochylił się do przodu i cmoknął mnie słodko. Kiedy jednak chciał się odsunąć, nie pozwoliłem mu na to, przyciskając jego wątłe ciałko mocniej do piersi. W obawie, że zaraz spadniemy ze schodów, wciągnąłem go do środka i pchnąłem na łóżko. Pocałunek stał się bardziej namiętny. Zielonooki szybko przesuwał dłońmi po moich plecach, a ja nie pozostałem mu dłużny. Jedną ręką obejmując jego kark, drugą wsunąłem pod cienki materiał jego koszulki. Czułem pod palcami, jak jego rozgrzaną skórę przechodzą dreszcze. Które na dodatek wywoływałem ja sam. Połaskotałem językiem jego podniebienie i od razu poczułem falę gorąca, która oblała jego plecy.

Chłopak wplótł dłonie w moje włosy i lekko pociągnął. Zamruczałem z aprobatą, odruchowo wbijając paznokcie w jego łopatki. Syknął cicho i przygryzł moją wargę; tak mocno, że aż zaczęła pulsować, lecz mimo to nie przerwałem pocałunku, jedynie go pogłębiając. Zimne palce Harry'ego zjechały na mój kark, powodując przyjemny dreszcz na moim ciele. Podniosłem się do siadu i szybkim ruchem zrzuciłem z siebie T-shirt. Chłopak oblizał usta, próbując złapać oddech, lecz nie dałem mu na to czasu, znów łapczywie wpijając się w jego wargi. Loczek uniósł się lekko, by znów dać mi dostęp do swoich pleców. Szybko wsunąłem ręce pod jego ubranie, zaciskając je mocno na jego ramionach. Zjechałem nimi w dół, wodząc palcem po kręgosłupie Harry'ego, aż do jego bioder. Pragnąłem go, tak bardzo, jak jeszcze nigdy.

Jednak kiedy moje dłonie delikatnie wjechały w jego spodnie, wszystko się spieprzyło.

Zielone oczy Kociaka gwałtownie się otworzyły. Ze swego rodzaju paniką zepchnął mnie z siebie, powtarzając jak w amoku:  _ Nie, nie, nie, nienienie _ ... Zaskoczony, z hukiem spadłem z łóżka, uderzając się przy tym w brodę i przygryzając język. Poczułem w ustach smak krwi.

Drzwi do łazienki trzasnęły głośno.

Z jękiem podniosłem się na łokciach i sięgnąłem po chusteczkę. Splunąłem w nią i zobaczyłem mnóstwo czerwieni, ale na szczęście żadnych zębów, to byłoby przykre. Zwinąłem chustkę w kulkę i wrzuciłem do śmietnika, po czym skierowałem swoje kroki do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Na szczęście Harry nie zamknął drzwi na klucz.

Spodziewałem się zastać go przy wannie, lecz tam go nie było. Dopiero cichy szloch doprowadził mnie do miejsca jego pobytu. Chłopak wcisnął się w ciasną wnękę między umywalką a szafką i skulił niczym embrion.

– Harry... – zacząłem.

– Idź sobie – chlipnął, nie zaszczycając mnie ani spojrzeniem. Moje serce łamało się na miliony kawałeczków.

– Harry, powiedz mi, co się stało. Czy zrobiłem coś nie tak? Powiedz mi.

Ostrożnie wyciągnąłem do niego dłoń, dotykając jego ramienia. Na ten gest zaczął płakać jeszcze głośniej.

– Zostaw mnie, nie dotykaj – jęknął.

Posłusznie odsunąłem rękę. Zmarszczyłem brwi. Naprawdę się o niego martwiłem.

– Kochanie... – szepnąłem.

–  _ Kochanie, kochanie _ – prychnął, ocierając rękawem łzy. – Jasne. Wam wszystkim chodzi tylko o jedno. Wszyscy chcecie tego samego.

– O czym ty... – urwałem, zasłaniając sobie usta dłonią. – Chryste, Harry, to nie tak! Nie chciałem cię... myślałem, że chcesz ze mną... że...

– Ja naprawdę chciałem uwierzyć, że jesteś inny niż oni – załkał rozpaczliwie. – Facetom nie można ufać. Chyba zostanę lesbijką – czknął cicho.

– Heterykiem, jeśli już – poprawiłem łagodnie. – Skarbie... nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić, uwierz mi. Nigdy nie zrobiłbym niczego, czego byś nie chciał, Kociaku. Zależy mi na tobie.

– A przed chwilą?...

– Przepraszam cię za to, Harry. Myślałem, że... Całowałeś mnie tak cudownie, że byłem pewny... przepraszam.

– Nie, to ja przepraszam. To moja wina, jestem beznadziejny... – jęknął. Czule wytarłem jego mokre policzki. Uniósł lekko głowę, by spojrzeć mi w oczy.

– Nie jesteś beznadziejny, ile razy można ci to powtarzać? Och, a może robisz to tylko dlatego, by ciągle słyszeć, jak wspaniały jesteś? – z satysfakcją zauważyłem, że wywołałem na jego twarzy nieśmiały uśmiech.

– Lou... ja po prostu... chyba... nie jestem... gotowy – wymamrotał.

– Shh, to nie szkodzi – szepnąłem, kładąc mu palec na ustach. – Skarbie, obiecuję ci, że nie tknę cię, dopóki sam tego nie zechcesz. Dobrze?

Jego oczy rozszerzyły się dwukrotnie.

– Naprawdę obiecujesz?...

– Obiecuję. A nawet przysięgam – powiedziałem, całując wierzch jego dłoni.

Na jego twarzy znów pojawiły się łzy.

– Jesteś taki kochany... Zasługujesz na lepszego chłopaka – stwierdził.

– Nie mów tak – pokręciłem głową.

A potem zrobiłem coś, co chciałem zrobić już od dawna, a na co nigdy nie było odpowiedniego czasu lub brakowało mi odwagi.

– Kocham cię, Harry – wyszeptałem.

W jego zielonych tęczówkach ujrzałem najpierw szok, potem niedowierzanie, aż w końcu radość. Zawstydzony spuścił wzrok, lekko przygryzając dolną wargę. Potem jednak nieśmiało uniósł głowę, ponownie odnajdując moje oczy.

– Ja... ja też cię kocham, Lou – odpowiedział, splatając nasze palce.

 

 

Stojąc w drzwiach tarasowych, obserwowałem śpiącego Harry'ego. Dzisiejsza sytuacja dała mi sporo do myślenia.

Kiedy był mały, praktycznie z dnia na dzień zamknął się w sobie. Zaczął umykać z domu, aż w końcu uciekł z niego na stałe. Kilka razy zrobił sobie poważną krzywdę. Chciał umrzeć. Bał się ludzi i odpychał ich, gdy próbowali do niego dotrzeć. Nie umiał zaufać w szczerość intencji. A teraz to. Odepchnął mnie, kiedy chciałem przeżyć z nim... coś więcej.

_Wam wszystkim chodzi tylko o jedno. Wszyscy chcecie tego samego._

Zaczerpnąłem głęboko powietrza, gdy wszystkie elementy układanki w mojej głowie same zaczęły wskakiwać na swoje miejsca.

 


	26. Rozdział 25

_Louis_

 

Deszcz cicho bębnił w dach. Mocniej wtuliłem się w miękką poduszkę, chcąc zmienić pozycję, jednak coś mi to uniemożliwiało. Zirytowany, otworzyłem zaspane oczy – i zamarłem. Bo  _miękka_ _poduszka_ wcale nie była  _miękką_ _poduszką_ , nie była nawet  _poduszką_ . Była... Harrym.

Mój słodki Kociak drzemał, wtulony w moją pierś i cicho posapywał. Wyrwało mi się westchnienie. Wyglądał tak uroczo i infantylnie, że chciałem tylko już zawsze trzymać go w ramionach. Chłopak lekko zmarszczył nos i przez sen potarł go piąstką, po czym zacisnął dłoń na materiale mojej koszulki, układając głowę wygodniej w zagłębieniu między moim torsem a ramieniem. Był tak ciepły i delikatny, że...

_Gdybyś tylko wiedział, jak na mnie działasz,_ pomyślałem. _Gdybyś tylko zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak trudno będzie mi dotrzymać tej obietnicy..._ Znów cicho westchnąłem i ostrożnie, jakby mój dotyk mógł go oparzyć, odgarnąłem zaplątany kosmyk z jego jasnego czoła.

Bałem się poruszyć, by go nie obudzić, więc leżałem w tym samym miejscu przez następne... ile? Półgodziny, godzinę, dwie? Po prostu go podziwiając. W końcu jednak wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się. Zmarszczył lekko brwi i zaczął mamrotać coś pod nosem, by po chwili otworzyć swoje przepiękne, zielone oczęta i popatrzeć prosto na mnie.

– Witaj, słońce – szepnąłem, uśmiechając się do niego.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Harry podniósł się o kilka centymetrów i złożył na moich ustach krótki pocałunek. Moje serce zabiło szybciej.

– Miałem taki śliczny sen – powiedział, rozmarzony.

– Tak? Co ci się śniło? – zainteresowałem się.

– Śniło mi się, że... – popatrzył gdzieś w bok, trochę zażenowany. – Że... powiedziałeś mi, że mnie kochasz.

– Tak było, Kociaku – odparłem.

Przez jego twarz przemknął cień i przez chwilę myślałem, że się odsunie, ale nie zrobił tego. Delikatnie pocałowałem go w nos.

– Kocham cię – wymamrotałem, po czym złożyłem kolejny pocałunek. – Kocham, kocham, kocham. Żebyś ty wiedział, ile razy zbierałem się na to, by ci to powiedzieć, aghhh. Kocham cię.

– Możesz mi tak mówić choćby i do końca świata – oznajmił, wtulając się we mnie bardziej. Objąłem go ramieniem i musnąłem ustami czubek jego głowy.

– Kocham cię – powtórzyłem cicho.

– Dokładnie tak – wymruczał.

Wtedy głośno zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Obaj popatrzyliśmy na niego, jakbyśmy widzieli go pierwszy raz w życiu.

– Cholera – mruknąłem. – Niedobry żołądek.

Harry zaśmiał się serdecznie.

– Ty to umiesz podtrzymać nastrój, Louis.

– Jeść – odparłem, wzruszając ramionami.

– Naleśniki? – zaproponował.

– W ciemno – zgodziłem się ochoczo i zerwałem z łóżka. Loczek pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem i sam również wstał.

Chwilę później byliśmy już w kuchni. Mój chłopak uroczyście posadził mnie przy stole, po czym samodzielnie zabrał się za przygotowywanie składników. Oparłem głowę o dłonie, a łokcie o stół i w zamyśleniu obserwowałem tył ciała zielonookiego.

– Pada – stwierdziłem.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego powędrowało do okna, po którym spływały strużki wody.

– Mhm – potwierdził.

– _Pada_ to mało powiedziane. Leje jak z cebra – poprawiłem się.

– Może – skinął głową, wbijając do miski jajko.

– A wiesz, co to oznacza? – spytałem.

– Żadnych mrożących krew w żyłach wypraw łódką? – zgadł.

Zaśmiałem się.

– To też. Ale przede wszystkim chodzi mi o to, że zapowiada nam się cały dzionek siedzenia w domu.

– Na to wygląda.

– Więc, co będziemy robić?

– Hmm, pomyślmy – uśmiechnął się pod nosem chłopak, dolewając mleka do masy. – Teoretycznie możemy pograć w Scrabble, warcaby, Chińczyka, pogadać z Niallem, coś ugotować... ale i tak skończy się tak, że będziemy oglądać jakiś film.

– Racja – skinąłem głową. – To już taki nasz rytuał, zauważyłeś?

– Mm?

– Kiedy pierwszy raz u mnie pomieszkiwałeś, kiedy wyszedłeś ze szpitala, na naszej pierwszej randce...

– I pierwszych wspólnych ''wakacjach'', to chcesz powiedzieć? – posłał mi czułe spojrzenie.

– Tak, właśnie to – zapatrzyłem się w stół. – No, kiedy to śniadanie? – zmieniłem temat. – Jak się nie pospieszysz, będę zmuszony zjeść _ciebie_!

– Ojej, co ja biedny pocznę – zakpił loczek.

– A zacznę od nóg...

– Nieee, nie zrobisz tego. Nie podobałbym ci się już taki niekompletny.

– Zawsze będziesz mi się podobał – zaprotestowałem.

Nie odpowiedział, ale zauważyłem cień uśmiechu na jego ustach. Automatycznie pojawił się on także i u mnie. Zabawne, jak bardzo mój nastrój uzależniony był od Harry'ego...

– Proszę, grubasku – powiedział ciepło Kociak, stawiając przede mną talerz z pierwszym naleśnikiem i odwracając się, by smażyć kolejnego.

– Sam jesteś grubasek – mruknąłem z pełnymi ustami, na co loczek zareagował perlistym śmiechem.

Śniadanie upłynęło nam w całkiem przyjemnej atmosferze. Co jakiś czas rzucałem żarcikami, z których Harry _naprawdę_ się śmiał. Nadal nie byłem do końca przyzwyczajony do tej jego odsłony. Trudno było nie zastanawiać się, kiedy przyjdzie kolejne załamanie, tym bardziej, że widziałem go już w różnych stanach psychicznych. I... chyba wciąż bałem się, że to tylko taka przykrywka. Że Kociak udaje, iż wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku, tylko po to, by potem niespodziewanie zniknąć. Och, jasne, bardzo chciałem mu wierzyć i ciągle rugałem sam siebie za te ''teorie spiskowe'' – jakby nie patrzeć, byliśmy _parą,_ więc powinniśmy ufać sobie nawzajem. Tylko że to było tak cholernie trudne, gdy patrzyłem na jego wciąż zabandażowane ręce, z bolesną świadomością, że gdzieś tam pod spodem znajdują się cięcia, które niemal wyrwały go na zawsze z moich ramion. Co tu dużo mówić. Byłem przerażony myślą, że mógłbym go utracić.

Tym bardziej teraz. Teraz, gdy wreszcie udało mi się udowodnić mu, że mi na nim zależy i... przekonać się, że odwzajemnia to uczucie. Może nie było ono proste, może wszystko tak łatwo mogło rozsypać się w pył... ale nie oddałbym go za nic. Nie. Nawet gdyby ktoś zaoferowałby mi złote góry, wszystko skarby świata, ustabilizowane życie rodzinne, partnera (partnerkę?) bez problemów – nigdy nie zamieniłbym na to mojego kochanego, kruchego, słabego, walczącego z kompleksami i demonami Kociaka, bo przy nim czułem, że niemal umiem latać. Mimo tego, że od samego początku mieliśmy pod górkę, a wiele przeszkód stwarzaliśmy my sami... nie potrafiłbym wybrać dla siebie niczego i nikogo innego, ponieważ to on był wszystkim, czego mi potrzeba.

– Czemu tak mi się przyglądasz? – zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem Harry i dopiero wtedy zorientowałem się, że przez cały czas, gdy prowadziłem ten wewnętrzny monolog, moje spojrzenie wlepione było w niego. Jakże łatwo odpłynąć...

– Myślę o tym, jak wielkim szczęściarzem jestem, że mogę nazywać cię _swoim_ – odpowiedziałem łagodnie.

Loczek natychmiast się zarumienił. Uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok, szybko wytarł dłonie o kraciastą ścierkę. Przewróciłem oczami i wstałem ze swojego miejsca, w jednej chwili znajdując się tuż przy nim. Nim zdołał zaprotestować, pochwyciłem go na ręce i przycisnąłem jego drobne ciałko do swojej piersi.

– Co ty wyrabiasz, Lou... – pisnął, z niepokojem zerkając na podłogę. Zaśmiałem się cicho.

– Moje ty szczęście – szepnąłem, muskając ustami jego czoło i z satysfakcją obserwując, jak jego twarz robi się jeszcze bardziej czerwona.

– Znów się mną bawisz – stwierdził z kwaśną miną, gdy zobaczył moją reakcję.

– Nigdy nie mógłbym się tobą bawić – zaprzeczyłem. – Co najwyżej _z_ _tobą,_ ale nic poza tym.

– Jasne – mruknął.

– Jasne! – energicznie pokiwałem głową, a potem złożyłem delikatny pocałunek na czubku jego nosa.

– No, dobra, powiedzmy, że ci wierzę – zachichotał, udobruchany. – A teraz... czy byłbyś łaskaw postawić mnie na ziemi?

– Nie, nie byłbym – odparłem swobodnie, po czym szybkim krokiem ruszyłem w stronę sypialni. Przemierzyłem korytarzyk, potem pokój, wyszedłem na taras, a później do ogrodu, cały czas trzymając go w ramionach i nie zwracając uwagi na to, że wciąż pada, na dodatek całkiem mocno. Uparcie robiłem mu na złość, lecz w jego zielonych oczach widziałem, że wcale nie przeszkadza mu to tak, jak chciał to przedstawić. Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. 

Okrążyłem domek dwa razy, przyciskając Harry'ego mocno do siebie, aż wreszcie udałem się do drzwi wejściowych. Powoli wniosłem go do środka i delikatnie położyłem na sofie, po chwili usadawiając się tuż obok.

– To co oglądamy? – zapytałem, lekko zasapany. Kociak był lekki, ale dwie rundki po ogródku z drugim człowiekiem na rękach byłyby męczące dla większości znanych mi osób.

Harry wyraźnie zignorował moje pytanie, intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślając. Zmarszczyłem brwi.

– Okej – zacząłem ostrożnie. – O co chodzi, panie myślicielu? Nad czym tak dumasz?

Chłopak przeniósł na mnie trochę nieobecne spojrzenie, po czym odezwał się poważnie:

– Louis, czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co właśnie zrobiłeś?

Na moim czole pojawiła się kolejna bruzda. Nie miałem pojęcia, do czego zmierza, ale wydawało mi się to mocno podejrzane.

– Obniosłem się dookoła domu – powiedziałem, wzruszając ramionami na pozór obojętnie, lecz nadal nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. – Trochę zmokliśmy, to fakt, ale deszcz jest całkiem ciepły, więc nie widzę problemu.

– Lou, przeniosłeś mnie przez próg – wyszeptał, a ja momentalnie zakryłem usta dłonią.

Cholera. Miał rację.

– Ale nie braliśmy ślubu, więc to się nie liczy – wymamrotałem szybko. – Poza tym to nie nasz dom, więc...

Harry niespodziewanie posmutniał.

– Taaak, tak, masz rację, to... to się nie liczyło. Nie miałem na myśli... To nie miało...

_O, tak, brawo, Tomlinson, zdobywasz pierwszą nagrodę w kategorii ''idiota roku''._

– Rozchmurz się, kochanie – szepnąłem, wyciągając przed siebie rękę i gładząc go pocieszająco po policzku.

Jak to się działo, że w jego obecności zawsze robiłem coś nie tak? Deklarowałem coś, czego wcale nie chciał albo odwoływałem to, co mu się spodobało. Jełop.

– Przepraszam, ja...

– Jeszcze będzie okazja, bym przeniósł cię przez próg – dodałem z niepewnym uśmiechem. – Oczywiście, jeśli do tej pory się nie rozmyślisz.

– Prędzej ty – skomentował.

– Nieee – pokręciłem głową ze śmiechem. – Nie ma mowy.

Chłopak odpowiedział nieśmiałym uniesieniem kącików ust, po czym zsunął się na podłogę i zaczął wybierać film. Nie podejrzewałem, by Mo miała w swojej kolekcji coś aktualnego, ale nam to nie przeszkadzało. W końcu padło na jakąś przedwojenną komedię. Loczek włączył stary odtwarzacz i już po chwili zostaliśmy wciągnięci w niezwykły klimat Londynu lat 30 XX wieku. Momentami zaśmiewaliśmy się do łez, momentami milkliśmy z oczekiwania. Było magicznie.

A ja przez cały ten czas usilnie starałem się nie myśleć o tym, że wyraźnie obiecałem Harry'emu ślub.

 

 

Gdy niebo przeszył pierwszy błysk, Kociak lekko podskoczył w moich ramionach. Gwałtownie wyrwany z drzemki, rozejrzałem się wokół zagubionym wzrokiem.

– Co jest... co się dzieje? – wymamrotałem, obserwując, jak loczek wstaje z miejsca i wyjmuje z kontaktów wszystkie wtyczki.

– Burza – wyjaśnił krótko.

– Bu... burza? – powtórzyłem. – O tej porze roku?

– Czy burza w marcu to naprawdę aż tak niespotykane zjawisko? – prychnął, rozbawiony.

– Nie przypominam sobie, by zdarzało się to w ostatnich latach – mruknąłem, przecierając zaspane oczy.

– Mamy globalne ocieplenie – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami, jakby to tłumaczyło wszystko.

– Niedługo naukowcy zaczną wyjaśniać topnienie lodowców globalnym ociepleniem – gderałem.

– Bo to prawda, Lou – zachichotał Harry. – Trafiłeś jak kulą w płot!

– Ja o tej porze nie myślę, nie oczekuj zbyt wiele – powiedziałem. – Która tak właściwie jest godzina?

– Jedenasta dochodzi – odparł. – W nocy – uściślił.

– Chryste panie, przespaliśmy pół dnia – jęknąłem. – Teraz rozreguluje mi się zegar biologiczny i...

– I co? Nie będziesz mógł zajść w ciążę? – zakpił Kociak. – Czy ty zawsze tak jojczysz, gdy ktoś cię obudzi?

– Przyzwyczajaj się – fuknąłem, obrażony.

Pewnie miał trochę racji i przesadnie histeryzowałem, ale co poradzić. Kiedy coś człowieka niespodziewanie wyrwie ze snu, robi się różne głupoty. I mówi. A ja to jeszcze nic, naprawdę.

– No, już, przepraszam – szepnął, siadając mi na kolanach i składając słodki pocałunek na czubku mojej głowy.

– Okej, nie gniewam się – oznajmiłem wspaniałomyślnie, czochrając mu włosy.

Harry popatrzył mi w oczy z miłością i... w tym momencie zapadła ciemność.

– Hej – jęknąłem z pretensją w głosie. – Kto zgasił słońce? Tak się nie robi...

– Jest noc, Lou – zauważył loczek. – Wygląda na to, że przez tę burzę nie ma prądu – powiedział.

– Super – westchnąłem. Za oknem rozległ się głośny grzmot. Wzrok Harry'ego uciekł w stronę nieba.

– Jest daleko, nie ma się czym martwić – stwierdził.

– Mnie nie martwi burza, tylko brak prądu – pokręciłem głową.

– Poradzimy sobie. Chodź, poszukamy świeczek – mocno złapał mnie za rękę.

– Jak chcesz znaleźć tu cokolwiek, gdy jest ciemno jak w dupie u Murzyna?

– Louis – skarcił mnie mój chłopak, jednak w jego głosie słyszałem śmiech.

– Już się uspokajam – mruknąłem i posłusznie zająłem się poszukiwaniem świeczek. Po omacku.

Nagle usłyszałem cichy syk i w pomieszczeniu zrobiło się jaśniej.

– Mówiłem? – uśmiechnął się Harry, spoglądając na mnie zza zapalonego knota.

– No, dobrze, tym razem miałeś rację.

– Tym razem?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, po prostu go pocałowałem, omal nie parząc sobie ramion trzymanym przez niego ogniem.

Zgodnie postanowiliśmy rozstawić kilka świeczek w sypialni, która była mniejsza, przez co łatwiej było ją oświetlić, marnując przy tym mniej bezcennych w tym momencie światełek. Niby jeszcze łatwiej poszłoby z łazienką, ale myślę, że żaden z nas nie miał ochoty spędzić reszty nocy na zimnej posadzce.

Ustawiłem ostatnią świeczkę na szafeczce nocnej i przyczołgałem się do skulonego na łóżku loczka. Przyciągnąłem go do siebie, tak, że znajdował się między moimi nogami, a jego plecy przylegały do mojej klatki piersiowej. Objąłem go.

– Kocham cię – szepnąłem.

– Czemu mi o tym mówisz? – spytał cicho.

– Lubię ci o tym mówić. Wczoraj to odkryłem – powiedziałem.

Harry westchnął, opierając głowę na moim ramieniu. Nerwowo potarł swoje bandaże. Nagle coś przyszło mi do głowy.

– Hej – zacząłem ostrożnie. – Czy nie powinieneś już przypadkiem tego zdjąć?

Chłopak spuścił głowę, po czym mruknął:

– Teoretycznie może tak, ale w praktyce... chyba się boję.

– Czego? – zdziwiłem się.

– Nie wiem. Że będę chciał znów to zrobić?... Do tej pory powstrzymywało mnie to, że tak jakby ''nie mam do nich dostępu''. Och, oczywiście, to tylko głupi kawałek materiału. Ale był pretekstem. Jeśli się go pozbędę... jaki mam powód, by się powstrzymać, kiedy znów najdzie mnie chwila słabości?

– Masz – wyszeptałem, odwracając go do siebie przodem. – Mnie. Ja cię potrzebuję. Nie możesz sobie tego zrobić, bo to tak, jakbyś robił to... mnie.

Przez twarz Harry'ego przemknęło wiele emocji. Czekałem cierpliwie, nie odzywając się. W końcu odważył się spojrzeć mi w oczy. Szukałem w nich zgody. Znalazłem ją.

Ująłem delikatnie jedną z jego dłoni i zacząłem ostrożnie odwijać opatrunek. To samo uczyniłem z drugą. Już po chwili moim oczom ukazały się dwie pełne blizn ręce. Na chwilę zacisnąłem powieki.

Niall miał rację. Było ich wiele, zbyt wiele... Na szczęście większość wyglądała na stare. Z wyjątkiem tych, które przyczyniły się do ostatniej wizyty loczka w szpitalu.

Powstrzymałem łzy. Nie chciałem, by czuł się ich winny. Zamiast tego, wciąż z zamkniętymi oczami, pochyliłem się do przodu i złożyłem delikatny pocałunek na najświeższej z blizn. Moje usta błądziły po oszpeconej skórze Harry'ego, zostawiając niewidzialne ślady. Chciałem, by umiały odjąć cały ten ból.

Gdy wreszcie uchyliłem powieki, zobaczyłem, że po policzkach Kociaka spływają łzy. Natychmiast się wycofałem.

– Harry, jeśli zrobiłem coś nie tak... – zacząłem, ale przerwał mi ruchem ręki.

– Nie, Louis, wszystko jest... w porządku. Lepiej, niż w porządku – szepnął. – Ja po prostu... jeszcze nigdy nie czułem się _tak_. – Spojrzał na mnie i najwyraźniej wyczytał z mojej twarzy prośbę o wyjaśnienie, bo dodał: – Tak kochany.

– Kociaku...

– Jesteś wszystkim, Lou – wymamrotał, ujmując moją dłoń.

Ze wzruszenia ścisnęło mnie w gardle. Dałem radę wychrypieć tylko:

– Ty też.

Harry spojrzał mi w oczy, wyraźnie się wahając. Nie wiedziałem, nad czym tak rozmyśla, ale wyczułem instynktownie, że powinienem milczeć. W końcu jego twarz przeciął cień i najwyraźniej podjął jakąś decyzję.

Czemu miałem wrażenie, że zaważy ona na całym naszym życiu?...

Chłopak przełknął ślinę, mocniej ściskając moją rękę, po czym przeniósł wzrok gdzieś w bok. Przygryzł wargę, lecz po chwili milczenia przemówił, wprawiając mnie w kompletne osłupienie.

– Kiedy miałem dziesięć lat, po raz pierwszy przyszedł w nocy do mojego pokoju.

– K-kto taki?

– Mój ojciec.

 


	27. Rozdział 26

_Louis_

 

– T-twój ojciec? – wykrztusiłem.

Harry zagryzł wargę i ostrożnie skinął głową.

– Zgaduję, że Niall opowiedział ci część tej historii?

– Ja... tak, opowiadał. Ale niektóre fakty... postanowił przemilczeć – przyznałem.

– Okej, więc... cholera. Mówiłem to tylko jednej osobie w całym swoim życiu i to trudne, ale... Louis – szepnął. – Powinieneś wiedzieć. Zasługujesz na to. Chyba... chyba najlepiej zacząć od początku, tylko że...

– Spokojnie – powiedziałem, patrząc mu w oczy. – Oddychaj, Harry. Nic na siłę – stwierdziłem, chociaż aż skręcało mnie, by poznać wreszcie powód jego załamania.

W sumie najważniejszy fakt już znałem. Ale chciałem dowiedzieć się wszystkiego. Poznać okoliczności. Wreszcie... zrozumieć.

Chłopak zapatrzył się w swoje dłonie, wracając do poprzedniej pozycji, czyli opierając się plecami o moją pierś. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał patrzeć mi w oczy. Mogłem tylko domyślać się, jak trudna jest dla niego ta sytuacja. Pocieszająco objąłem go ramionami. W końcu odezwał się cicho:

– To było w wakacje, kilka dni po zakończeniu roku szkolnego. On... na początku nawet mi to nie przeszkadzało. Przychodził do mnie nocą i spał ze mną w łóżku. Mama często tak robiła, gdy byłem mniejszy, więc nie wydawało mi się to tak dziwne. Do czasu, gdy... – urwał, mocno zaciskając powieki i zbierając się w sobie. – To nie od razu było... najpierw tylko mnie... _dotykał_. Często to było po pijaku, dlatego mam teraz taki wstręt do alkoholu... Dopiero później chciał, bym ja... Bałem się, wiesz? Cholernie bałem się zasypiać. Strasznie chciałem komuś powiedzieć, zapytać, czy to normalne... Ale za każdym razem powtarzał mi to samo. _To będzie nasza mała tajemnica, dobrze, Harry? Nie wolno ci nikomu jej zdradzać, na tym polegają sekrety. Zresztą, i tak nikt ci nie uwierzy._ Zanim zrozumiałem, że właśnie powinienem wyjawić komuś tę ''tajemnicę'', przyszedł wstyd. Wstyd i przerażenie. I nic już nie było takie samo.

Umilkł na chwilę, by potem kontynuować zmienionym, bezbarwnym głosem:

– Musieli zauważyć. Na pewno widzieli, że coś jest nie tak. Rodzina, _przyjaciele_... Mogłem liczyć tylko na Nialla. Bez niego to zupełnie... Ale nawet jemu nie mogłem powiedzieć. Kiedy pytał, mówiłem, że wszystko w porządku. Na pewno nie wierzył. Ale nikt i tak nic nie robił, a ja tak cholernie się bałem... Robiłem wszystko, by być jak najdalej od domu. I swoich znajomych też trzymałem stamtąd z daleka. Wiesz, jak to jest mieć w domu potwora? Oczywiście, że nie wiesz, masz cudowną rodzinę, która cię kocha. Czułość. Słowo-klucz.

Ścisnęło mnie w gardle. Choć to irracjonalne, poczułem się niemal  _winny_ , że miałem dobre, normalne dzieciństwo, podczas gdy on...

– Kociaku... – zacząłem.

– To trwało ponad rok. Przychodził, kazał się pieścić, nic nie wyjaśniał. I za każdym razem groził, że jeśli powiem coś matce albo komukolwiek... mówił, że wtedy popamiętam – zielone oczy Harry'ego wypełniły się łzami. – Ale nigdy nie posuwał się dalej. Aż w końcu pewnego dnia stało się to, co musiało się stać, prędzej czy później. W ten właśnie sposób... twój chłopak... w wieku jedenastu lat stracił niewinność. Z własnym ojcem.

Ostatnie zdanie przemieniło się w głuchy jęk, coś jakby wstęp do szlochu. Przycisnąłem go do siebie mocniej, a loczek bezradnie wtulił głowę w moją pierś.

– Następnego dnia postanowiłem. Paradoksalnie, podjęcie decyzji wypełniło mnie swego rodzaju... entuzjazmem? Cieszyłem się, że to wszystko wreszcie się skończy. Po raz pierwszy się nie bałem.

Głośno przełknąłem ślinę, wiedząc, co chce powiedzieć.

– Tak, Lou. Postanowiłem się utopić.

Znów zamilkł.

– To był plan idealny – podjął po chwili. – A raczej byłby, gdyby wrócili trochę później z tych pieprzonych zakupów. Ja... zanim zdążyłem dopiąć swego, ktoś wyciągnął mnie na brzeg. Wydaje mi się, że to był _on_. Śmieszne, prawda? Życie ocaliła mi osoba, z powodu której chciałem je zakończyć. Trafiłem do szpitala i, niestety, zdołali mnie uratować. Oficjalna wersja brzmiała tak, że poślizgnąłem się i wpadłem do stawu w ogrodzie. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że wszyscy tak gładko to łyknęli. Tylko ja i ojciec wiedzieliśmy, że to wcale nie był wypadek. Niall chyba się domyślał. Pozostali... moja matka, siostra... wszyscy byli pewni, że właśnie tak było. Nieszczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności... – westchnął. – W szpitalu nie było tak źle. Po raz pierwszy od dawna mogłem spać spokojnie. Lekarz przekonał rodziców, że jestem już na tyle duży, by nie musieli zostawać przy mnie na noc i chwała mu za to. Cały tydzień spokoju... wyobrażasz to sobie? – uśmiechnął się smutno. – Ale potem musiałem wrócić i piekło zaczęło się od nowa. Bo był wściekły. Wściekły, że sam podjąłem decyzję. Lubił mieć kontrolę. Wpajał mi, że nie mam żadnego prawa decydować o swoim życiu. Kazał mi wierzyć, że należę do niego... i wierzyłem w to.

Wstrzymałem oddech. To wyjaśniało, dlaczego po naszym pierwszym pocałunku myślał, że mnie zawiódł. Wyrósł w przekonaniu, że jego własne ciało nie należy do niego i inni mogą je sobie brać kiedy i jak chcą. Choć zabrzmi to dziwnie, byłem teraz cholernie dumny ze swojej reakcji. Z tego, że nie próbowałem wziąć niczego na siłę. Byłbym wtedy takim samym skurwielem jak jego ojciec.

– Potem okazało się, że matka jest w ciąży. Byłem przerażony świadomością, że _on_ sypia jednocześnie z nią i ze mną. Ciekawe, jak zareagowałaby, gdyby dowiedziała się, że jej mąż zdradza ją z własnym synem. Choć trudno mi uwierzyć, że przez te wszystkie lata się nie domyśliła. Na pewno by mnie znienawidziła.

– Twój ojciec jej nie zdradzał, tylko molestował jej dziecko i to on zasługuje na nienawiść – wysyczałem jadowicie, a Harry aż się skulił. – Przepraszam, kochanie – szybko przywołałem się do porządku, jeszcze czulej go przytulając. Potrzebował mnóstwo wsparcia, by opowiedzieć tę historię do końca.

– Kiedy urodził się mój brat, nie chciałem mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Bałem się, że mogę przez to ściągnąć na niego uwagę ojca, nie zasługiwał na to. Był mały i bezbronny. Cóż... ja też, ale on bardziej. Więc nadal to ja ''obrywałem''. Wytrzymywałem to piekło aż do trzynastego roku życia. Wtedy znów coś zaczęło we mnie pękać. Pewnego wieczoru zobaczyłem, że ojciec idzie wieczorem do pokoju małego, to był chyba ostateczny bodziec do działania. Efekty widziałeś sam... – dodał ciszej, a ja odruchowo odszukałem pod jego koszulką bliznę po oparzeniu i pogładziłem ją opuszkami palców. Chłopak wzdrygnął się lekko. – Ale znów się nie udało. Wtedy zrozumiałem, że ktoś tam, na górze, musi bardzo mnie nienawidzić, skoro nie pozwala mi nawet uwolnić się po trzech latach życia jak w kiepskim horrorze. Wiedziałem, że to się nie skończy, wręcz przeciwnie. Było jeszcze gorzej. Nienawidził tracić kontroli... Dotarło do mnie, że muszę za wszelką cenę uchronić przed tym brata. Bardzo się... zżyliśmy w tamtym okresie. On... nie słyszał, ale był naprawdę kochanym dzieciakiem – głos lekko mu się załamał. Wbrew pozorom, o Aidenie było mu znacznie trudniej mówić niż o gwałtach. Ani razu nie wymienił jego imienia. 

Zauważyłem jego łzy dopiero gdy otarł je wierzchem dłoni. Zaraz jednak wziął się w garść.

– Parę lat później pojawił się w moim życiu Zayn, ale jego historię już znasz. Z Nialla jest papla, więc podejrzewam, że opowiedział ci o nim dość dokładnie. Tak, złamał mi serce, przez niego bałem się zakochać, ale czy to ważne?... Ojcu bardzo nie podobało się, że jest ktoś, na kim mi zależy. Komuś, kogo się kocha, często wyjawia się swoje największe tajemnice, więc miał powód. Teoretycznie. W praktyce... Zayn nigdy nie chciał słuchać, co u mnie, więc nie było niebezpieczeństwa, że mu o czymś powiem. Czasem żałuję, że nie był taki jak ty. Może wtedy byłoby mi łatwiej... – zamyślił się. – A może właśnie trudniej. Kto wie. Teraz, gdy o tym myślę... Wiesz, kiedy zacząłem się z nim spotykać i zrozumiałem, że się w nim zakochałem, czułem się jak szmata za każdym razem, gdy ojciec dotykał mnie w ten sposób. Poniekąd nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Ty... pamiętasz tę bliznę, Lou? – zapytał, sięgając do boku. Położyłem dłoń w tym miejscu w dokładnie tym samym momencie, przez co nasze ręce spotkały się, drżąc lekko. – Teraz mogę ci powiedzieć. To... właśnie to... pierwszy raz, kiedy mu się sprzeciwiłem. I ostatni.

– Jak...? – wyszeptałem ochrypłym głosem.

– Próbowałem wydostać się z pokoju, uciec mu, ale złapał mnie i pchnął na lustro. Rozprysnęło się na tysiące kawałków... Wziął jeden i powiedział mi, powiedział... _Może to nauczy cię, że mi nie można być nieposłusznym,_ ana pamiątkę zostawił to. Szkło wchodzi w skórę jak w masło... Zerżnął mnie wtedy jak dziwkę, jeszcze nigdy nie był tak brutalny, a ja jeszcze nigdy tak bardzo nie płakałem. Wszędzie była moja krew, a...Ale to wszystko wtedy tak bardzo się nasiliło, Zayn, ojciec, wszystko. Sięgnięcie po te tabletki wydawało mi się najlepszym wyjściem. Nawet teraz mógłbym bez zająknięcia wyrecytować ci skład, wiesz? Tyle razy przekładałem tę buteleczkę w dłoniach, że pamiętam każdą literkę z etykietki. Jej zawartość miała mnie uwolnić... nie uwolniła.

Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza, po czym cicho spytał:

– Uwierzysz, jeśli powiem ci, że to wszystko, co działo się do tej pory, to jeszcze nic?... Och, no tak, uwierzysz. W końcu Niall ci o tym opowiedział. Mój brat umarł, gdy miałem 16 lat. Nie chcę... nie umiem... nie mogę, nie jestem w stanie powiedzieć ci dokładnie, jak to się stało, po prostu... spadł ze schodów i chwilę później już go nie było. Zabiło mnie to od środka. Potem było już tylko gorzej. Widziałeś blizny, więc wiesz, że się ciąłem. Poza tym tabletki, antydepresanty, trawa... różne inne świństwa. Wszystko, co pozwalało choć na chwilę zapomnieć. Tym bardziej, że u ojca nie miałem taryfy ulgowej. Wręcz przeciwnie. Matka załamała się po tej śmierci, więc zostałem mu wtedy tylko ja. Powiedzieć, że moja psychika była zrujnowana, to zdecydowane niedopowiedzenie. Właśnie takiego sobie wziąłeś... wrak człowieka. Nie wiem, jak możesz wierzyć, że mnie kochasz... ale jesteś jedynym powodem, dla którego naprawdę chcę żyć – westchnął, odnajdując moją dłoń i splatając nasze palce. Coś ścisnęło mnie w gardle. – Wracając do historii... Tamtego dnia, jakiś rok po śmierci brata, bardzo pokłóciłem się z ojcem. Pamiętam, że uderzył mnie w twarz tak mocno, że Blondie prawie dostał zawału na widok siniaka. Niall... Niall był błogosławieństwem. Przyjął mnie do siebie, pomógł, wysłuchał. Bez niego... Och, powtarzam się, prawda? Cóż, to tylko pokazuje, jak wiele mu zawdzięczam... – znów się zamyślił. – To był ostatni raz, gdy widziałem się z kimś z rodziny. Oni wszyscy, ojciec, matka, siostra... To moje życie, od którego tak bardzo chciałem się odciąć. A mogłem to zrobić tylko w ten sposób. Wiem, że wszyscy już mnie skreślili... zrobiłem to samo. Skreśliłem i ich, i siebie. Ale odkąd jesteś ty, zaczynam powoli siebie _odkreślać_. Jak głupio by to nie zabrzmiało, jesteś wszystkim, co się dla mnie liczy, Lou. Nie mogę... nie mogę ofiarować ci zbyt wiele, nawet gdybym chciał. Dla ciebie byłoby najlepiej, gdybyś znalazł sobie kogoś normalnego, kogoś, kto nie nosi na ciele i duszy tylu blizn, kogoś, z kim stworzysz normalną rodzinę, tak po prostu mógłbyś...

– Och, zamknij się – warknąłem. – Znowu to robisz, odpychasz mnie na siłę. Nie dam się skreślić – oświadczyłem z pewnością w głosie i bez ostrzeżenia przyciągnąłem go do pocałunku.

– Gdybym cię skreślił, zabiłbym wszystko, co się liczy – wyszeptał w moje usta Harry, a ja zacząłem całować go jeszcze mocniej. 

Nie wiem, ile czasu trwaliśmy tak złączeni. Żaden z nas nie chciał odsunąć się pierwszy, by nie przerwać tej idealnej chwili.

 

 

– Dziękuję, że mi o tym opowiedziałeś – szepnąłem, całując Kociaka w czubek głowy, gdy leżał na mnie, przytulony do mojego torsu.

– Jesteś pewien? To nie była dobra historia.

– Cóż, zdecydowanie nie. Ale jest twoja, a ty mój, więc...

– Masz gówniany gust, Louis – oznajmił Harry. – Ja na twoim miejscu na pewno nie wybrałbym siebie.

– Nie doceniasz się – stwierdziłem.

– Hmm.

– Wiesz co... Do dziś byłem przekonany, że nie jestem zdolny do nienawiści. Jednak okazało się, że to nieprawda – wyznałem.

Chłopak, zaalarmowany, podniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał mi w oczy.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Jeśli kiedykolwiek spotkam twojego ojca, przysięgam, że jeden z nas nie wyjdzie z tego spotkania żywy. I gwarantuję ci, że tym kimś nie będę ja – oświadczyłem poważnie.

– Louis! – przeraził się Kociak. – Ja... zabraniam ci tak mówić, myśleć, cokolwiek! Ty jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, nie możesz tak...

– Jestem dobry dopóki ktoś nie skrzywdzi moich bliskich.

– Lou, to mój ojciec – jęknął.

– Jak możesz bronić go po tym wszystkim?! – zirytowałem się. – Myślałem, że go nienawidzisz.

– Bo tak jest, ale... trzeba umieć... _wybaczać_ – widziałem w jego oczach, jak wiele wysiłku kosztowało go to zdanie.

– To pedofil i gwałciciel, nie zasługuje na życie – wycedziłem.

– Każdy zasługuje. To bezcenny dar, nie można go tak po prostu komuś odebrać – pokręcił głową Harry.

– Tak? – warknąłem, nie panując już nad złością. – Więc dlaczego chciałeś odebrać je _sobie_?

Natychmiast pożałowałem tych słów, gdy zobaczyłem, jaką reakcję wywołały u niego. Skulił się i skrzywił, jakby ktoś właśnie przebił mu serce. Wyglądał zupełnie niczym postrzelona sarna, która wie, że uchodzi z niej życie.

– Harry, ja nie chciałem... – zacząłem szybko, lecz mi przerwał.

– Nie, masz rację – powiedział cicho. – Są ludzie, którzy nie zasługują na to, by żyć.

Wstał i ruszył w stronę łazienki, kantem dłoni ocierając łzy.

– To nie tak... nie to miałem na myśli, Harry! Zaczekaj, przecież wiesz, że tak nie myślę! – krzyknąłem, zrywając się z łóżka i biegnąc za nim, niemal nie potrącając jednej ze świeczek. Tylko kwestią szczęścia jest to, że domek Mo nie spłonął tego wieczoru.

Złapałem go za rękę i pociągnąłem do siebie, niemal wyrywając mu bark ze stawu. Skarciłem się za to w myślach, lecz nim zdążył w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, zamknąłem go w szczelnym uścisku i zacząłem obsypywać jego czoło, nos i policzki mokrymi pocałunkami, szepcząc między nimi:  _ Przepraszam, kocham cię, kocham cię, przepraszam, wiesz, że nie chciałem, kocham... _

– Wiem, Louis, wiem... – wymamrotał. – Ale jesteśmy pochrzanieni – zaśmiał się przez łzy.

– Wariatkowo, witamy – powiedziałem czule, głaszcząc go po poliku.

– Podobno wariaci kochają najmocniej... – zauważył.

– Szczera prawda, masz przed sobą wariata, który to potwierdza – uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, ciesząc się, że konflikt został zażegnany.

– Chodź – zarządził niespodziewani, wciągając mnie do łazienki.

– Tu jest ciemno, wiesz – wtrąciłem.

– Straszne – prychnął zabawnie, sadzając mnie na brzegu wanny. – Zostań tu – nakazał, a ja posłusznie ani drgnąłem.

W mojej głowie natychmiast pojawiło się wspomnienie pierwszego poranka Harry'ego w moim domu, dzień po ''wypadku'' nad stawem. Wtedy to on nie ruszył się nawet o centymetr, gdy poprosiłem go, by na mnie zaczekał... Teraz role się odwróciły. Miałem wrażenie, że to dobrze wróży. Niby nic, ale jednak...

_ Boże, ale jesteśmy pochrzanieni,  _ powtórzyłem w myślach, śmiejąc się w duchu. Dobraliśmy się jak dwie samotne skarpetki, do których brakowało pary. Kiedy uświadomiłem sobie, jak sformułowałem to porównanie, pokręciłem głową, jeszcze bardziej rozbawiony.

– Co cię tak śmieszy? – zagadnął Harry i dopiero wtedy zorientowałem się, że zdążył nie tylko wrócić, ale też porozstawiać wokół świeczki, które wcześniej stały w sypialni. I napuścić wody do wanny.

– Coś mi się przypomniało – odpowiedziałem niejasno. – A co ty tak w ogóle robisz, huh?

– Szykuję ci kąpiel – odparł beztrosko.

– Kąpiel? – zdziwiłem się.

– Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, czym jest kąpiel – zakpił. – To nie taki znowu nowoczesny wynalazek. Ludzie się myją od czasu do czasu, rozumiesz.

– Ha, ha, ha. Bardzo śmieszne – prychnąłem. – A tak na serio?

– A tak na serio, szykuję ci kąpiel – uśmiechnął się. – Słyszałem, że to niezły sposób na odprężenie. A ty jesteś dziś dość... spięty.

– Spięty – sceptycznie zmarszczyłem brwi.

– Nie kłóć się, tylko wskakuj do wody – uciął, pochylając się, by zakręcić kran.

– A ty...?

– A ja sobie popatrzę – oświadczył z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Chcesz... patrzeć, jak się kąpię? – wykrztusiłem. – Czy na pewno wszystko jest... w porządku?

– Louis – westchnął. – To, że nie czuję się gotów, by się z tobą kochać, nie znaczy, że nie pociągasz mnie jako mężczyzna. Jeśli to w porządku, chciałbym... hmm... wiesz. No, wiesz.

– Ee, jasne – mruknąłem, niepewnie unosząc koszulkę.

– Mogę się odwrócić, jeśli cię to krępuje.

Zagryzłem wargę. Nie, jeśli mamy iść na całość, to idźmy na całość.

– Nie trzeba – odparłem i już chwilę później nie miałem nic na sobie.

No, dobrze. Może nie poszło to tak szybko. Chciałem trochę potrzymać go w niepewności, więc kolejne części garderoby lądowały na podłodze bardzo, baaardzo powoli. Wyszło to jak wyszło, ale z satysfakcją zauważyłem, że policzki Harry'ego zaróżowiły się lekko, nim jeszcze stanąłem przed nim całkiem nagi.

Starając się ignorować ten niezwykły rodzaj zachwytu w jego oczach, wszedłem do wanny i zanurzyłem się w pianie. Loczek chyba teraz żałował, że nie ma tyle odwagi, by do mnie dołączyć. W nieokreślonym geście umoczył dłoń w wodzie, po czym przysiadł na brzegu i zaczął delikatnie gładzić mnie po włosach. Zamknąłem oczy.

– Czy... czy czujesz się już odprężony? – zapytał cicho.

– Trochę – odszepnąłem.

– To... dobrze – mruknął.

Przez kilka chwil w pomieszczeniu panowała kojąca cisza, przerywana tylko ledwie dosłyszalnym trzaskaniem ognia i cichym pluskaniem wody przy każdym moim najdrobniejszym ruchu. Nadal nie unosiłem powiek, było mi po prostu zbyt dobrze.

I wtedy przestrzeń wypełnił cichy, niemal wyszeptany, śpiew Harry'ego, zarezerwowany  _ tylko _ dla mnie.

 

_I want what I can't have_

_I want to make you mine_

_I don't care what it takes_

 

_I'm fearless with my heart_

_I'll take it any place_

_I don't care if it breaks_

 

_I want to tell you things_

_I'd never tell myself_

_These secrets are like kill..._ *

 

____________

*fragment piosenki  _ Save My Heart _

 

 


	28. Rozdział 27

_Louis_

 

_Myślę, że można te kilka dni nazwać przełomowymi. Od tamtej pory jesteśmy ze sobą jeszcze bliżej, o ile to oczywiście możliwe_ – napisałem i z westchnieniem wcisnąłem:  _wyślij._ Odpowiedź przyszła dopiero po kilku minutach, ale to i tak zaskakująco szybko jak na osobę w wieku Mo.

_Informuję, że właśnie się uśmiechnęłam_ – pisała staruszka. –  _To wspaniale, Louis. Wycałuj ode mnie Harry'ego._

Na mojej twarzy automatycznie także wykwitł szeroki uśmiech. _Och, wycałuję na pewno, pomyślałem,_ ale zatrzymałem to do siebie. Odpowiedziałem jej jakąś grzecznościową formułką i schowałem telefon w kieszeni spodni.

Swoją drogą, cała ta sytuacja była troszkę dziwna, nieprawdaż? Dwójka chłopaków poznaje babcię, która od razu postanawia wypożyczyć im swój domek... W takich wypadkach ta ''zacna kobiecina'' na ogół okazywała się być psychopatycznym mordercą... Nie, nic.

Przyznaję, że opuściliśmy domek nad jeziorem z wielkim żalem, ale wszystko, co dobre, kiedyś się kończy, niestety. A może i stety?... Jednego byłem pewny. Od kiedy Harry opowiedział mi swoją historię, nasz związek wszedł na _nowy poziom_. Tak, jak wspominałem Mo – staliśmy się sobie jeszcze bliżsi, a ja jeszcze bardziej pragnąłem otoczyć go opieką. Zasługiwał na to jak nikt inny. Po tym, co przeszedł... Naprawdę, tamten jeden wieczór zmienił bardzo wiele. Aż trudno było mi uwierzyć, że zaledwie przedwczoraj tuliłem go w nikłej poświacie świeczek, słuchając, jak opowiada mi najbardziej bolesne fragmenty swojego życia...

Miałem trochę wyrzutów sumienia, że zostawiłem go dziś samego. On, oczywiście, zupełnie tego nie rozumiał. Uparł się, że muszę wreszcie pojawić się na zajęciach, w efekcie czego zyskałem kilka godzin bezsensownych wykładów, których i tak nie słuchałem. Nie potrafiłem skupić się na słowach nauczycieli. Coś mnie rozpraszało. Miałem szczęście, że Liam uważał za nas obydwu, inaczej zupełnie zmarnowałbym ten dzień.

Doczłapałem do swojej furtki. Huh, może wybieranie się na uczelnię pieszo nie było najlepszym pomysłem? Ale rano nie mogłem się oprzeć. Był drugi piątek marca i pogoda, jak na Londyn, prezentowała się wyjątkowo wiosennie. A tutaj nigdy nie wiesz, czy jutro znów nie będzie lać.

Wbiegłem po schodkach na ganek i szybko otworzyłem drzwi wejściowe. Klucz cicho zachrobotał w zamku.

– Harry, już jestem! – zawołałem, wchodząc do środka i odwieszając płaszcz. Gdy nie doczekałem się odpowiedzi, skierowałem swoje kroki do salonu, gdzie spodziewałem się go zastać. Zatrzymałem się jednak gwałtownie, słysząc jakiś obcy głos. 

_Kobiecy głos._

– Harry, wiem, że wyraziłeś się wtedy dość jasno, ale to naprawdę wyjątkowa sytuacja – mówiła nieznajoma. Nadstawiłem ucha. – Ja... potrzebuję cię. Nie wiem już sama, jak mam to wszystko ogarnąć, tym bardziej, że oni wszyscy... Tęsknimy za tobą, Kudłatku.

Z oburzenia zachłysnąłem się powietrzem, upuszczając klucze u swych stóp.  _Kudłatku_ ?  _KUDŁATKU_ ?!

– Ness, zaczekaj chwilkę – poprosił Harry, po czym zapytał głośniej: – Louis, to ty?

Chciałem odpowiedzieć, ale tylko otworzyłem i zamknąłem usta.

Jak to: Kudłatku?... Kim była ta pierdolona baba, co robiła w moim domu, z moim chłopakiem i, co najważniejsze, dlaczego nazywała go tak, jakby należał do niej?... Zastanawiałem się, czy powinienem zrobić im awanturę czy się rozpłakać, a byłem bliski i jednego, i drugiego. Nim jednak zdołałem podjąć decyzję, na korytarzu pojawił się Kociak (czy też Kudłatek...) we własnej osobie.

– Och, Louis, dlaczego nie wchodzisz? – zapytał z troską, podchodząc bliżej mnie i przytulając czule. Gdy nie odwzajemniłem gestu, odsunął się na odległość ramienia i popatrzył na mnie z zaskoczeniem. – O co chodzi, Lou? Czy coś... się stało?

– N-nie – mruknąłem. Bardzo chciałem ugryźć się w język, ale to, co powiedziałem później, samo wyślizgnęło się z moich ust. – Nie mówiłeś, że spodziewasz się gościa.

Nawet ja słyszałem we własnych słowach wyrzut i było mi z tym cholernie źle.

– Bo nie wiedziałem, że się spodziewam – odparł swobodnie. – Va... Czekaj, czekaj. – Posłał mi podejrzliwe spojrzenie. – Coś mi tu... O, nie. Niemożliwe. Znowu jesteś zazdrosny? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem. – O kobietę? Louis...

– Ja wcale...

– Czasem jesteś naprawdę niemożliwy – stwierdził, kręcąc głową z rozbawieniem. – Chodź – nakazał, łapiąc mnie za rękę i ciągnąc do salonu.

– Co ty... – zacząłem, lecz nie pozwolił mi dojść do słowa.

– Już jestem, Ness – powiedział ciut za głośno. Dopiero teraz miałem okazję przyjrzeć się jego _gościowi_.

Dziewczyna, siedząca na sofie, była jakoś w moim wieku, miała ciemne włosy i oczy, a poza tym cholernie ładną twarz, co tylko wzmogło moją zazdrość. Bo, jakbym się nie wypierał, byłem zazdrosny i to niemożliwie. Na nasz widok wstała.

– Vanessa, chciałbym ci kogoś przedstawić – oznajmił tymczasem Harry, uśmiechając się do niej. – To jest Louis – wskazał na mnie. – Louis, to Vanessa. 

Podałem dziewczynie dłoń, którą serdecznie uścisnęła. Zakuło mnie w gardle, ale nie dałem po sobie poznać żadnego dyskomfortu. Jestem w końcu Louis Tomlinson, prawda? Kiedyś chciałem być aktorem, to o czymś świadczy, jak mniemam.

– Miło mi cię poznać, Louis – odezwała się Vanessa.

– Tak, mi także – odparłem.

– Vanessa jest wychowawcą w przedszkolu, w którym pracowałem – wyjaśnił loczek. – Teraz przypada okres największych zachorowań i część pracowników zmogło, Ness szuka dodatkowej pary rąk do pomocy – dodał. – A Louis... Louis jest moim chłopakiem – oświadczył z czułością w głosie. Cała złość momentalnie ze mnie zeszła. Cholera. On właśnie bez cienia skrępowania powiedział tej dziewczynie, że jesteśmy razem. I jak tu się gniewać?

Na twarzy brunetki pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Chyba nie podejrzewała, że Harry może być w związku z mężczyzną. Domyślam się, że to był spory szok... Ale kiedy tylko jej wzrok padł na nasze splecione dłonie, na jej usta wkradł się drobny uśmieszek.

Zaraz jednak spoważniała.

– Louis, może ty go przekonasz, żeby zgodził się mi pomóc. Ja już naprawdę nie wiem, w co mam włożyć ręce, w tym momencie są tylko dwie opiekunki, łącznie ze mną. Zasuwam za troje. Harry, jesteś jedyną osobą, która przyszła mi do głowy. Kiedy u nas pracowałeś, dzieciaki cię uwielbiały. Błagam, tylko tydzień! Dostaniesz za to normalne wynagrodzenie...

– Ness, przecież wiesz, że nie chodzi o pieniądze – westchnął chłopak. – Nie mogę tam pracować, powtarzałem ci to już tyle razy. Powody osobiste.

– Ale, ale... – Vanessa wyglądała, jakby za chwilę miała się rozpłakać. Musiała naprawdę być już na skraju załamania. – Te dzieci cię potrzebują...

– Właśnie, Harry. Dzieci cię potrzebują – wtrąciłem się, niby niepozornie dotykając jego ukrytych pod długimi rękawami przedramion. Oburzony Kociak posłał mi spojrzenie pod tytułem: _Nie możesz szantażować mnie w ten sposób!_ , ale ja tylko uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie i powtórzyłem: – Dzieci cię potrzebują.

Zielonooki spuścił wzrok, po czym wydał z siebie nieokreślony dźwięk.

– Mam pomysł – powiedziałem nagle. – Czy przedszkole jest jeszcze czynne?

– Tak, od poniedziałku do piątku do siedemnastej – potwierdziła Ness.

– Jedźmy tam – zaproponowałem.

Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się wyraz zrozumienia. Najwyraźniej poznała Harry'ego na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, tak samo jak ja, że gdy tylko zobaczy te maluchy, serce mu zmięknie.

W końcu kto ratował zupełnie obcą dziewczynkę trochę ponad dwa miesiące temu?...

– Louis – zaczął ostrzegawczo loczek, ale Vanessa przerwała mu:

– Nie, to świetny pomysł. Możemy jechać od razu.

– I nie, nie masz prawa głosu – poinformowałem go, całując lekko w czubek głowy.

Właśnie w ten sposób cała nasza trójka znalazła się w budynku w przedszkola. Hmm. Jako że miałem ''szczęście'' posiadać cztery młodsze siostry, panujący tu gwar nie zrobił na mnie szczególnego wrażenia. Za to ogromne – widok wzruszenia mojego ukochanego, gdy dzieci otoczyły go ciasnym kółeczkiem, piszcząc, jak bardzo się za nim stęskniły. To musiał być starszy rocznik, który pamiętał Kociaka z czasu, kiedy ten tutaj pracował.

Cóż. Ani ja, ani Vanessa nie mogliśmy go przekonać. Maluchy zrobiły to bez problemu.

– No, dobrze, ale tylko tydzień, Ness – powiedział, wywołując na mojej twarzy uśmiech.

– Och, dziękuję, cudownie! – wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie dziewczyna. – Przyjdź w poniedziałek o wpół do ósmej, okej?

– Jasne – mruknął.

– Nawet nie wiesz, jak mi ulżyło! Kocham cię!

Skrzywiłem się, słysząc te słowa. Najwyraźniej nie umknęło jej to uwadze, bo szybko uściśliła:

– Jako kumpla oczywiście. Jest tylko twój, Louis.

– On o tym doskonale wie – odpowiedział jej Harry, patrząc na mnie z taką miłością, że jedyną właściwą reakcją wydało mi się wymamrotanie:

– O, tak. Wiem.

 

~*~

 

Skończyłem zajęcia równo o drugiej, Harry był jeszcze w pracy. Zżerała mnie ciekawość, jak sobie radzi. Miałem trochę wolnego czasu, więc w sumie nic nie broniło mi podjechać do niego i sprawdzić, ale... Szukałem dobrego pretekstu.

W końcu go znalazłem, gdy zobaczyłem, że kanapki loczka leżą nietknięte na stole. Uch, cholera. Miał je zabrać ze sobą. Pewnie teraz chodzi głodny. Bez zastanowienia chwyciłem reklamówkę, w której się znajdowały i chwilę później już siedziałem w samochodzie, kierując się w stronę przedszkola.

– Louis! – powitała mnie entuzjastycznie Vanessa. Najwyraźniej pomoc Kociaka naprawdę ją odciążyła, bo wyglądała na bardziej odprężoną. – Witaj. Co cię sprowadza?

– Cześć, Harry zapomniał... – zacząłem się tłumaczyć, wskazując na trzymaną w dłoni torebkę. Dziewczyna pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem i wskazała mi jeden z korytarzy:

– Tam go znajdziesz, pomaga dzieciom ubrać się do spaceru. Co za czaruś. Jest tu od siedmiu godzin i już owinął sobie je wszystkie wokół palca – zaśmiała się. – Ja nie wiem, jak one przeżyją, kiedy odejdzie.

– Uhm – mruknąłem tylko i powędrowałem we wskazanym kierunku.

Tak jak powiedziała Ness, był tam. Przystanąłem w bezpiecznej odległości, by nie rzucać mu się w oczy. Obserwowałem, jak z uśmiechem na twarzy zapina kurtki, poprawia czapki i wiąże szaliki. Nie tracił rezonu nawet wtedy, gdy musiał szukać małej, zgubionej rękawiczki i kiedy jedna z dziewczynek rozpłakała się, bo opiekunka nie pozwoliła jej zabrać ze sobą lalki.

– Ale Molly nie moze zostać samaaa... – zawodziła.

– Nie martw się, kochanie – powiedział ciepło loczek, kucając, by móc spojrzeć jej w oczy. – Nie będzie sama. Spójrz – niczym magik wyciągnął zza pleców brązowego, pluszowego misia. – Oskar z nią zostanie.

– Oskal?

– Co mówisz, Oskarze? – Harry przystawił ucho do pyszczka pluszaka, tak, jakby tamten faktycznie chciał zdradzić mu jakiś sekret. – Och, rozumiem. Wiesz co, Lucy? Oskar powiedział mi, że bardzo chętnie wypije z Molly herbatkę, gdy nas nie będzie – oświadczył.

Dziewczynka nadal nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale już nie płakała. Na jej twarzy pojawiło się zainteresowanie.

– Misie nie piją helbatki – zauważyła z powagą.

– Ale Oskar nie jest zwyczajnym misiem – odparł chłopak. – No, spójrz na niego. Widzisz, jak się uśmiecha? To magiczny miś. Molly będzie świetnie się z nim bawić.

– Nie mogę jej zostawić z obcym misiem całkiem samej – upierała się mała.

– Nie będzie sama – zapewnił zielonooki. – Zobacz. Jasmin, Bella, Olive, Pani Puff i Mała Mi też zostają – wymieniając imiona, wskazywał na kolejne lalki. Jasne oczka Lucy zalśniły.

– Pamiętas!... – pisnęła. – Nawet Vanessa je myli, a ty pamiętas. Jak będę duza to się z tobą ozenię.

Harry zaśmiał się serdecznie.

– Kochanie, po pierwsze, dziewczynka nie _żeni się_ z chłopcem, tylko wychodzi za mąż.

– No to wyjdę za monz za ciebie – oznajmiła z pełną powagą.

– A po drugie, skarbie... ja już znalazłem swojego Księcia z Bajki.

– Chyba ksienznickę? – zdziwiła się mała.

Loczek pokręcił głową.

– Moja bajka trochę różni się od innych... Ale jest piękna. Może ci ją kiedyś opowiem.

Lucy energicznie skinęła główką, po czym pocałowała swoją lalkę we włosy, usadowiła ją na półeczce obok misia i mocno przytuliła się do Harry'ego. Ten widok wywołał szybsze bicie mojego serca i dziwne ciepło, rozlewające się całym ciele. Zupełnie jak w pierwszych tygodniach mojej znajomości z Kociakiem...

– Ma świetne podejście do dzieci, prawda? – odezwała się niespodziewanie Vanessa. Drgnąłem lekko, po czym uśmiechnąłem się.

– Tak, jest najlepszy – powiedziałem z uczuciem.

Na dźwięk mojego głosu Harry odwrócił głowę, mimo że nie mówiłem głośno, a on znajdował się parę ładnych metrów dalej. Gdy tylko mnie dostrzegł, jego twarz rozjaśniła się. Zerwał się na równe nogi i szybkim krokiem znalazł się przy mnie, by wpaść mi w ramiona.

– Hej, skarbie, co ty tu robisz? – zapytał, uśmiechając się słodko.

– Zapomniałeś... – odparłem, podnosząc do góry siatkę z kanapkami.

– Och, faktycznie – przyznał, a ja miałem wrażenie, że doskonale wie, iż to tylko pretekst. 

Pokręciłem głową i cmoknąłem go w czoło, z cichą nadzieją, że żaden rodzic nie oskarży nas potem o demoralizowanie dzieci.

– Chętnie bym została i trochę sobie na was popatrzyła, ale czas mnie goni – zaśmiała się Ness i oddaliła się, machając nam na pożegnanie.

– Więc... o czym tak sobie rozmawialiście? – zapytał po chwili ciszy Harry.

– Ach, takie tam. Doszliśmy do wniosku, że będziesz wspaniałym ojcem – szepnąłem ciepło.

Loczek momentalnie posmutniał.

– To... miłe, Louis, ale nierealne. Nie będę miał dzieci.

– Hola, hola, masz na to jeszcze wiele lat – zachichotałem. – Zmienisz zdanie jeszcze tysiąc razy zanim przyjdzie co do czego.

– Nie, nie zmienię. Już dawno postanowiłem, że nigdy nie będę ojcem – pokręcił głową.

– Chyba ja też mam coś w tej kwestii do powiedzenia? – zauważyłem.

– Nie, Lou – zaprzeczył znów. – To niepodważalna decyzja. Nie umiałbym...

– Dlaczego? – dopytywałem.

– Bo... – zielonooki zniżył głos jeszcze bardziej, jednocześnie unikając mojego spojrzenia. – Boję się, Louis.

– Czego?

– Tego, że będę taki sam jak mój ojciec. Boję się, że zamienię się w potwora i skrzywdzę niewinne dziecko, które wcale na to nie zasłużyło. To jest w końcu... ta sama krew, to samo DNA. Jakie są szanse, że czymś się od niego różnię?... Ja...

– O mój Boże, Kociak, nie mów tak – zaprotestowałem szybko. – Oczywiście, że nie jesteś taki jak on! Już samo to, jak traktujesz te maluchy tutaj... jak traktowałeś Aidena...

Podniósł na mnie swoje niesamowicie zielone oczy, patrząc z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

– Skąd wiesz, jak miał na imię?... – wyszeptał ledwie dosłyszalnie.

– Ty... mamrotałeś je kiedyś w majakach. W szpitalu – odparłem szybko. Być może powinienem był skłamać, ale nie umiałem.

– Och – powiedział tylko. – T-tak, to wiele... wyjaśnia. Lou...

– Nie musimy o tym mówić, jeśli nie chcesz – zastrzegłem łagodnie.

– Masz rację – westchnął. – Nie chcę. W każdym razie, ojcem nie będę. Nie umiałbym ściągnąć na maleńkie dziecko takiego... przekleństwa.

_Już samo to doskonale dowodzi, że nie jesteś taki, jak twój ojciec,_ pomyślałem. Ale nie powiedziałem tego głośno.

– Kocham cię – szepnąłem zamiast tego.

– Ja ciebie też – odpowiedział. – Louis, muszę już iść... Wychodzimy na spacer.

– Jasne. Umówiłem się z Liamem i Danielle, nie martw się o mnie.

– Dziękuję za kanapki – dodał, całując delikatnie kącik moich ust.

– Drobiazg. Wszystko dla mojego Kociaka – oznajmiłem, wywołując u niego szeroki uśmiech.

Odprowadziłem go do wyjścia, po czym stałem tam jeszcze przez chwilę i patrzyłem, jak się oddala.

W pewnym momencie podbiegła do niego dziewczynka od lalki... Lucy?... i chwyciła go za rękę, po czym pisnęła, podekscytowana:

– Lany! Ten pan był _pseślicny_! To ten twój ksionze, plawda?

Na moje usta wpłynął szeroki uśmiech. Odpowiedzi Harry'ego już nie usłyszałem, ale nie musiałem, bo i tak wiedziałem, co powiedział.

 

~*~

 

Widok kurtki Nialla na wieszaku od razu mnie zaniepokoił. Widziałem się z nim rano i dość wyraźnie zasugerował, że ma zamiar iść wieczorem na imprezę i schlać się w cztery dupy, tymczasem dochodziła jedenasta, więc... co robił w naszym mieszkaniu?

Szybko zdjąłem z siebie okrycie i raźnym krokiem udałem się do saloniku.

– Harry? – zapytałem cicho, lecz nie otrzymałem odpowiedzi.

Dostrzegłem ich dopiero po chwili. Kociak siedział na krześle w kuchni, przodem do okna. Chował twarz w dłoniach, jakby płakał. Ni stał za nim, pocieszająco trzymając dłonie na jego ramionach. Mina blondynka wskazywała na totalny zamęt i zdezorientowanie.

– Boże, co się stało? – przeraziłem się, podchodząc bliżej. Loczek uniósł głowę i popatrzył w moją stronę. Nie był zapłakany, ale za to przeraźliwie blady i zagubiony. – O co chodzi? – powtórzyłem, poważnie zaniepokojony.

Zielonooki otworzył usta, lecz zaraz potem zamknął je, jakby nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie głosu. Wiedziałem, że od niego nie uzyskam odpowiedzi. Przeniosłem wzrok na Nialla. Horan przełknął ślinę. On także nie wyglądał na smutnego, a jedynie skonfundowanego, co jeszcze bardziej podsycało mój niepokój.

W końcu Blondie odezwał się jakby nieswoim głosem.

– Dzwonił do mnie... ktoś z rodziny Harry'ego. Jego ojciec...

– Ten stary skurwiel? – warknąłem, natychmiast jeżąc się na samo wspomnienie o nim.

– Louis... Ojciec Harry'ego nie żyje.

 


	29. Rozdział 28

_Louis_

 

Od dłuższego czasu stałem w drzwiach, przyglądając mu się w ciszy. Stał przed lustrem, poprawiając rękawy swojej ciemnej marynarki. Kręcone, nieco przydługie włosy, opadały mu na kredowobiałe czoło i blady kark. Miałem ochotę po prosty podejść i wpleść w nie palce, ale coś nie pozwalało mi się ruszyć.

Może tym czymś był fakt, że Harry, moje Kociątko, tak bardzo kruchy, a zarazem najdzielniejszy człowiek, jakiego znałem, szykował się właśnie na pogrzeb osoby, która zniszczyła mu życie?...

Obserwowałem, jak wygładza swoją koszulę, mimo że, jak wszystko, co miało z nim styczność, wyglądała idealnie. Z jakiegoś powodu chciał poprawić perfekcję.

Gdy uniósł ramiona do góry, jego rękawy nieco się zsunęły, a ja ujrzałem blizny. Setki drobnych nacięć na jego pięknej, jasnej skórze.

Te same, które od dnia, w którym wreszcie postanowił otworzyć się przede mną, całowałem codziennie.

Te same, które powstały tylko przez jednego człowieka. Przez człowieka, który właśnie dziś miał zostać zakopany trzy metry pod ziemią.

Przełamałem się i podszedłem bliżej. Przytuliłem go od tyłu, kładąc mu dłonie na biodrach. Harry powoli opuścił ręce.

– Wiesz, że nie musisz tam iść – szepnąłem, muskając ustami jego ucho.

Chłopak westchnął cicho.

– Wiem – odpowiedział.

– Zostań – poprosiłem ledwie dosłyszalnie, przenosząc wargi na jego kości policzkowe. Złożyłem na nich kilka pocałunków, odsunąłem się i zacząłem lekko dmuchać na kark Harry'ego. W miejscach, których dotknął mój oddech, momentalnie pojawiła się gęsia skórka.

Kociak przymknął oczy, przez chwilę pozwalając na tę pieszczotę, po czym jednak odepchnął mnie delikatnie i odwrócił się do mnie przodem.

– Muszę tam pójść – wyszeptał.

– Nie jesteś mu nic winny – przypomniałem z całą pewnością w głosie.

– Lou...

– Nikt nie ma prawa oczekiwać od ciebie, że się tam pojawisz! – zdenerwowałem się.

– Louis – powiedział łagodnie, kładąc mi dłoń na policzku i gładząc go subtelnie.

Subtelność. Tak, to było słowo, które idealnie go odzwierciedlało.

Spuściłem wzrok.

– Naprawdę nie jesteś nic winny, nikomu – wymamrotałem.

– Wiem o tym, kochanie – szepnął, nie przestając głaskać mojej twarzy. Miał zimną rękę, lecz było w tym coś zadziwiająco kojącego. – Nie idę tam dlatego, że czuję jakieś zobowiązanie. Lou, skarbie. Spójrz na mnie, proszę.

Spełniłem jego polecenie, podnosząc oczy, by natychmiast zatonąć w niezwykłej zieleni jego tęczówek. Jego spojrzenie było tak... ciepłe i pocieszające. Choć to on powinien być bardziej zestresowany lub też zagubiony niż ja. Tymczasem on zachowywał spokój, a ja zachowywałem się jak dziecko, błądzące we mgle. Zamiast go wspierać...

– Louis – odezwał się, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. – Muszę tam iść. Muszę tam iść... żeby w to uwierzyć. Żeby uwierzyć, że ten koszmar się skończył i już nigdy nie wróci.

Pociągnąłem nosem.

– Przepraszam – bąknąłem. – Jestem dziś... rozkojarzony.

– Martwisz się o mnie, to naturalne. I takie... kochane – oznajmił z uroczym uśmiechem, ukazującym jego przepiękne dołeczki, które tak rzadko dane było mi oglądać. Gdy nieśmiało go odwzajemniłem, lekko pocałował mnie w brodę. – Jesteś moim Jackiem, pamiętasz, prawda?

Otworzyłem usta ze zdumienia. Owszem, czasem wspominałem o tym, że obiecał być moją Rose, ale ostatnio już rzadziej. On z kolei... nigdy nie odwoływał się do postaci Jacka.

– Już zapomniałeś? – spytał ciepło.

– Nie, pamiętam, ale...

– Ale nic – wyszeptał.

Zagryzłem wargę, po czym skinąłem głową. Pochyliłem się do pocałunku, który Harry od razu oddał. Uśmiechnąłem się w jego usta.

– Powinienem już iść – stwierdził po chwili, wzdychając cicho.

– Poprawka. _Powinniśmy_ już iść – wtrąciłem się. Widząc jego zdezorientowane spojrzenie, dodałem: – Chyba nie myślałeś, że zostawię cię samego?

– Louis, ja naprawdę...

– Przecież wiem, jak będzie ci trudno. Kiedy życie, od którego próbowaliśmy się odciąć, niespodziewanie nas dogania... Potrzebujesz kogoś, kto potrzyma cię za rękę i pomoże jakoś przez to przejść, Kociaku.

W oczach Harry'ego nieoczekiwanie zalśniły łzy.

– Dziękuję, Lou – wyszeptał. – Jesteś najlepszy.

– Nie płacz, bo i ja się rozpłaczę – powiedziałem.

– Już się ogarniam – oświadczył, niekontrolowanie machając dłońmi przy swojej twarzy i mrugając szybko. – Nie jestem tylko pewny reakcji tych wszystkich starych bab na cmentarzu, kiedy postanowisz _trzymać mnie za rękę_ – zaśmiał się cicho, a ja mu zawtórowałem.

– Olać moherzastych – zarządziłem, uśmiechając się szeroko i ujmując jego dłoń. – Chodź.

Zeszliśmy na dół. Obwiązałem sobie szyję szalikiem, założyłem płaszcz i wziąłem się za buty. Harry, jak każdy normalny człowiek, zaczął od tego ostatniego. Gdy wyprostował się, by sięgnąć po okrycie, już stałem przed nim, trzymając jego ubranie. Jak każdy szanujący się dżentelmen. Pomogłem mu z przyodzianiem się i chciałem już wychodzić, lecz loczek powstrzymał mnie, wtulając się we mnie z zaskoczenia.

– A to za co? – zapytałem, delikatnie głaszcząc go po plecach.

– Z tobą wszystko wydaje się takie proste – wymamrotał w materiał mojego płaszcza. – Czuję się po prostu... bezpieczny.

Zamrugałem, przełykając łzy.

– Od tego tutaj jestem, moje Kociątko – wyszeptałem z uczuciem.

 

~*~

 

Obserwując ludzi w kościele, którzy składali na trumnie kwiaty i wylewali hektolitry łez, jakby odszedł co najmniej papież, chciało mi się wymiotować. Zresztą Harry też był trochę zielony, ale to pewnie z nerwów. Mocniej ścisnąłem jego dłoń, by dodać mu otuchy.

– Nie musimy tu być – przypomniałem, po raz kolejny dzisiaj.

– Wiem, wiem – wymamrotał, zamykając oczy.

Oczywiście, widziałem nieprzychylne spojrzenia obecnych, ale starałem się je ignorować. Byłem tu dla mojego chłopaka i nie mogłem pozwolić sobie na wybuch. Tego dnia miałem po prostu... być tarczą. Najlepszą, jak się da.

Wielkie drzwi zaskrzypiały głośno i odruchowo odwróciłem głowę. Jakże wielką poczułem radość, widząc Nialla, a tuż za nim Liama i Dan. Och, może  _cieszenie się_ podczas pogrzebu nie było zbyt taktowne, ale po prostu uważałem, że to piękne, iż postanowili przyjść tutaj w samym środku czwartkowego przedpołudnia, by wesprzeć mentalnie Kociaka.

Przyjaciele zauważyli nas i podeszli bliżej. Kilka starszych kobiet patrzyło z oburzeniem na to, że nie mają żadnej szarfy, kwiatów, niczego, co złożyliby przy trumnie. Szczerze mówiąc, w głębi byłem bardzo zadowolony, że tak zrobili. Ktoś taki jak ojciec Harry'ego nie zasługiwał na szacunek. Nialler także doskonale wiedział, z kim mamy do czynienia, a Li i Danielle zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że loczek już od dawna jest skłócony z rodziną. Nie znałem dwójki bardziej inteligentnych ludzi, na pewno dodali dwa do dwóch i, nawet jeśli nie domyślili się całej prawdy, część znali bardzo dobrze.

Nie dało się nie zauważyć, że to Dan została obdarzona najbardziej niechętnymi spojrzeniami. Zapewne dlatego, że w małej czarnej, eleganckim żakiecie i białym kapeluszu na kręconej czuprynie było jej wyjątkowo do twarzy, a gdy dochodziły do tego jeszcze jej smukłe, zgrabne nogi tancerki, którą była z zamiłowania odkąd tylko ją znałem... Co tu dużo mówić, wyglądała zjawiskowo i nawet ja, jako gej, potrafiłem to docenić.

Horan wcisnął się w ławkę obok mnie i Harry'ego, pozostała dwójka usiadła za nami. Głowa Kociaka uniosła się minimalnie do góry. Najwyraźniej już poczuł ich wsparcie. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się, nie przejmując zupełnie tym, że zapewne większość obecnych już okrzyknęła mnie bezbożnikiem.

Loczek poruszył się niespokojnie i mocniej ścisnął moją rękę. Posłałem mu pytające spojrzenie.

– Muszę tam podejść – szepnął mi na ucho, patrząc w stronę otwartej trumny. Mimowolnie wytrzeszczyłem oczy.

– Harry, to wcale... – zacząłem, lecz ugryzłem się w język. – Jesteś pewny? – zapytałem.

Zagryzł wargę i skinął głową.

– Muszę to zobaczyć, żeby naprawdę uwierzyć, że jest... martwy – powiedział cicho. – Pójdziesz ze mną?

– Oczywiście, że pójdę – przytaknąłem i wstałem w ławki, by go przepuścić. Nawet stąd widziałem, jak bardzo trzęsły mu się dłonie. Ewidentnie się bał. By dodać mu otuchy, szedłem wręcz nieprzyzwoicie blisko niego, zważywszy na to, że znajdowaliśmy się w miejscu świętym.

Szczerze mówiąc, sam także chciałem spojrzeć w twarz mężczyźnie, który odcisnął tak wielkie piętno na najważniejszej osobie w moim życiu.

Ojciec Harry'ego nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Jego spokojna, jasna twarz mogłaby wydać mi się nawet sympatyczna. Gdybym spotkał go na ulicy, przez myśl by mi nie przeszło, że mógł zrobić _coś takiego_ dziecku. Własnemu dziecku. 

Ramiona Kociaka zadrżały niekontrolowanie i chłopak lekko się zachwiał. Potrzymałem go szybko i poprowadziłem z powrotem w stronę Nialla. Pomogłem mu usiąść, po czym sam usadowiłem się najbliżej, jak tylko się dało. W zielonych oczach mojego szkraba zaczęły zbierać się łzy.

– Hej, kochanie... – wyszeptałem. – Spokojnie. Nic się nie dzieje. Wszystko jest w porządku. Jestem tutaj, spójrz na mnie. Nic. Się. Nie dzieje.

– To naprawdę prawda – pisnął cicho. – To już naprawdę, naprawdę... koniec.

– Shh, nie płacz... Teraz już zawsze wszystko będzie dobrze – obiecałem.

– ...będzie dobrze... – powtórzył machinalnie, delikatnie wtulając się w moje ramię.

– Oczywiście, że tak – wymamrotałem i spłynęła na mnie niewysłowiona ulga.

_Oczywiście, że tak_ – właśnie tymi słowami Harry uspokoił mnie w szpitalu, gdy już myślałem, że go stracę. Miały w sobie coś niezwykłego, mistycznego... Kawałek nas.

 

Harry trząsł się lekko, gdy wiatr kąsał jego twarz. Miał zaróżowione policzki i czubek nosa, wyjątkowo nie ze wstydu. Przysunąłem się bliżej niego, oferując miejsce pod swoją kurtką, ale pokręcił głową, dzielnie wbijając wzrok w znikającą pod ziemią trumnę. Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że pójdziemy tylko do kościoła, a później wrócimy do domu. Lecz Kociak powtórzył znów ten sam argument: _Muszę tam pójść, żeby naprawdę uwierzyć._ Wszystko wskazywało na to, że wciąż nie mieści mu się w głowie, iż jego ojciec  _nie żyje_ . Być może przeszedł zbyt wiele, by tak po prostu puścić to w niepamięć... Skoro nie byłem nim i nie miałem na koncie jego wspomnień, przejść... jak mógłbym go oceniać? Dlatego moja rola polegała na trwaniu u jego boku i przytrzymaniu go w razie upadku. 

Bo tak robią ludzie, którzy się kochają. Wspierają się, nawet w najgorszych chwilach. Szczególnie w najgorszych chwilach.

Ostatnia grudka ciemnej gleby wylądowała na wierzchu grobu. Loczek wzdrygnął się lekko. Przycisnąłem usta do czubka jego głowy, obejmując pocieszająco ramieniem.

– Już po wszystkim – wyszeptałem i pocałowałem go we włosy.

– Tak, po wszystkim... – zgodził się cicho.

Staliśmy tak jeszcze przez chwilę, w milczeniu wpatrując się w usłane kwiatami podłoże, kiedy dostrzegłem zbliżającą się do nas szybkim krokiem dziewczynę. Wyglądała na naprawdę wściekłą, jej oczy wręcz ciskały gromy. Gdy Harry, z pewnym opóźnieniem, także ją zobaczył, jakby skulił się w sobie, co zbyt boleśnie przypominało mi jego zamknięte w sobie  _ja,_ to, które z trudem udało mi się zepchnąć na margines, uwalniając jego wesołe, radosne oblicze. Odsunął mnie do tyłu, jakby próbując osłonić, co w tej sytuacji wydało mi się szczególnie absurdalne.

– Co ty sobie wyobrażasz, co? – warknęła nieznajoma. – Czemu tu przyszedłeś?!

Zielonooki speszył się, wbijając wzrok w ziemię, dziewczyna tymczasem ani myślała zamilknąć.

– Jak ty w ogóle masz czelność pokazywać nam się na oczy, szmato! – wykrzyknęła, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – Zwiałeś! Zostawiłeś nas! Czy ty wiesz, jak matka to przeżyła?! – wymownie spojrzała w stronę ubranej w czarną, długą suknię kobiety, która kiedyś musiała być piękna, lecz teraz wyglądała jakby wyniszczyła ją jakaś choroba.

– Ja... – wymamrotał Harry, lecz nie nie dała mu dojść do słowa.

– Zamknij się! Zwiałeś z domu, myślałeś tylko o sobie! Źle ci było?! Dostawałeś wszystko pod nos, ulubieniec tatusia, też coś. Wszystko! Ale nie, jaśnie panu Haroldowi zachciało się uciec z domu i proszę bardzo! Ty... ty samolubny egoisto! Czy kiedykolwiek troszczyłeś się o cokolwiek więcej niż czubek własnego nosa?! Oczywiście, że nie! Dałeś nogę, nie przejmując się tym, jak to wpłynie na rodziców, na dodatek zrobiłeś to niecały rok po śmierci Aidena!

Na imię chłopca Harry zadrżał, a jego matka wybuchnęła niepohamowanym płaczem.

– Gemma... – zaczął Kociak.

Gemma?  _Gemma_ ? Więc  _to_ była jego  _siostra_ ? A mimo to zachowywała się w ten sposób? Serio? Serio? Zagotowało się we mnie.

– Jesteś pierdolonym kurwa chujem! – prychnęła dziewczyna. – Przez całe dwa lata w ogóle się nami nie interesowałeś, a teraz śmiesz tak po prostu tak sobie tutaj przyjść na pogrzeb taty! Jesteś... – zamiast dokończyć, szturchnęła brata prosto w pierś, tak, że aż się zatoczył. Podtrzymałem go z troską. – Zawsze byłeś tylko małym, durnym kutasem! Ojciec już pewnie się w grobie przewraca. Wiesz co? Żal mi cię. Najpierw wymyśliłeś sobie tę swoją ''depresję'' – zrobiła w powietrzu mentalny cudzysłów – żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Kilka razy się porżnąłeś, o Jezu, no i co z tego? Jak dotarło do ciebie, że na nas nie działają takie żałosne sztuczki, to uciekłeś, bo tak najłatwiej! Kurwa, jesteś tak beznadziejny. Nie wart złamanego grosza. Tacy ludzie jak ty nie powinni żyć.

Tego było już za wiele. Okej, rozumiem, laska straciła ojca, jaki by nie był... W sumie Harry dość wyraźnie powiedział, że jego historię znamy tylko ja i Niall, ale i tak... jej zachowanie... Poza tym Kociak już wcześniej miał zaniżone poczucie własnej wartości i kilka prób samobójczych za sobą. Cholera, w końcu własny rodzic go molestował! Teraz, kiedy usłyszał od członka najbliższej rodziny, że jest nic nie warty i powinien umrzeć... on...

Gdy zobaczyłem łzy w oczach mojego chłopaka, nie wytrzymałem.

– Hola, hola, paniusiu! – odezwałem się, z trudem panując nad ogarniającą mnie furią. – Nikt nie dał ci prawa do mówienia takich rzeczy.

Dziewczynie na chwilę odjęło mowę. Popatrzyła na mnie w osłupieniu, jakby nie wierzyła, że ktokolwiek odważył się przerwać jej monolog. Potem jednak prychnęła z pogardą i warknęła:

– A kim ty niby jesteś, żeby zwracać ci uwagę? Jego adwokatem? Co on, języka nie ma? Musisz go bronić?

– Myślę, że po prostu ma na tyle przyzwoitości, by nie bluzgać nad grobem własnego ojca – odszczeknąłem się.

– Nie mów mi, jak należy się zachować! Nie znasz sytuacji, w ogóle nie wiesz, o czym...

– A ty niby wiesz? – sceptycznie zmarszczyłem brwi. – Nie masz nawet pojęcia, co twój kochany ojczulek wyprawiał po nocach, ale okej, co cię to obchodzi, lepiej pokrzyczeć na Bogu ducha winne dziecko...

– Nie obrażaj mojego ojca! I nie broń tego kutasa! – wykrzyknęła. – Po co w ogóle tracisz na to czas? To coś nie jest warte niczyjej uwagi. Popatrz tylko, jak się poryczał – wzdrygnęła się pogardliwie.

– Tak się składa, że ''to coś'' to najcudowniejszy i najbardziej niewinny chłopak na świecie i nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie zamieniłby go na tysiąc takich pind jak ty – zauważyłem ze słodkim uśmiechem, przyciągając trzęsącego się od szlochu Harry'ego.

Gemma wytrzeszczyła oczy.

– O Bożesz – zapiszczała. – Nie dość, że chuj i ofiara losu, to jeszcze pedał! No ja nie wierzę! Wstyd mi, że mam takie gówno w rodzinie – fuknęła. – Lubisz w dupę Harry, co? Teraz to naprawdę powinieneś zdechnąć. Tacy zboczeńcy jak ty zasługują na śmierć.

– Louis, chodźmy stąd... – wyszeptał Kociak, ciągnąc mnie za rękaw. Dla niego zrobiłbym wszystko, ale widząc, jak bardzo ranią go słowa siostry, nie umiałem powstrzymać wściekłości.

– Gdyby nie to, że jesteś dziewczyną, a ja nie biję kobiet, już zbierałabyś szczątki swojej szczęki z ziemi – warknąłem, mrużąc oczy.

– Na szczęście ja nie mam z tym problemu – odezwał się ktoś obok i nim się obejrzałem, moich uszu dobiegł chrzęst łamanej kości.

Harry podskoczył, przestraszony, po czym jego wzrok uciekł do Gemmy, która z lekko oszołomioną miną trzymała się za żuchwę, po której wąskim strumieniem spływała jej krew. Jak na komendę, obaj z Kociakiem spojrzeliśmy w bok, by ujrzeć, jak Danielle niedbale otrzepuje ręce.

– No, co? – zdziwiła się, widząc nasze szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia usta. – Przecież nie mogłam bezczynnie patrzeć, jak jakaś suka obraża chłopaka mojego najlepszego przyjaciela, prawda? – powiedziała swobodnie.

– Dan! – wykrzyknął przerażony Liam, biegnąc w naszą stronę, razem z Niallem. – Błagam, powiedz mi, że przywidziało mi się i wcale nie pobiłaś siostry Harry'ego nad grobem ich ojca – wydyszał.

– Oczywiście, że pobiłam – odparła dziewczyna. Blondie zachichotał.

– Boże, za co? – jęknął Payne.

– Zachowała się jak dziwka, ktoś musiał ją naprowadzić na dobrą drogę – wzruszyła ramionami Danielle.

– Dan, wszyscy będziemy mieć przez to... – zaczął Li, ale bohaterka dnia przewróciła oczami i przerwała mu:

– Och, zchilluj, Payno – po czym bez ostrzeżenia wpiła się w jego usta, powodując, że Harry'emu i mnie szczęki opadły jeszcze niżej.

 

~*~

 

– Co robisz? – zapytałem cicho, widząc, że mój chłopak siedzi nieruchomo na parapecie i wpatruje się w horyzont.

Drgnął lekko, wyrwany z zamyślenia.

– Nie, nic takiego... – odpowiedział, posyłając mi blady uśmiech i poklepał miejsce obok siebie.

Podszedłem bliżej i chwyciłem go w ramiona, by unieść jego drobne ciało do góry, usiąść na jego miejscu i posadzić go sobie na kolanach. W westchnieniem wtulił głowę w mój tors.

– Jak się czujesz? – wymamrotałem w jego włosy. – Od kiedy wróciliśmy z cmentarza, jesteś dziwnie cichy.

– Ja chyba... po prostu muszę sobie to wszystko jakoś... poukładać – wyszeptał po chwili namysłu. – Przez ostatnie dziewięć lat... ciągle się bałem. Nawet gdy uciekłem z domu, zdarzały mi się koszmary i cały czas żyłem w strachu, że mnie odnajdzie i zemści się za to, że próbowałem się uwolnić... Świadomość, że już go nie ma... To taki dziwaczny rodzaj ulgi, ale też pustka, wiesz? Bo... strach zniknął i teraz brakuje mi tego czegoś, czym powinienem wypełnić puste miejsce po nim...

– My... myślę, że rozumiem – powiedziałem, gładząc kciukiem jeden z jego obojczyków.

– Louis, ja... – zaczął niepewnie.

– Tak?

– Ja... to trochę dziwne, sam nie do końca rozumiem, ale... czy to oznacza, że wariuję, skoro...

– Spokojnie, moje Kociątko, spokojnie – szepnąłem czule. – Nie spiesz się. Jeszcze raz. Co chciałeś powiedzieć?

– Bo, Louis, ja... Czuję, że... – urwał z cichym westchnieniem.

– Tak, kochanie? – spytałem łagodnie.

Harry wbił spojrzenie w okno i ledwie dosłyszalnie powiedział:

 

– Po raz pierwszy od dziewięciu lat czuję, że mogę naprawdę oddychać.

 


	30. Rozdział 29

_Louis_

 

Przyciągnąłem go do siebie jeszcze bliżej, delikatnie całując w skroń.

– Czuję, jakby... jakby z piersi spadł mi ogromny ciężar, który był tam tak długo, że już zapomniałem, że to miejsce może być puste – kontynuował Kociak. – Trochę jakbym do tej pory... nie mógł wziąć pełnego wdechu, lecz się do tego przyzwyczaił, a teraz... Czy ja zwariowałem, Lou? – zaskamlał.

– Oczywiście, że nie zwariowałeś – odparłem. – To zupełnie normalne, że tak się czujesz, to znaczy... nie jestem psychologiem, ale rozumiem, o co ci chodzi i myślę, że na twoim miejscu miałbym podobnie.

– Cieszę się, że nie jesteś na moim miejscu – wymamrotał, po czym niespodziewanie oznajmił: – Kocham cię, Lulu, wiesz?

– Wiem – powiedziałem ciepło. – Ja ciebie też, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz, jak.

Harry westchnął cicho, wyswobodził się z moich objęć, zeskoczył z parapetu i powoli podszedł do drzwi. Zatrzymał się pół metra przed nimi i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Spuściłem jedną nogę na ziemię, ale nie ruszyłem za nim, czując, że z jakiegoś powodu jest mu ta chwila ''samotności'' bardzo potrzebna. Obserwowałem, jak jego ramiona poruszają się wraz z każdym urwanym oddechem. Po chwili złapałem się na tym, że już nie patrzę tylko w tamto miejsce, lecz wodzę głodnym wzrokiem po całej jego sylwetce. Prr, głupia szkapo. Ogarnij swoje myśli, ogarnij swoje myśli... przecież mu obiecałeś.

W końcu z piersi loczka wyrwało się kolejne, głębokie westchnienie, po czym odezwał się:

– Więc zabrał tajemnicę do grobu... Teraz jestem jedynym, kto _wie._

– O czym ty mówisz? – zdziwiłem się.

– Nie powinienem ci mówić. Nikt nie powinien znać tej historii – odpowiedział. – Lecz po co bawić się w grzeczności, przecież i tak prędzej czy później musisz się dowiedzieć... Czy mogę ci zaufać, Lou? – spytał, odwracając się do mnie.

– Przecież to jasne – obruszyłem się.

– Nie rozumiesz – pokręcił głową Harry. – Czy mam pewność, że żadne słowo, które teraz padnie w tym pokoju, nie wydostanie się poza próg? Czy mogę zaufać ci, że nie powtórzysz tego _nikomu_ , niezależnie od tego, co sobie o mnie po wszystkim pomyślisz?...

Czy tylko ja zacząłem się bać?... Głośno przełknąłem ślinę.

– Oczywiście, że możesz, _przecież wiesz_ – wydukałem.

Zbliżył się znów do mnie i usiadł na parapecie, lecz na przeciwnym jego krańcu, jakby bojąc się do mnie zbliżyć. Cóż, jeśli sądził, że po tym, czego się dowiem, istotnie go odepchnę, jego zachowanie było zupełnie uzasadnione.

– Mój brat był głuchy – wyszeptał.

– Aiden? – upewniłem się i po raz kolejny zobaczyłem, że to imię wywołuje u niego nerwowe drgnięcie oraz falę smutku.

– Tak, Aiden... – potwierdził, wpatrując się tępo w swoje splecione dłonie. – Ale był też najukochańszym dzieckiem, jakie znałem. Kiedy się uśmiechał, to jakby otwierał się kawałek nieba.

Zamilkł, znowu wstał, podszedł do szafki, w której trzymał ubrania i uchylił jedną z szuflad. Przez chwilę szukał czegoś po omacku, po czym wyciągnął oprawione w ramkę zdjęcie. Wrócił na swoje miejsce, wpatrując się w fotografię. W jego oczach zalśniły łzy. W końcu drżącą dłonią podał mi obrazek.

Chłopiec ze zdjęcia miał może ze trzy latka, wielkie, zielone oczy i puszyste, jasne loczki. Wyglądał niemal jak mała kopia Harry'ego. Roześmiana, szczerbata buzia i urocze dołeczki w policzkach... Niall miał rację, był prześlicznym dzieckiem.

– Nie słyszał i prawie zupełnie nie mówił – powiedział cicho Kociak. – Ale i tak kochałem go najbardziej z całej rodziny. Nauczyłem się dla niego języka migowego, bawiłem się z nim, śpiewałem mu... choć i tak nie mógł tego usłyszeć, zawsze bardzo się cieszył i klaskał w dłonie. Chciałem tylko... – Harry zacisnął usta i przełknął łzy. – Chciałem tylko go ochronić, nie pozwolić, by stało mu się to, co mnie, nie zasługiwał na to.

_Ty też nie_ , pomyślałem, lecz nie wypowiedziałem tego głośno, czekając na ciąg dalszy opowieści, który jednak nie nadchodził. Mój chłopak wpatrywał się w milczeniu w okno, jego dolna warga drżała, a po policzkach spływały łzy.

– Tamtego dnia... Wróciłem ze szkoły, wszedłem do domu... Aidie zawsze wyczuwał, gdy wracałem. Wtedy też. Kiedy tylko zacząłem wchodzić po schodach, przybiegł do nich z tym swoim uroczo nieporadnym: ''Ayyy'', tak zawsze próbował wymawiać moje imię, przecież nie słyszał, co mówi... Och. Boże, Louis. Pamiętam to jak dziś. Zaklaskał w te swoje tłuste, dziecięce łapki i przeskoczył z nogi na nogę, czekając, aż dotrę do niego na górę... Wyżynał mu się ząbek, więc miał taką uroczą dziurę w uśmiechu, mogłem patrzeć na to godzinami... – zamrugał szybko, usiłując pozbyć się łez. – Mignąłem mu ''Cześć'', a on odpowiedział mi tym samym... Ale nagle zza rogu wyłonił się ojciec, pamiętam, pamiętam, co mówił, _''gdzie ty uciekasz, smarkaczu''..._ Spanikowałem, byłem pewny, że chce zrobić mu krzywdę, tak jak tyle razy robił ją mnie, ja... Podbiegłem bliżej, nie pozwoliłem mu przyciągnąć Aidena do siebie, schowałem go za swoimi plecami, '' _nie dotkniesz go''_ , powiedziałem, a on wtedy zapytał, '' _jak śmiesz mi rozkazywać''_ , ja powtórzyłem, '' _nie dotkniesz go, stary skurwysynu, nie pozwolę ci go dotknąć...''._ Wtedy on zaczął na mnie krzyczeć, krzyczał, _''masz czelność podnosić na mnie głos, bękarcie''_ , wyzywał mnie, był naprawdę wściekły, wiedziałem, że potem mnie za to ukarze, ale chodziło tylko o małego, żeby się od niego odczepił. Aiden nie wiedział, co się dzieje, zaczął płakać. Ojciec krzyknął do niego, żeby się zamknął, ale on przecież nie słyszał... – zaszlochał Harry. – Ja powiedziałem, że nie ma prawa się na niego wydzierać, że jest wstrętnym pedofilem i... A on wtedy uderzył mnie w twarz, przewróciłem się, Aidie się przestraszył, on chciał chyba mnie obronić, podbiegł do nas i stanął między nami, bardzo głośno krzyczał, to były tylko nieartykułowane dźwięki, ale miał potężny głos, cały czas płakał... Ale ojciec był na mnie wściekły, chciał... Więc odepchnął Aidena na bok, on uderzył o ścianę i stracił równowagę, a potem był tylko huk i... o mój Boże, Boże... – łkał Kociak niekontrolowanie. To wyraźnie było dla niego trudniejsze, niż się spodziewał. – Ojciec zbiegł na dół, a ja doczołgałem się do schodów, Aidie tam leżał, na dole, miał rozciętą skroń i dziwnie powykręcane nóżki, on... wokół była krew, ja zacząłem płakać, ojciec uklęknął przy nim, a potem popatrzył na mnie i powiedział mi: _''ty go zabiłeś''_ , ja powiedziałem: _''nieprawda''_ , on powtórzył: _''ty go zabiłeś''_ , ja płakałem, _''nie chciałem, to nie moja wina''_ , a on wtedy wysyczał: _''jesteś mordercą''_ i ja wtedy mu uwierzyłem, bo Aiden był martwy, a gdyby nie ja... Zabiłem go – wybuchnął jeszcze głośniejszym płaczem. – Ojciec wziął telefon i zadzwonił na pogotowie, powiedział, że jego czteroletni syn poślizgnął się na schodach i spadł, że nie wie, jak to się stało i nie wie, co ma robić, gdyby mnie przy tym nie było nie zauważyłbym kłamstwa, a tak tylko patrzyłem na niego i płakałem, bo mój brat nie żył przeze mnie... A on wtedy rozłączył się i popatrzył na mnie z dołu i zagroził, że jak komuś powiem, co tu się stało, to pójdę do więzienia, bo _ja_ zabiłem Aidena...

– Mój Boże, Harry... – wykrztusiłem z trudem.

– Tak bardzo chcę, żeby mi wybaczył!... – zaszlochał Kociak. – Modliłem się za niego każdego dnia i pragnąłem już tylko umrzeć, żeby nie musieć żyć ze świadomością, że go zabiłem... Ojciec nie dawał mi zapomnieć. Za każdym razem, gdy robił... _to_... przypominał mi, że jestem mordercą i jeśli komukolwiek pisnę chociaż słówko, on się ze mną rozprawi...

– Harry, Harry, kochanie... – wyszeptałem, usiłując przyciągnąć go do siebie.

– Niecały rok po śmierci Aidena nie wytrzymałem i wypomniałem mu to wszystko, a on wtedy... pobił mnie... to pomogło mi podjąć decyzję o ucieczce. I uciekłem – spuścił wzrok. – Czy teraz rozumiesz, dlaczego nikt nie zna prawdy?... Czy... Powinieneś teraz się mną brzydzić – wzdrygnął się lekko.

– Harry, przestań wygadywać takie głupoty, to nie twoja wina! – zaprotestowałem, wreszcie łapiąc go za ramiona i mocno przytulając. – Ty tylko broniłeś swojego brata, to twój ojciec spowodował jego śmierć, nawet jeśli nie chciał, nie ma w tym twojej winy. Jedynym złem, jakie popełniłeś, było milczenie tak długo na ten temat – szepnąłem, gładząc jego policzek wierzchem dłoni – bo teraz ten skurwiel nie żyje i nie zostanie ukarany za swoje czyny... Jesteś moją maleńką, niewinną owieczką, skarbie, nie płacz, proszę... nie lubię patrzeć na twoje łzy...

– Gdyby nie ja... on by żył... – załkał loczek.

– Przeszłości nie zmienisz, kochanie – wymruczałem w jego włosy. Nagle przyszło mu do głowy wytłumaczenie, które mogło go przekonać. – Kociaku... Powiedz mi: kto był winny śmierci Mufasy, kto był jego mordercą?...

Chłopak był tak zaskoczony moim pytaniem, że aż się uspokoił. Popatrzył na mnie, oszołomiony, po czym odpowiedział:

– Skaza, on zabił Mufasę.

– Ale co potem zrobił...?

– Wmówił Simbie, że to on jest winowajcą i Simba przez pół swojego życia wierzył, że tak jest naprawdę – odparł i zasłonił sobie usta dłonią, gdy to do niego dotarło. – Nie, niemożliwe! – wykrztusił.

– Zawsze płaczę na tej scenie – wyszeptałem.

– Ja też – przyznał Harry.

– Jesteś moim maleńkim, niewinnym Simbą – dodałem ciepło.

– Czy to oznacza, że ty jesteś Nalą?... – spytał szeptem.

– Dla ciebie mogę być nawet nią – odparłem, przytulając go do siebie jeszcze czulej.

Zielonooki przycisnął głowę do mojej piersi i dałbym głowę, że w tamtym momencie jedynym, co się dla niego liczyło, było bicie mojego serca...

 

~*~

 

– Kochanie... – ostrożnie potrząsnąłem ramieniem drzemiącego Harry'ego. – Skarbie, obudź się.

– Mm, o co chodzi...? – wymamrotał niewyraźnie, ukrywając twarz w poduszce.

– Dzwoni Danielle. Pyta, czy wpadniemy do niej na domówkę – powiedziałem cicho, wodząc dłonią po jego boku.

– Znowu? – zdziwił się. – Normalni ludzie nie urządzają domówek, na pewno nie dwa razy w ciągu niecałych trzech miesięcy. Na domówki się chodzi, nie organizuje...

– Kochanie, mówisz o Dan – przypomniałem z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Mhm... – mruknął.

– Co mam jej odpowiedzieć? – spytałem.

– Nie wiem, Louis. Nie mam nastroju na zabawę. Wczoraj...

– Myślę, że po tym, co stało się wczoraj, przyda ci się trochę rozrywki – zasugerowałem. – Potańczymy sobie i doprowadzimy do szału mniej tolerancyjną część towarzystwa, co ty na to?

– Tssk, w połowie imprezy wszyscy będą już tak podpici, że nawet nie zwrócą na nas uwagi – parsknął.

– Skarbie.

– Hmm, no, dobrze, Louis, możemy iść, skoro chcesz. Tylko... nie pij zbyt dużo, okej? – popatrzył na mnie niepewnie. – We wracaniu do domu z pijanym facetem nie ma nic fajnego, przynajmniej dla mnie.

– Wiem – odparłem, składając pocałunek na czubku jego głowy. – Kocham cię.

– Mhm, ja ciebie też – zaszemrał, znów wbijając twarz w poduszkę i cicho pochrapując.

Przez chwilę wpatrywałem się w niego z czułością, walcząc z ochotą pogładzenia go po głowie. Jego włosy wydawały się być teraz jeszcze bardziej miękkie, kręcone i piękne niż zwykle, ale... Jakoś udało mi się powstrzymać przed ponownym wyrwaniem go ze snu. Potrzebował go, tego byłem pewny. Nie dość, że wczoraj przeżył pogrzeb ojca, to jeszcze dziś spędził prawie dziewięć godzin w przedszkolu ( _Nie mogę zostawić Ness, przecież jej obiecałem..._ ) i naprawdę, naprawdę, kiedy wszedł do domu, wyglądał jak wrak samego siebie. Trudno stwierdzić, czy ze stresu, czy ze zmęczenia, ale zgaduję, że oba te czynniki mocno na niego wpłynęły.

Zszedłem na dół, by przez jakiś czas zająć się sam sobą. Przejrzałem notatki z kilku ostatnich dni (wciąż nie do końca nadgoniłem materiał, który przepadł mi z powodu ''wypadku'' Harry'ego, normalnie pewnie bym to olał, ale Kociak, jak to Kociak, czuł się winny, czego nie chciałem), zmyłem naczynia (sam się sobie dziwię), poszperałem trochę w necie, czując, że za chwilę zanudzę się na śmierć. W końcu postanowiłem obejrzeć jakiś film, padło na jeden z musicali, które, z niejasnych mi powodów, kochałem miłością namiętną i bezgraniczną. Sam nawet nie zauważyłem, kiedy wciągnąłem się tak, że zacząłem śpiewać razem z aktorami. Teksty piosenek znałem na pamięć.

– Kocham słuchać twojego głosu – wyszeptał ktoś tuż koło mojego ucha, powodując niekontrolowany pisk przerażenia, który wyrwał się w z moich ust. – Shh, to tylko ja, głuptasie – wymamrotał rozbawiony loczek.

– Wyspałeś się i przeszedł ci zły humor, huh? – zakpiłem.

– Jak ręką odjął – zgodził się z lekkim uśmiechem, po czym przeskoczył przez oparcie sofy, lądując mi na kolanach i niemal wytrącając z rąk laptop.

– Uważaj – obruszyłem się, delikatnie odkładając sprzęt na bok.

– Drażliwy jesteś – stwierdził, przewracając oczami.

– Taki mój urok.

– No wiem... – lekko trącił nosem mój policzek. – Louuu... Lou.

– Hm? – rzuciłem mu ukradkowe spojrzenie.

– Możesz mnie przytulić? – poprosił z miną maleńkiego psiaka.

_O to nie musisz prosić, skarbie._

– Jasne – odparłem, przyciągając go do piersi i wtulając twarz w jego pachnące jabłkowym szamponem włosy.

– Kiedy ta impreza? – zagadnął.

– O dwudziestej się zaczyna, z tego, co mówiła mi Danielle.

– Kto jeszcze będzie? – spytał, nawijając sobie na palec jeden z moich dłuższych kosmyków. Było w tym geście coś takiego, że nie chciałem, by się kończył.

– Bo ja wiem... cała kupa pijanych ludzi. Z przewagą kupy.

– Pijaństwo nie brzmi zbyt zachęcająco – westchnął. – Ale czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół, prawda?

– Mm, i dla chłopaka – przypomniałem z udawanym oburzeniem, że śmiał o mnie zapomnieć.

– Przede wszystkim dla chłopaka – potwierdził, wywołując na mojej twarzy szeroki uśmiech. – Dla najlepszego chłopaka – dodał cicho, obracając na palcu czarny pierścionek.

 

~*~

 

– I jak? Jak się bawicie? – zapytała gospodyni, próbując przekrzyczeć muzykę.

Posłałem Harry'emu pytające spojrzenie, na co zamyślił się i powoli odpowiedział:

– No, więc... jest głośno... trochę tłoczno... i ktoś zatrzasnął się w łazience, więc nie można z niej skorzystać...

Zachichotałem pod nosem, dając mu sójkę w bok, by nie załamywał Dan do końca. Już i tak miałem wrażenie, że lekko straciła kontrolę nad sytuacją.

– Ale mam Louisa, więc jest bardzo dobrze – dodał szybko, a ja uśmiechnąłem się czule.

– Mówiłem ci już, że cię kocham? – popatrzyłem mu w oczy.

– Nieee, coś ty. Może coś tam wspominałeś, tak z pięćset razy... i to tylko w tym tygodniu – zaśmiał się, obdarzając mnie łobuzerskim uśmieszkiem, przy którym jego oczy niesamowicie błyszczały, tak, że miałem ochotę po prostu w nich zatonąć... Chryste, ten facet jest jak wino.

– Zatańczymy? – szepnąłem mu do ucha i w tym momencie kawałek zmienił się na wolniejszy, a Danielle zniknęła w tłumie.

– J-jasne.

Ująłem delikatnie jego dłoń i pociągnąłem w stronę salonu, gdzie kilka par już kołysało się w rytm muzyki. Zatrzymaliśmy się, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego. Ułożyłem dłonie na jego biodrach, pozwalając tym samym, by jego szczupłe ramiona objęły moją szyję. A potem... potem nie wiem. Wyłączyłem myślenie, pozwalając poprowadzić się intuicji. I jedynym, co docierało do mojej głowy, były te niesamowicie zielone oczy, wpatrujące się we mnie z czułością...

Minęła piosenka, dwie, pięć. Ludzie zmieniali partnerów, deptali sobie nawzajem po piętach, skakali jak oszalali, a my... My zwyczajnie patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, obracając się niespiesznie, a nasze serca – lub przynajmniej moje – unosiły się trzy metry nad ziemią.

Czar prysł, gdy w mojej kieszeni zawibrowała komórka. Kociak natychmiast to zauważył i wyswobodził się z moich objęć. W duchu westchnąłem z żalem, ale trudno. Wyjąłem telefon i zmarszczyłem brwi, widząc zastrzeżony numer. Pokręciłem głową, kierując się szybkim krokiem w stronę balkonu, który był w tym momencie chyba jedynym pustym miejscem. Zważywszy na to, że mieliśmy marcową noc, nie było co się dziwić. W tamtym momencie jednak zniknęli stamtąd nawet palacze. Cóż, to nawet lepiej. Wymaszerowałem na dwór, zauważając, że Harry kroczy tuż za mną. Posłałem mu lekki uśmiech, po czym odebrałem połączenie.

– Halo?

– _Dzień dobry, z tej strony Edward Sheeran. Powiedziano mi, że pod tym numerem mogę skontaktować się z Haroldem Stylesem, czy to prawda?_ – zapytał uprzejmy, aczkolwiek zupełnie nieznajomy mi głos.

Hmm.

– Em, tak, tak, oczywiście, zaraz go poproszę – wymamrotałem.

– _Będę zobowiązany._

Z nieco zaskoczoną miną wyciągnąłem telefon w stronę loczka, który wytrzeszczył oczy i popatrzył na mnie w osłupieniu. Powtórzyłem swój gest, nalegając, by wziął ode mnie komórkę, lecz Harry, zupełnie niczym uparte dziecko, zamachał rękami, odmawiając przyjęcia jej. Wzniosłem oczy do nieba i kliknąłem na tryb głośnomówiący.

– No odezwij się – syknąłem cicho.

– Eee... Halo? – zaczął niepewnie Kociak.

– _Dzień dobry, z tej strony Edward Sheeran, czy rozmawiam z panem Stylesem?_

– Tak, to ja...

– _Witam, panie Styles. Dzwonię z prokuratury okręgowej, by poinformować, że na czas rozprawy jestem pana adwokatem, przydzielonym przez sąd._

Coś we mnie zamarło.

– Masz... masz sprawę w sądzie?! – wykrzyknąłem, sam nie będąc pewnym, czy jestem bardziej zły czy przerażony.

– Mnie o to pytasz? – czknął Harry, a na jego czole pojawiła się długa bruzda.

– Powinieneś wiedzieć takie rzeczy – upierałem się. 

– Pierwsze słyszę, Louis, okej? – fuknął, zakładając ręce na piersi. – Jeśli mi nie wierzysz...

– Oczywiście, że ci wierzę – zaoponowałem. – Niby czemu miałbyś mnie okłamywać? Bo nie okłamujesz, prawda? – popatrzyłem na niego podejrzliwie.

– Ciebie? Ciebie, Louis? – Kociak wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać. – Jesteś... jesteś dla mnie... Nie mógłbym cię okłamać, okej?... Zbyt wiele dla mnie znaczysz. Ale skoro ty...

– Przepraszam – westchnąłem. – Masz rację, niepotrzebnie się unoszę. Po prostu ten facet powiedział, że...

– _Przepraszam_ – odezwał się Sheeran. Cholera. Zupełnie zapomniałem, że wciąż jest na łączu. – _Nie chciałem podsłuchiwać, ale... Czy ja dobrze rozumiem? To pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszą panowie o tej rozprawie?_

– Dokładnie – potwierdziłem, szukając w oczach Harry'ego potwierdzenia. Skinął głową. – Mógłby pan wyjaśnić nam, o co chodzi?

– _Cóż, zgaduję, że odpowiednie dokumenty przybędą w ciągu kilku najbliższych dni... Najwyraźniej prokuratura nie ustaliła jeszcze obecnego miejsca pana zamieszkania, panie Styles. Bo przeprowadzał się pan ostatnio, o ile się nie mylę?_

– Mm, tak, kilka przecznic dalej...

– _To pewnie powód całego nieporozumienia._

– Skoro już pan dzwoni, może mógłby pan wyjaśnić...? – powtórzyłem, lekko zirytowany.

Po drugiej stronie łącza adwokat westchnął cicho. Najwyraźniej nie był zachwycony faktem, że to właśnie na niego spadł obowiązek poinformowania Harry'ego o sprawie. W końcu jednak powiedział:

– _Panie Styles, pańska matka wniosła przeciwko panu sprawę o alimenty._

 

 


	31. Rozdział 30

_Louis_

 

Na twarzy Harry'ego malowało się osłupienie.

– C-co? – wymamrotał.

– _Anne Styles domaga się od pana alimentów_ – uściślił Sheeran. – _Przykro mi, że dowiaduje się pan w ten sposób._

– A-ale... ale... ale jak to?... – pisnął loczek, patrząc na mnie zupełnie bezradnie. – Jak ona... c-czemu... przecież... prze-przecież... 

– Harold, spokojnie – powiedziałem cicho, choć gotowałem się od środka. – Jesteś teraz w szoku i...

– _Zgadzam się z pańskim przyjacielem, panie Styles_ – wtrącił mężczyzna. _– Panie..._

– Tomlinson – podpowiedziałem.

– _Panie Tomlinson. Proponuję, byśmy nie omawiali tych szczegółów przez telefon. Czy moglibyście spotkać się ze mną jutro po południu?_

Rzuciłem szybkie spojrzenie swojemu chłopakowi, który jednak wciąż nie kontaktował.

– Dobrze – zgodziłem się w imieniu nas obu. – Czy pasuje panu... mm... pierwsza?

Rozległ się ledwie dosłyszalny szelest kartek.

– _Idealnie_ – odparł adwokat i podał mi adres swojego biura, który skrzętnie zapisałem w telefonie.

– Więc będziemy o pierwszej – oznajmiłem. – Mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu, Harry się... otrząśnie.

– _Też na to liczę_ – przyznał Sheeran. – _Takie sytuacje są zawsze bardzo trudne, tym bardziej dla strony pozwanej, niemniej jednak się zdarzają... Cóż. Do zobaczenia jutro, panie Tomlinson._

– Tak, do zobaczenia – mruknąłem, rozłączając się. – Harry, kochanie?

Kociak wybuchnął płaczem.

– Louuuis, dlaczego ona mi to robi?... Ja, ja nie rozumiem...

Zupełnie nie wiedziałem, jak powinienem zachować się w tej sytuacji. Jedynym, co przychodziło mi do głowy, było mocne przyciśnięcie chłopaka do piersi i ciche szeptanie w jego włosy, że jestem tuż obok i wszystko będzie dobrze. Co też uczyniłem.

– Shhh... nie martw się, naprawdę nie warto... – wymamrotałem, czując, jak jego drobnym ciałkiem wstrząsa spazmatyczny szloch.

To musiał być dla niego spory szok, nie potrafiłem wyobrazić sobie siebie na jego miejscu. Nie potrafiłem i chyba nie chciałem, tym bardziej mając świadomość, że moja matka, choć może nie zawsze dobrze się dogadywaliśmy, nigdy nie zrobiłaby mi czegoś takiego. Ach.

– Czy ze mną jest coś nie tak, Lou? – chlipnął Harry. – Najpierw mój ojciec, potem siostra, teraz to... Jedyna osoba, której w tej rodzinie na mnie zależało, nie żyje od prawie trzech lat – jęknął.

– Nie myśl, że to z tobą jest coś nie tak, to nie ty ich skrzywdziłeś.

– Zrobiłem to, przecież wiesz. Słyszałeś, co mówiła Gemma, jak one to odbierają. Słyszałeś.

– Była rozżalona, właśnie straciła ojca – odparłem, wplatając palce w jego ciemne loki i pocieszająco gładząc go po głowie. – Naprawdę, nie przejmuj się tym tak. Nie znoszę, gdy płaczesz, zawsze czuję się winny – westchnąłem, zgodnie z prawdą.

– Nie masz powodu – zaprotestował, pociągając nosem i odchylając się lekko do tyłu.

– Nie czuję w tym momencie potrzeby dzielenia się z tobą moim zdaniem na ten temat. Ale jakiś powód by się znalazł.

Przez chwilę Harry wpatrywał się we mnie z niewyraźną miną, po czym westchnął nieco płaczliwie i wtulił się we mnie mocniej. A ja doskonale wiedziałem, że w tamtym momencie moim jedynym zadaniem było utrzymać go w jednym kawałku. I choć krew mnie zalewała gdy myślałem, ile mój biedny Kociak musiał wycierpieć, jakaś część mnie cieszyła się z tego, że to właśnie ja jestem osobą, do której ucieka w nieszczęściu.

– Kocham cię – wyszeptał w materiał mojego swetra, a ja odruchowo wstrzymałem oddech. Wciąż nie byłem przyzwyczajony, by te słowa padały z jego ust. I za każdym razem zdawały się brzmieć jeszcze piękniej.

– Ja też cię kocham – odpowiedziałem cicho. – Jutro... pójdziemy do tego adwokata, dobrze?

Loczek znów pociągnął nosem.

– Dobrze – zgodził się, przymykając oczy. – Pójdziemy. Razem, prawda?

– Oczywiście, że tak, nie puściłbym cię samego w takim stanie.

Harry zaśmiał się przez łzy.

– Zachowuję się jak bobas, co nie? – pisnął.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, widząc, że moment załamania minął. Otarłem kciukiem łzy z jego policzków, składając czuły pocałunek na bladym czole.

– Nieważne, że bobas, ważne, że mój – wymamrotałem, za co zostałem obdarzony najpiękniejszym z pięknych spojrzeń. I wtedy poczułem, że naprawdę... naprawdę jestem w domu.

 

~*~

 

Edward Sheeran był niewysokim rudzielcem o miłym uśmiechu, który od razu wzbudził moją sympatię. Trochę gorzej z Harrym, lecz jego zaufanie bardzo trudno zdobyć, więc nie było to znowuż aż tak dziwne.

– Panowie Styles i... Tomlinson? – zapytał mężczyzna, a moją uwagę od razu przykuło to, że zapamiętał moje nazwisko. Choć nie było to niczym poparte, w tamtym momencie polubiłem go jeszcze bardziej. Skoro traktował klientów jako równych sobie, musiał być dobrym fachowcem... prawda?

– Tak, zgadza się – skinąłem głową.

– Miło mi – adwokat podał mi dłoń, którą skwapliwie uścisnąłem. Następnie ten sam gest powtórzył mój chłopak. – Proszę, zapraszam – Sheeran odsunął się o dwa kroki w tył, byśmy mogli wejść do jego gabinetu.

Pomieszczenie urządzono dość minimalistycznie, jednak na tyle wszechstronnie, że nie sprawiało ono wrażenia przytłaczającego. Posłałem Harry'emu delikatny uśmiech, licząc, że to go choć trochę rozluźni. Odwzajemnił go słabo, pozwalając poprowadzić się do biurka i usadzić na fotelu.

– Tak jak wspominałem wczoraj – rozpoczął prawnik, siadając po drugiej stronie – do prokuratury wpłynął pozew pana matki, dotyczący należnych, jej zdaniem, alimentów. Naprawdę przykro mi, że dowiedział się pan o tym podczas mojego telefonu, panie Styles, lecz zadzwoniłem od razu, gdy powierzono mi tę sprawę. W moim fachu czas to pieniądz.

– Bardzo dobrze, że tak szybko pan zareagował – wtrąciłem się. – Zanim doszłyby do nas odpowiednie dokumenty, mogłoby upłynąć jeszcze kilka dni, może nawet tygodni, a tymczasem możemy już teraz zacząć zastanawiać się, co z tym fantem zrobić.

– Otóż to – zgodził się Sheeran. – Panie Styles, sądząc po pana reakcji, wnioskuję, że matka nie dawała panu wcześniej do zrozumienia, iż zażąda od pana pieniędzy? – posłał Kociakowi pytające spojrzenie.

– Nie, oczywiście, że nie – wydukał Harry, wpatrując się w swoje splecione na kolanach dłonie. – Nie widziałem się z nią od prawie dwóch lat, dopiero ostatnio...

– Spotkaliśmy panią Styles podczas pogrzebu jej męża, ale nie zamieniliśmy ani słowa – uściśliłem, a loczek popatrzył na mnie z wdzięcznością.

– Rozumiem... – zamyślił się adwokat. – Więc, mówicie panowie, że powódka pochowała męża? Hmm, to może wyjaśniać, skąd ta sprawa o alimenty.

– Ale... ale... – jęknął zielonooki. – Ja nie rozumiem, jak ona może oczekiwać, przecież, przecież...

– Spokojnie, panie Styles – powiedział łagodnie mężczyzna. – Na ogół alimenty płacone są przez jedno z rodziców na rzecz dziecka, istnieje jednak zapis prawny, który przewiduje egzekwowanie opłat od dzieci, jeśli ich rodzic jest w trudnej sytuacji materialnej.

– Ja nawet nie pracuję... – pisnął Harry. – Mam zacząć dopiero od przyszłego miesiąca, ale to i tak dopiero na okres próbny...

– Sąd weźmie to pod uwagę – oznajmił prawnik. – Panie Styles... – podjął po chwili. – Czy mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego przez dwa ostatnie lata nie utrzymywał pan kontaktów z matką?

– Eee... – zawahał się loczek, patrząc na mnie niepewnie. Skinąłem głową, starając się dodać mu otuchy. _Powiedz mu, on chce ci pomóc._ – Uciekłem z domu – przyznał, lekko zawstydzony.

– Tak podejrzewałem – pokiwał głową Sheeran. Widząc nasze zdezorientowane miny, wyjaśnił: – Pańska matka uzasadnia swój pozew faktem, iż porzucił pan rodzinę w trudnym dla niej momencie i nie interesował się dalszymi losami bliskich. Jest to pewne podłoże dla sprawy.

Prychnąłem, oburzony.

– Stara krowa – wyrwało mi się. – Jeśli Harry _nie interesował się losem bliskich_ , to jak nazwać fakt, że ci wszyscy _bliscy_ mieli głęboko w dupie, gdy przez ponad sześć lat...

Zduszony pisk Kociaka uświadomił mi, że trochę się zagalopowałem, niemal zdradzając jego tajemnicę. Ugryzłem się w język, posyłając pozostałym przepraszające spojrzenie.

– _Pardon_ – wymamrotałem. – Poniosło mnie.

– Cóż, to, o czym zaczął pan mówić, wydaje mi się nad wyraz interesujące, panie Tomlinson – powiedział powoli adwokat. – I możliwe, że bardzo istotne dla rozwoju rozprawy... Aczkolwiek nie naciskam. Wydaje mi się, że konflikt o tego typu podłożu można rozwiązać poufnie – stwierdził.

– Moja matka... ja w to nie wierzę... – mruczał pod nosem Harry, wyraźnie nie zwracając uwagi na słowa mężczyzny. Zafiksował się w swoim małym świecie, powodując, że moje serce ściskało się boleśnie. – Moja... moja... ona... to niemożliwe, by mogła aż tak...

– Serce mi się kraje, gdy na niego patrzę – westchnął niespodziewanie prawnik.

– Tak, mi też – przyznałem.

Sheeran zawahał się, po czym podał mi dłoń, mówiąc:

– Ed.

Uścisnąłem ją z zaskoczeniem.

– Louis – przedstawiłem się niepewnie.

– Miło mi cię poznać, Louis – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Szkoda mi strasznie tego chłopaka... Nie jestem wtajemniczony w sprawę, ale moja prawnicza intuicja mówi mi, że nie spotkało go zbyt wiele dobrego w życiu, mam rację?

– Ech, nie da się ukryć... – pokiwałem głową. Harry wciąż zdawał się nas nie słyszeć.

– Nie wiem, czy wiesz, o co mi chodzi, ale lepiej byłoby dla niego, gdyby dało się uniknąć tej rozprawy... – zasugerował Ed.

W pierwszej chwili nie zrozumiałem, lecz zaraz dotarł do mnie sens jego słów. I już wiedziałem, co trzeba zrobić.

– Tak, masz rację – mruknąłem. – Znacznie lepiej.

 

~*~

 

Matka Harry'ego wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak zapamiętałem ją z pogrzebu. Ładna kobieta, jednak o zmęczonej i wyniszczonej zmartwieniami twarzy. Cóż, nie dało się ukryć, że z nią także los nie obszedł się zbyt łagodnie. Najpierw syn, pogrążony w depresji, potem śmierć dziecka, ucieczka Harry'ego z domu, teraz starta męża... Z trudem potrafiłem porównać ją z tą Anne Styles z opowieści Nialla: wesołą, sympatyczną kobietą, która piekła dla wszystkich ciasteczka i której drzwi zawsze stały otworem dla gości. Niemal zrobiło mi się jej żal... ale wtedy przypomniałem sobie, po co tutaj jestem. Po co wysępiłem od Nialla adres rodziny Kociaka, po co przyjechałem tu, wmawiając własnemu chłopakowi, że idę do sklepu, po co właśnie w tym momencie stałem w progu zupełnie obcej kobiety. Miałem  _ misję _ .

– Dzień dobry – przywitałem się kulturalnie.

– Dzień dobry... – odpowiedziała niepewnie.

Podałem jej dłoń.

– Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson – przedstawiłem się.

– Anne Styles – wymamrotała, przepuszczając mnie w przejściu i zamykając za nami drzwi.

– Tak, wiem, kim pani jest – oznajmiłem, kierując swoje kroki do salonu. A przynajmniej miałem nadzieję, że do salonu. Szczęśliwym trafem, udało mi się dotrzeć właśnie tam. Matka loczka utrzymywała się dwa kroki za mną.

– Ty jesteś... tym chłopcem, który przyszedł z Harrym na pogrzeb, prawda? – zapytała.

– Zgadza się – przyznałem. – I właśnie o Harrym chciałbym z panią porozmawiać.

– Domyślam się, że to nie będzie miła rozmowa – skrzywiła się kobieta. – Mów mi Anne, jak wszyscy.

– Dobrze – skinąłem głową. – Posłuchaj więc, Anne. Wczoraj wieczorem do _twojego syna_ zadzwonił adwokat, by poinformować go, że żądasz od niego pieniędzy – wycedziłem.

Moja rozmówczyni pobladła.

– One... one nam się należą – wymamrotała, a ja miałem wrażenie, że powtarza wyuczoną regułkę.

– Należą się, powiadasz? – prychnąłem. – Przez całe dwa lata w ogóle się nim nie interesowaliście, musiał ze wszystkim radzić sobie sam, a był przecież jeszcze niepełnoletni. A teraz, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się trochę ustabilizować, wkraczacie w jego życie z buciorami, a jego pieniądze po prostu się wam _należą_?

– Sam zadecydował – stwierdziła kwaśno. – To on nas porzucił, nie my jego.

– Zaraz powiesz mi to samo, co twoja córka. Że jest egoistą, którego obchodzi tylko czubek własnego nosa.

Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami.

– Posłuchaj... Louis, czy jak ci tam. To był bardzo trudny okres dla naszej rodziny, zmarł młodszy brat Harry'ego i nie zdążyliśmy się jeszcze po tym pozbierać. Powinniśmy wtedy trzymać się razem... Dlatego _tak_ , mój syn zachował się bardzo samolubnie, porzucając dom rodzinny akurat wtedy.

– Och, jasne, jeszcze czego – parsknąłem. – Gdybyś lepiej troszczyła się o niego i jego bezpieczeństwo, nie byłoby mnie dziś tutaj. Ale ty wolałaś udawać, że niczego nie widzisz i niczego nie słyszysz, podczas gdy...

– Nie tym tonem! – zdenerwowała się Anne. – Nie wypowiadaj się na temat spraw, o których nie masz bladego pojęcia, Louis – wycelowała we mnie palec wskazujący. – Od małego miał wszystko, czego mógłby zapragnąć. Kochaliśmy go wszyscy całym sercem, niczego mu nie brakowało, rozumiesz? Nikt nigdy nie chciał niczego w zamian. Ale w momencie, w którym naprawdę go potrzebowałam, on wypiął się na całą rodzinę... na mnie, na swoją _matkę_. Tak nie postępuje kochający syn.

– A ty niby byłaś taką _kochającą matką_? – zmarszczyłem brwi.

– Nie zarzucaj mi...

– Więc gdzie byłaś, _mamusiu_ , kiedy twój mąż zaczął go molestować? Gdzie byłaś, kiedy przez ponad rok zakradał się do jego pokoju i kazał mu się _pieścić_? Gdzie byłaś, kochająca matko, gdy ten stary skurwiel po raz pierwszy go _zgwałcił_?... – tym razem nerwy naprawdę mi puściły. Poczułem słone łzy, spływające po moich policzkach. – Gdzie byłaś przez te pieprzone siedem lat, kiedy twój syn był bity i wykorzystywany przez własnego ojca? Gdzie byłaś, do cholery?!

– O mój Boże – zaszlochała Anne, zakrywając sobie usta dłonią.

– Nie udawaj, że nie wiedziałaś!

– Nie miałam pojęcia... – pokręciła głową, mocno zaciskając powieki, by nie pozwolić łzom wypłynąć. Nie udało jej się. – Nie miałam bladego pojęcia... Gdybym tylko wiedziała, ja... Nie jestem wyrodną matką, Louis, ja go kocham – chlipnęła. – Czy on kiedykolwiek mi wybaczy, że byłam tak ślepa?... Boże, o Boże... Co mogę zrobić, by mi wybaczył?...

– Wycofaj pozew – powiedziałem sucho, wstając z sofy. – Wycofaj pozew i daj mu spokój. Już wystarczająco wiele wycierpiał przez waszą rodzinę.

– Dobrze, dobrze – pokiwała głową rozpaczliwie. – Czy ja.. czy ja go jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczę, Louis?

– Jeśli będzie chciał się z tobą skontaktować, owszem. Ale niech żadna z was nie miesza mu na nowo w życiu, które z trudem udało mu się poskładać.

Skierowałem się na korytarz. Byłem pewny, że już za parę dni Ed zadzwoni do nas z wiadomością, że pozew został wycofany. Ta kobieta naprawdę nie wiedziała, co działo się pod jej własnym dachem... Zrobiło mi się trochę głupio, że tak na nią naskoczyłem, ale przecież chciałem tylko bronić mężczyzny, którego kocham. Poza tym, co z niej za matka, skoro pozwoliła synowi na sześć prób samobójczych i nawet nie zaczęła podejrzewać, że coś jest nie tak. Może jednak jej się należało.

Kiedy już przekraczałem próg, niespodziewanie pojawiła się kilka metrów za mną.

– Louis, ja... Nie chciałam, żeby tak wyszło. Moja córka, Gemma... przekonywała mnie, że te pieniądze nam się należą, że straciłyśmy ojca Harry'ego, a jego to nie obchodziło i że powinien jakoś... zrekompensować nam ten... stracony czas... i ja w końcu sama w to uwierzyłam.

Skrzywiłem się. Dobra, może to faktycznie siostra loczka namówiła ją na tę całą akcję z alimentami (na tyle, na ile poznałem ją do tej pory, zdecydowanie byłaby do tego zdolna, tym bardziej po wyskoku Dan), ale zwalanie teraz całej winy na córkę nie stawiało Anne Styles w zbyt dobrym świetle w moich oczach.

– Do widzenia, Anne – odparłem więc tylko.

– D-do widzenia, Louis... Przekaż mojemu synowi pozdrowienia, dobrze? – poprosiła, po czym zaszlochała. – A-albo nie, nie przekazuj, nie powinnam...

Westchnąłem cicho. Mogłem być na nią niewiarygodnie zły za to, co zrobiła, a raczej czego  _nie_ zrobiła, lecz łzy zawsze dziwnie mnie zmiękczały, poza tym, o Boże, ona była matką Harry'ego, gdyby nie ona, mój skarb nigdy nie przyszedłby na świat, miała jego rysy twarzy, jego oczy...

– Przekażę mu, że go kochasz – powiedziałem.

 


	32. Rozdział 31

_Louis_

 

Wszedłem do kuchni, zastając tam Harry'ego. Siedział na krześle w samym środku pomieszczenia i wpatrywał się we mnie z nieodgadnioną miną.

– Hej, skarbie – powitałem go, delikatnie cmokając w policzek. – Jak ci minął dzień?

– W porządku... – odparł, zamyślony. – Długo cię nie było – zauważył.

– A, tak, wiesz, te zakupy – zaśmiałem się, starannie maskując zdenerwowanie. Jakby nie patrzeć, właśnie go okłamałem.

– Taak... wiem, wiem. Szał shoppingu, daj się porwać.

– Dokładnie – zgodziłem się.

– Ale nadal nie rozumiem, czemu tak kategorycznie odmówiłeś, gdy chciałem iść z tobą...

Uups.

– Zanudziłbyś się na śmierć, przecież sam doskonale zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę, Kociaku.

– Mhm, możliwe. Tylko gdzie podziała się maksyma: _Przez całą drogę trzymać się za ręce i wkurzać przechodniów_? 

– Cóż... możemy to w każdej chwili nadrobić – odparłem. – Jest coś do jedzenia? – zmieniłem temat. – Padam z głodu.

– Jasne, Lou, już podaję – uśmiechnął się lekko, podnosząc się i kierując swoje kroki do piekarnika, z którego już po chwili wyczarował gotowy obiad. Musiał ugotować go, gdy mnie nie było. Tak, Harry lubił takie drobne gesty jak śniadanie do łóżka czy ciepłe kapcie po męczącym dniu na uczelni. Czasem zastanawiałem się, czy nie robi tego wyłącznie z nudów, ale w głębi serca wiedziałem, że przemawia przez to troska i chęć opiekowania się mną. Cieszyło mnie to, co tu dużo gadać.

Chłopak postawił na stole parujący talerz, wesoło nakazując:

– Siadaj i zajadaj, głodomorze.

– Mm, mówiłem ci kiedyś, że Perfekcyjna z ciebie Pani Domu? – zaśmiałem się.

– Taaa, kiedyś ci się zdarzyło – przytaknął.

– I o ile dobrze pamiętam, wyzwałeś mnie potem od cweli – przypomniałem.

– No, widzisz, słonko – wyszczerzył się loczek. – Nawet się nie pomyliłem.

– Zakapior – wymamrotałem, wpychając sobie do ust trochę za dużo jedzenia.

Harry zacmokał z dezaprobatą.

– Jak pies je, to nie szczeka, bo mu kiełbasa ucieka – pouczył mnie z poważną miną.

– Oj, biada nam. Co my poczniemy, jeśli ucieknie mi kiełbasa? – zakpiłem, celowo nadając tym słowom podtekst seksualny.

– Znajdzie się jeszcze druga, na szczęście – odbił piłeczkę zielonooki, a ja aż się zakrztusiłem. Nie, żeby jego uwaga była niestosowna, nie. Właściwie całkiem niewinna. Ale ile razy dotąd zdarzało się, by Kociak tak lekko żartował na temat _tej sfery_?... No, właśnie.

Dokończyłem posiłek w milczeniu, nie mogąc się zdecydować, czy ta zmiana jest zmianą na lepsze, czy na gorsze.

Kiedy odłożyłem sztućce na bok, mój chłopak wpakował mi się na kolana, opierając podbródek o czubek mojej głowy.

– Dzwonił ten facet, Edward Sheeran – wymamrotał.

_Już? Tak szybko?_

– Kiedy? – zapytałem.

– Niedawno, parę minut przed twoim powrotem.

Wpatrywałem się w niego oczekująco, lecz najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru zwracać na to uwagi.

– No i? Co mówił? – ponagliłem.

Harry przez chwilę marszczył brwi, trzymając mnie w napięciu... po czym uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział:

– Matka wycofała pozew. Jakąś godzinę temu akta sprawy o alimenty powiedziały _Dzień dobry_ koszowi na śmieci.

– To... fantastycznie, kotek! – zawołałem, sam zaskoczony tym, jak bardzo Anne wzięła sobie moje słowa do serca, skoro załatwiła to zaraz po moim wyjściu.

– Tak, wiem, jeden stres z głowy – przyznał. – Ale nie rozumiem, czemu to zrobiła... tak nagle.

Przełknąłem ślinę.

– Kocha cię – odparłem, wzruszając ramionami. Przy okazji spełniłem daną jej obietnicę.

– Pewnie... pewnie w jakiś sposób tak – zgodził się z dziwną miną Kociak, zsuwając się z moich nóg.

Wstałem powoli i odniosłem talerz do zlewu, odprowadzony jego czujnym spojrzeniem. Ach, musiałem szybko wymyślić coś, co odwróci jego uwagę od tej sprawy. Mimo iż nie zrobiłem nic złego, a do pani Styles poszedłem tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, aby chronić mojego mężczyznę, nie chciałem, by dowiedział się o moim udziale w tej akcji. Po prostu... nie.

– Hej, Kociaku, czy nie chciałbyś mi czegoś zagrać? – spytałem z szerokim uśmiechem, który automatycznie jeszcze się poszerzył, kiedy zielone oczy Harry'ego zalśniły.

– Chciałbyś?...

– O niczym innym w tej chwili nie marzę, mój ty Mozarcie – wymruczałem, chwytając jego dłoń. Pociągnąłem go do _gabinetu_ i usadziłem na stołeczku, wyjątkowo przysiadając na podłodze, zamiast wpychać się obok niego.

Z fascynacją obserwowałem, jak loczek zginał i prostował palce, przygotowując się do gry. Niby takie nic, ale wyglądało cholernie profesjonalnie i  _cholernie seksownie_ .

_Panie Tomlinson, uprzejmie upraszamy o opanowanie swoich myśli nim komuś stanie się krzywda_ . Racja.

– Właściwie nigdy nie mówiłeś mi, czemu tak bardzo kochasz instrumenty klawiszowe – zauważyłem.

– W zasadzie powinieneś powiedzieć: chordofony uderzane klawiszowe – oznajmił, po czym zaśmiał się na widok mojej osłupiałej miny. – Tak to się nazywa, fortepiany, pianina, klawikordy – dodał.

– Okej... Akcja _Zawstydźmy Lou_ przebiegła pomyślnie, teraz odpowiedz na moje pytanie.

– Hmm, trudno powiedzieć – zamyślił się. – Od zawsze je kochałem. Kiedyś chciałem być pianistą, wiesz? Ale potem jakby trochę mi przeszło... Wiesz, tatuś – mruknął kwaśno, a ja poznałem, że wkroczyliśmy na śliski grunt.

– Graj – zachęciłem.

– Cokolwiek czy jakieś konkretne życzenia?

– Mm, co chcesz.

– Dobra, więc może... Ee... IX symfonia Beethovena, pasuje?

Za Chiny nie wiedziałem, jak to do cholery brzmi, toteż tylko energicznie pokiwałem głową i już po chwili otoczyły mnie dźwięki. Mógłbym w nich zatonąć. Harry co jakiś czas zmieniał melodię, nie wiem, ilu utworów wysłuchałem, wpatrując się jak w transie w jego długie, blade palce. Ocknąłem się dopiero, gdy melodia się urwała.

– Co się dzieje? – drgnąłem, zaskoczony.

– Umm, ja... chciałbym ci coś zagrać i zaśpiewać może, ale... nie jestem pewny... – mamrotał, speszony i cały czerwony.

– O rany, jasne! Posłucham z największą chęcią – zapewniłem z serdecznym uśmiechem.

Harry spuścił wzrok na klawiaturę, wziął głęboki oddech i znów wprawił swoje palce w ruch. Po jakimś czasie do muzyki dołączyły słowa.

 

 _Light is with us every day  
Makes the easiest actions even easier  
We accustomed to it that much  
_ _That we discover its value only_  
When there isn’t any

 

_There once was an empty house  
Closed, dark house  
Full of dusty memories hidden deep on the bottom of a wardrobe  
It was scared of opening for the people  
Because they hurt the most  
Getting used to something _ _threatens_ _tears_

 

 _But one day the light came out_  
Opened closed doors  
Although the house was fighting for them to stay exactly how they were   
The light shouted:  
Hey house, don’t be afraid!  
I’m not going to hurt you, I want to be your friend  
The light was bright, warm and tender  
It made that the house trusted it  
And opened its heart in front of it  
Full of dusty memories

 

 _If the house knew that love heal all old wounds, it would let people be with him_  
But only small, warm, tender light   
Was brave enough to show it this truth  
The house loved the light like the light loved the house  
Because the first means nearly nothing without the second  
But together they’re everything what count

 

_I’m a house  
You’re my light_ *   


 

Ponownie zapadła cisza. Bałem się nawet oddychać. Harry przeniósł na mnie niepewny wzrok. Ze świstem wypuściłem powietrze.

– I... jak? – zapytał szeptem.

– To było... bardzo ładne. Co to za piosenka?

– Ona... – zawstydził się. – Ona jeszcze nie ma tytułu. Napisałem ją jakiś czas temu, ale... nie jest jeszcze dopracowana.

– Ty ją napisałeś? – wydukałem. – Kociaku, to... piękne. Czy ona... opowiada prawdziwą historię?

– Mhm – skinął głową. – Naszą – dodał po chwili, rumieniąc się bardziej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. – Ale wciąż nie ma tytułu – przypomniał.

– Proponuję... _Dom Zakurzonych Wspomnień_ – zasugerowałem. – Co ty na to?

– Idealnie – szepnął, biorąc mnie za rękę i posyłając czuły uśmiech.

– Więc... jestem twoim małym, jasnym, ciepłym, czułym światłem? – odważyłem się spytać, gładząc kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni.

– A ja twoim ciemnym, zamkniętym domem, który z uporem maniaka otwierałeś – uzupełnił, wywołując u mnie nerwowy chichot. – Para jak z obrazka, prawda?

– No – przyznałem.

Spojrzenie Harry'ego uciekło gdzieś w stronę okna. Dopiero wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że na zewnątrz już dawno zapadł zmrok. Westchnąłem ledwie dosłyszalnie.

– Jest dzisiaj pełnia, wiesz? – powiedział cicho loczek.

– Tak? – zdziwiłem się.

– Mhm – skinął głową w zamyśleniu, jeszcze mocniej zaciskając dłoń na mojej. – Chodź, Lou – zarządził po chwili, ciągnąc mnie na korytarz, a potem schodami na górę.

– Dokąd ty... – usiłowałem spytać, lecz uciszył mnie kocim pomrukiem.

Zatrzymał się dopiero na niewielkim balkoniku, na który wchodziło się z jego pokoju. Z zaskoczeniem zauważyłem niską drabinkę, przystawioną do barierki. Harry przestawił ją sprawnie, opierając o ścianę, po czym wdrapał się... na dach.

– Co ty wyprawiasz?! – syknąłem.

– Chodź – odparł jedynie.

– Chyba żartujesz.

– Chodź – powtórzył, wyciągając do mnie ramię. 

Przewróciłem oczami, ale usłuchałem i ostrożnie podążyłem za nim, mając dziwne przeczucie, że za chwilkę obaj zlecimy do ogródka. Loczek jednak wydawał się wyjątkowo pewny siebie, gdy pomagał mi złapać równowagę, a potem umościć koło komina, gdzie dachówki nie były spadziste, a wręcz proste, niczym podłoga. Wtedy coś zrozumiałem.

– Często tu bywasz? – wymamrotałem.

– Czasem – wzruszył ramionami. – Kiedy mam jakieś... złe sny i nie mogę spać, przychodzę tutaj i patrzę w gwiazdy. To uspokaja.

– I nie boisz się, że spadniesz?

– Louis – jego głos był aksamitny i łagodny, a uśmiech czuły – mam wiele lęków, ale lęk wysokości do nich nie należy. Ale jeśli _ty_ się boisz, możemy zejść.

Auć. Moja męska duma zabolała.

– Nie, skądże – odpowiedziałem z pewnością w głosie. – Zostańmy. Jest tu dość... romantycznie.

Harry zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, przyciągając się bliżej mnie i wtulając w moją pierś. Wskazał na coś na sklepieniu i oznajmił:

– To jest Strzelec. Tam Wielka Niedźwiedzica, Mała Niedźwiedzica, Wielki Wóz... Widzisz?

Skinąłem głową, bardziej jednak skupiając się na jego cudownych włosach, na których składałem drobne pocałunki.

– Więc znasz się także na gwiazdach? – zagadnąłem.

– Lubię rzeczy piękne – odparł obojętnie.

– Ale ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że to tylko płonące kule gazu? – zauważyłem sceptycznie.

– Nieprawda – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Tak naprawdę to dusze naszych zmarłych przodków, którzy patrzą na nas z góry.

– Och, więc teraz cytujemy _Króla Lwa_? – zakpiłem.

– Jako Simba mam pełne prawo – oznajmił, a ja uśmiechnąłem się lekko, słysząc jego nawiązanie do jednej z moich wypowiedzi.

– Nala już się ucisza – mruknąłem, rozbawiony.

– Nie musisz, Nalu. Lubię twój głos... – wymamrotał sennie, opierając głowę o moje ramię.

– Nie równa się z twoim – zaprzeczyłem, niepewny, czy w ogóle to usłyszał.

Przez dłuższą chwilę milczeliśmy i już myślałem, że zasnął, kiedy niespodziewanie odezwał się, stwierdzając:

– Wcale nie byłeś na zakupach.

Zamarłem.

– Co? Nie! Oczywiście, że byłem.

– Nie byłeś.

– Po czym to wnioskujesz? – oburzyłem się.

– A jakiekolwiek torby, produkty? Nie było tego, ale nic nie mówiłem.

Szlag. Luka w planie.

– No, dobrze, nie byłem, ale to nie znaczy, że robiłem coś nieodpow...

– Byłeś u mojej matki – zauważył spokojnie.

– Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy? – broniłem się rozpaczliwie.

– Po prostu wiem.

– No, dobrze. Kto ci powiedział? – poddałem się.

– Nikt, wiedziałem to jeszcze nim wyszedłeś z domu.

– Jakim cudem? – jęknąłem.

– Było widać, że nie zostawisz tak tej sprawy. Nie umiesz ukrywać emocji, Louis.

– Inni mówią mi co innego – prychnąłem.

– Inni nie kochają cię tak bardzo – oznajmił, a ja usłyszałem w jego głosie uśmiech.

– Ja... – zacząłem niepewnie, lecz urwałem. – Też cię kocham, Harry.

– Wiem... – szepnął, po czym niespodziewanie wyprostował się, chwytając mnie za rękę i pociągnął w stronę zejścia z dachu.

– Kociak, co ty znowu...

– Shh, chodź po prostu.

Wymamrotałem pod nosem kilka prędkich słów, które tak naprawdę nie miały żadnego znaczenia i zostały wypowiedziane tylko po to, by zostać wypowiedziane, nim moje stopy wreszcie dotknęły kafelków, którymi wyłożony był balkon. I właśnie w tym momencie zostałem mocno pchnięty na ścianę, gdy Harry zaatakował moje usta, pozbawiając mnie tchu.

_ To naprawdę ty? _ , było moją ostatnią myślą, nim zupełnie straciłem zdolność rozumowania.

Jedynym, co potrafiły odebrać moje zmysły, były dłonie Harry'ego, niespokojnie błądzące po moim ciele... oraz jego słodki zapach i miękkie usta, tak namiętne, jak nigdy wcześniej. Nim się zorientowałem, chłopak wepchnął mnie do środka, nawet na moment nie odrywając się od moich warg. Łóżko zajęczało głośno, gdy opadliśmy na nie z impetem, zderzając się zębami. Moją głowę przeszył tępy ból, lecz Harry tylko zachichotał cicho i ponownie złączył nasze usta, sprawiając, że natychmiast o wszystkim zapomniałem.

Zwolnił tempa. Pocałunki stały się długie, gorące, lecz czułe, nieco niespokojne. Podpierał się rękami tuż koło mojej głowy, tak, że na wpół na mnie leżał, na wpół wisiał. Z westchnieniem otoczyłem go ramionami, pragnąc przyciągnąć go bliżej... i bliżej... i bliżej...

Loczek jęknął, odchylając się do tyłu i zmieniając pozycję. Rozsunął nogi, klękając nad moimi biodrami, przez co praktycznie siedział na moim kroczu. Mocno złapał mnie za plecy, unosząc do wpół siadu, po czym gwałtownie naparł na moje usta, niemal się na mnie przewracając, nim udało nam się złapać względną równowagę. Z mojego gardła wydobył się niski pomruk. Chciałem  _ jego _ , tak bardzo.

Dłonie chłopaka zwinnie wślizgnęły się pod moją koszulkę, wywołując gęsią skórkę na całej długości mojego kręgosłupa. Zaczął kreślić na moich plecach nieokreślone znaki, a ja byłem już tak zawstydzająco twardy i doskonale wiedziałem, że jeśli zaraz nie przestanie, nie dam rady już tego zatrzymać.

– Harry... – jęknąłem w pocałunku.

– Shh – uciszył mnie, po czym bez większego problemu zdjął ze mnie T-shirt. Zimne, marcowe powietrze, które dostawało się do pokoju poprzez otwarte drzwi balkonowe, pokąsało moją nagą skórę. Zadrżałem, na co Harry zareagował jeszcze szybszym gładzeniem mojego grzbietu i pogłębieniem pieszczoty.

Ta podniecająca, lecz niewłaściwa świadomość, że zaraz będzie za późno, by przestać...

Dłonie Kociaka zjechały niżej, wsuwając się w moje spodnie. To było tak niesprawiedliwe, że pobudzał mnie do tego stopnia, skoro obaj doskonale wiedzieliśmy, że  _ nie możemy _ .

– Harry – zacząłem znów, łamiącym się z rozpaczy głosem. Bycie odpowiedzialnym było teraz tak cholernie trudne, kiedy całe moje ciało po prostu chciało _dać się porwać_.

– Wyłącz myślenie, Louis – szepnął, odsuwając się od moich warg i przebiegając ustami po mojej skroni i kościach policzkowych. – Po prostu zrób to dla mnie.

Kiedy brzmiał w ten sposób, całą odpowiedzialność trafił szlag.

Ocknąłem się z transu kilka chwil później, czując, że jestem całkiem nagi. Co więcej, Harry także nie miał niczego na sobie. Mimowolnie wstrzymałem oddech. Był taki  _ piękny _ , że moje serce przeszywał niemal fizyczny ból.

Jego dłoń delikatnie zatańczyła na mojej męskości. Krzyknąłem, zaskoczony.

– Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz? – wysapałem, lecz nie odpowiedział. Przygryzł wargę i zacisnął palce, wyrywając z moich ust rozdzierający jęk.

Po raz kolejny odebrał mi zdolność myślenia. Może byłoby łatwiej, gdyby nie był tak kurewsko pewny siebie w tym, co robił... lub tak dobry. Niemal skomląc, odrzuciłem głowę na poduszkę, wbijając pięści w pościel.

W tamtym momencie nie marzyłem o niczym innym, jak o oddaniu się temu uczuciu w pełni, lecz lęk przed wyrządzeniem mu krzywdy był większy. Tylko dlatego udało mi się zebrać ostatki silnej woli i wyjąkać:

– Haroldzie, jeśli w tej chwili nie przestaniesz, tego nie da się już zatrzymać.

– Nie chcę się zatrzymywać – wymruczał, uwalniając swoje dłonie i przyciągając mnie do pocałunku. Nim jednak nasze usta się spotkały, popatrzył mi głęboko w oczy. – Nie chcę, słyszysz? – szepnął. – To jest _ta_ chwila i nie próbuj jej psuć, Lou.

_ Ani bym śmiał _ , pomyślałem, lecz nim zdążyłem wypowiedzieć tę myśl na głos, moje wargi zostały niemal zmiażdżone. I tej chwili zyskałem pewność, że jeszcze tej nocy  _ przyjmę go do siebie. _

Oddałem pieszczotę z zaangażowaniem, lekko rozchylając usta. Nasze języki rozpoczęły dziki taniec, połączony z walką o dominację. Nagie ciała ocierały się o siebie rytmicznie, potęgując doznanie. Pokój wypełniały ciche pomruki, jednak nie potrafiłem stwierdzić, który z nas je wydawał. Mój zdrowy rozsądek odpłynął, teraz był tylko  _ Harry _ .

Harry, który oderwał się ode mnie z mlaśnięciem i przeniósł usta na moją szyję, muskając językiem skórę, nim zassał ją, tworząc maleńką malinkę. Do niej dołączyły kolejne, umiejscowione w okolicy obojczyków i w dół, aż do ciemnej linii włosów na podbrzuszu. Jęczałem cicho, nie zwracając uwagi na nic innego. Dopiero dziwny ruch ręki chłopaka dotarł do mojej świadomości.

– Co robisz? – wymamrotałem, widząc, jak jego szczupłe palce raz po raz znikają w jego ciasnym otworze.

– Od ostatniego razu minęły już dwa lata, muszę... – zaczął, ale ja szybko pokręciłem głową.

– Okej, nie chciałem wiedzieć! – pisnąłem. – Myślałem, że będziesz na górze – dodałem, speszony.

– Do czego musiałoby dojść, żeby Rose pokrywała Jacka – szepnął łagodnie, rozluźniając atmosferę. Najwyraźniej to ja byłem bardziej zdenerwowany całą sytuacją, mimo że tak o niej marzyłem. – Tak na serio: to twój pierwszy raz z chłopakiem, Lou, powinieneś zapamiętać go jak najlepiej – wymruczał, składając krótki pocałunek w kąciku moich ust. – Sięgnij do dolnej szuflady, dobrze? – poprosił.

Schyliłem się, by spełnić jego życzenie i z lekkim zażenowaniem wyciągnąłem z szafki kwadratowe opakowanie.

– Mam rozumieć, że to planowałeś? – zachichotałem nerwowo.

– Myślałem o tym od jakiegoś czasu – przyznał, oblizując usta.

Drżącymi dłoni rozerwałem plastik i wyjąłem ze środka prezerwatywę. Jeszcze raz odszukałem w jego oczach zapewnienia, że taki podział ról mu pasuje, a otrzymawszy je – ostrożnie naciągnąłem gumę na swojego członka.

– Gotowy? – wyszeptałem.

– Gotowy, jeśli i ty jesteś gotów – odpowiedział ciepło, podnosząc się lekko i zginając moje nogi w kolanach, tak, by mógł podeprzeć się tuż nade mną. – Spójrz mi w oczy, Lou – poprosił, a ja nieśmiało uniosłem powieki, napotykając tę cudowną zieleń. – Jeśli coś będzie nie tak, mów, dobrze?

– Zabawne, że to mówisz, zważywszy na to, że to twój tyłek za chwilę zostanie rozerwany na strzępy – palnąłem, wywołując na jego twarzy delikatny uśmiech.

– Nie mógłbym wyobrazić sobie słodszego sposobu na stratę tyłka – powiedział czule, a potem powoli opuścił się na dół. W pierwszej chwili jego twarz przeciął grymas bólu, lecz już po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy.

I było  _ idealnie _ .

– Mój Boże, Louis, jesteś taki piękny – wysapał w pewnym momencie. – Kocham cię tak bardzo...

Chciałem odpowiedzieć mu tym samym, lecz nagromadziło się we mnie tyle uczuć, że jedynym, co potrafiłem z siebie wyrzucić, było:  _ Kociak, Kociak _ ... 

Powtarzałem to jedno słowo jeszcze długo po wszystkim. Szeptałem je na wpół przytomnie, gdy odpływałem w sen, otoczony szczupłymi ramionami mojego chłopaka.

I bardzo możliwe, że kiedy zasnąłem, wciąż znajdowało się na moich ustach.

 

__________

* za przekład  _ piosenki _ bardzo dziękuję [sherriane](http://sherriane.tumblr.com/), jesteś najlepsza  ♥

 

 


	33. EPILOG, czyli jedenaście lat później

_Harry_

 

Ostrożnie uchyliłem powieki, jakby bojąc się, że gdy otworzę oczy, wszystko okaże się tylko snem, a jego nie będzie. Jednak jak zawsze okazało się to tylko pustym lękiem. Odkąd obudziłem się w szpitalu jedenaście lat temu, po tym, jak próbowałem się zabić, był przy mnie. Zawsze w pobliżu, by podtrzymać mnie, jeśli znów zacznę upadać.

Lecz nie upadałem.

Zauważył, że go obserwuję i na chwilę oderwał wzrok od drogi, by posłać mi czuły uśmiech. Kochałem w nim wszystko, ale ten uśmiech chyba najmocniej. Nie był jak inni ludzie. U niego ten drobny gest nie obejmował jedynie ust, a całą twarz, włącznie z oczami.

O, tak, chwila. Jeśli było coś, co kochałem jeszcze bardziej, to właśnie jego oczy. Piękne, błękitne oczy, które przed laty tak mnie urzekły. Błękitne niczym niebo, a jednocześnie tak inne, wyjątkowe. Po prostu _Louisowe._

Od czubka głowy aż po pięty, był chodzącą perfekcją. Moją chodzącą perfekcją.

– Hej, kochanie – odezwał się tym swoim wysokim, delikatnym głosem, którego mógłbym słuchać i słuchać. – Co się dzieje?

– Nic takiego – odparłem. – Podziwiam cię, to wszystko.

– Mała chwilka zamyślenia? – zgadł.

– Mhm – zgodziłem się. – Kontemplacja.

Skinął głową, znów przenosząc spojrzenie niebieskich tęczówek na trasę i mocniej zaciskając dłonie na kierownicy.

– Denerwujesz się? – spytał niespodziewanie.

Zmarszczyłem brwi.

– Przeprowadzką? Nie, nie wydaje mi się. Może trochę szkoda mi zostawiać tamto mieszkanie, ale wiem, że gdziekolwiek się nie udamy, będzie nam cudownie, póki mamy siebie.

– Mój słodki romantyk – zaśmiał się dźwięcznie, a ja automatycznie zacząłem zastanawiać się, czy to nie ten uroczy chichot jest tym, co kocham w nim najbardziej. – Jakie to szczęście, że niektóre rzeczy nigdy się nie zmieniają, Harry.

A może był to sposób, w jaki cała jego twarz jaśniała, kiedy wymawiał moje imię?...

– Tak, zgadzam się – powiedziałem. Chciałem dodać coś jeszcze, lecz przerwał mi płaczliwy jęk gdzieś z tyłu.

– Daaaj miiii!

– Nie, Darcey! Nie dam ci mojej konsoli, bo znowu ją całą pobrudzisz!

– Daaaj...

– Nie! Powiedziałem ci, że nie!

Westchnąłem cicho.

– O co chodzi tym razem, bąki? – zapytałem, odwracając się do tyłu, gdzie dwójka dzieciaków prowadziła zaciętą walkę o konsolę.

Darcey miała cztery latka, kasztanową czuprynkę, teraz w postaci dwóch przewiązanych różowymi kokardkami kucyków, brzoskwiniową cerę i wielkie, błękitne oczy, dzięki którym tak bardzo przypominała mi Louisa. Kiedy po raz pierwszy je zobaczyłem, po prostu wiedziałem, że prędzej piekło zamarznie niż ją komuś oddam. I głównie dzięki mojemu uporowi kilkumiesięczna wówczas Irlandka została naszą córką.

Z kolei Aiden niedawno skończył osiem lat i był absolutnie uroczym chłopcem. To Lou wybrał mu imię, lecz cieszyłem się, że nie przypominał zbyt mocno mojego brata, to mogłoby być dla mnie bolesne. Choć, podobnie jak Aiden Starszy, był ślicznym dzieckiem. O rudych loczkach i przenikliwych, szarozielonych tęczówkach. Kiedy go adoptowaliśmy, byliśmy dopiero dwa lata po ślubie i trochę obawiałem się, czy sprostamy obowiązkom rodzicielskim, ale chyba nie było tak źle.

Nasza córeczka popatrzyła na mnie, będąc na skraju histerii. Jej zaciśnięte, malinowe ustka drżały spazmatycznie.

– Aiden nie chcie dać mi glyyyhyyy... – zaszlochała. – Papo... 

– Nie dam jej, ostatnio wszystko zalała sokiem! – zaprotestował chłopiec.

– Nie mam sioku! Daaaaj miiiii... – zawyła Darcey.

– Nie! Papo, powiedz jej coś – jęknął Aiden.

– Kochanie – zwróciłem się do małej – niech Aid trochę się pobawi, dobrze?

– Ale ja chciem! – pisnęła.

– Mam lepszy pomysł – uśmiechnąłem się lekko. – I założę się, że już doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi... – mrugnąłem do niej porozumiewawczo.

Dziewczynka otarła łezki tłuściutkimi piąstkami.

– Baja? – zapytała z nadzieją.

– Brawo, księżniczko – zaśmiałem się, sięgając po laptop, spoczywający w schowku przed moim siedzeniem. Wydobyłem go z torby, otworzyłem i już po chwili ukazał się ekran startowy. Zdjęcie na pulpicie przedstawiało mnie, Louisa oraz nasze dzieciaki podczas zeszłorocznych wakacji w rodzinnym mieście mojego męża. Musiałem przyznać sam przed sobą, że w ciepłej kuchni jego matki, Jay, czułem się lepiej niż kiedykolwiek we własnym domu rodzinnym. Cóż. Było to w pewnym sensie uzasadnione, lecz dość smutne. Przywołałem w myślach twarz własnej rodzicielki. Ostatnio widziałem ją na naszym weselu... tak, zaprosiliśmy ją. Bądź co bądź, była moim rodzicem, powinna być przy mnie w tak ważnym momencie życia. Jednak poza tym zupełnie usunęła się w cień, a ja wciąż nie byłem gotów, by ratować tę relację.

Porzucając te rozważania, najechałem kursorem na ikonkę folderu:  _Darcey-bajki_ i kilknąłem dwukrotnie.

– Co oglądamy, słoneczko? – spytałem.

Moja córka udała, że się zastanawia, ale tak naprawdę odpowiedź już miała gotową.

– _Klula Lfa_ chciem – zarządziła.

Uśmiechnąłem się pod nosem. Kochała tę bajkę.

Louis ścisnął moje kolano.

– Pamiętasz? – szepnął. – Dwóch facetów z dziećmi...

– Takich rzeczy się nie zapomina, Nalu – odpowiedziałem z uczuciem.

– Papo! – zawołała Darcey, wyciągając do mnie rączki.

– Już, księżniczko – odparłem, włączając _Króla Lwa_ i podając jej komputer. Z podekscytowaniem wymalowanym na twarzy, przyciągnęła go na swoje kolana i wlepiła błękitne oczka w ekran, kiedy z głośników popłynęły pierwsze takty _Kręgu Życia_.

Westchnąłem. Louis posłał mi uważne spojrzenie, lecz uspokoiłem go gestem ręki. Ten film po prostu przywodził tyle wspomnień... Nasze dzieci znały odnowioną wersję bajki, ale pamiętałem dokładnie, że gdy po raz pierwszy oglądałem ją razem z Lou, było to ze starej, wyblakłej kasety, liczącej sobie tyle samo lat, co ja. To była nasza pierwsza rocznica, Louis specjalnie przywiózł stary magnetowid, byśmy mogli w ogóle odtworzyć film. Jedna z najbardziej romantycznych randek, jakie pamiętam.

Odwróciłem się na chwilkę, by ujrzeć, że Aid porzucił konsolę na rzecz oglądania  _Króla Lwa_ wraz z siostrą. Siedzieli teraz, lekko w siebie wtuleni, nie zauważając niczego, co działo się wokół. Sam nie wiem kiedy, w moich oczach zebrały się łzy.

– Kocham cię, wiesz? – wyszeptałem, spuszczając powieki.

– Oczywiście, że wiem, Kociaku – odpowiedział cicho mój mąż. – Ja też cię kocham.

 

~*~

 

Ledwie samochód zatrzymał się na posesji, Darcey już wyskoczyła na zewnątrz.

– Księżniczko, zaczekaj! – zawołał za nią Louis, otwierając swoje drzwi.

– To bez sensu, tato – pouczył go Aiden. – Jeszcze nie rozgryzłem, jak to możliwe, by coś o tak krótkich nóżkach tak szybko biegało, ale to fakt, nie dogonisz jej. Papa coś o tym wie, prawda, papo? – popatrzył na mnie, szukając potwierdzenia.

– Nie doceniasz taty, Aid – zaśmiałem się. – Swego czasu był świetnym piłkarzem i naprawdę dobrze biega.

– Hej, nadal jestem świetnym piłkarzem! – zaprotestował Lou, trącając mnie biodrem.

– No, nie wiem, nie wiem... Ale znam pewną rzecz, w której jesteś naprawdę dobry, mimo upływu lat – oznajmiłem kokieteryjnie.

– Doprawdy? – mrugnął do mnie.

Syn przypatrywał się nam z miną, która świadczyła o tym, że toczy wewnętrzną debatę nad tym, czy powinien zwymiotować. W końcu skrzywił się, wymamrotał coś o tym, co starość robi z ludźmi i pomaszerował w stronę biegającej po trawniku Darcey.

– Myślisz, że jestem stary? – zmartwił się Lou.

– Żartujesz sobie? Jesteś najseksowniejszym trzydziestotrzylatkiem, jakiego znam – wymruczałem.

– Nasz syn się nas wstydzi – stwierdził.

– Taki wiek – zachichotałem, przytulając go od tyłu. – Zobaczysz, pewnego dnia i jego dopadnie. Przyjdzie taki czas, kiedy przyprowadzi do domu swoją dziewczynę na obiad – zapowiedziałem. – Hmm, ale jeśli cię to pocieszy, Darcey jest z nas niesamowicie dumna. Sam parę dni temu słyszałem, jak opowiadała dzieciom w przedszkolu, jacy to jej tatusiowie są wspaniali.

– Dziewczyny zawsze mają słabość do gejów – pokręcił głową, usiłując ukryć przede mną wzruszenie, ale oczywiście mu się nie udało. Nigdy mu się nie udawało.

Zaśmiałem się, po czym spojrzałem na dom.  _Nasz_ nowy dom. Byłem tutaj już kilka razy, lecz za każdym razem wydawał mi się coraz piękniejszy.

– Będzie nam tu dobrze, prawda? – szepnąłem.

– Dopóki jesteśmy razem, wszędzie będzie nam dobrze – odpowiedział Louis i już, już miałem go pocałować, kiedy moich uszu dobiegł pisk Aidena.

– Taaatooo! Paaapooo! – zapłakał chłopiec. Cmoknąłem ukochanego w skroń i podbiegłem do syna.

– Co się dziej, Aid?

– Ta mała harpia... – rudzielec oskarżycielsko wycelował palec w siostrę, nadal beztrosko krążącą dookoła. – Ona mnie _ugryzła_!

– Darcey, czy to prawda? – oburzyłem się. Mała tylko wzruszyła ramionkami, uśmiechnęła się niewinnie i oddaliła szybko. Z troską popatrzyłem na synka, klękając przy nim. – Pokaż, gdzie cię boli? Papa pocałuje.

– Tu – chlipnął Aiden, podając mi dłoń, na której widniał czerwony ślad zębów. Brakowało górnej jedynki, która, nawiasem mówiąc, wypadła naszej córce parę dni temu. To zdecydowanie wskazywało ją jako winną zarzucanego jej czynu. – Mała pirania – wymamrotałem, zastanawiając się, jak ktoś tak maleńki mógł tak mocno ugryźć go w rękę. Pogładziłem rankę i przyłożyłem do niej usta, tak, jak zawsze robiła moja matka, gdy byłem mały. Tak, to było jedno z miłych wspomnień. – Lepiej, skarbie? – spytałem.

– Mhm – skinął głową. – Dziękuję, papo.

– Na przyszłość uważaj na nią, w porządku? – zaśmiałem się, wstając i mierzwiąc jego czuprynkę.

– Postaram się – obiecał, przytulił mnie krótko i zaczął się oddalać. Ja wciąż stałem w tym samym miejscu, wpatrując się w jego plecy i myśląc o tym, jak bardzo mój mały Aid wyrósł ostatnio.

Nagle poczułem, jak ciepłe ręce oplatają mnie w pasie. Automatycznie wtuliłem się w Lou, wzdychając pod nosem.

– I pomyśleć, że kiedyś nie chciałeś mieć dzieci – wyszeptał.

– Doskonale wiesz, że kiedy tylko zobaczyłem tego malca osiem lat temu, natychmiast zmieniłem zdanie – odpowiedziałem, odnajdując jego dłoń. – Boże. One tak szybko rosną. Czuję, jakby coś ciągle mi umykało.

– Masz rację, nim się obejrzymy, zostaniemy dziadkami – zachichotał Lou. – Wyobrażasz to sobie?

– Nie strasz, kochanie. Ledwie godzę się z myślą, że Darcey wymienia uzębienie.

– Wiesz, że na wszystko w końcu musi przyjść czas?

Zamknąłem oczy.

– Wiem, Louis, wiem. Wszystko, co już się wydarzyło, miało się wydarzyć.

Dłonie mojego męża mimowolnie powędrowały do moich rękawów i lekko je podwinęły. Uchyliłem powieki, by ujrzeć pojaśniałe z biegiem lat blizny na swoich przedramionach. Ostatnia miała ponad jedenaście lat i nie planowałem dorabiać jej więcej koleżanek, lecz Lou się upewniał. Zawsze się upewniał.

Jego usta delikatnie musnęły moją skórę. Zabawne, że nigdy o tym nie zapominał.

– Obiecaj, że nigdy mnie nie opuścisz – szepnął.

Odszukałem wzrokiem jego cudowne oczy, zaglądając w nie głęboko, jakbym chciał przejrzeć na wylot jego duszę. Oczywiście, że nigdy nie mógłbym go opuścić. Był całym moim światem, tym, co trzymało mnie przy życiu w najgorszych chwilach. To on wyciągnął mnie z tego gówna, w jakim tkwiłem przez tyle, tyle lat. On nauczył mnie, co to znaczy kochać naprawdę.

Nie mógłbym go opuścić, nie.

Bo on był moim Lulu, a ja jego Kociakiem. On był moją Nalą, a ja jego Simbą. On był moim Księciem, a ja jego skarbem. On był moim Jackiem, a ja jego Rose. On był moim Romeem, a ja jego Julią. On był moim światłem, a ja jego domem.

Po prostu, on był moim Louisem, a ja byłem jego Harrym.

– Obiecuję.

 

 


	34. Dodatek - Wszystko w Imię Miłości

– Zamknij oczy i policz do dziesięciu – powtórzyłem, lekko już zirytowany.

Harry posłusznie opuścił powieki, wymamrotał: _raz, dwa, trzy, czte..._ i uchylił je z powrotem, jęcząc z rozpaczą:

– Oni mnie nie polubią.

Wzniosłem oczy ku niebu.

– Oczywiście, że cię polubią – oznajmiłem, po raz setny w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia. – Ciebie nie da się nie lubić.

Loczek zrobił bardzo nieszczęśliwą minę i wyszeptał:

– Pomyślą, że cię spedaliłem.

– Na miłość boską, Kociaku! – zdenerwowałem się. – To najbardziej niedorzeczne stwierdzenie, jakie w życiu słyszałem. Jak można kogoś _spedalić_? Orientacja seksualna nie jest cechą nabytą, kochanie. A my jesteśmy razem już ponad cztery miesiące... słuchasz mnie?... cztery miesiące i chcę, żebyś poznał moją rodzinę. Zauważ, że ja twoją już poznałem – dodałem.

Chłopak posłał mi ironiczne spojrzenie.

– Tak, racja, poznałeś moją siostrę i matkę. Z jedną nieomal się nie pobiłeś na cmentarzu, a drugą objechałeś w kwestii alimentów. Zachęcające.

– Przestań być takim okropnym pesymistą – pokręciłem głową. – Zobaczysz, od razu cię pokochają.

– Louis, skarbie, mam do ciebie malutkie pytanko. Mianowicie: czy ty naprawdę nie widzisz, jak to będzie wyglądać z ich strony?

– No, słucham – popatrzyłem na niego wyzywająco. – _Jak to będzie wyglądać z ich strony?_

– Mieli normalnego, zdrowego syna, który umawiał się z dziewczynami i miał zwyczajnych znajomych, aż tu nagle przyprowadza do domu niedoszłego samobójcę i oświadcza, że są parą – prychnął. – Jaki rodzic by mnie w tym wszystkim polubił?

– Pominąłeś jeden istotny szczegół – wtrąciłem. – Oczywiście nie wspominając o tym, że nadal jestem _normalny_ i _zdrowy_. Otóż, zapomniałeś powiedzieć, że każdy rodzic chce, by jego dziecko było szczęśliwe. A ja z tobą jestem. I to im wystarczy, wiesz? Nie ma się czego bać. No, chyba że wątpisz w to, że znam własną rodzinę. 

Harry wyglądał trochę, jakbym go spoliczkował.

– Louis... – zaczął. – To nie tak, że ja nie chcę tam jechać, po prostu... okej, nie chcę tam jechać. Nie mam dobrych doświadczeń rodzinnych. I... – zawahał się. – Dobra, masz mnie. Po prostu się boję. Cholernie strasznie.

Przyciągnąłem go do uścisku, opierając brodę o czubek jego głowy.

– Kochanie, oni cię nie zjedzą – zaśmiałem się cicho.

– Zakład? – zapytał, dołączając do mnie. Słysząc cichy, słodki chichot, wydobywający się z jego ust, poznałem, że wszystko wróciło do względnej normy. Przynajmniej na razie.

 

~*~

 

Dobra, przyznaję, może jednak nie wszystko było w porządku. Kiedy wjeżdżaliśmy do Doncaster, Harry był biały jak kreda i z każdą kolejną minutą robił się coraz bledszy. Musiał naprawdę bardzo się bać, co dla mnie było zupełnie niedorzeczne. Och, okej, zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że ojciec może początkowo nie być zachwycony naszym związkiem, ale wiedziałem też, że wszyscy bardzo szybko go pokochają. On był właśnie do tego stworzony, do tego, by go kochać.

Wolną ręką odszukałem jego dłoń i ścisnąłem ją.

– Aniołku... – powiedziałem cicho. – Jesteś lodowaty. Mówiłem ci, żebyś wziął bluzę.

– Nie, nie, to z nerwów... – wymamrotał. – Je-jesteś pewny, że ta wizyta to dobry pomysł? – zaskamlał.

– Oczywiście, że tak, skarbie. Powiedziałem mamie, że chcę przedstawić im kogoś wyjątkowego i bardzo się ucieszyła.

– A zamiast tego przedstawisz im mnie...

– Przecież o tobie mówiłem, głuptasie – zauważyłem ze śmiechem.

– Mogę się założyć, że spodziewają się _dziewczyny_ – mruknął.

– Tak, ja też – zgodziłem się – ale nie wymieniłbym cię na dziesięć dziewczyn. Zrozumiano? – na chwilę odrywając wzrok od drogi, złapałem jego spojrzenie.

– Patrz przed siebie, Louis – upomniał mnie drżącym głosem.

– Zrozumiano? – powtórzyłem.

– Patrz na drogę! – zaczął histeryzować.

– Zrozumiano?

– Tak, ale patrz na drogę!!

– No – uśmiechnąłem się z zadowoleniem i moje oczy powróciły do wpatrywania się w przednią szybę auta. – Powiedzieć ci, gdy będziemy już blisko, żebyś mógł się mentalnie przygotować, czy wolisz niewiedzę?

– Hm, wybieram niewiedzę – odparł.

– Okej – skinąłem głową i zatrzymałem samochód na podjeździe. – Jesteśmy.

– Co? Już? – przeraził się. – Myślałem, że mieszkasz dalej i... Ja nie dam rady – pisnął.

– Nie wygłupiaj się – nakazałem i wysiadłem na zewnątrz, by obejść auto dookoła i otworzyć przed nim drzwi. Kiedy nie ruszył się z miejsca, westchnąłem.

– Nie mogę – wyjęczał.

– Możesz, oczywiście, że możesz – przekonywałem. – Kochanie... spójrz na mnie. Spójrz na mnie.

Niepewnie podniósł na mnie te swoje przepiękne, zielone ślepia, które tak bardzo kochałem.

– Tak o wiele lepiej – powiedziałem z łagodnym uśmiechem. – A teraz posłuchaj uważnie. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie wolno ci się bać, rozumiesz?

– Ale twoi...

– Nie wolno ci się bać. Jesteśmy w tym razem, jasne? I... kocham cię. Nic innego się nie liczy.

Chciał coś odpowiedzieć, bo otworzył usta, ale w tym momencie najwyraźniej dotarł do niego sens moich słów, bo zamknął je i odetchnął głośno. W końcu szepnął:

– Ja też cię kocham.

Ujął moją wyciągniętą dłoń i wstał ze swojego siedzenia, a potem pozwolił poprowadzić się na ganek. Posłałem mu pokrzepiające spojrzenie i uniosłem dłoń, by zadzwonić.

Jeszcze nim zdążyłem dotknąć dzwonka, drzwi odskoczyły gwałtownie i zatonąłem w czułym, matczynym uścisku. Drobne dłonie rodzicielki głaskały mnie po plecach tak jak wtedy, gdy byłem mały i przychodziłem szukać pocieszenia w jej ramionach.

– Louis, kochanie – wymamrotała w moją szyję. – Sto lat cię nie widziałam, synku.

– Nie przesadzaj, mamo, to dopiero pół roku – zaśmiałem się. – Ciebie też miło widzieć.

– Całe sześć miesięcy, niedobry bachorze! – odpowiedziała. – Nic cię stara matka już nie obchodzi, nic a nic! – narzekała ze śmiechem.

– Tak, masz rację, ani trochę – zakpiłem, za co otrzymałem żartobliwe pacnięcie w ramię, po czym mama odsunęła się kawałek, przyglądając mi się uważnie.

– Boże, Lou, ale ja się za tobą stęskniłam – westchnęła. – Dziewczynki, brat przyjechał! – krzyknęła gdzieś w głąb domu i już po chwili w progu pojawiły się cztery moje młodsze siostry. Uściskom nie było końca. Paradoksalnie, choć z Daisy i Phoebe nie widziałem się najkrócej (były przecież u mnie razem z matką w styczniu), to one wydawały się najbardziej szczęśliwe z powodu mojej wizyty. Lottie i Fizzy okazały mi siostrzaną miłość nieco bardziej symbolicznie, obyło się bez wieszania się na moich nogach i opętańczego piszczenia z radości.

Gdy uwolniłem się od dziewczyn, mój wzrok padł na stojącego nieco z tyłu ojca. Przyglądał się całej scenie z lekkim uśmiechem, błąkającym się po twarzy. Kiedy zauważył, że na niego patrzę, podszedł bliżej i również mnie uścisnął.

– Strasznie dawno cię tu nie było – zauważył.

– Ostatnio w moje urodziny – przyznałem.

– Powiedziałbym, że pusto tu bez ciebie, ale pewnie mi nie uwierzysz – wymownie popatrzył w stronę podskakujących z nadmiaru energii bliźniaczek. Zaśmiałem się. – Cóż, w każdym razie, brakuje cię tutaj. Ale powiedz, dobrze ci przynajmniej w tym Londynie?

– Jasne, że tak – odparłem. – Wyjazd na studia do stolicy to jedna z moich najlepszych decyzji. Czuję się dobrze _wyedukowany_ – oznajmiłem z głupią miną. Ojciec pokręcił głową z rozbawieniem.

– A jak tam twoi znajomi? Nadal trzymasz się z Liamem i Stanem?

– Tak, ale poznałem też kilka innych, świetnych osób – wyznałem, myśląc o Niallu.

– Louis... – odezwała się niespodziewanie matka. Odwróciłem się w jej stronę i bardzo szybko zrozumiałem, co przyciągnęło jej uwagę, albo też raczej: _kto_. Wzrok jej, a teraz także moich sióstr i taty, spoczywał na nerwowo przestępującym z nogi na nogę Harrym, który wciąż tkwił na ganku, jakby bojąc się wejść.

Podszedłem bliżej niego, uśmiechając się czule.

– Nie wstydź się – szepnąłem. – Chodź, muszę cię przedstawić. Kochani – zwróciłem się do rodziny, stając tuż obok Kociaka. – Poznajcie się, to jest Harry. Harry, przedstawiam ci moją mamę, tatę oraz moje siostry: Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy i Phoebe – wskazywałem po kolei każdego domownika. – Mamo, pamiętasz Harry'ego, prawda? – spytałem.

– Cóż, to ten chłopiec, którego... – zaczęła niepewnie.

Skinąłem głową.

– Tak, dokładnie. To Harry jest osobą, którą wyciągnąłem ze stawu. Potem poznaliśmy się lepiej...

Okej. Teraz przyszła pora na najważniejszą część. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, patrząc loczkowi w oczy, po czym znów spojrzałem na resztę towarzystwa i z pewnością w głosie powiedziałem:

– Harry jest moim chłopakiem.

Przez moment miałem wrażenie, że czas się zatrzymał na twarzach moich bliskich. Tylko bliźniaczki wydawały się być nieporuszone, cała reszta wpatrywała się w nas w niemym zaskoczeniu. Mijały sekundy, minuty, godziny, dni, tygodnie, miesiące, lata – sam nie wiem. A oni po prostu stali i patrzyli.

W końcu odezwała się Charlotte.

– Jesteś... gejem? – spytała.

– Kto to gej? – wypaliła natychmiast Daisy.

Ojciec lekko poczerwieniał na twarzy, po czym bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju. Harry posłał mi zmartwione spojrzenie.

– Louis, ja... – zaczęła niepewnie matka. – Och. A co z... Eleanor?

– Myślałem, że już rozmawialiśmy na ten temat. Eleanor należy do przeszłości, teraz... – urwałem, przenosząc pełen miłości wzrok na mojego mężczyznę.

– Ale myślałam, że ty... – powiedziała.

Znów zapadła niezręczna cisza. I kiedy już zaczynałem się denerwować, zdarzyło się coś... niezwykłego.

Phoebe przydreptała bliżej nas, zatrzymała się tuż przed Harrym, uniosła głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy, po czym uniosła rączki, dając mu do zrozumienia, by ją podniósł. Chłopak zrobił to bez cienia wahania. Moja siostra z fascynacją nawinęła sobie kosmyk jego włosów na palce, po czym oświadczyła:

– Jesteś śliczny. Ożenisz się ze mną?

Zamurowało nas wszystkich, łącznie ze mną.

– Ty też jesteś piękna, kochanie – odpowiedział ciepło Harry. – Ale...

– Głupia! – prychnęła Day. – On się ożeni z _Louisem_!

– Wcale że nie! – wykrzyknęła Phe. Przeniosła na mnie swoje wielkie, słodkie oczy. – Ożeni się z tobą, Lou?

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko.

– Mam wielką nadzieję, że tak – odpowiedziałem cicho, a Kociak zarumienił się uroczo. I w tamtym momencie cała niezręczna atmosfera zniknęła. Moja matka po prostu podeszła do Harry'ego i przytuliła go, razem z Phoebe, wciąż trzymaną w jego ramionach.

– W takim razie witaj w rodzinie, skarbie – wymamrotała, a zielone oczy mojego chłopaka wypełniły się łzami.

– Dziękuję – szepnął. – To... wiele dla mnie znaczy.

– Och, skoro sprawiasz, że moje dziecko jest szczęśliwe, po prostu _musisz_ być częścią klanu Tomlinsonów. Takie niepisane zasady – zaśmiała się.

– Właśnie, że sprawia, że twoje dziecko nieszczęśliwe! – wtrąciła się naburmuszona Phoebe. – Ja nie chcę, żeby on się żenił z Louisem. Ja chcę, żeby ożenił się ze mną!

Mała oczywiście zupełnie nie zrozumiała, czemu jej słowa wywołały zbiorowy wybuch śmiechu. I kiedy tak śmialiśmy się wszyscy, moja matka, siostry, chłopak i ja, naprawdę poczułem, że teraz jesteśmy rodziną. Lottie najwyraźniej czytała mi w myślach, bo głośno oznajmiła:

– Jedna, wielka rodzina.

– Po moim trupie! – odezwał się niespodziewanie ojciec, pojawiając się z powrotem.

– Co mówisz? – zdziwiłem się.

– To, co słyszysz! Po moim trupie. Po moim trupie, cholera! Nie pozwolę na coś takiego w mojej rodzinie.

– Ale o co ci...

– Mój syn nie będzie _pedałem_! To obrzydliwe. Jesteśmy porządnymi ludźmi, ty też jesteś porządnym człowiekiem, Louis, nie możesz...

Może wkurzyłoby mnie to mniej, gdybym nie widział, jak Harry kurczy się w sobie z każdym kolejnym słowem. To skutecznie wzbudziło we mnie furię.

– Nie mów mi, co mogę, a czego nie! Jesteś moim ojcem, do cholery. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że jestem szczęśliwy.

– Tak ci się tylko wydaje, ten chłopak cię omotał – pokręcił głową ojciec. – Kiedy się go pozbędziesz, wszystko wróci do normy i znów będziesz zdrowy.

– Mark... – matka posłała mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

– ZDROWY?! – wykrzyknąłem. – Śmiechu warte! Nie jestem chory, jestem szczęśliwy!

– Tak ci się tylko...

– Kurwa, tato. Ja go _kocham_ , rozumiesz?

– Nie możesz go kochać – skrzywił się on. – Jesteś mężczyzną. Normalni mężczyźni nie kochają innych mężczyzn, nie w ten sposób. A _ty_ jesteś normalny, bo jesteś moim synem.

– Masz rację, jestem normalny. Jestem zupełnie normalny. I kocham Harry'ego – powiedziałem, odszukując przeraźliwie zimną dłoń swojego chłopaka. – Kocham go najbardziej na świecie.

– Przestań! – zdenerwował się ojciec. – Nie mów tak przy dzieciach, namieszasz im w głowach! Jesteś zagubiony, rzuciła cię dziewczyna i...

– Na miłość boską, to było ponad pół roku temu! – zaprotestowałem. – A Harry jest najcudowniejszą osobą, jaką znam i chcę spędzić z nim resztę życia, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.

– Nie pozwolę ci na to.

– Nie musisz mi pozwalać. Jestem dorosły i wiem, czego chcę. A chcę jego, jego i tylko jego – powiedziałem z czułością.

– PRZESTAŃ! – krzyknął on. – Przestań w tej chwili pieprzyć takie głupoty, albo widzisz swoje siostry po raz ostatni!

– Słucham? – popatrzyłem na niego z niedowierzaniem.

– Tak, cholera! Nie pozwolę spotykać im się ze zboczeńcem. Przerwij to natychmiast albo...

– Jak śmiesz – oburzyłem się.

– To moje ostatnie słowa – oświadczył. – Wybieraj. My albo on.

– Nie mówisz...

– Mówię absolutnie poważnie. Wybieraj, już. Twoja rodzina czy ten... ten... _pedał_.

Harry wydał z siebie zduszony jęk. Tego było zbyt wiele.

– Możesz sobie obrażać mnie, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie wolno ci powiedzieć złego słowa o nim! – syknąłem jadowicie. – Harry, idziemy – powiedziałem, chwytając ukochanego w ramiona. Kociak trząsł się niekontrolowanie i łkał bez łez.

– Wie-wiedziałem, że t-tak będzie – pisnął żałośnie. – P-przeze mnie straciłeś r-rodzinę, L-Lou. Może t-twój ojciec ma rację? P-powinieneś spotykać się z jaką m-miła dz-dziewczyną i... i... 

– Posłuchaj go, Louis – zawołał za nami ojciec. – Pedał ma rację. Rzuć go w cholerę i bądź znów normalnym człowiekiem!

Chciałem już wykrzyknąć: _Zamknij się, pieprzony homofobie!_ , lecz przerwała mi matka.

– Dość tego, Mark – odezwała się wyjątkowo chłodno. – To twój syn i masz akceptować go takim, jakim jest. A w tym momencie jest szczęśliwy, znalazł kogoś, kogo kocha i ty, tak ty! Ty powinieneś cieszyć się razem z nim.

– Czy ty nie rozumiesz, Johanne, że nasz syn jest omotany przez tego...

– Jedno słowo, Mark – moja mama ostrzegawczo wycelowała w ojca palec wskazujący.

– Jeśli wybiera jakiegoś chorego zboczeńca zamiast własnej rodziny, jak możesz go bronić? – prychnął on.

Harry zaciskał usta aż zbielały, by powstrzymać łzy, lecz teraz mu się to nie udało i zaczął cicho szlochać. To tylko dolało oliwy do ognia.

– Starczy – zadecydowała matka. – Mark, wynoś się.

– Słucham? – wytrzeszczył oczy ojciec. Zresztą, nie tylko on był zdziwiony. Wszyscy popatrzyliśmy na nią z zaskoczeniem i swego rodzaju strachem, lecz była nieugięta.

– Słuchaj dalej. Wy-noś się. Którego z tych słów nie rozumiesz? Nie obchodzi mnie, gdzie się podziejesz. Nie chcę cię tu widzieć, dopóki nie zaakceptujesz naszego syna i jego chłopaka, czy to jest jasne?

– Aż nadto – warknął ojciec i zwyczajnie wyszedł z domu, nawet nie zaszczycając mnie i Harry'ego spojrzeniem.

Zapadła cisza. Wszyscy patrzyliśmy po sobie bezradnie. Matka chyba nieco ochłonęła. Gestem zaprosiła nas do salonu (cały ten czas staliśmy w hallu) i usiadła na sofie, wciągając sobie Daisy na kolana.

– A co, jak tatuś nie wróci? – zapytała zaniepokojona Phoebe.

– Wróci, wróci – zapewniła mama. – Musi trochę ochłonąć.

– Jesteś pewna? – zmarszczyła brwi Lottie. – Po tym, co mu powiedziałaś...

– Uwierz mi, Lotts – westchnęła matka. – Wróci jak tylko zgłodnieje. Tak działają faceci.

– Mamo – zaśmiałem się mimowolnie. – Chyba miałaś na myśli psa.

– Obsługa instrukcji się nie różni – wzruszyła ramionami.

– Czy powinienem czuć się urażony? – spytałem.

– Nie, skarbie. Geje nie podlegają tym zasadom – oznajmiła z lekkim uśmiechem.

– Rany – odezwała się Fizzy, chyba po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru. – Koleżanki mi nie uwierzą, jak im powiem, że mam brata geja.

– Rozumiem, że nie macie nic przeciwko temu? – upewniłem się.

– Jeszcze się pytasz – parsknęła Charlotte.

– Widzisz, Harry? – zwróciłem się do swojego chłopaka, a raczej chciałem się do niego zwrócić. Odpowiedziała mi pustka. – Hmm, gdzie on jest? – zastanowiłem się głośno.

– Obstawiam łazienkę – stwierdziła mama.

_Och, no tak. Przytulanie wanny. Jak mogłem zapomnieć._

– Wybaczcie mi na momencik – posłałem im przepraszający uśmiech i wycofałem się do toalety.

Tak, jak zasugerowała matka, właśnie tam go znalazłem. Siedział między umywalką a brodzikiem i cicho płakał.

– Skarbie?... 

Na dźwięk mojego głosu uniósł głowę i pośpiesznie wytarł łzy.

– Louis, nie musisz oglądać mnie w... daj mi minutkę i się ogarnę, okej?

– Nie, nie okej – pokręciłem głową, siadając koło niego. – Co się dzieje, aniołku? Czy to przez mojego tatę?

– Rozbiłem wam rodzinę – jęknął Kociak. – Przeze mnie pokłóciłeś się z ojcem... i twoja mama się z nim pokłóciła i...

– Hej, hej, kochanie, wstrzymaj oddech – poprosiłem. – Nic się nie stało. Wszystko wróci do normy, szybciej, niż myślisz, jasne? A poza tym... miałem rację. Moje siostry cię pokochały! Poza tym, już druga dziewczynka ci się oświadczyła. Najpierw ta w przedszkolu, teraz Phe... Czy mam już być zazdrosny? – zażartowałem.

Harry otarł ostatnią łzę i zaśmiał się cicho.

– Lou, ty jesteś zazdrosny nawet o babę w sklepie. Już bardziej się nie da.

– Każdy, kto miałby taki skarb, byłby o niego zazdrosny – powiedziałem na swoją obronę. – Chodź, zejdziemy na dół. Coś mi się wydaje, że mama upiekła ciasto.

– Dobre ciasto nie jest złe – przyznał on.

– Oczy-wiście i oczy-leżcie, że tak – wyszczerzyłem się, pomagając mu wstać.

Tak jak zgadywałem, na dole już czekał na nas zastawiony słodkościami stół. Usiedliśmy i nawiązała się całkiem sympatyczna pogawędka. Matka i dziewczyny były dla loczka tak miłe, a on tak czarujący, że aż czułem, jak rośnie mi serce. Tak, teraz naprawdę czułem się jak w domu. TO była moja rodzina. Brakował już tylko...

– Może znajdzie się jeszcze jeden talerz? – zapytał niespodziewanie ktoś. Wszyscy jak na komendę odwróciliśmy się do drzwi i naszym oczom ukazał się ojciec.

– To zależy z czym przybywasz – odparła matka.

Westchnął, po czym podszedł do mnie i podał mi dłoń. Zaskoczony, uścisnąłem ją.

– Przepraszam, Louis. Nie miałem racji, wiem. Okropny ze mnie rodzic, ale pracuję nad tym.

– Cóż, to... dobrze? – odpowiedziałem niepewnie, nie wiedząc, co nim kieruje i skąd ta nagła zmiana. On tymczasem spojrzał na Harry'ego i jemu także podał rękę.

– Ciebie też przepraszam, nie pokazałem się od najlepszej strony. Sprawiasz, że mój syn jest szczęśliwy, więc powinienem... Po prostu przepraszam i... witaj w rodzinie.

– Dzię-dziękuję – wymamrotał Kociak, nieśmiało ściskając jego dłoń.

– Proszę, proszę, Mark – mruknęła mama, lecz po jej twarzy błąkał się uśmiech. – Szybko wróciłeś.

– Tak, wiem – westchnął ojciec, siadając na krześle. – Cóż, ktoś pomógł mi zrozumieć mój błąd.

– Kto taki? – spytała.

– Ojciec – odparł. – Poszedłem do niego, bo byłem pewny, że mnie poprze...

Cóż, też bym się tego spodziewał po dziadku.

– ...a on tymczasem powiedział mi-

– _O mój rozmarynie, cóż tyś uczynił!_ – zawołaliśmy chórem ja i moje siostry. Widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy mojego chłopaka, wyjaśniłem: – To takie jakby rodzinne powiedzenie.

– Dziadek zawsze tak woła, gdy ktoś palnie gafę – dodała Lottie.

– No, właśnie – zgodził się ojciec. – Na początku byłem wściekły także na niego, że zgadza się z wami, nie ze mną... Ale wtedy on przypomniał mi jak dwadzieścia lat temu uciekłem z tobą, Jay – czule popatrzył na swoją żonę, która uśmiechnęła się lekko – i powiedzmy, że to sprawiło, iż przypomniałem sobie jak silna może być miłość i jak wiele jest się w stanie uczynić, by ją chronić.

– Dokładnie – wyszeptałem, ściskając pod stołem dłoń Harry'ego.

– Powiedzmy więc, że zrozumiałem swój błąd – oświadczył tata. – Potrzeba mi trochę czasu, by oswoić się z sytuacją... ale jeśli zaprosicie mnie na ślub, przyjadę z wielką chęcią.

– Słyszysz, Rosie? – uśmiechnąłem się. – Teraz to już zupełnie musimy się pobrać.

– Najpierw skończ studia, panie mądry – odparł loczek, jednak w jego policzkach pojawiły się te urocze dołeczki, zdradzając, jak ucieszyły go moje słowa. Od razu zrobiło mi się cieplej na sercu.

– Emm... Rosie? – wtrąciła się Lottie, z trudem hamując wybuch śmiechu. – Czy mogę widzieć, co to właściwie ma oznaczać?

Wymieniliśmy z Harrym pełne uczucia, ale i rozbawione spojrzenia.

– Cóż – odezwałem się – to długa historia, Lotts...

 


	35. Dodatek - Nikt mi Cię tu nie będzie tykał

Zarzuciłem kurtkę na plecy i ostatni raz obrzuciłem sklep spojrzeniem. Wszystko zdawało się stać na swoim miejscu. Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się sam do siebie. Tutaj każdy najdrobniejszy element pasował do innych jak kawałek puzzli. Harmonia, czysta harmonia. Louis czasem podśmiewał się ze mnie, że jestem tak zafascynowany swoim miejscem pracy, ale nie przejmowałem się tym za bardzo. Ten zakład był czystą muzyką, a ja bardzo szybko się w tym zakochałem.

– Do jutra, Olive! – zawołałem w stronę zaplecza, gdzie spodziewałem się zastać swoją szefową.

Zza ściany momentalnie wyłoniła się blond czupryna. Wielkie, fioletowe oczy Olive patrzyły na mnie z zaskoczeniem.

– Już wychodzisz? – zapytała.

– Koniec mojej zmiany na dzisiaj – wyjaśniłem z przepraszającym uśmiechem, pokazując jej zegarek. Blondynka westchnęła.

– Jezus Maria, zgubiłam gdzieś pół dnia. Inwentaryzacja to dziwka – pokręciła głową. Zachichotałem. Olive, mimo swojego wyglądu aniołka, miała niezły charakterek, a jej interesujące porównania były znane chyba w całej okolicy. A mimo tego, polubiłem ją. Była jedną z niewielu osób, przy których czułem się swobodnie (oprócz Lou i Nialla, byli to Liam i Danielle).

– Jeśli chcesz, mogę jutro cię w tym zastąpić – zaoferowałem się usłużnie.

– To byłby strzał w kolano! – zaprotestowała. – Od kiedy tu pracujesz, mamy znacznie większy ruch! Co prawda, większość klientów to rozchichotane nastolatki, ale grosz do grosza...

– Mhm, tak. A potem koczuje cały ten tłumek aż skończę pracę i lezie za mną do domu – przewróciłem oczami. – Gdyby Louis się o tym dowiedział, wszystkie dzieci zostałyby zarżnięte – westchnąłem. – Nawet nie wiesz, jaki on potrafi być zazdrosny.

Olive uśmiechnęła się lekko.

– Domyślam się. Już pierwszego dnia zrobił tutaj przedstawienie.

– To jeszcze nic – zapewniłem. – Och, à propos. Mój despota pewnie już na mnie czeka – na moje usta mimowolnie wpłynął rozmarzony uśmieszek. Ech, Louis, Louis, co ty ze mną wyrabiasz, człowieku... – Pa, Olive.

– No cześć, baw się dobrze – życzyła, po czym dodała pod nosem coś o używaniu kondomów. Pewnie zgromiłbym ją wzrokiem, gdyby nie to, że wciąż jeszcze zawstydzały mnie tego typu uwagi. Tak też przekroczyłem próg bardziej czerwony, niż mógłbym podejrzewać.

Mijając bramę, po raz kolejny zerknąłem na zegarek. Do końca zajęć Lou zostało nieco ponad półgodziny. Umówiliśmy się w parku – w tym, którym się poznaliśmy, czy też, jak powinienem powiedzieć – w tym, w którym Louis uratował mi życie, za co początkowo chciałem wydrapać mu oczy. Uśmiechnąłem się nieśmiało na to wspomnienie. Tamten czas wydawał mi się tak odległy... A przecież było to ledwie pięć miesięcy temu. W perspektywie całego życia – tyle, co nic.

Doczłapałem do ławeczki, przy której mieliśmy się spotkać. Niestety, była ona zajęta. Natychmiast włączył mi się instynkt obronny. Nie tak łatwo było się go pozbyć. Obcy ludzie wciąż napawali mnie przerażeniem.

Rozejrzałem się bacznie dookoła. Całkiem dobrym miejscem do czekania na Lou wydał mi się drobny, drewniany mostek, wybudowany tuż ponad cienką wstążką strumyka. Wszedłem na niego bez wahania i oparłem się o barierkę, wpatrując się w toń. No, dobrze, może _toń_ nie jest najlepszym określeniem dla ilości wody, która wypełniała ten płytki rów. Sądzę, że w tym konkretnym miejscu mógłbym pomoczyć nogi co najwyżej do kolan. Nie można było jednak zapomnieć o tym, że kawałek dalej znajdował się staw, który... Ech. Powiedzieć, że odegrał on istotną rolę w moim życiu to mało, ale nieważne. To nie był czas ani miejsce na roztrząsanie przeszłości.

Gdzieś po mojej prawej coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. Podskoczyłem, przerażony, lecz zaraz roześmiałem się, uświadamiając sobie, że to tylko wiewiórka zawzięcie przekopywała liście w poszukiwaniu jedzenia. Rozczulony wyrazem irytacji na jej rudym pyszczku, przykucnąłem, by mieć lepszy widok na jej żmudne poczynania. Była urocza. Swoją drogą, ciekawe, czy Louis lubi wiewiórki. Nigdy jakoś go o to nie pytałem... Ilość rzeczy, których o nim nie wiedziałem, nie była imponująca, ale świadomość, że wciąż mogę dowiadywać się czegoś nowego o osobie, którą kocham, przyprawiała moje serce o pełne podekscytowania dreszcze.

– Harry.

Słysząc swoje imię, automatycznie odwróciłem głowę. To nie był głos Lou, spodziewałam się zastać tam Liama, Stana, kogokolwiek, ale na pewno nie tego, kogo zastałem. Ciepłe, czekoladowe tęczówki uważnie śledziły moje ruchy, a ciemne włosy rozwiewał wiatr. Po jasnych, malinowych ustach, odcinających się na tle śniadej cery, błąkał się uśmiech.

Przerażony, odruchowo chciałem się cofnąć, jakby zapominając, że wciąż kucam. Przewróciłem się do tyłu, uderzając plecami o barierkę. Mój oddech przyśpieszył.

– Tyle lat się nie widzieliśmy – powiedział Zayn.

– I po co to zmieniać? – wymamrotałem nerwowo.

Chłopak zaśmiał się cicho, a mnie coś boleśnie ścisnęło w żołądku na ten dźwięk. Nie chciałem być tutaj z nim. Chciałem, by zniknął i to najlepiej od razu. Wystarczająco wiele wycierpiałem przez niego w przeszłości, był ostatnim, czego pragnąłem w swoim obecnym życiu.

– Nic się nie zmieniłeś, Harry – stwierdził. – Wciąż tak samo idealny. Trudno było o tobie zapomnieć, uwierz mi... – westchnął. – Tęskniłeś za mną?

– Szczerze? – ledwie panowałem nad swoim głosem, miałem ochotę rozpłakać się niczym maleńkie dziecko. Dlaczego _nic_ nigdy nie układało mi się tak, jak bym tego chciał? No, dlaczego?! – Nie bardzo.

– A ja za tobą tak... – rzekł w zamyśleniu. – Och, Boże, tak dawno cię nie widziałem, tak dawno... Nie odzywałeś się – zauważył. – Zniknąłeś.

– Mam ci przypomnieć, dlaczego? – pisnąłem, mocniej napierając plecami na barierkę mostu, jakby w nadziei, że jakimś cudem uda mi się w nią wtopić i ukryć przed spojrzeniem jego oczu.

– Wiem, jak to wyglądało z twojej strony, Harry – zaczął.

_Och, naprawdę? Więc z twojej strony udawanie zakochanego we mnie, by potem mnie zdradzić i ośmieszyć wyglądało inaczej? Dobrze wiedzieć._ Do moich oczu cisnęło się coraz więcej łez. Nie powiedziałem nic.

– Ale tak naprawdę zawsze żałowałem tego, co się stało – kontynuował. – Nie było dnia, w którym nie myślałbym o tobie i o tym, co straciłem, skarbie...

Przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Nie, proszę, nie... Nie teraz, kiedy wreszcie zacząłem dochodzić do siebie po tym wszystkim, co wydarzyło się w mojej przeszłości. Nie możesz być aż taki sadystą, by rozdrapać teraz te wszystkie rany...

_Bądź realistą, Harry,_ odezwał się irytujący głosik w mojej głowie.  _Czego spodziewasz się po chłopaku, który przelizał się z jakąś laską najpierw na oczach twojego najlepszego przyjaciela, potem na twoich, a na koniec jeszcze nazwał cię pedałem, choć rzekomo ''tyle dla niego znaczyłeś''?_

Ugh. Co racja to racja.

– Byłem głupi, wiem – westchnął Zayn, zerkając gdzieś w bok. – Odrzuciłem prawdziwy skarb i zajęło mi strasznie dużo czasu, by to zrozumieć. Ale teraz już wiem, Harry. Wiem, że...

_Nie, błagam, nie mów tego, proszę cię, no nie..._

– ...jesteśmy sobie przeznaczeni, Curly. Jeśli teraz dasz mi drugą szansę, już nigdy cię nie zostawię, obiecuję. Kocham cię... – szepnął Mulat, klękając przy mnie, na co automatycznie skuliłem się jeszcze bardziej – … i chcę spędzić z tobą swoje życie... a przynajmniej jego część. Co ty na to?

W tamtym momencie już nie wytrzymałem. Wszystkie łzy, które tak bardzo starałem się powstrzymać, wypłynęły z moich oczu w towarzystwie żałosnego szlochu. Jakim kurwa prawem on po raz kolejny niszczył mi wszystko, co udało mi się odbudować? No jakim? Kiedy wreszcie zagoiłem rany, jakie pozostawił na moim sercu i odważyłem się komuś zaufać, uwierzyć, że prawdziwa miłość naprawdę istnieje, on znowu wpadał z buciorami w moją codzienność, po tym, jak w najtrudniejszym okresie mojego życia złamał mi serce, zmieszał z błotem i kompletnie olał, gdy zupełnie się rozpadłem i próbowałem odebrać sobie życie. Czego on do cholery ode mnie oczekiwał? Że rzucę mu się w ramiona z gorącym wyznaniem miłości? W tym momencie miałem ochotę po prostu mu przywalić, ale znów ogarnęła mnie ta bolesna bezsilność, która przez tyle lat nie pozwalała mi sprzeciwić się ojcu. Więc siedziałem na moście, zwinięty w embrion, łkając i wyjąc, i doszczętnie mocząc kurtkę Louisa, którą miałem tego dnia na sobie.

I wtedy pojawiło się światełko w tunelu. Tak. Mimo swoich żałosnych jęków, aż nazbyt wyraźnie usłyszałem przepiękny, anieli głos, wołający z oddali:

– Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam! Wiem, że się spóźniłem, ale... Kociaku, jesteś?

Najpiękniejszy dźwięk, jaki mógłbym w tamtej chwili usłyszeć. Pociągając nosem, wychyliłem się ze swej kryjówki i pisnąłem cienko:

– Tutaj, Lou.

– Och, na szczęście. Już myślałem, że dałeś sobie spokój i... – Louis urwał, dostrzegłszy moją mokrą od łez i zapewne czerwoną jak pomidor twarz. Nie wahał się długo. W ułamku sekundy był przy mnie, niedelikatnie odepchnął stojącego obok Zayna i przytulił mnie do swojej piersi. Załkałem cicho. – Mój Boże, Rosie, co ci się stało, maleńka? – wyszeptał w moje włosy. – Już, jestem tutaj, nie płacz. Wszystko będzie dobrze... Czy ktoś cię skrzywdził, skarbie? Niech no ja tylko dostanę tego skurwysyna w swoje ręce...

Chciałem odpowiedzieć, że nie, nikt mnie nie skrzywdził, lecz gdy otworzyłem usta, wydobył się z nich tylko niekontrolowany jęk, na co Lou jeszcze mocniej przycisnął mnie do siebie.

Mój mężczyzna trzymał mnie w ramionach i szeptał czułe słówka, a ja powoli się uspokajałem...Ta chwila byłaby idealna, gdyby nagle z tyłu nie dobiegł nas aksamitny, lekko zaskoczony głos:

– Przepraszam, ja chyba czegoś... nie rozumiem?

Cholerny Zayn.

Nagle przypomniało mi się, że Niall przecież opowiedział Louisowi całą historię, więc mój chłopak na pewno wiedział, jak Malik mnie potraktował. Oby tylko nie...

– A z kim mam do czynienia, jeśli można wiedzieć? – spytał podejrzliwie Lou, wstając.

A niech cię, Tomlinson.

Mulat, niczego nie podejrzewając, podał mu dłoń, przedstawiając się:

– Zayn Malik.

W oczach Louisa błysnęła gniewna iskra i w ułamku sekundy – zamiast uścisnąć rękę Zayna – jego pięść natrafiła na idealną szczękę mojego byłego. Zaskoczony chłopak wydał z siebie głuchy okrzyk, zasłaniając twarz. Zawsze był nieco przewrażliwiony na punkcie swojej urody.

– Co to miało znaczyć?! – wykrzyknął nieco niewyraźnie.

– To za to, co zrobiłeś Harry'emu! – oznajmił gniewnie Lou, po czym odwrócił się do mnie. – Aniołku, czego on od ciebie chciał? – spytał.

W normalnych okolicznościach pewnie broniłbym Malika, ale teraz byłem w zbyt wielkiej rozsypce, by wymyślić wiarygodne kłamstwo.

– Chciał, żebym do niego wrócił – wymamrotałem. Louis prychnął, a potem niespodziewanie przyłożył Zaynowi z drugiej strony.

– A to za przystawianie się do mojego chłopaka.

– Kutas – warknął Mulat, wypluwając krew na ziemię.

– Na twoim miejscu zastanowiłbym się trzy razy, zanim znów coś powiesz – ostrzegł Lou. – Dziwię się, że w ogóle miałeś czelność pokazywać się tutaj po tym, jak go potraktowałeś...

– Nie znasz mnie, więc mnie nie oceniaj, zrozumiano? – burknął Zayn. – Za kogo ty się uważasz, żeby tak się zachowywać?

– Za kogo _ja_ się uważam? – powtórzył Louis. – Zaraz ci pokażę, za kogo ja się uważam.

I nic więcej nie dodając, przyciągnął mnie do pocałunku. Na początku zaskoczony i nieco spięty obecnością przynajmniej piętnastu osób, przechadzających się po parku, nie oddałem pocałunku, ale wystarczyło, że Lou wplótł palce w moje włosy (to mój bardzo czuły punkt), bym zapomniał o całym świecie. Nawet o Zaynie, który wpatrywał się w nas z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Nawet o tym, że ledwie chwilę temu kuliłem się na ziemi i płakałem. Nawet o tym, że całujemy się publicznie. O, tak, przy Louisie zapominałem o wszystkim.

– Mała zmiana planów – wymruczał chłopak w moje usta, gdy już nieco wróciła mi świadomość. – Mieliśmy iść na spacer i w ogóle, ale wkurzył mnie ten idiota. Oficjalnie ogłaszam, jestem zazdrosny. Nikt mi cię nie będzie tykał. Wracamy do domu i oglądamy _Titanica_ , co ty na to?

Nerwowo oblizałem wargi, czując, że moje źrenice są trzy razy większe, niż normalnie.

– Wiesz co? – wymamrotałem. – Jestem za.

 


	36. Dodatek - Księżniczka i Rycerz

– Hej, piękny...

Ten cichy szept tuż przy moim uchu spowodował, że momentalnie się spiąłem. Och, okej, Louis czasem właśnie tak mnie nazywał i wtedy wydawało mi się to cudowne, a moje serce biło nieco za szybko, tak, jakby chciało wyrwać się z mojej piersi i samo złożyć się w ofierze temu najwspanialszemu ze wszystkich ludzi, lecz...

Ten głos zdecydowanie nie należał do Louisa.

Ciepły oddech nieznajomego owiewał mój kark, wywołując gęsią skórkę. Czym prędzej odskoczyłem, rumieniąc się dziko. Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem trochę wyższego ode mnie chłopaka o przenikliwych, szarych oczach i zaczesanej na bok wypłowiałej blond grzywce, w której prześwitywały różowe pasemka. Wydawał mi się być dziwnie znajomy... Racja. Widywałem go tutaj już wcześniej, ale _nigdy dotąd się do mnie nie odzywał_.

– Cz-czy mogę w czymś pomóc? – zapytałem, złoszcząc się na samego siebie za to zająknięcie.

Chłopak poprawił szarą beanie i prowokacyjnie oblizał usta. Zacząłem czuć się nieco nieswojo...

– Na początek może być twój numer telefonu, a potem zobaczymy – wymruczał, puszczając mi oczko.

Nerwowo przełknąłem ślinę, przeklinając Olive za to, że nie przyszło jej do głowy, by wyjrzeć zza zaplecza i przyjść mi z ratunkiem.

– M-może ja zawołam szefową – zasugerowałem, powoli cofając się w stronę, skąd dobiegały mnie ciche przekleństwa dziewczyny. Pewnie znów zrzuciła na siebie pudło, próbując postawić je na półce. Nieraz proponowałem jej pomoc, ale Zosia Samosia przy niej wymięka, serio.

Poczułem delikatny, aczkolwiek stanowczy ucisk na swoim nadgarstku. Jedno spojrzenie w tamtą stronę utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że ten klient tak łatwo nie pozwoli mi odejść.

– Zaczekaj, słodki – powiedział. – Jestem Dean. Jak ci na imię?

Rozważałem kłamstwo, ale zaraz dałem sobie za to mentalny policzek. _Harry, nie popadaj w paranoję!_

– Harry – mruknąłem.

– A więc, Harry – uśmiechnął się, nadal nie puszczając mojej ręki. Jego dotyk zdawał się parzyć moją skórę i byłem bliski tego, by po prostu mu się wyrwać. Albo ewentualnie się rozpłakać, ale shh. – Co takie ciacho z kremem robi w tym sklepie?

– Przepraszam, ale ja naprawdę... – zapowietrzyłem się. – Muszę wracać do pracy, panie Dean.

– Po co ten pan? Po prostu, Dean.

– Dobrze, Dean – wymamrotałem.

– O, tak, idealnie – wyszczerzył się z zadowoleniem. – Chcę słyszeć, jak mówisz moje imię. Chcę słyszeć, jak je krzyczysz – oznajmił niespodziewanie i tym razem panika zwyciężyła. 

Mało delikatnie wyrwałem swoją dłoń z jego uścisku i szybkim krokiem skierowałem się na zaplecze, słysząc jeszcze, jak Dean krzyczy za mną:

– Twój słodki tyłeczek się tutaj marnuje!

Bez zastanowienia ściąłem zakręt i wpadłem prosto w stertę pudeł, które Olive, z niewiadomych mi powodów, poustawiała w przejściu.

– Harry, cholera! – zirytowała się moja szefowa. – Czy ty nie możesz patrzeć, jak łazisz? Nic ci się nie stało? – dodała po chwili.

– Nie... – mruknąłem. – Czy możemy się zamienić na półgodzinki? Proszę? – jęknąłem błagalnie.

Normalnie Olive na pewno by się nie zgodziła. Mawiała, że moja obecność w sklepie przyciąga klientelę, a poza tym miała swój własny system porządków, którego nie rozumiał nikt oprócz niej, ale... Musiałem wyglądać na naprawdę zdesperowanego, bo tylko skinęła głową, podając mi rękę, bym mógł wstać. Kiedy opuściła pomieszczenie, by zająć się obsługiwaniem klientów, odetchnąłem z ulgą. Jezus Maria, ten facet był przerażający. Jak dobrze, że udało mi się od niego uwolnić...

 

~*~

 

Myśląc, że sytuacja została zażegnana, myliłem się tak, jak jeszcze nigdy. Bo gdy tylko następnego dnia skończyłem układać nową dostawę kostek do gitary na półeczce, ktoś musnął dłonią moje ramię, witając się:

– Cześć, dupeczko.

Wyprostowałem się tak gwałtownie, że niemal wywróciłem stojak z płytami, znajdujący się tuż obok. Chłopak tylko roześmiał się odrzucając na bok swoją biało-różową grzyweczkę. Czując się trochę zagrożony, przycisnąłem się plecami do najbliższej półki, chcąc choć w części ochronić się przed jego wzrokiem.

– Stęskniłeś się za mną? – zapytał, prowokacyjnie zagryzając wargę. Gdyby coś takiego zrobił Lou, od razu bym się na niego rzucić. Teraz jednak miałem ochotę wołać o pomoc.

Gdzieś tam, z tyłu głowy, czaiło się przeczucie, że zachowuję się niczym wariat, ale nie umiałem nic na to poradzić. Cóż, może miałem do tego pewne prawo, zważywszy na okoliczności, w jakich straciłem niewinność, wiele lat temu?

– Oho, kryjesz przede mną swój kuperek. Gorące – stwierdził Dean.

– Umm, czy podać ci coś konkretnego, czy...? – odważyłem się odezwać.

– Podać? Przywykłem do tego, że sam biorę to, na co mam ochotę. Zgadnij, co to jest, cukiereczku – zamruczał.

Okej. Teraz naprawdę zaczynało robić się niekomfortowo.

– Może na to? – rzuciłem szybko, wciskając mu w dłonie przypadkowy przedmiot i biegnąc na łeb, na szyję do łazienki. Zatrzasnąłem się w kabinie i klęknąłem obok sedesu, niemal obejmując go ramionami. Trząsłem się lekko, zły na samego siebie. Moje zachowanie godne było kogoś psychicznego, ugh. Louis zaraz by mnie przytulił i pocieszył, ale... jego tu nie było, a ja wcale nie miałem pewności, czy chcę wtajemniczać mojego chłopaka w całą tę sprawę. Miałem cichą nadzieję, że po dzisiejszym dniu wszystko ucichnie.

Jak widać, najwyraźniej zawisła nade mną czarna chmura, bo ta sytuacja powtarzała się codziennie, dzień w dzień. Dean przychodził do sklepu niedługo po otwarciu i  _nie dawał mi spokoju_ . Flirtował, podrywał i mówił mi same sprośne rzeczy, był po prostu bezczelny i prowokacyjny do granic możliwości, a ja czułem się z każdym dniem coraz gorzej. Na sam widok jego charakterystycznej fryzury dostawałem zimnych dreszczy. To chore zainteresowanie przypominało mi o dzieciństwie, którego nie chciałem pamiętać, rzecz jasna.

Któregoś dnia, próbując skryć się na zapleczu, zderzyłem się z Olive. Dziewczyna zmarszczyła brwi ze złości, lecz kiedy tylko zobaczyła moją roztrzęsioną twarz i łzy, zbierające się w moich oczach wbrew mojej woli, na jej oblicze wstąpiła troska. Spędzaliśmy razem praktycznie każdy dzień, nawet jeśli ona najczęściej coś porządkowała, a ja obsługiwałem klientów. Siłą rzeczy się zakumplowaliśmy (przyjaźnią bym tego jeszcze nie nazwał...). Także teraz, bez zastanowienia, szefowa przytuliła mnie do siebie, a ja – ja nie zaprotestowałem.

– Harry, do cholery, co się stało? Wyglądasz co najmniej jakby ktoś właśnie groził ci śmiercią.

– Blisko – jęknąłem.

Olive westchnęła, siadając pod ścianą i poklepując miejsce obok siebie. Najwyraźniej wyglądałem naprawdę źle, skoro nie wahała się zostawić sklepu bez opieki.

– O co chodzi? – zapytała.

– Jest taki chłopak... – wyznałem. Mój głos lekko drżał. – Przychodzi tu już ponad dwa tygodnie i codziennie się do mnie  _ przystawia _ .

– Chłopak? – zdziwiła się, wyglądając zza drzwi. – To ten w szarej czapce?

– Mhm – potwierdziłem.

– Czekaj, czy on ma... różowe włosy? Okej, dobra. Wszystko jasne. Kontynuuj.

– Ja po prostu... Olive, ja się go  _ boję  _ – szepnąłem.

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się przez chwilę, po czym zapytała:

– Louis wie?

Spuściłem wzrok i pokręciłem głową.

– Nie. Olive, ty wiesz, jaki on jest. Przecież on by zwariował.

– I nie zauważył, że coś jest nie tak?

– Pewnie zauważył, ale...

Byłbym naiwny, oszukując samego siebie.  _ Oczywiście _ , że Lou zauważył zmianę w moim zachowaniu. I byłem niemal pewny, że myśli, że to jego wina. Zawsze przejawiał w stosunku do mnie nadopiekuńczość.

Szefowa westchnęła znów.

– W takich chwilach żałuję, że nie mamy tu ochrony – stwierdziła. – Mogę go wyprosić, jeśli chcesz, ale nie wiem, czy to pomoże...?

– Wyproś, wyproś – energicznie pokiwałem głową. Dziewczyna zniknęła na chwilę, po czym wróciła, pokazując mi uniesiony w górę kciuk. Odetchnąłem i wznowiłem obsługiwanie klientów, nieco spokojniejszy. Dzisiejszy dzień... nie był taki zły.

 

~*~

 

Miałem cichą nadzieję, że po tym, jak właścicielka wywaliła go ze sklepu, Dean da sobie ze mną spokój, ale gdzie tam.

Zbliżał się już koniec mojej zmiany i byłem gotów zacząć skakać z radości, że się nie pojawił, gdy czekała mnie mała niespodzianka. Dwie, silne ręce niespodziewanie przyparły mnie do drzwi i czyjś nos rozpoczął wędrówkę po mojej szyi. Zdrętwiałem, gdy tylko ujrzałem pod sobą tak znajomą, szarą czapkę i wypłowiałe włosy.

– Mrghh – wycharczał chłopak gardłowo.

W przypływie przerażenia, odepchnąłem go od siebie, aż się zatoczył. Na tym ten przypływ się skończył, a ja nie mogłem zrobić nic innego, poza wpatrywaniem się w niego ze strachem. Na twarz blondyna wpłynęło zaskoczenie, które zaraz zostało zastąpione rozbawieniem. Zaśmiał się głośno, wywołując ciarki na moich plecach.

– Chłopiec jest dzisiaj niegrzeczny – skomentował, podchodząc bliżej. Jego dłoń powędrowała tuż za mnie i od razu poczułem, jak zaciska się na moich pośladkach.

To było... to było dla mnie zbyt wiele. Nie licząc sporadycznego łapania za nadgarstek, Dean nigdy bezpośrednio mnie nie dotykał, a teraz... teraz posunął się za daleko. Znów spróbowałem go odepchnąć, lecz na niewiele się to zdało, bo tym razem przewidział mój ruch, zakleszczając moje dłonie tuż nad głową i ponownie przyciskając do drzwi.

– Jesteś tak cholernie gorący – wymamrotał. – Mogę bez problemu wyobrazić sobie to wszystko, co moglibyśmy zrobić. Te fantazje są godne wcielenia w życie... Co ty na to? Już widzę, jak wijesz się pode mną, błagając o więcej...

– Przestań – jęknąłem, czując, że się rumienię.

– Mogę się założyć, że jesteś perfekcyjną małą dziwką. Wyglądasz na takiego, który zna się na rzeczy...  _ Wyssałeś _ to z mlekiem matki, co nie?

To już był cios poniżej pasa. Pewnie, praktycznie każdego by to zabolało, ale ja, z bagażem mojej przeszłości, o mało się nie złamałem przez jego słowa.

– Jesteś okrutny.

– Och, nie. Ja po prostu... chcę ciebie. A, jak już ci kiedyś mówiłem, mam zwyczaj zawsze brać to, czego chcę.

Traf chciał, że przygwoździł mnie do drzwi od schowka, z którego niespodziewanie wyszła Olive. Dziewczyna miała parę, bez większego wysiłku odepchnęła nasz ciężar, posyłając nas tym samym na podłogę. Otrząsnąłem się pierwszy. Czując piekące łzy pod powiekami, posłałem jej przepraszające spojrzenie i wybiegłem ze sklepu. Trudno. Najwyżej potrąci mi z pensji.

 

~*~

 

– Harry? Harry, skarbie, co się stało?

Ciepły głos Lou wypełnił ciasną przestrzeń łazienki, lecz nie miałem siły, by nawet na niego spojrzeć. Mocniej wcisnąłem się we wnękę między wanną a umywalką i zaszlochałem żałośnie.

– Kociątko moje, czy ktoś cię skrzywdził? – w jego słowach słychać było troskę, autentyczną troskę. To spowodowało, że zapłakałem jeszcze bardziej. – Och, kochanie...

Przyciągnął mnie do siebie, sadzając sobie na kolanach. Wtuliłem się odruchowo w ciepły materiał jego swetra, wciągając do nozdrzy  _ jego _ zapach.

– Rosie, spójrz na mnie – poprosił cicho. – Rosie, spójrz – powtórzył. Chcąc nie chcąc, wypełniłem polecenie. – Co się stało? – spytał znów, podtrzymując mój podbródek i mierząc mnie uważnym spojrzeniem błękitnych oczu.

W tamtym momencie coś pękło i wszystkie argumenty, którymi się od niego odgradzałem, że to go zrani, że będzie zły, że będzie się martwić... po prostu się rozpłynęły, a ja opowiedziałem mu całą historię. Byłem tak roztrzęsiony, że, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach, powtórzyłem mu machinalnie wszystko to, co mówił mi Dean, słowo w słowo.

I jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem go tak wściekłym.

– Zabiję tego dupka, na miły Bóg, zabiję. Zarżnę jak prosi ę.  Zabiję tego chama, otruję, zastrzelę, powieszę na lampie, wyrzucę z samolotu, przejadę walcem, a potem zakopię, odkopię, odrąbię głowę, przerobię na kiełbaski i skremuję! I jeszcze raz zakopię, a potem odkopię i skremuję jeszcze raz, tak dla pewności.

– Louis... – próbowałem oponować.

– Cicho bądź, Harry! – warknął, przez co zacząłem płakać jeszcze bardziej. – Och, przepraszam, skarbie. Po prostu... Nie płacz, proszę. Chodź tu do mnie – przytulił mnie do siebie mocniej, kryjąc twarz w moich lokach. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję. On cię nie tknie, już ja o to zadbam.

– Lou.

– Nie martw się, nie zrobię nic nielegalnego – uspokoił mnie, a potem ostrożnie wziął na ręce i zaniósł do łóżka, by położyć się obok mnie i długo jeszcze czuwać, nim zasnąłem.

 

~*~

 

Następnego ranka Louis nie poszedł na wykłady. I to byłoby względnie w porządku, gdyby nie to, że postanowił iść ze mną do pracy.

Na darmo płakałem, prosiłem, błagałem i krzyczałem. Ten uparciuch już podjął decyzję. I jedynym, co mogłem zrobić, było ciche przypomnienie mu:

– Nic nielegalnego, Louis!

– Wiem, pamiętam – odparł, cmokając mnie w czoło.

Tego dnia, układając płyty na półeczkach (alfabetycznie ze względu na gatunek i wykonawcę), czułem się tak spięty, jak jeszcze nigdy, ze świadomością, że mój chłopak siedzi pod przeciwległą ścianą i nie spuszcza mnie z oka. Dean, jakby to wyczuwając (tak, wiem, moja paranoja), najwyraźniej postanowił się nie pojawiać. Już prawie odetchnąłem z ulgą. Bałem się tej konfrontacji, cholernie się bałem.

Jednak, gdy tylko Lou na chwilę zagadał się z Olive na temat jakiegoś zespołu, poczułem na swoim nadgarstku czyjeś palce. I to nie były palce kogoś, kogo chciałbym poczuć.

– Hej, suczko – wyszeptał Dean, nasiąkniętym pożądaniem głosem, który przerażał mnie bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, bo tak bardzo przypominał mi... wiadomo kogo.

– Zostaw mnie – warknąłem, a przynajmniej chciałbym, by było to warknięcie, a nie spanikowany pisk.

– Jesteś tak cholernie...

Nigdy nie dowiedziałem się, cholernie  _ jaki _ jestem, bo w tamtym momencie jakieś dzikie zwierzę z furią rzuciło się na Deana.

Cóż, zwierzem tym był nikt inny, jak mój Louis.

– O co tu do cholery chodzi? – wysapał zaskoczony blondyn.

– Posłuchaj, chłoptasiu – syknął Lou tak złowrogo, że nawet ja dostałem dreszczy, a na twarzy Olive pojawił się cień lęku. Tak, słodki, kochany Louis umiał przerażać. – Jeszcze raz tkniesz mojego chłopaka, a popamiętasz ruski miesiąc!

– Czy ty...

– Dotknij go chociaż małym palcem u nogi, ba!spójrz na niego w sposób, który uznam za nieodpowiedni, a rodzona matka cię nie pozna! Będziesz wyglądał jak Anna Jagiellonka!

– Jak kto?

– Jakby mamut ci nasrał na twarz!

– Louis! – wtrąciłem się, zdegustowany.

– I przez miesiąc nie będziesz mógł usiąść na tyłku, bynajmniej nie od pieprzenia wszystkiego, co się rusza, uwierz mi.

– Czy ty mi grozisz? – wytrzeszczył się Dean.

– Odbieraj to jak chcesz, w każdym razie, lepiej dla ciebie, jeśli już nigdy nie zbliżysz się do mojego chłopca na trzydzieści metrów – oznajmił śmiertelnie poważnie Louis. – I ciesz się, że mam dobry humor, bo już byś zbierał sam siebie z podłogi.

– Okej, okej... – wymamrotał blondyn, poprawiając grzywkę. Posłał mi ukradkowe spojrzenie, z którego bez wysiłku odczytałem:  _ Dobry humor? Współczucie, stary. _ A potem szybko zniknął i jakoś tak podskórnie czułem, że widzę go po raz ostatni.

Podszedłem do Lou i przytuliłem się do niego.

– Dziękuję, że go nie pobiłeś – szepnąłem.

– Zasługiwał na to, ale twoje zdanie jest ważniejsze.

– Ale i tak to, co mu powiedziałeś, było niestosowne – zmarszczyłem nos.

– Podziałało – wzruszył ramionami szatyn, uśmiechając się do mnie słodko, tak, że aż zaparło mi dech w piersiach.

– Podziałało – zgodziłem się, bezsensownie nawijając sobie na palec brzeg jego koszulki. W końcu odważyłem się powiedzieć: – Mój bohater.

Louis uniósł do góry jeden kącik ust, tworząc głupio uroczy, asymetryczny uśmiech.

– Bohater? – powtórzył.

– Zachowałeś się niezwykle... rycersko – odparłem wymijająco.

Chłopak bez ostrzeżenia złączył moje usta, całując od utraty tchu. I gdy już niemal mdlałem z braku powietrza, przesunął spierzchnięte wargi do mojego ucha, szepcząc:

– Dla ciebie wszystko, moja słodka księżniczko.

 

 


	37. Dodatek - Bynajmniej Niezakurzona Gwiazdka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Projekt świąteczny 2014.

Cichy szum wiatru za oknem i spokojny oddech śpiącego obok mnie mężczyzny. Wtuliłem się mocniej w jego unoszącą się i odpadającą miarowo pierś, rozkoszując się ciepłem, które biło od jego ciała. Znajoma faktura jego miękkiej skóry i otaczająca nas błoga cisza... Uśmiechnąłem się sennie. To było bezpieczeństwo, to była czułość, to była miłość. To byliśmy my, po prostu. Chciałem, żeby ta chwila ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, albo przynajmniej jeszcze trochę dłużej. Naturalnie, właśnie z tego powodu nie było to możliwe.

– Papo! Papo, śtawaj! – rozległo się gdzieś na korytarzu, a zaraz potem dołączył do tego tupot małych nóżek. – Papo!

Wymamrotałem coś niezrozumiałego w klatkę piersiową Louisa.

– Papo! – powtórzyła z uporem drobna istotka, teraz już stojąc tuż przy mnie i potrząsając moim ramieniem. – Papo, śtawaj. Obieciałeś.

– O co chodzi? – zapytał nieco nieprzytomnie mój mąż, uchylając lekko powieki i ukazując błękitne, zaspane oczy, wyglądające teraz zupełnie jak zasnute mgłą niebo. Poczułem, jak po moim wnętrzu rozlewa się ciepło. Zabawne, że jesteśmy razem już od ponad jedenastu lat, a ja wciąż zakochuję się w nim na nowo.

– Nic takiego, kochanie – mruknąłem, posyłając mu czuły uśmiech i całując w czubek nosa. – Śpij dalej.

– Papo – jęknęła zniecierpliwiona dziewczynka i tupnęła nóżką, próbując zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę.

– Już wstaję, księżniczko – odpowiedziałem, siadając na łóżku i przecierając oczy. – Już, już. Aiden jeszcze śpi? – zapytałem.

Darcey wydęła dolną wargę.

– Nie – oświadczyła. – Gląda baję. Ale ja nie chciem. Chciem koinkę! – zażądała tak stanowczo, że nie umiałem się nie uśmiechnąć.

– Dobrze, myszko. Będzie choinka – obiecałem, wstając i wyciągając do niej dłoń. Ujęła ją bez wahania i zaczęła ciągnąć mnie w stronę drzwi.

Odwróciłem głowę, by spojrzeć jeszcze na Louisa. Wciąż jeszcze nie do końca przebudzony, obserwował nas z czułością na twarzy. Posłałem mu w powietrzu krótkiego całusa i nim córka zdążyła wywlec mnie na korytarz, zobaczyłem, jak uniósł rękę i udał, że go chwyta, by następnie przyłożyć sobie do serca.

– Myszeczko, zatrzymaj się – upomniałem małą, kiedy zobaczyłem, że wyraźnie kieruje się ku drzwiom wejściowym. Gdy nie posłuchała, sam przystanąłem i wziąłem ją w ramiona.

– Koinka – jęknęła ona żałośnie. – Obieciałeś.

– Wiem, Darcey, i dotrzymam słowa – powiedziałem spokojnie, czując, jak obwiniające spojrzenie jej błękitnych oczek wypala we mnie dziurę. – Ale wszystko po kolei.

– Nie chciem kojei – zawyła moja córeczka.

– Uspokój się – pokręciłem głową. – Wiesz, że święty Mikołaj przynosi prezenty tylko grzecznym dzieciom, prawda?

– Jeśtem gździećna – zaprotestowała Darcey z oburzeniem. – Ty jesteś niegździećny!

Zaśmiałem się lekko.

– Powiem ci, co teraz zrobimy – oznajmiłem. – Teraz ty pójdziesz oglądać z Aidenem bajkę, a ja przygotuję nam i tatusiowi śniadanie. Bardzo grzecznie, przysięgam. Później pojedziemy po choinkę. Pasuje? Umowa stoi? – wymownie wyciągnąłem do niej rękę.

Mała zmarszczyła brwi, jakby poważnie zastanawiała się nad moją propozycją. Zapytała jeszcze:

– Nie moźna bez tego ćniadania, ciom?

– Nie, nie można – odparłem, z trudem powstrzymując chichot. Cholera, w kogo ona się wrodziła? Chyba trzeba to przypisać uporowi Louisa... – Nie chcemy, żeby tatuś chodził głodny, co nie?

Darcey przewróciła oczami.

– No, niech ci będzie – westchnęła, podając mi swoją drobną dłoń. – Mamy deal.

Tym razem nie hamowałem już śmiechu. Tak, zdecydowanie Louis. Byli do siebie tak podobni, że aż trudno było uwierzyć, że nie jest jej biologicznym ojcem. Przyciągnąłem ją do siebie bliżej i czule pocałowałem w czółko, po czym postawiłem na ziemi.

– Śmigaj – zachęciłem i odprowadziłem ją wzrokiem, kiedy się oddalała. Potem przeciągnąłem się leniwie. Kusiło mnie, żeby wrócić do łóżka, wtulić się w swojego męża i po prostu zasnąć, ale wtedy Darcey obraziłaby się na mnie już śmiertelnie. Pokręciłem głową z rozbawieniem i pomaszerowałem do kuchni.

– Cześć, papciu! – rzucił wesoło Aiden, kiedy przechodziłem przez salon.

– Hej, Aid – przywitałem go, mierzwiąc po drodze jego miedziane loczki. – Jak się spało?

– Darcey obudziła mnie z samego rana – poinformował mnie syn, wskazując siostrę ruchem głowy.

– Och, ciebie też? – uśmiechnąłem się.

– Tobie i tak pozwoliła pospać, serio – skomentował chłopiec, przewracając oczami.

– Skoro tak twierdzisz... – urwałem, przechodząc przez drzwi kuchenne. – Zaraz będzie śniadanie – dodałem, otwierając lodówkę.

Nie pamiętałem już, kiedy ostatnio była ona tak wypchana. Chyba nigdy, mówiąc szczerze. Ale nie bez powodu. Był przeddzień Wigilii, a to miały być nasze pierwsze Święta w nowym domu. Z tej okazji organizowaliśmy... cóż, dość dużą kolację. Miała przyjechać rodzina Louisa, to jest jego rodzice, siostry oraz dziadek, poza tym Liam, Danielle i Niall z najbliższymi. Byłem trochę podenerwowany, że zawiodę jako gospodarz, ale jednocześnie cieszyłem się. Nie wspominałem dobrze Świąt w domu rodzinnym. To nie tak, że zawsze było źle. Po prostu te dobre lata zostały zatarte przez kolejne, bolesne. Nietrudno domyślić się,  _jaki_   _prezent_  co roku fundował mi ojciec. Wzdrygnąłem się. Wracanie do tego nigdy nie było dobrym pomysłem, nawet tyle lat po jego śmierci. Wciąż nie umiałem się z tego otrząsnąć i pewnie już nigdy nie będę umiał. To prawda, że czas leczy rany, ale blizny zostają na zawsze. Ta część mnie po prostu była i nic nie mogłem z nią zrobić, jak tylko zaakceptować. Zaczerpnąłem głęboko powietrza. Nie chciałem o tym myśleć, ale, oczywiście, im mocniej pragnąłem odgonić od siebie te obrazy, tym skuteczniej powracały do mojej głowy. Jęknąłem głucho, kontrolując się przynajmniej na tyle, by moje dzieci nie usłyszały, że coś jest nie w porządku. Zamknąłem oczy i zacisnąłem dłonie na krawędzi stołu, usiłując unormować oddech. Boże, no nie teraz, błagam. Nie, kiedy wszyscy przygotowujemy się do Bożego Narodzenia...

Cóż, ojciec zawsze miał tendencję do rujnowania tego, co dla mnie ważne.

Potrząsnąłem głową i w tym momencie poczułem troskliwe ramiona, obejmujące mnie od tyłu.

– Jestem tutaj, już wszystko dobrze, Kociaku – wyszeptał Louis prosto do mojego ucha. Nigdy chyba nie uda mi się rozgryźć, jakim cudem zawsze tak dobrze wiedział, kiedy go potrzebuję. Odwróciłem się do niego i ukryłem twarz w jego włosach, zaciągając się ich zapachem.

– Przepraszam – wymamrotałem. – Miałem mały odlot.

– Nie twoja wina – powiedział ciepło, czułym gestem gładząc mój policzek.

Spuściłem wzrok.

– Wiem – odpowiedziałem.

Przekonanie mnie, że nie byłem winny temu wszystkiemu, co się stało, zajęło Louisowi całe lata i prawdopodobnie było najcięższą, najtrudniejszą częścią naszej relacji. Ale on zawsze robił to z miłością i cierpliwością i w efekcie teraz już niemal nie zdarzało mi się  _wątpić_.

Lou uśmiechnął się do mnie pokrzepiająco, po czym delikatnie ujął moje dłonie. Podwinął rękawy koszulki, odsłaniając moje przedramiona, po czym uniósł jeden z nadgarstków do ust i złożył pełen uczucia pocałunek na zasnutej bliznami skórze. Choć z tym walczyłem, moje oczy wypełniły się łzami. Całował je codziennie. Jeszcze nie zdarzył się taki dzień, w którym by zapomniał. I nie zdarzył się też dzień, w którym nie zastanawiałbym się, czym zasłużyłem sobie na tak cudownego mężczyznę.

– Hej, skarbie – szepnął Louis, uśmiechając się do mnie z miłością. – Nie płacz.

– To nie są łzy smutku – pokręciłem głową, niezdarnie ocierając oczy wnętrzem dłoni. – Kocham cię, wiesz? – wyznałem cicho.

– Wiem, kochanie – odparł, trącając swoim nosem mój. – Ja ciebie też. Zawsze. Nie zapominaj o tym.

– Zawsze – powtórzyłem.

 

~*~

 

Louis aż podskoczył, gdy coś zimnego i mokrego pacnęło go w kark.

– Bitwa na snieski! – zarządziła radośnie Darcey, posyłając kolejną kulę w moją stronę. Niezbyt celnie, na szczęście.

– Oż, ty mały potworku! – Mój mąż schylił się i szybko ulepił własną śnieżkę. – Zaraz tego pożałujesz! Niech no ja cię tylko złapię, królewno!

– Nie złapies! – roześmiała się dziewczynka, rzucając się do ucieczki.

– A założysz się, że złapię?

– Nie złapies, tato.

Przez chwilę z czułością obserwowałem, jak ojciec i córka biegają radośnie po białym ogrodzie, obrzucając się śniegiem. W końcu jednak się otrząsnąłem.

– Hej, hej, hola! Co to ma być, panie i panno Tomlinson? – zawołałem. – Zostałem wyciągnięty z ciepłego łóżka, żeby jechać po choinkę, a teraz mam sam ją ubierać? – Wymownie potrząsnąłem trzymanym przez siebie drzewkiem.

Aiden przewrócił oczami i poprawił sobie czapkę.

– Chodź, papo. Poradzimy sobie we dwóch – powiedział, wskazując na drzwi.

– Myślisz? – zaśmiałem się.

– Jesteśmy silnymi facetami, tak czy nie? – zauważył.

– Oczywiście. Najsilniejszymi – odparłem. – I ponadprzeciętnie ślicznymi.

– Papo – jęknął chłopiec. – Mam  _osiem_  lat. Nie mogę być  _śliczny_.

Ach, no tak. W tym wieku już nie wypadało być ślicznym, uroczym czy słodkim. Moje serce lekko się ścisnęło.  _Mój mały synek dorasta_ , pomyślałem melancholijnie.

– No, dobrze. Wyjątkowo przystojnymi – poprawiłem się, kręcąc głową. – Tak lepiej?

– Mhm – przytaknął Aiden, otwierając mi drzwi, żebym mógł wnieść choinkę do środka.

– Dobra, jak chcecie, zaczynamy bez was! – zawołałem w stronę Lou i Darcey, którzy aktualnie tarzali się w śniegu. Nawet nie udawałem, że jestem zły. To był po prostu zbyt rozczulający widok. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i przekroczyłem próg.

Nigdy nie wyznawałem zasady jedno lub dwukolorowych ozdób choinkowych. Może i wyglądało to ładnie, ale było... strasznie sztuczne. Pozbawione rodzinnego ciepła. Już na nasze pierwsze wspólne Święta nalepiliśmy z Louisem całe pudło papierowych łańcuchów i część z nich przetrwała do dziś. Na naszym drzewku nie mogło też zabraknąć cukierków i... pierniczków. Cały poprzedni wieczór spędziłem piekąc je z dzieciakami. Nie mogłem zaprzeczyć, kręciła mi się w oku łza. Pamiętałem, że moja babcia, gdy jeszcze żyła, zakorzeniła we mnie tę tradycję. Potem, wraz z jej odejściem, na wiele lat to we mnie umarło. Dopiero niedawno odważyłem się ożywić zwyczaj. Tylko że tym razem to  _ja_  uczyłem tego moje własne dzieci. Ach, Boże. Właśnie tak to powinno wyglądać.

– Papo? – zagadnął nieśmiało Aiden, wieszając na jednej z niższych gałęzi dużą, czerwoną bombkę.

– Taaak? – mruknąłem, przewlekając nitkę przez niewielki otwór w jednym z pierników i wiążąc supełek. – Co jest, mały?

– Nic takiego. Ja tylko... – zawahał się. – Jak poznałeś tatę? – zapytał w końcu, posyłając mi niepewne spojrzenie.

– Hmm... Jak poznałem tatę, powiadasz... – zamyśliłem się, zastanawiając, jak opowiedzieć mu to, by pominąć najdrastyczniejszą część. – Uratował mi życie, tak go poznałem – powiedziałem.

– Serio? – zdziwił się chłopiec.

– Serio serio – potwierdziłem poważnie.

– Jak to?

– Widzisz... To było tak. Jedna dziewczynka omal nie utonęła w stawie, bo pękł pod nią lód...

– To dlatego nie pozwalasz nam wchodzić na zamarzniętą wodę? – zainteresował się Aiden.

– Dokładnie – skinąłem głową. – Nie przeżylibyśmy z tatą, gdyby któremuś z was coś się stało, wiesz?

– Wiem – westchnął on. – Okej, co z tym stawem?

– Ja chciałem uratować dziewczynkę, a tata uratował mnie, bo sam prawie się przez to utopiłem – wyjaśniłem wymijająco. Nie sądziłem, żeby dodawanie takich szczegółów jak to, że właściwie  _chciałem_  się tego dnia utopić, było konieczne.

Aiden zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym spytał:

– A po czym poznałeś, że go kochasz?

– Po czym poznałem? – powtórzyłem zaskoczony. – Hmm. Chyba nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. Po prostu wiedziałem i już. Twój tata... bardzo się o mnie troszczył, szczególnie wtedy, gdy było naprawdę ciężko.

– To znaczy?

– Kiedy... kiedy byłem bardzo smutny – powiedziałem.

– Dlaczego byłeś smutny? – zmartwił się mój syn.

– Byłem smutny, bo... potrzebowałem kogoś, kto by mnie kochał.

– I tym kimś był tata, tak?

Uśmiechnąłem się do wspomnień.

–  _Lou... ja po prostu... chyba... nie jestem... gotowy – wymamrotałem, nieco zażenowany._  


–  _Shh, to nie szkodzi – szepnął on, kładąc mi palec na ustach. – Skarbie, obiecuję ci, że nie tknę cię, dopóki sam tego nie zechcesz. Dobrze?_  


_Moje oczy musiały w tamtym momencie wyglądać jak dwie monety. Spodziewałem się tego, że będzie na mnie wściekły za to, że go odepchnąłem. A on... on składał mi obietnicę?_

–  _Naprawdę obiecujesz?... – zapytałem z niedowierzaniem._  


–  _Obiecuję. A nawet przysięgam – odparł i pocałował wierzch mojej dłoni._  


_Poczułem, że po mojej twarzy znów spływają łzy._

–  _Jesteś taki kochany... Zasługujesz na lepszego chłopaka – stwierdziłem._  


–  _Nie mów tak – pokręcił głową Louis._  


_A potem zrobił coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewałem i o czym marzyłem w tylko w najśmielszych snach._

–  _Kocham cię, Harry – wyszeptał._  


_Targnęły mną sprzeczne emocje. Najpierw byłem w szoku, potem wpadłem w niedowierzanie, aż w końcu pojawiła się radość, onieśmielająca i kompletnie oszałamiająca. Zawstydzony, spuściłem wzrok, Lekko przygryzłem dolną wargę. Potem jednak znalazłem w sobie odwagę, by znów spojrzeć mu w oczy._

–  _Ja... ja też cię kocham, Lou – odszepnąłem, splatając nasze palce._  


 

– Okej, wróciliśmy! – rozległo się niespodziewanie z korytarza. Chwilę później w pokoju pojawił się Louis, trzymający w ramionach Darcey. Oboje mieli zarumienione z zimna policzki, a ich twarze zdobiły szerokie uśmiechy. Podniosłem się z dywanu i podszedłem do nich. Pocałowałem czerwony polik córki, a gdy Lou odstawił ją na ziemię, przylgnąłem do niego całym ciałem, wtulając się w niego najmocniej, jak to tylko możliwe.

– Hej, a co to? – zaśmiał się mój mąż. – Zebrało ci się na czułości, Kociaku?

– Przy tobie zawsze zbiera mi się na czułości – wymamrotałem w jego szyję.

– Tato, czemu nazywasz papę  _kociakiem_? – wtrącił się Aiden. Lou posłał mi pytające spojrzenie.

– Aid ma fazę na zgłębianie początków naszego związku – wyjaśniłem.

– Hmm, wiesz, Aidie, myślę, że to przez te jego oczy – odparł Louis. – Są zielone, jak u kota. Poza tym... cóż, jak sam widzisz, twój papa jest rozkoszny jak małe kocię.

– Słyszałem to – skomentowałem.

– I bardzo dobrze – wypalił mój ukochany, całując mnie w brodę.

– Tata, nie sięgam – zapłakała Darcey, momentalnie rozwiewając cały romantyczny nastrój. Trzy pary oczu jednocześnie skierowały się ku niej. Mała bezskutecznie usiłowała umieścić gwiazdę na czubku choinki (brakowało jej do tego notabene jakichś pięciu stóp wzrostu). Wymieniliśmy z Lou czułe uśmiechy.

– Zaraz coś zaradzimy, księżniczko – obiecał on i już chwilę później nasza córeczka siedziała mu na ramionach, wyciągając się ku górze z błyszczącą gwiazdą w łapkach. Z tryumfem wcisnęła ją na wierzchołek.

– Ślicnie – oceniła swoją własną pracę.

– Zgadzam się, jest ślicznie – powiedział Louis, przełożył ją sobie na biodro i ucałował we włosy. Darcey zachichotała i przytuliła się do jego brzucha, przymykając błękitne oczka. Przysięgam, że moje serce zupełnie się roztopiło.

– Ziemia do papy – zaśmiał się Aiden, widząc mój rozmarzony wzrok. – Wstajemy, nie śpimy!

– Nie śpię, nie śpię – odparłem.

– Widzę właśnie – pokręcił głową. – Hm, tato. Chyba dzwoni ci telefon – poinformował.

– Tak? – zdziwił się Lou, szybkim krokiem kierując się na górę.

Cóż. W przeciwieństwie do Aidena Starszego, nasz chłopczyk miał doskonały słuch (dziękuję Ci za to, Boże).

– Swoją drogą, Aid – zwróciłem się do niego – co tak nagle naszło cię na pytania o mnie i o tatę, jeśli można spytać? Poznałeś jakąś miłą dziewczynkę?

– Papooo! – jęknął Aiden, kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. Zauważyłem jednak, że wyraźnie spąsowiał.

  
_Tak, mój mały synek zdecydowanie dorasta_ , pomyślałem z rozrzewnieniem.

– Jak ma na imię? – zapytałem z uśmiechem, błąkającym się po twarzy.

– Nic ci nie powiem – zaprotestował.

– Oj, no weź. Własnemu ojcu? – udałem oburzenie.

– Odmawiam składania zeznań bez mojego adwokata – wymamrotał chłopiec i ostentacyjnie odwrócił się do mnie tyłem. Pokręciłem głową z rozbawieniem.

– Papciu, patś, jeśtem księsnickom! – zapiała zachwycona Darcey, owijając się błyszczącym, złotym łańcuchem, który wyglądał zupełnie niczym boa. Roześmiałem się, porywając ją w ramiona.

– Moja piękna, ty zawsze jesteś księżniczką – oświadczyłem, łaskocząc ją, na co zachichotała.

– Słuchaj, co papcio mówi – potwierdził Lou, znów pojawiając się w salonie. – Dzwonił Niall – dodał, patrząc na mnie. – Będzie koło siódmej.

– To dobrze. Nie będzie jechał po nocy – stwierdziłem. – Kurczę. Stęskniłem się za nim. Tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy... Będę musiał porządnie go wyściskać.

– Robię się zazdrosny – zaczął marudzić Louis, ale w jego oczach błyszczały psotne ogniki. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko i pocałowałem go w nos.

– O mnie?

– Nie, Harry, o Brada Pitta – odparł sarkastycznie. – Czy widzisz w tym pokoju jeszcze jakiegoś oszałamiającego faceta, z którym dziesięć lat temu wziąłem ślub? Bo ja jakoś nie.

– A ty to się od razu tak gorączkujesz – parsknąłem, kradnąc mu całusa.

– Mm, jak widać się opłaca – wymruczał on, nie pozwalając mi się odsunąć.

– Dzieci patrzą – pisnąłem.

– Taaak, wiem – przytaknął, lecz jeszcze przez chwilę trzymał mnie zdecydowanie zbyt blisko siebie, by można było uznać to za przyzwoite.

 

~*~

 

Choinka była już ubrana, za oknem sypał śnieg, a w kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień. Leżeliśmy z Louisem na sofie, wtuleni w siebie, a na naszych złączonych nogach słodko drzemała Darcey, nadal otulona złotym łańcuchem.

– Wujek...? Tato, papo, to wujek Niall! – wykrzyknął niespodziewane siedzący na parapecie Aiden. – Wujek Niall idzie!

– Shh, Aidie, obudzisz siostrę – upomniał go Louis, ale dziewczynka już zaczęła się wiercić i przecierać zaspane oczka.

– Wujek Niall! – Podekscytowanie naszego syna nie znikało, wręcz przeciwnie. W sumie nic dziwnego, Niall był jego ulubionym wujem, nawet, jeśli przyszywanym. Cmoknąłem Lou w skroń i ostrożnie wyplątałem się z jego kończyn, by pójść otworzyć drzwi. Kiedy to uczyniłem, niemal natychmiast utonąłem w serdecznym uścisku.

– Ja to cię kiedyś zatłukę za nieodwiedzanie mnie i niedzwonienie – syknął Ni, tuląc mnie do siebie.

– Też tęskniłem, Blondie – pociągnąłem nosem. – Cholera, nie widzieliśmy się chyba z pół roku, co?

– Oficjalnie się na ciebie focham – oświadczył z powagą. – Aiden! Chłopaku! Aleś ty wyrósł...

Przyznaję, obserwowanie Nialla, ściskającego mojego syna, było urocze. Uśmiechnąłem się, wzruszony. Dwóch mężczyzn, z którymi nie łączyły mnie więzy DNA, a którzy byli mi bliżsi niż prawdziwa rodzina. To znaczy, moja  _dawna_  rodzina. Teraz mianem rodziny określałem Louisa i dzieci. Oni byli całym moim światem.

– Cześć, Niall, kopę lat! – przywitał się Lou, wychodząc na korytarz z Darcey w ramionach.

– Na ciebie też jestem obrażony – odparł Ni wyniośle, po czym zwrócił się do małej: – A cóż to za piękna księżniczka? Darcey? Rośniesz jak na drożdżach, śliczna.

Dziewczynka, na początku wyraźnie przestraszona i zawstydzona, teraz machnęła rączką i oznajmiła:

– Dobla, tą księsnickom to mnie kupiłeś – po czym bez protestów dała się przytulić.

– Cóż za urocza młoda dama – zaśmiał się Horan.

– Nie, nie, wlóćmy do księsnicki – zarządziła moja córka, wywołując kolejną falę śmiechu.

Wszyscy powoli skierowali się do salonu, jedynie ja zostałem z tyłu. Zamknąłem oczy, biorąc głęboki oddech. Nic nie umiałem poradzić na to, że do oczu cisnęły mi się łzy. Nigdy nawet nie marzyłem o tym, że moje życie może tak wyglądać. A Niall... Niall idealnie pasował do tego obrazka, bo zawsze był dla mnie jak brat. Teraz był tu ze mną, z nami i... i to chyba miały być najlepsze Święta na świecie.

– Hej, Kociaku – Louis wychylił się zza rogu. – Wszystko w porządku?

– Tak, tak – szybko pokiwałem głową. – Ja tylko... To tak piękne, że wręcz surrealistycznie, wiesz? Aż trudno w to uwierzyć.

Mój mąż posłał mi pełen miłości uśmiech.

– Uwierz, kochanie. To  _nasza_  bajka.

 

~*~

 

– Na co patrzysz? – zagadnąłem, wchodząc do pokoju i widząc, że Louis stoi przy oknie.

– Sam zobacz – odparł, przywołując mnie gestem.

Posłusznie podszedłem bliżej i wyjrzałem na zewnątrz. Moim oczom ukazał się uroczy widok: trójka rozkosznych skrzatów (czyli Darcey, Aiden i Niall), lepiąca bałwana i śmiejąca się radośnie.

– To aż dziwne, że wciąż nie ma dzieci, kiedy tak dobrze się z nimi dogaduje – zauważyłem w zamyśleniu.

– Zaczęli z samego rana – powiedział Lou, obejmując mnie ramieniem. – Nigdy jeszcze nie widziałem, żeby nasze dzieciaki z taką radością wybiegały na podwórko.

– Blondie umie zarażać entuzjazmem – przyznałem. – Trochę go brakuje, co nie?

– Tak... – zgodził się Louis. Dawniej widywaliśmy się z nim codziennie. Był stałą częścią naszego życia. Teraz...

– Żałujesz czasem? – zapytałem.

– Czego? – zdziwił się mój ukochany.

– Tego, w jakim miejscu teraz jesteśmy. Tego, że czas płynie tak zabójczo szybko... – westchnąłem.

– Dopóki jest to czas spędzony u twego boku, nie mogę go żałować – szepnął, pocierając lekko mój bark. Złożyłem delikatny pocałunek na jego obojczyku.

– Liam i Dan już jadą – zmieniłem temat. – Dzwoniła też twoja mama.

– To będzie dziwne, zobaczyć ich wszystkich w jednym miejscu – uśmiechnął się Lou.

– Może trochę – przyznałem. – To jak, panie Tomlinson? Pomoże mi pan w kuchni?

– Jest pan tego pewny, panie Tomlinson? – odpowiedział pytaniem. – Możemy przez to głodować dziś wieczór.

Zachichotałem.

– Z tobą to i głodówka mi nie groźna, kochanie – stwierdziłem, zdobywając tym samym słodkiego całusa.

 

~*~

 

– Ile razy można słyszeć, że się  _wyrosło_? – zrzędził Aiden, kiedy kolejna osoba wyściskała go, rozpływając się nad tym, jak wysoki już jest (tym razem była to rodzina jego ojca, czyli dziadkowie i pradziadek).

Lottie pokręciła głową z rozbawieniem.

– Z czasem się przyzwyczaisz, uwierz – powiedziała. – I, jeśli cię to pocieszy, też ostatnio ciągle słyszę coś podobnego – zaśmiała się, dotykając swojego wyraźnie wypukłego brzucha.

– Ja nadal w to nie wierzę – jęknął Lou, wpatrując się w nią z dziwną miną. – Moja mała siostra  _nie może_  mieć dziecka.

– Ty masz już dwoje – zauważyła ona.

– No, tak, ale ja to ja, a ty...

– … pogadaj z tym tutaj – parsknęła Fizzy, wskazując na chłopaka siostry, Willa, który stał kawałek dalej, przyglądając się ukochanej z czułością.

– Pogadam, pogadam – zapewnił Louis, kiwając głową. – A ty, młoda – wskazał ją palcem – ty się lepiej pilnuj, nie chcę kolejnej niespodzianki.

Felicite uniosła dłonie w obronnym geście.

– Kochanie, nie matkuj jej tak – zachichotałem, całując męża w skroń.

– Ale to jest takie straszne, Harry – jęknął on. – One wszystkie wyrosły, a ja nawet nie wiem kiedy.

– Jakbyś nas częściej odwiedzał, to nie miał byś tego problemu – zauważyła Jay uszczypliwie. – Pięknie wyglądasz, Harry – dodała.

Zarumieniłem się nieco.

– Hmm, dziękuję – wymamrotałem, zyskując jej serdeczny uśmiech.

Uwielbiałem rodzinę mojego ukochanego. To było piękne, że wszyscy tak łatwo nas zaakceptowali – nawet jego ojciec, mimo początkowej niechęci. W którą, nawiasem mówiąc, trudno było uwierzyć teraz, patrząc, jak radośnie podrzuca roześmianą Darcey i łaskocze ją po pięcie.

Cóż, przynajmniej z jednej strony nasze dzieci miały wspaniałych dziadków.

Do korytarza wpadł zimny podmuch i oczy wszystkich skierowały się ku drzwiom, w których ukazała się głowa Liama.

– Dzień dobry wszystkim zgromadzonym! – powitał nas z uśmiechem.

– Li! – ucieszył się Louis. – Gdzie zgubiłeś Dan?

– Już idzie, z Williamem – wyjaśnił Payne, otrzepując buty ze śniegu.

– O, to w takim razie mamy już dwóch Williamów – zauważyła ze śmiechem Charlotte, łapiąc swojego chłopaka za rękę.

– O, mój Boże, Lottie – wymamrotał Liam, mierząc ją wzrokiem. – Gratulacje. Ślicznie wyglądasz.

– Dziękuję – uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.

– Ominęło mnie coś? – odezwała się niespodziewanie Danielle, pojawiając się obok swojego męża. – Will trochę marudził – dodała przepraszająco.

– O rajku – pisnął Niall, przeciskając się do przodu, by lepiej zobaczyć maleńkiego synka, którego Dan trzymała w ramionach. – Jakie to jest malutkie.

– Też kiedyś taki byłeś – skomentowałem.

– Już uważaj, bo to pamiętam – zakpił Ni, po czym znów poświęcił całą swoją uwagę pani Payne. – Jejuuu. Mogę? – zapytał, wyciągając ramiona.

– Hmm, jasne – Danielle ostrożnie podała mu malucha.

– Bożeeee... – jęknął Blondie.

– Chyba ktoś tutaj totalnie się zauroczył – szepnął mi do ucha Lou.

Uśmiechnąłem się.

– Może nie zostanie już tak długo bezdzietny – odszepnąłem. – Wygląda na to, że brakuje mu w życiu takiej kruszynki.

–  _Taka kruszynka_  przyda się każdemu, kotku.

– My mamy już dwie – zaśmiałem się. – Czy to nie byłoby za dużo szczęścia naraz?

– Szczęścia nigdy za dużo – uznał Louis, po czym cmoknął mnie w ramię.

– Tłoczno tu trochę – zauważyła Daisy, kiedy została niemal wciśnięta w wieszak.

– Ach, racja – przytaknąłem. – Wejdźcie do salonu, zapraszam, zapraszam. Darcey, Aiden, wypatrujcie pierwszej gwiazdki, dobrze?

  
_Boże, co za bałagan_ , pomyślałem, ale nie miałem zamiaru narzekać. To był dobry bałagan. Do takiego bałaganu można tęsknić.

– Jaka piękna choinka! – dobiegły moich uszu zachwyty Jay.

– Ublałam ją całkiem sama, babciu – oznajmiła z dumą Darcey.

– Jedynym, co zrobiłaś, było założenie gwiazdy, nie kłam – skarcił ją brat.

– Ty jeśteś kłamciuch – burknęła dziewczynka. – Nieśfolny bachol.

Pokręciłem głową z rozbawieniem.

 

~*~

 

Gdy dom powoli zasypiał, mogłem z całą pewnością stwierdzić, że to była najbardziej zakręcona Wigilia w całym moim dotychczasowym życiu. Z jednej strony, kompletny chaos. Ale z drugiej... to rodzinne ciepło, które czyni spotkania niezapomnianymi. Nie obyło się bez paru wypadków, ale na szczęście Keitha bardziej rozbawiło niż zezłościło, gdy prawnuczka przypadkowo (a przynajmniej tak brzmiała jej wersja) wylała na niego całą miskę zupy, a choinkę jakoś udało się uratować Liamowi, gdy Niall niemal nie postawił jej w płomieniach. Wyszliśmy więc z tego raczej bezstratnie. Było właśnie tak, jak powinna wyglądać Wigilia. Jedliśmy, śmialiśmy się, śpiewaliśmy kolędy, życzyliśmy sobie nawzajem różnych błogosławieństw i szczęścia w nadchodzącym roku. Najserdeczniejsze życzenia otrzymali chyba Lottie z Williamem – jakoś wszystkich strasznie poruszył ten niemal niewidoczny, dodatkowy gość. Potem rozdaliśmy prezenty, ku wielkiej uciesze Aidena i Darcey, a także Daisy i Phoebe, które z jednej strony czuły się przez to strasznie dziecinne, ale z drugiej nie mogły powstrzymać radości. Ze swego rodzaju wzruszeniem pomyślałem, że niedługo do tego grona dołączy mały Will, który na razie nie był w stanie docenić swojego upominku (cóż, nie ma się co dziwić). Jay promieniała, chyba kocha rodzinne spotkania tak samo, jak ja, choć pewnie z nieco innych powodów. Poza tym, nie dało się nie zauważyć, że Fizzy wyraźnie czuje miętę do naszego drogiego Nialla. On sam był miły, ale zachował dystans. Być może obawia się, że pięć lat to trochę za duża różnica w tym wieku, kto wie?...  _Zobaczymy za rok_ , uznałem. Westchnąłem, odłożyłem ostatni talerz na półkę i ruszyłem na górę, po drodze gasząc światła we wszystkich pomieszczeniach.

W naszej sypialni Louis już leżał w łóżku, ale jeszcze nie spał. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i przekręciłem zamek na dwa razy, po czym wdrapałem się na swojego ukochanego, całując delikatnie jego podbródek.

– To było szalone – stwierdził cicho, posyłając mi senny uśmiech.

– Tak, ale warte powtórzenia – zauważyłem. – To mogłaby być, wiesz, tradycja. Wielka Wigilia dla całej rodziny, u nas.

– Jeśli masz na to siłę, ja zawsze będę cię wspierać – obiecał.

– Wiem, Lou. Wiem o tym doskonale – szepnąłem.

Louis uniósł do ust mój nadgarstek i, jak zawsze, delikatnie pocałował blizny.

– Kocham cię, Kociaku – powiedział z czułością.

– Ja ciebie też, myszko – odparłem, wywołując u niego słodki śmiech.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, w czasie której składałem drobne pocałunki na jego piersi. W końcu odważyłem się stwierdzić:

– Nie odebrałeś jeszcze swojego prezentu.

– Odebrałem, skarbie – zaprzeczył, mając na myśli srebrny zegarek z wygrawerowaną datą naszego ślubu i datami urodzin dzieci, który mu podarowałem. – Jest piękny, dziękuję.

– Nie – pokręciłem głową. – Nie o tym mówię. Nie odebrałeś jeszcze swojego  _urodzinowego_  prezentu.

– Jakiego urodzinowego prezentu?

Louis urodził się 24 grudnia i ma z tym przekichane. Generalnie większość ludzi nie pamiętała o jego urodzinach, co było... przykre. Ale Lou nie narzekał. Jak mógłby narzekać, skoro był moim małym Słońcem?

Niemniej jednak, dziś wypadały jego urodziny. A ja chciałem, żeby był to dla niego niezapomniany dzień.

– Wszyscy już śpią – odpowiedziałem tylko, zataczając palcem kółko na jego nagiej piersi. To wystarczyło.

Louis zrzucił mnie z siebie delikatnie i przetoczył na plecy, tak, by nade mną górować, po czym złączył nasze usta w pocałunku. Przeszedł mnie przyjemny dreszcz i wyjątkowo pozwoliłem sobie w nim zatonąć.

– Jesteś taki piękny... – wyszeptał w pewnym momencie mój ukochany, dotykając mnie tam, gdzie tylko on jeden miał prawo mnie dotykać. – Kocham cię, Harry, zawsze. Zawsze.

– Zawsze – potwierdziłem zachrypniętym od pożądania głosem. – Zawsze.

– Zawsze... – sapnął.

Pocałowałem jego obojczyki.

– Wszystkiego najlepszego, Lou.


End file.
